Yu Yu Hakusho (Hiei Love Story)
by DeadlyPurpleBunny
Summary: Ann Urameshi is the twin sister to the famous, Yusuke Urameshi, and is loving it. Everyday she spends time with her brother, from watching him beat up Kuwabara, to beating up anyone that challenges them. She has always felt like she should be doing more though. This is Ann Urameshi's journey. Rated T for cussing. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.
1. Ann Urameshi Info

Ann Urameshi

Looks: Has black slicked hair with purple highlights, black eyes, Has a scar going across her right eye (Blind in it), and wears a jacket like Yusuke's, but it's purple. Baggy black jeans and shoes like Yusuke's.

Age: 14

Height: A few centimeters shorter then Hiei not counting his hair :)

Personality: Kind, lazy, calm, can be childish, mean to some people, protective, and smart

Likes: To pick on Kuwabara, piggy back rides, fighting, and watching her brother and Kuwabara "Fight".

Dislikes: School, teachers, pink, people who mess with her brother, and bullies.

Bio: She was born five minutes after her brother. When she started to walk, she would follow her brother everywhere. When she turned five, she got her first friends, Mia and Keiko, a five year old that was as smart as could be and a four year that was innocent as can be. When Ann turned seven her and Mia got into lots of fights with other people, they were know as "Light (Mia) & Dark (Ann)", while Keiko started to follow Yusuke around. When she turned nine, Mia committed suicide. Ann became depressed and rarely came out of her room for a month. After awhile she started to follow her brother around again. They fight together sometimes but she mostly allows Yusuke to take care of it.


	2. Surprised to be Dead

(Ann's p.o.v ) :

The kid we were just with, went out into the middle of the road, and a car came around the corner and at him. My brother and I jumped out into the road and pushed him out of the way, but we couldn't get out fast enough and got hit. I braced for impact. The last thing I felt was arms wrapping around me and a huge pain on my side.

I opened my eyes to see I was floating! I started to fall when I heard someone yell, I looked to see my brother falling past me up-side-down, then catching himself and flipping over. He looked around then at me with a confused look, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I felt something twitch on-top of my head, but I ignored it. We sat and looked down to see ourselves crowded by people! We yelled and went down to our bodies. I poked my body, but my finger just went through it!

I heard sirens and looked up to see an ambulance coming down the street. They stoped outside the group of people and one of the guys said,"Alright people clear a path."

Another one said as he walked up to the little boy, "Right, here's one." The first man walked up to our bodies and leaned down. He put something to our bodies' necks. The one who went up to the kid said," Besides a few scratches this boy looks just fine." The little boy then started to cry.

The guy who was near our bodies said,"Well, at least one of them makes it."

"Hey." My brother and I said.

"I hate clean up." One of the guys said as they came towards our bodies with stretchers. They picked our bodies up and placed them on top of the stretchers.

My brother said,"Hey, we're right here."

"Cover them up and take the little boy." The one that was obviously en-charge said.

"Whoa! You think you can do whatever you want just because you got that stupid uniform on!" My brother exclaimed while we followed them to the end of the truck,"You can't just write us off!"

"Hey! We're talking to you!" I exclaimed. We drew our fist back and punched him, only to have our fist go straight through him! We both fell forwards and through him. We floated towards the sky again. "Well that wasn't normal." I said. My brother just nodded his head.

( ' means thoughts)

'Well today did start off weird.' I thought.

Flashback

I went to school with my brother and everyone just looked at us and whispered or backed off. We went up to the roof and sat up their, I tried to take a nap on my brother's shoulder, but the door opened right when I was about to doze off. I looked up to see our childhood friend, Keiko. "Hey, nice skirt." My brother said casually.

Keiko said," All of the girls have to wear it which I noticed Ann, you're not."

"But what if some pervert sneaks up behind me? I don't want them pulling it up." I said.

My brother tried to eat another one of his yellow pill looking things, but Keiko caught it before it went into his mouth. She said,," Just like all the boys have to wear blue jump suits which I noticed, you're not."

"Oh give me a break Keiko, I look better in green." My brother said.

Keiko replied," Maybe I would be more tolerant if I could see you guys in school more than once every ten days. You give our class a horrible attendance average, which gets me in trouble as the class representative, and plus you guys won't be able to graduate middle school. Sometimes I think you guys don't care about anyone but yourselves and each other, and then you don't even do that right."

While Keiko was talking we sneaked behind her. I looked away knowing what he was about to do. "Nice uniform it's lacy." I heard my brother say. 'Three, Two, One.' I thought. Bam! I heard a slapping sound, I turned around to see my brother with a red mark on his face.

"Besides Keiko, I have the highest grades in class, don't worry about me, worry about him, I'm all good." I said as my brother's face collided with the concrete.

Keiko exclaimed," Yusuke, you perv! People like you should be strung up in the street!" While my brother had that idiotic grin on his face like he just won a million bucks.

We walked around the school are were about to turn a corner when we heard someone say," No way man you mean he just gave you his wallet, that's fresh."

"You bet it is. He tried to pick on me, so I told him I was the Urameshi's cousin. He just dropped it and ran." Another boy said as we turned around the corner. I looked to see two ugly look boys with a wallet.

The first boys asked,"Well what are you gonna do if the Urameshis find about you said that cousin stuff? They'll kill you."

The other one replied," They'll spare me. Those blockheads will probably think it's true." They started to laugh as we came up behind him. The other one saw us and made a girlish scream. " Hey what's wrong?" He turned around and got scared when he saw us. They both ran towards the wall and leaned against it frightened. The one who said the cousins stuff said," I swear I didn't mean it. Here take it." I leaned against the wall next to him while my brother slammed his hand next to his face.

"You think I want your stupid money? Huh!" My brother asked. The boys screamed again and dropped the wallet. When my brother put up a fist to hit him, I looked to my right to see one of my stupid teachers there.

He said," Yusuke put down that fist."

The guy's friend said," It's Iwamoto."

"You boys are safe from him now. What happened?" Iwamoto said. I walked towards my brother and stood between him and the guys.

The one that had the wallet said,"Nothing, we're fine."

Iwamoto looked at the wallet and said," I see Yusuke and Ann were beating you two up for your wallets. Typical scum behavior."

"Ya, blame people who barely come. Typical snotty teacher behavior." I said.

He got a mad face and said," No good weeds like you two should have been plucked along time ago. You don't belong here."

My brother said," You shouldn't talk, it makes you sound stupid." We looked over at the guys then walked away towards the exit of the school. "Oh give me a break." He said as he went to pop another yellow thing, but someone hit the back of his head and stopped him. He said,"Okay, somebody's dead, uh sorry old man." I laughed.

"That's Mr. Takanaka to you two. I've been calling for you two all morning on the loud speaker." Principle Takanaka said.

We both turned around while I said," Didn't hear it, guess it mustn't be so loud after all,huh."

He gave my brother a noogie and said," I couldn't help but notice you two were leaving us." I jumped on top of the gate thing to watch what was about to happen.

My brother moved Mr. Takanaka's hand off his head and said,"Ya, I got kicked out."

"Is that a fact my good man. Perhaps we should discuss this in my office then." Mr. Takanaka said as he grabbed a hold of my brother's fake ear. It popped off and my brother jumped up beside me. Mr. Takanaka turned around and saw the fake ear in his and yelled falling on to the ground.

My brother said,"It's just a toy old man. Thanks for the visit now leave me alone." After that we both jumped off the wall and landed on the side and started walking towards our house. "It figures the one day we feel like going to school everyone wants to push on us and give us their stupid lecturers. I hate that school, I hate this town." I walked next to him as we went inside our house.

"Oh great, mother of the year." I said with obvious sarcasm. She looked at us.

She then said,"Yusuke get me coffee." I walked over to the counter and jumped on it, sitting, while my brother got her coffee. "Why aren't you two in school?" She asked.

My brother said," We left because the pissed us off."

"Well if you two are never going to go there, you might as well quit and get a job." Mom said.

I said," Are you going to lecture us too, in your pajamas?"

Mom said,"Dears, if you hate lecturing, you should live on your own, but you guys can't do that can you."

My brother and I walked out and started to walk down the side walk through the market. My brother kept yelling when he kicked a soda can and made everyone go inside. All of the sudden Kuwabara and his gang showed up. "Urameshis" Kuwabara said.

My brother said,"Hey Kuwabara you're conscious, I'm not use to that." I moved towards the market and sat on the concrete.

Kuwabara grabbed my brother and said," That was a cheap shot last time and I was only knocked out for a little bit, okay. Now I'm back and I'm going to beat your face up so bad that even kittens won't look at ya."

"Kuwabara, I feel sorry for you. You got us on a bad day and if you don't stop messing with my brother your face is going to be indented in the concrete." I said.

"It's okay sis, I need someone to take out my anger. It's his fault anyway." My brother said. My brother punched him in the face then kneed him too. He kicked his face and then hit him, but I had to look away to stop myself from barfing from how beat up he looked.

His friends, or gang, or whatever, asked my brother not to hurt them and rushed over to Kuwabara. I heard my brother call my name, so I looked up to see him point to his back. I walked over to him and jumped on his back, giggling like a kid. He started to walk down the marketplace whistling. We were walking down next to the street when a ball rolled up to our feet. I jumped off s my brother bent down and grabbed it.

Flashback End

'And that's where we met the kid.' I thought

Flashback

A little boy came up to us and asked,"May I have my ball please?"

"Listen kid, that's dangerous there are cars coming by that will splatter you into the pavement!" My brother yelled. I bent down thinking the boy was going to to cry and put him on my lap, rubbing circles on his back. My brother started making funny faces behind a soccer ball.

After awhile my brother started to do weirder faces and started to act with it. Some people stopped, looked, and whispered. All the kid did was laugh, I even joined him sometimes laughing till I cried. My brother stopped and leaned down towards us and said to the little boy," Alright, now go ahead and get lost. It's not safe playing ball here, ya understand." I put the kid down and walked with my brother to the other side of the street. I turned back to see the boy still playing beside the street. I looked up to see my brother watching him as well.

"Dammit, what's the use?" My brother said,"The kid can get smashed by a car for all I care." I nodded even though I was still worried about the kid. All of the sudden, the kid kicked the ball into the middle of the road. The kid started to walk towards the ball?! I thought,'Oh no!' My brother yelled towards the kid,"Woah, watch out kid don't go into the road!" I heard a car screech and my brother yell,"Hey!" My brother and I ran out into the road and pushed him out of the way, getting hit.

Flashback End

'So this could only mean...' I thought "I turned into a ghost!" My brother and I yelled.

"Bingo, Bingo you win the prize!"I heard someone say. I looked up to see a blue haired girl with a pink kimono on, riding on a oar. "I didn't expect you to figure it out so quickly, or the girl to be a demon."

"Demon, what are you talking about?" I asked. She pointed to the top of my head and right behind me. I put my hands up and felt wolf ears! I looked behind me and saw a tail! "What the hell!" I said. The weirdo girl laughed. I glared at her and stared growling... growling! "Will you make this stop!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that, it is apart of you."Weirdo girl said.

My dear "sweet" brother asked,"Who the hell are you?"

"When people die unexpectedly, like you two just did, they often can't accept it and become ghost you see.." Weirdo girl said. My brother looked towards me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, your not answering my question." My brother said.

Weirdo girl replied,"Botan's my name, the pilot of the river sticks. I take care of people like you, I believe in you culture they also call me the grim reaper. Ring a bell"

"No way." I said.

My brother said,"A pretty girl like you? Please, your no grim reaper."

"Well I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Botan said.

My brother and I looked at each other and said,"Plus if you were a real messenger of death, you would be taking this more seriously. Like how grim can you be when you say "Bingo"."

"Your supposed to wear a big black robe." My brother said.

I said,"And be all skeleton like."

"Now I understand what kind of person you two are, it's in my guide book. Rather than be scared or surprised, you yell at me a lot and tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. Yusuke Urameshi, age fourteen, personality is impulsive and ill mannered with a violent temper. Has no respect for authority and is a horrible student.. Things weren't looking up for you were they. Now let's see Ann Urameshi-"Botan said as she took at a book.

I cut her off,"Don't even start woman."

"That's none of your business!"My brother said as he tried to get the book from Botan only to end up messing when she moved the book away. He fell down and floated back up putting his hands behind his head. "Alright then death lady, can you tell us what happened to the kid we saved. Like is he injured or what?"

Botan flipped threw her book and stopped on a page saying,"You want to go and see him?" We both looked towards her.

"Yea, I mean we did just give our lives to save him." I said using sarcasm

We floated over to a hospital and looked threw a window to see the kid next to his mom and across from a doctor. He had a few wrappings on his hands from what I could see, but other then that he looked just fine. "Look at that, he's really okay. Alright Botan, I got no regrets so you can take us to hell or wherever it is we're going." My brother said. Botan brought one of her hands in front of her mouth and laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" My brother and I asked.

Botan said," Maybe you should have let me talk earlier, I'm not here to take you two away from this world. Actually I'm here to see if you two will accept an ordeal that will give you your life back."

"An ordeal? Really?" My brother said. Botan made an mm-hmm sound. "What in the world are you blabbering about?"

Botan said," It's funny Yusuke, Ann, none of us were expecting you two to die today. You've thrown us all threw loop. Run someone with your credentials threw that scenario a thousand times., and they wouldn't have saved the kid like that. No one saw that coming and quite frankly we don't have a place for you yet." 'Wait, does that mean they wanted the kid to die!' I thought

I started,"Alright, give me a freakin break!"

"Are you telling me you wanted that kid to die!" My brother finished.

"Well I wasn't going to tell you two this because I knew this would make you more irritable," Botan started as she flipped through her little book,"But without the confusion that you two caused by running into the street, that boy would have actually missed the car and escaped with on less scrape on his right shoulder."

"Your kidding right?" I asked. She shook her head. I felt my ears drop on my head as I dropped my head.

My brother said," What? But that car was heading straight for him?" I nodded my head, lifting it up to look at her.

"Yes, well the driver would have reared to the left. In other words, you two's death was an complete and utter waste." Botan said. My brother and I fell backwards from her bluntness, causing us to turn upside down and float downward. I caught myself and floated back up in front of her, while my brother fell further and came up, right in front of her face. He looked like he was about to punch her. "Cool your jets, silly head. I told you two you would get a second chance. Don't you remember? Just go do your easy ordeal and you'll be back to your life in no time. Okay?" My brother looked like he just thought of something. "You two should feel special, unexpected cases like yours only happen once every three hundred years."

My brother said,"Just like the teachers in my school, no idea what's-" My brother jumped/fell down a little below us. I went right behind him. "What's that supposed to mean? I know exactly what's happening and I'm saying to fix it follow a few steps. Come on, it's a pretty good deal, don't you think." Botan said.

My brother replied,"Maybe, but no thanks."

"What!" Botan and I yelled at him.

"I think I like being a ghost. You said yourself my life was kinda pathetic right?" My brother said. I put my hand on my chin and thought, 'He has a point, now that I think about it. No one would care, they would probably throw a party while we're gone.'"Everyones gonna be much happier, now that I'm erased. The teachers will be able to rest their big mouths."

"He's got a point they would be much happier, besides we'll be happy to since we still got each other right?" I said looking at my brother.

My brother said,"Right, and I don't have to worry about you dating. Plus our mom would be able to party whenever she wants and not have to worry about where we're at huh."

"I'm sorry you two feel that way at such an early age." Botan said.

My brother said,"Yay, well you got to agree with me, theirs no point for us to do some stupid ordeal."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said.

Botan floated up and said,"I don't guess there is any point in making decisions in a hurry. Why don't you spend some time at your wake and think it over. I'll come back when you decide" Botan said and flew off somewhere.

I shivered and said,"To much pink." My brother nodded.

"You got worms in your ears lady! WE DID DECIDE!" My brother suddenly shouted after her. I felt my ears lay flat against my head from the loudness.

"OW!" I said.

My brother said," Sorry." (Sorry if this is a little Occ, but their brother and sister) We floated around a little till it got dark. We ended up at our house were a bunch of people lined up outside for our funeral. "Wow, all the classrooms are here." I looked and saw them laughing and talking with each other. I growled baring my new teeth or fangs at them. My brother made and angry face and punched his fist into his hand. "Just as I thought, they're probably just here because they are getting extra credit!" I heard someone crying and calmed down looking towards the door to see Keiko and the two chicks she hangs around.

"Keiko please." One of them said. Keiko fell to her knees crying.

"No!"Keiko said.

I heard someone yell,"You promised y-y-y-you promised y-you'd be there for me!" My brother and I turned around to see Mia's mom! She was crying and holding onto her husband who's arms were wrapped around her crying."Annie!" She buried her head in her husband's chest.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled crying some more.

"Are they making all that racket for us?" My twin and I said.

We then heard someone say,"Come on, let's go back! This isn't right." We turned around to see Kuwabara's gang and him. His gang was holding him back or trying to.

"Shut up let go of me would ya!" Kuwabara said. He was slowly able to get to the door.

My brother said,"What?! Kuwabara?!"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Damn you! You think you can just back down cause your scared."Kuwabara said as he walked through the door towards our caskets.

We heard another one of his gang members say,"Kuwabara, this place is for mourning."

Kuwabara said,"I'm not gonna leave, not until he come out here and lets me fight him! And she starts making fun of me!"

"They can't do that." The gang member said again.

Kuwabara said,"I'm gonna beat you down you punk! You hear me! And you I'll get you back for making fun of me! Do you hear me you idiot!Who do you two thing you are huh? Dirty punk, stupid idiot. Who am I gonna fight now! Who's gonna make fun of me! You two supposed to be here for me."

I smiled and rubbed the tears that were starting to form. "Are you crying?" My brother asked.

I wiped the smile off my face and replaced it with what I normally look like, which is a smirk. "Nahh, I just had something in my eye." I heard my brother scoff.

I watched as Kuwabara was dragged off yelling. "Sorry about all of that" The other gang member said.

I heard my brother whisper to himself,"Who would have guessed?"

"Did you see those scums?" Mr. Iwamoto said.

Mr. Akashi said,"They're just some losers the Urameshis hung out with. To bad that car wasn't big enough for them too." I growled and my ears stood up straight while my tail stopped moving behind me.

"Now, now, we should be glad, after a life of being worthless Yusuke and Ann finally did something good to give our school a good reputation." My brother and I floated down right behind their backs. I lunged, but my brother grabbed me and put me on his lap.

"It won't do anything Ann, just let them finish talking, besides it's not worth it." My brother said. I pouted, but nodded.

Mr. Akashi put his hand right off the side of his mouth and badly whispered," Well, between you and me, Mr. Iwamoto. I say they probably saved that little kid on accident while he was trying to knock him down and steal all his lunch money." My brother was practically shaking with anger, I was not far behind as they laughed at what he just said.

"I wouldn't be surprised by that Mr. Akashi." Mr. Iwamoto said.

My brother balled his hands up into fists.

"Ahh even at our own wake they knock us." My brother said. I moved to the side as he reached his hand for Mr. Iwamoto's shoulder. "If I could only huh?" He got interrupted as Mr. Takanaka grabbed both Mr. Iwamoto's and Mr. Akashi's shoulders, turning them both around to face him.

He said,"What do you suppose is more disgraceful? That boy shouting in misery or your insensitive and idiotic words?"

My brother whispered,"Mr. Takanaka."

Mr. Takanaka walked inside and took off his shoes getting on his knees and bowing to my mom and then sat in front of our pictures. "At first I was so surprised Yusuke, Ann. To hear you two saved a kid at the cost of your lives, you two always acted much more selfishly. Darn, Yusuke, Ann, I don't know why I don't feel like speaking well of you two." He's shoulders shook and it looked like he started to cry. He clenched his hands and bent his head. "Why didn't you two stay? You two could have made something great out of yourselves."

"Yusuke. Ann." I heard my mom whisper. We turned to her just as she busted out crying. She put her knees up, hiding her face in it. She then wrapped her arms around her knees.

"This way." I heard a woman say. I looked behind me to see the kid we saved and his mother.

The kid replied,"Yes mommy." They took off their shoes and did the same thing Takanaka did. The mother looked down at the boy.

"Now you should say something to honor them." The mother said.

The kid said,"Thank you for saving me and making faces and cheering me up." The mother got up and went over to ours and sat down and bowed to her. We floated back outside after that. "Mommy." The kid said as he and his mother walked back home,"Do you think it would be okay if I played with that girl and boy tomorrow? If I'm good." The mom and kid stopped walking and knelt down to him.

The mother replied,"No son."

"I know some people sounded angry at them, but they are really nice. He made really funny faces at me and she made sure I was okay too. And they got me my ball. I don't know why those people were crying like that. It is probably because they wanted to play with them too." The kid said.

The mother hugged the son and tears fell down her face. My brother and I floated up into the air and stared at the moon.

"Hey bubba?"I said.

My brother responded,"Yea?"

"Do you think it would be okay to take this ordeal?" I asked.

My brother smiled at me and said,"Yea, it would be okay. But first I want to ask her a question, okay?"

"Okay!" I said while giggling.

Botan appeared behind us and asked,"Well, have you two made your decision."

"Botan, hey?"My brother asked.

Botan answered,"Yes dear." I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Have you ever not known about something, that seemed obvious to everybody else?" My brother asked.

Botan answered,"That happens to us all I think. So are you ready now?"

My brother looked at me and I nodded. "Yea, we are." My brother and I said.

Botan said,"Good to hear."She shot passed us and our hands grabbed her broom. "Now let's not waste any time and get this thing started." She laughed.

"Hey! Where are you gonna take us!?"My brother said.

Botan answered,"To the Spirit World."

"To the what!"My brother and I shouted at her.

Botan replied,"To the Spirit World. We're gonna see someone who can explain the ordeal to you and give you what you need."

"And help me with my wolf problem."I asked.

My brother said,"Wait a second, what do I need?"

She laughed. " He might be able to give you something to hide your ears and tail when your alive again, but other then that you'll stay a demon. And just you wait Yusuke, you'll see."

I said,"Damn it!"

"Hey!"My brother said.


	3. Koenma Appears!

We were still holding onto Botan's broom when my brother said,"So can you explain to me again about this place we're going to."

"Uggghhh."I said face palming.

Botan said,"The Spirit World."

"Right, well what is that?"My brother asked.

Botan replied,"The realm where the people who live outside the living world exist, including the person who will explain you twos ordeal and help you, Ann, with your problem."

"And who is this stupid mystery man. If someone wants to say something, they should come to us!" My brother said as he brought his fist up next to his face.

I said,"Exactly!"

"His name is King Enma." Botan said.

"What!" My brother and I said.

My brother said,"Are we dealing with royalty now!"

"That's right you two, and you better not be foul mouthed, or in polite like you usually are. He calls the shots and he could send you two to oblivion forever if he wants to." Botan said as she looked back at us. She pointed her finger at us at the end of her sentence.

"Woah, now wait a second! I think we should discuss this!" My brother said as we sped towards a white circle that was surrounded by different color purple swirls and clouds going into it. When we went through it, my brother and I were being jerked around everywhere, and I mean EVERYWHERE. We started screaming. When we got to the other side, it looked like we were over a desert, but I wasn't complaining because the ride was as smooth as could be. There was a huge river that went through the desert."Wow, everything's so big, is that the river Styx."

"Of course." Botan said.

I said,"Amazing." We started going between what looked like two rocky mountains.

"And just up ahead is the gateway of decisions." Botan said as she pointed at a big, no scratch that, humongous building. She flew faster. When we got in front of it, she slowed down and let us get off onto a rocky path right in front of it, she put her broom down beside her and stood next to us.

"Oh man, what a pad."My brother said.

Botan put a hand next to her mouth like she was whispering and said,"Botan here. I got two new arrivals with me." The door opened to a hall way with a bunch of poles in a straight line and what looked like bones to a throat on the ceiling.

"This place looks like a giant throat! Are you sure it's safe?"Asked my brother.

Botan replied,"Don't whine." She then started walking down the hall.

"She has a point."I said and followed her with my ears perked up and tail swaying.

"Hey."I heard my brother say from behind me. Botan stopped with me right behind her as my brother yelled something about ripping someone's eyeballs out. He bummed into me which caused me to bump into Botan and both of us to look back at him.

"What in the world are you mumbling about?"Botan asked.

My brother replied,"Me, oh nothing." I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. Botan approached the door in front of us and pushed a button on the door communicator thingy (Don't know what you call it _ _)

"Botan again, will you let him know I have Yusuke and Ann Urameshi here."Botan said.

A voice from the other side said,"We're opening the gate." The doors slowly started to move back into the door frame. I looked threw to see a bunch of ogres, like the ones I used to read about, screaming at each other and running around what looked to be like a work office.

A red one yelled,"I need diplomation on Mr. Gatis, two minutes."

"Mr. Gatis, is a head of schedule." A blue ogre said. The ran past each other and I think went to fist bump, but missed and their arms just slid past each other. We started to walk through it.

"What is this place, dead people stalk exchange?" My brother asked.

I added on,"Cause if it's not, it sure looks like it." My brother nodded. We walked in front of a pink door and it opened by itself. Inside was a desk and a red plush chair.

"Sir, I've brought you the boy and girl you requested to see." Botan said seriously and bowed. My brother was practically freaking out and I stood there with a bored expression on my face.

"I'm right here." I heard from below me, I looked down to see a baby with an purple shirt with a black line off near his left arm and a red sash tied around it, yellow pants,a big purple hat, a blue pacifier was in his mouth and he wore black shoes. "Down here, yes there you go." My jaw dropped.

"This is the guy that's in charge." My brother said.

I said,"Are you kidding, he's just a baby."

"Welcome, how do you like my castle?" He asked as he walked to the chair and climbed in it. We walked up to the desk.

Botan said, gesturing her hand to us,"This is Yusuke and Ann Urameshi and they're honored to meet you."He made an 'mhm' sound. She hit my brother in the chest and said,"Hey are you trying to make me look stupid, tell him how honored you are."My brother started laughing.

"Look, I just want to figure out how this happened."I said, gesturing towards my ears and tail.

My brother said,"That's a good one Botan, but let's be serious okay."

"Why would I lie about something like this you moron!" Botan said as she mad fists and looked like she was about to pummel my brother. My brother pointed a finger at Koenma and started laughing harder.

My brother said,"Why would the Spirit World be run by a toddler." I started to laugh a little.

"Don't point your finger at him."Botan said as she slapped his hand down.

My brother said,"And to think I was scared of the mighty King Enma."(Forgot to put, just encase you need to know pronounced Yan-ma.)

"Well it's actually the mighty Koenma and I am the son of King Enma, and I have been around for over fifty times longer then you have, so watch your mouth when you speak to me. And as for you Ann here, this will seal your demon powers until you need them."Koenma said as he pointed one finger at my brother and handed me a choker. It was completely black and looked like a collar. I put it on and my ears and tail disappeared.

My brother said,"So it takes hundreds of years to move past a diaper."

"Actually, I'm proud to say, in addition to knowing the greatest secrets of the Universe, I'm also quiet potty trained." Koenma said. I bit my thumb to keep from bursting out laughing, after all he did just help me hide with my problem. Koenma jumped in front of my brother and I and said,"Let's skip to the business shall we. Yusuke and Ann Urameshi, I present you, your ordeal." He put both his hands out to reveal a golden egg in each hand. 'What?' I thought. "Your ordeal is inside of it, I u-sure you it won't be a chicken." 'Who mentioned a chicken?' I thought. "Hatch this egg and face what comes out."

My brother and I said,"So what's the trick, do we do something to hatch it?"

"No, no, no, you only have to keep it with you. This is a spirit beast and it feeds off the energy emitted from your soul. This will be a true and constant test of you two's character. The things you two do and feel will change the monster inside, for better or for worse. If you two's spirits as your files suggested, wicked and cruel, then the beast that hatches will be the same way, it will devour you and you'll be lost forever." Koenma said as he pointed a staff at our faces,"This is as you might imagine a painful experience." My brother and I probably looked terrified. "However, if the energy you emit is good and true, then so will be the spirit beast, it will take care of you, and guide you back into your living body. Of course if it sounds to risky, you two can back out and remain a ghost. The choice is yours Yusuke and Ann Urameshi."

I carefully picked up the egg, cupping it with both hands. I said,"I'll take care of it, I have a promise to keep and I'm not giving up on it." I walked outside of the room and waited for my brother and Botan. Soon we were back in our world.

"I can't believe I did that." My brother said as he held up his egg.

Botan said,"Yusuke, I'm afraid you don't have time for reflection, Koenma said until the ordeals finished, he'll keep a pulse in your body, but that won't help if you two are cremated at the funeral."

"What!" I yelled.

My brother said,"Duhhh! I forgot!"

"Can't very well be alive, if you two don't have a body to live in can ya." Botan said.

My brother said,"Oh give us a break, what are we waiting for." As we took off towards the funeral. All of the sudden my brother stopped which caused me to fly over him with Botan. I put my feet like I was skidding and stopped with Botan right next to me.

"Thought we weren't stopping." Botan said.

My brother said,"Well, how do we tell them to keep our bodies twenty feet away from the nearest oven. Is there any way for ghosts to communicate with living people?" 'I can't believe I didn't think of that, stupid!' I thought.

"Yes."Botan said.

I said,"So are you going to tell us?"

"You can just stand at their bedside."Botan said.

My brother said,"What do you mean?"

"Human beings are more tuned into the supernatural when their asleep, so ghosts can talk to people in their dreams."Botan said as she pointed a finger like she was a teacher.

My brother and I said,"Well I'll be darned." We got to our house and stood in front of our door. We looked inside to see our mother ranting about how we shouldn't have died.

"It's so sad."Botan said.

My brother said,"The only thing sad now, is that she's got one more excuse to act that way. She won't listen, let's move on. I think I know someone who will." He took off with us right behind him. We arrived at Keiko's house. "Well, look at that. Her room's become a lot more girly since we were kids." I laughed.

"Yea, most definitely." I said.

My brother walked to the side of the bed and said,"Hey, what's up Keiko?"I looked to over my brother's shoulder to see Keiko crying in her sleep. "She's crying. What's wrong?"

"Wait, Yusuke, wait." I heard Keiko say. I sighed and left the house.

"Wait, Ann!" I heard Botan say.

"What?"I asked.

Botan said,"Why did you leave?"

"Because that's Yusuke's friend, I need someone to help me and I really don't think she cares anymore."I said looking down.

Botan said,"How can you say that!" I clenched my fists and turned around.

"Because all my life, it's been about Yusuke! Yusuke this! Yusuke that! The only time it was about me was when I was with Mia, but news flash, she's dead! Doesn't he ever wonder how we're still living in that house! Me! I used to go to drinking games and win money! I used to go to the fighting ring and win money! No one was ever there besides Mia when I got back and needed someone to help me to my room! Or clean my wounds! Keiko was to busy fawning over Yusuke to care really! Now just leave me alone!" I yelled at her. I took off to a roof top on an apartment building. I sat down on it and started crying.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked to see a big ugly looking Frankenstein dude, a handsome red head, and a hot back haired guy. I growled when I realized they smelled weird. "We mean no harm, but why is a spirit walking around?"

"None of your concern. I just want to be left alone, will anyone give me that!"I said and started to get up only to have a sword pointed at my throat. I looked up to see the hot black haired guy. "What?"

He said,"Hn, watch who you speak to like that Onna, we could make sure you never come back alive ever."

"Do it! I dare ya! It won't matter to anyone anyways."I said to him. The red head put his hand on the guy's shoulder and nodded to me and the three of them disappeared. I sighed and looked back at the ground, taking the egg out of my pocket. "I hope you'll be my friend when you hatch I sure need one." I said to it and put it back into my pocket. The next day I met up with my brother and Botan, and we all acted like it never happened. We watched Keiko close the door behind her, she was talking to my mother, but I really wasn't paying attention.

Botan said,"This dream your mother had seems to give her comfort."

"Well while she's being comforted, we're gonna be barbecued. Botan, is there any other way to communicate with living people, this dream business isn't gonna cut it!" My brother said as he pointed his finger at the house.

"Hm, I wonder. Mm, oh." Botan said as she pulled out a notepad and looked through it.

My brother said,"Geez, your killing me. I mean, call me crazy, but you would think as the messenger of death you'd know how to do this."

"Well, if the dream communication is working there is always the final method." Botan said.

My brother and I said,"You always this veg."Botan got up in our faces.

"Hm, under the final method you talk to Keiko by taking over someone else's body." Botan said. I rolled my eyes.

My brother said,"Oh right, I've seen that in movies and stuff, you mean like a possession."

"Yeah sort of." Botan said

My brother asked,"Can I do it with anybody?"

"Well, no." Botan said as she read a piece of paper from her notepad."There are some rules. First, you have to know them, and second, they have to be unusually were of the supernatural."

My brother said,"In that case I'm screwed. There's no one like that."Botan took us to Kuwabara, who was running his mouth about being able to sense ghosts and some 'tickle' man this guy is weird! "That's a surprise, that goof actually has a purpose." All the sudden. Kuwabara turned around and looked at us, I was taken back. 'Okay maybe he can sense supernatural people.' I thought. He called my brother puny and I laughed. "I'll show you puny you!" He went down to Kuwabara and tried to punch him only to go threw him. He came back up beside Botan and pointed at Kuwabara. "You can forget it Botan, there's no way I'm taking control of that lame brain."

"Here's my impression of Yusuke, since Ann will actually do it. Look at me I'm burning!"Botan said sarcastically and waved her hands. "You ready?"Yusuke mad an 'uhhu' sound. "Good."

"Well, while your doing that, I'll look around."I said. I took off to the park and floated above it. I smiled and watched the kids play on the swings and on the slide. "I've always wanted one." I giggled knowing what my brother would do to the guy I would have one with. I started floating around the side walk and saw the red headed guy from before. "Hey, red head." He took a short glance at me before going into an ally.

"You know I can't talk to you out in public without looking crazy."He said.

I blushed, embarrassed, and looked away saying,"Sorry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I was acting before, I was just really angry."

"It's alright, but may I ask, how did you die?"He questioned.

I grinned at him and said,"My brother and I died saving a kid from getting ran over."

"So your Ann Urameshi, I heard about you on the news, but they never mentioned anything about your brother."The red head said.

I frowned and replied,"Yeah, no one really likes my brother and me so usually they only mention one of us. Hey, since you know mine name, what's yours?"

"Oh my name is Shuichi Minamino, but my demon name is Kurama."Kurama said.

I exclaimed,"Your a demon too!"

"Too? You mean to tell me your one."Kurama said.

I answered,"Yes, I didn't find out till after I died though."

He looked at the watch on his wrist and said,"I'm sorry but I must be going."

I said,"It's okay, bye." I floated off looking for Botan and my brother. I found them at our house looking at our mother and Keiko. "Did they decide not to do the funeral?"

"Yeah, where were you all day."My brother asked.

I said,"Park."He nodded. I looked at my egg to see it beating.

"Her's too?'My brother said.


	4. Ammara Kuwabara Info

Name: Ammara Kuwabara

Age: 14, but right before saving Yukina, turns 15

Looks: Brown hair, silvery-blue eyes.

Crush: Kurama

Moves: Spirit Arrow, Reiki Shield

Likes: Hanging out with Ann and the guys, Kurama

Dislikes: Bad guys, being weak, Yusuke teasing her, Hiei (At first)


	5. A Promise Between Men

I looked and saw my egg shaking. "I think I can feel this thing kicking." My brother said.

I replied,"Kicking, I can see mine shaking." He playfully glared at me.

"Maybe they are practicing to devour you two." Botan said. I glared at her.

My brother said,"No not this little guy, he was growing on nothing, but good vibes from me. I've been on my best behavior."I nodded.

"Well we'll see." Botan said.

My brother said,"This ordeal is tough though, I mean as hard as I'm trying, I can't think of a damn good thing to do."

"Now I don't think you'll become a good samaritan just by following the girl you've a crush on." Botan said. I laughed. It was true, we were currently floating above Keiko as she walked down a path to go home from school.

My brother said,"I don't have a crush on Keiko, we're just friends. I just feel something bad is going to happen to her."

"I get the second, but I think your lying about the first."I said teasingly.

Botan smiled widely and said,"I get why you have a bad feeling, it's called will Keiko like another boy?" All of the sudden Keiko screamed. We both looked down and saw three dweebs surrounding Keiko.

"Hey, this is a toll road Missy. Give us five hundred dollars and we'll let you pass by."The tallest one said.

One of them that had on a doctor's face mask said,"Or I'm sure we could find other ways for you to pay."He grabbed Keiko.

"Don't touch me."Keiko said.

Yusuke flew past me with his fist out, yelling,"Bastards!" His fist just went straight through the doctor guy's face though.

"Maybe I'll let you see what's under my mask."The doctor guy said.

Keiko said,"That's easy, bad breath."

"Hands off!"Two voices yelled. I looked over and saw Kuwabara and one of the coolest chicks in the world, Ammara. They were standing with Kuwabara's three friends.

"Bubba look she's back early!"I yelled and flew over to him.

"Uh Kuwabara, Ammara."Yusuke said and we both floated upwards.

Kuwabara, Ammara, and their gang walked over. Kuwabara said,"I take it you guys are from Kazanaka junior high, cause that's where all the idiots go to school! It's okay, go on home now."

"But I don't even..."Keiko started.

Kuwabara said,"Let's just call it an apology for yesterday."

"Thank you."Keiko said and bowed in thanks before running home.

Kuwabara said,"You know I really can't stand it when guys pick on someone weaker then them.."

"..but I'll just have to do it to you anyways!"Ammara finished and they both raised a fist. The tallest guy from the dweebs rushed at them with his fist up and swung.

"You little!"He said and hit Kuwabara in the stomach. Kuwabara just stood like it was nothing. Kuwabara started laughing and swung a fist at the guy. It hit his jaw and he fell flat on his butt. Next thing we know everyone is swinging at each other and a full out brawl was taking place.

"Alright Ammara! Left hook, now kick!"I said and started fighting like I was her. Yusuke and Botan looked at me like I was crazy. Then they started getting into it.

Bubba said,"Against normal people, Kuwabara's pretty good."

"Go for the kidneys."Botan said. We both looked at her this time.

~Time Skip~

We followed Kuwabara as he got to school and went to the teachers' office. "Mhm, as far as troubles concerned, you boys keep topping yourselves. Attacking a trio of older boys from Kazanaka junior high, who, according to their mothers, were quite harmless. Unacceptable!" Mr. Akashi said as he slammed his hand against the table. "Here at Sarayashiki junior high we have a thing called accountability." I sighed and laid my head on my brother's leg.

"Oh please, not that speech again."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"Why don't he just tell them that he did it to save Keiko."

"Uggh, teachers like that don't care about reasons, they just wanna keep on yapping."Bubba said.

Mr. Akashi said,"What's this, not listening, we'll soon fix that." Mr. Akashi picked up a book from his desk and flipped through it. "Okubo, I understand that you are working at a part time job with the school's permission. Is that true?" Okubo made a 'uhuh' noise. "Well not anymore."

Ammara shouted at Mr. Akashi,"You can't do that!"

"Come on Okubo's job and this fight don't go nothing to do with each other."Kuwabara said.

Okubo said,"Please don't do that Mr. Akashi, my mother is the only grown up in our house. My brother and sisters are all still little, if I don't have a job, we can't afford to eat."

"If your bent on punishing someone today, leave this guys alone and punish me why don't ya."Kuwabara said grabbing Mr. Akashi's collar. "I'm the one that caused the real damage anyways."

Mr. Akashi said,"Well, if your going to be so pathetic about it maybe I can overlook this if you make me a promise."

"You just name it." Kuwabara said.

Mr. Akashi said,"Alright, you have to promise you won't fight for an entire week."

"What!"Ammara shouted.

"That's totally undo able man, what are we supposed to do if those guys come back and try to jump us?"said Komada.

Sawamura asked,"Can you make it shorter, how about two hours? That seems fair, right." Kuwabara pushed Sawamura back a little.

"If you want one week then you got it."Kuwabara said. Kuwabara let go of Mr. Akashi's collar and stepped back.

Komada said,"But can you do that Kuwabara?"

"Brother?"Ammara said.

"Three hours, ask him for three."Sawamura said.

Mr. Akashi said while walking away,"Then the promise is made and you know what happens to people who break promises." I growled.

"I think he just signed a death sentence."My brother said.

~Time Skip~

We watched Mr. Akashi talk with Mr. Iwamoto. "Breaking the honor code is one of the highest violations at Sarayashiki Junior High, Mr. Iwamoto." Mr. Akashi said.

Mr. Iwamoto said,"Yes, and from the way that boy acted at Yusuke's and Ann's wake, he's clearly a punk who can't resist a fight. This way we can expel him permanently."

"I don't know which boost to the school's reputation I like best, kicking out Kuwabara or having Yusuke and Ann die on their own."Mr. Akashi said as he and Mr. Iwamoto busted out laughing.

Yusuke said,"I always said those teachers were out to get us, I'm surprised they didn't run us over themselves."

"Those guys could use a good kick in the rear."Botan said. I made a 'mmhmm' noise. The school bell rang and students started pilling out of the school. We watched Kuwabara and Ammara stand and talk to their gang.

Komada said,"Man, I'm getting angry already."

"But let's please keep this promise, I didn't tell Mr. Akashi this, but my moms sick and can't work either, I'm not making this up, my family could really starve!"Okubo said.

My brother and I said,"Wow and we thought we had a bad living situation."

"There's no reason to worry Okubo, I'll stay at home all week and won't even lift a finger. It's a man's promise."Kuwabara said jabbing his thumb at himself.

Ammara said,"Yeah, I'll be there to watch him for ya Okubo."

"Your a real friend."Okubo said.

Kuwabara said,"I think we should all get home as quick as we can today so the guys from Kazanaka don't see us. Best of luck until tomorrow. Remember, no punching!"His sister and him took off running.

"I never thought I hear Kuwabara say that."Komada said.

Sawamura said,"This is going to be one crazy week." We floated above Kuwabara as he walked home.

"Kuwabara is so loyal to his friends, I'll have to make a note."Botan said.

Yusuke said in a girly voice,"Oh yes, he's so brave."He changed back to his normal voice,"You just wait Botan, this whole promise of his won't last for long." I looked at my brother.

"You don't think that Kuwabara w-"Botan said but was cut off.

Yusuke said,"Huh?" I looked down to see Mr. Akashi sneaking up on Kuwabara! He hid behind a pole and watched him. "Mr. Akashi? Geez doesn't this guy have a life besides tormenting kids?" Kuwabara was about to go under an overpass when the guys from Kazanaka ran in front of him.

"Kuwabara we've been waiting." The tallest guy said.

Kuwabara said,"Now's really not the time."Ammara and him took off like a bullet into the forest.

"What is this Kuwabara, Ammara, are you actually running away like a sissy?"The tallest guy said as the ran after them. Kuwabara stopped and clenched his fist and Ammara put her hand on his shoulder.

"Bubba."She said. Kuwabara turned around and put his sister behind him.

Kuwabara said,"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere."

"So they do have the guts to face us without their slave boys."The one with the doctor's mask said.

The tallest one said,"Especially with the ass kicking we're about to give him." Kuwabara and Ammara jumped over the fence that separated the forest and the sidewalk and stood in front of them.

"Talk all you want, let's see what you can do."Kuwabara said.

Ammara said,"But bubba, what about Okubo?"

"See what did I tell you."Yusuke said. Botan made a shrugging motion.

Mr. Akashi said,"Hehehehe it couldn't be more perfect."

"But I'm not going to fight back, so you just hit me as much as your gonna and let me get out of here."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke and Mr. Akashi said,"What did he say?"

"Huh, he's so cool."Botan said. I grinned.

The tallest one said,"Let's not forget the little princess either!"He shoved both Ammara and Kuwabara back. Kuwabara got in front of Ammara and took most of the beating, but I had to turn away.

~Time Skip~

We were back at the school, watching Kuwabara and Ammara with their friends. "Dude, what's wrong with your face and Ammara your eyes?"Komada said. Kuwabara had bruises all over her face and Ammara had a black eye.

Kuwabara said,"Those guys from Kazanaka got the best of me, but I never hit them back Okubo."

"You should've fought."Okubo said.

Kuwabara laughed and said,"It's nothing I can't take."

"Kuwabara!"Mr. Akashi said. They all turned and looked at him. "Are those new bruises today?"

Kuwabara said," I got pilled on by those guys you said we're harmless but I didn't touch them."

"I'm so impressed, but I talked to some of the other teachers the other day about our arrangement and they said I was to easy on you."Mr. Akashi said.

They all shouted in union,"What!"

"I was just as surprised as you are but I'm convinced, so in addition to not fighting you all must score fifty percent or higher on the physical science test."Mr. Akashi said.

Okubo said,"Hey, you can't just keep adding conditions."

"I just did."Mr. Akashi said and walked down the hall. "And if one of you fails, Okubo's job goes out the window."

Komada said,"Please, we could pass that test easy if we study a little. I got like a forty-five on my last physical science test."

"No worries here, I scored a fifty-seven. How about you Okubo?" Sawamura asked.

Okubo said,"Yeah I got like a thirty-nine, so if I try a little harder I'm good. We're going to be okay, right Kuwabara? What did you and Ammara get?"

"I got a eighty."Ammara said proudly. They gaped at her.

Okubo said,"And Kuwabara?"

"I got a... a seven!"He shouted. They all we're stunned and Okubo dropped his head.

Bubba said,"Well what do you know Kuwabara is stupider then I am."

"What did you make on your last test?"Botan asked.

Yusuke said,"I got a twelve."I sweat dropped and Botan dead panned.

"And you Ann?"Botan asked.

I grinned and said,"I got a hundred."

"What!"Botan yelled.

I said,"Yep yep."

"Don't worry fellas,we got plenty of time, if I study all night, then we might have a chance."Kuwabara said as they walked off.

Yusuke said,"Not a chance in hell."We followed Kuwabara and watched him study all day. He went to a bookstore and picked out books. "Are you telling me he's gonna spend money on something for school?"Three guys walked behind Kuwabara and tapped on his shoulder, he turned around and looked frightened. There was one with brown, scraggy hair, one who looked exactly like Kuwabara, and one with a blonde mohawk.

"And what is the thug of Sarayashiki Junior High reading?"The one who looked like Kuwabara asked.

The one with brown hair said,"Good thing we found you."

"We can pay you back for the incident at the baseball field."The one with the blonde mohawk said.

Kuwabara said,"That's fine, but I'm not going to fight you, so just beat me up and go back to your own turf."

They busted out laughing. "Trust me that's no problem."The Kuwabara look alike said. They dragged him out of the store and to a sidewalk out of people's view, where they proceeded to beat him up. I closed my eyes and hid my face in my arm.

~Time Skip~

We were at school again with Kuwabara and Ammara and their friends. "You look hideous!"Komada exclaimed.

Okubo said,"Seriously, maybe I can get a different job."

"Tell us who did this! We'll slaughter them."Sawamura said.

Kuwabara said,"Oh don't worry about that Sawamura, I've been missing my daily beatings with the Urameshis gone anyways." He started laughing and Ammara smiled softly.

"He's gone mad."Yusuke said and I nodded my head.

Kuwabara said,"Enough about my dumb old bruises let's get to studying."He started mumbling to himself as he walked away.

"He sticks to his goals like glue."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"I can say he has more guts then anyone else I've ever rammed into the pavement."

"He sure does."I said.

~Time Skip~

Kuwabara was at his table sleeping on top of his study book. He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. "It's a good thing we came over to check on him, he's fallen asleep in the final inning." Yusuke said. "Hey Kuwabara, Kuwabara! Wake up and study doofus your test is tomorrow!"He shacked him as he said. Kuwabara snored.

"Hmm."I said thinking. I then went into his dream. My brother appeared right after me.

Kuwabara stood up as soon as he saw us and said,"Urameshis so you came back for a fight huh! I'll make cat food out of you two!"

"Woah, woah, woah, you gotta pass this test first."Yusuke said and I grinned.

I said,"And we're gonna help ya."We stayed with all throughout the night and helped him study. In the morning on the way to school he kept studying while walking.

"Hey you Kuwabara!"We heard a voice yell and turned around to see three guys. Kuwabara kept walking.

"There's no way I'm letting them waste a night of questions and answers, just so Kuwabara misses the test. Anyone who touches them is dead meat!"Yusuke yelled and dropped in front of them.

I yelled,"Yeah."And dropped right next to him. One of the guys stopped, making them all stop.

"Why'd you stop?"One of them asked.

The one that stopped said,"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this, why don't we just turn back?"

"What are you, psychic, let's go!"One of them said and then they ran towards us. My brother tried to punch them but it just went straight threw them. I went ahead of my brother and was right above Kuwabara. We watched above Kuwabara as he took his test.

~Time Skip~

After the test Kuwabara met up with his friends. "Guys, I just took the test and I cleared fifty points!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Okubo said,"How'd you already get the results?"

"I copied down my answers on scratch paper so I could check my answers after I was through and I already looked over it four times. I scored fifty-three big ones."Kuwabara said.

Okubo said,"Then you saved me."

"Wow Kuwabara! You really licked them!"Komada said.

Ammara said,"Way to go big bro!"

"Nah it was nothing, just a promise between men."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said," Don't get modest now Kuwabara, tell them your the big cheese!" I giggled.

~Time Skip~

Kuwabara got his paper back but apparently he made a forty-eight! Kuwabara turned around and ran after Mr. Akashi and went to punch him! "Kuwabara stop!"Yusuke and I yelled and grabbed his hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I'm going to say this, just remember Okubo and all the poundings you took for him, punch this teacher and all that's erased."Yusuke said. "Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara let the teacher drop to the floor and looked away. "Hahahaha, it would've been worth getting hit just to see you get expelled, but either way the test score is getting marked down to a forty-eight." Kuwabara started walking away. "I've got the power you see." He started laughing.

"Find something funny Mr. Akashi?" Mr. Takanaka asked.

Mr. Akashi stood up fast and said,"Did you see that Mr. Takanaka? That hoodlum nearly rang my neck."

"Yes and I think that someone had corrupted my answer sheet the way you and Mr. Iwamoto did to that boy, I would've rung your neck too."Mr. Takanaka said.

Mr. Akashi looked alarmed and said,"But wait! I don't know what you mean!"

"I'm sure you know how precious the Honor system at Sarayashiki Junior High is and I do not appreciate being lied to my face! Now your going to correct that score immediately."Mr. Takanaka said while grabbing Mr. Akashi's collar.

Mr. Akashi exclaimed,"Yes sir!"

Kuwabara was walking home with Ammara beside him when Okubo called out to him. "There going to let me keep my job for good, Mr. Takanaka said everyone scored higher than fifty points!" Okubo said. I've never seen Kuwabara smile so bright.

Kuwabara said,"Your kidding me."

"Kuwabara, I didn't realize it till now, I was really scared I would be living in the streets, I'm so happy!"Okubo said while crying into his sleeve.

Kuwabara put his hand on Okubo's back and said,"Then it was worth it." Kuwabara started walking away with Ammara following him.

"You know your the greatest big brother ever."Ammara said. Kuwabara grinned and put an arm over Ammara's shoulders.

"And your the greatest sister."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"We tried to stop him from hitting that teacher as a reflex, we didn't think he'd hear us."I nodded.

"Kuwabara didn't really hear what you said to him, you know?"Botan asked.

I said,"Say what?"

"They can't hear words unless their asleep, but you can communicate feeling to people if your on the same emotional wavelength. See you two reached Kuwabara with your feelings."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"Hey give me a break, everything was going fine, then you had to get mushy." I giggled with Botan.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."Botan said. We both looked back at the group to see Kuwabara and Ammara looking up at us!

Yusuke said,"Shut up will you I think they can hear us talking about them!"

"Don't worry Yusuke, they can't see us or hear us but they can probably feel us after what you went threw today."Botan said.

Ammara and Kuwabara said,"Thank you guys."

"You talking to ghosts again?"Okubo asked.

Kuwabara said,"No, just listening to the wind."


	6. Requirements for Lovers

I was currently holding my egg up in the air above the school. "I hope you hatch soon."I said,"Then I could finally get back to the way things were before."The egg glowed before turning back to normal, which was what it usually did. I saw Ammara walking the route to school and followed her from above.

"I wish Ann was here, we always had the best time walking to school together."She said. I smiled softly and dropped down to the ground and started walking with her. She sighed and dropped her head.

I heard a voice yell from behind us,"Hey!"We both turned around to see a gang of really, REALLY big guys there. "What do you say about walking with us?"They edged closer with a creepy smile on their face.

"I say, no thanks, jerks!"Ammara said and started running. I took off after her with the group of guys after me. They started gaining on us and Ammara turned in the corner.

I yelled at her,"What are you doing? It's better to keep running towards school! You genius!" I ran down the alley and to the other side. "You so got lucky!"We ran around the corner and to the left.

"Come here girly! We just want to talk to you!"One of the gang members yelled.

Ammara yelled back,"No! Now leave me alone!" She ran and bumped into someone falling flat on her butt.

"Ammara, get up! Hurry! They're coming!"I yelled at her. I looked to see who she bumped into and saw the red head from the night I first turned into a ghost. "Hey! I know you can hear me! I really need you to help her! She's being chased by some guys and I can't fight them!"I saw him slightly nod and help her up.

The red head said,"I'm sincerely sorry for bumping into you, I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going." He smiled sweetly.

"It's alright, but I really need to go."Ammara said nervously glancing behind her.

The red head said,"You go to Sarayashiki Junior High, am I correct?" Ammara nodded. "Would you mind if I escorted you to school, my school is near it."

"Um, sure."Ammara said and they started walking together just as the gang ran up to them.

"Sorry bub, we spotted her first!"The middle gang member said and jerked Ammara towards him.

I growled and yelled,"Hey let her go you asshole!"I went to punch him, but it just went straight through him. "Why do I always forget this?!"I growled louder.

"Gentlemen it is not right to harm a lady. Please let her go."The red head said with a stoic face.

The gang member said,"And what are you going to do about it?" Ammara elbowed him in the face and hid behind the red head.

"Close your eyes."The red head said softly to Ammara. She nodded and closed her eyes. The next thing I know the gang members are all on the ground in pain. I blinked my eyes, awestruck. The red head led her away from the gang members. When they were out of their sight he said,"Open your eyes." Ammara opened her eyes and looked around for the gang members but couldn't find them.

She smiled and said,"Thank you very much...I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"Shuichi Minamoto, and you?"He said with a smile.

She replied,"Ammara, Ammara Kuwabara. Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine."Shuichi said. They started walking to the junior high. They joked and laughed the whole way there. When they got there they said their goodbyes and Ammara was skipping to her next class.

I sweat dropped as she almost hit someone and said,"Somethings wrong with this chick."

~Time Skip~

It was the end of the day and Ammara finally stopped skipping and started walking home. "Hmm I wounder what Yusuke is up to?"I asked myself. "Oh well."I shrugged.

"Hey girl!"I heard someone yell. I looked and saw five guys running towards Ammara.

Ammara gulped and started running, only to bump into another group of guys. "Now, now girly. We just want a little payback for what your friend did to ours, isn't that fair?"The leader said and busted out laughing. Ammara got scared and slowly backed up against a building.

I growled and said,"Come on Ammara, find a way out of there!" I growled louder and felt something shake in the pocket of my pants. I pulled out the egg and saw a crack in it! It started shaking more and the crack got bigger. "Please don't eat me, please don't eat me!"I chanted as the guys got closer to Ammara. All of the sudden there was a bright light surrounding the egg. When it went away there was a baby black dragon laying in my hands.

"Good job Ann, you managed to hatch the egg."I heard a voice say. I looked around but didn't see anyone. "I'm in your head, it's Koenma."

I said,"Yeah, yeah, now how do I save Ammara!"

"Here, I'm going to put your body in the alley next to the building she's by, your spirit beast will be hear with me, just step threw the portal. Your device that hides your ears and tail will disappear, but now your ears and tail will be hidden from people who are not spiritual aware. If you need me, call me on the communicator which will be in your pocket."Koenma said. I nodded and stepped threw a blue swirling portal that appeared beside me. I felt dizzy and before I knew it I was in an alley way, in my pajamas!

I growled and muttered,"Great." I turned around the corner to see the leader choking Ammara. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"The leader saw and laughed as he dropped Ammara.

"My own size! You aren't even as tall as my legs!"He said as he towered over me. I grinned and kicked him in the knee then punched him in the face, making him fall on his butt.

I smirked and said,"There, now we're the same size." I kicked him in the face, knocking him out. "So, who's next?"One of the guys ran and tried to punch me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. "Come on, no challenge? Fine, then take this!"I ran forward and punched a guy in the face before spinning and kicking another guy in the stomach. One of them tried to punch me, but I side stepped him and kicked him in the back, making him fall flat on his face. "Now, do you want to continue this silly game or are you gonna leave the girl alone?" The guys who weren't knocked out gulped and grabbed their friends, running away. Ammara stared at me with her mouth open. "Ammara? Ammara? Hello, anybody home, anybody home?"I said as I knocked on her head. She lunged at me and tackled me to the ground.

"A-an-ann!"She yelled through her tears. I patted her head.

I said,"Yeah that's me, now can we get up?"She stood up with me right after her. I grinned and said,"What about I walk you home?" She giggled and nodded, hooking her arm through mine. She walked happily with me.

"So what's with the pajamas? And the ears and tail?"Ammara asked. I stopped and stared at her.

I said,"You can see them?" She nodded and scratched behind one of my ears making me give a satisfied growl. "Stop that!" I pulled my head away.

"Yeah, they're obvious as day."She said.

I said,"I need to bring you to someone."

"Why?"She asked.

I replied,"Because you're not supposed to see them, but don't worry nothing bad will happen." I pulled out a device out of my pocket. It was purple and had my name on it written in black. It kinda looked like those makeup mirrors. I opened it and Koenma's room appeared on the screen. It showed Koenma running around the room chasing my spirit beast. "Uhhh, Koenma?" He looked at me and quickly jumped in his chair.

"Ahh, Ann, I was just going through some paperwork you see!"He started stamping random papers on his desk. "So what do you need?"

I said,"Ammara can see my ears."I laughed as he dropped his stamper.

"Really, bring her in."Koenma said. A portal appeared in front of Ammara and I, making Ammara jump behind me. I laughed.

Ammara pointed at the portal and said,"What's that thing!"

"A portal genius, now come on!"I yelled, grabbing her arm, and jumping into the portal. I laughed as we landed while Ammara screamed. "Come on, we're here." She stopped screaming and looked around Koenma's office amazed. My spirit beast landed on my head. "Aww come hear cutie."I picked the dragon up and cradled him in my arms as he cuddled closer to me.

Ammara pointed at my spirit beast and asked,"Why do you have a dragon?"

"It's my spirit beast, it's the only way I was able to come back to life."I said and she smiled and petted him.

Koenma jumped on the table and said,"It is nice to meet you Ammara, my name is Koenma and I'm the prince of the spirit world."

"Uhh, nice to meet you Koenma."Ammara said as she waved. "Now, may I ask why you want to see me?" I sighed as she got all mannered and polite.

Koenma said,"Well since I was going to offer this to Ann and you seem to have spiritual awareness, I have decided to offer this to both of you."

"What's the offer?"Ammara and I said in union.

Koenma said,"I would like you two to become my spirit detectives, with Yusuke, when he comes back to life. It will be like your my own personal police officers in human terms, as you would say, you'll fight and catch bad guys, if anything is stolen, return them back to me and so on and so forth, so what do you say?"

"But I don't know what this spiritual awareness thing is and I'm only good with fighting with my brother and our friends."Ammara said.

Koenma said,"That's why I'm going to call in some favors and get you two a teacher."

"What kind of teacher?"I asked.

Koenma said,"One that will teach you about your spirit energy and you, Ann, about your demon energy. Will you accept?"

I looked at Ammara and she nodded slightly. I said,"We'll do it, but we are allowed to get out whenever we want, deal?"

"Deal."Koenma said. "Now Ann, you will take a portal back to your house, and Ammara to yours. Oh by the way Ammara, here. Call if you need help." He handed her a silver communicator, that was exactly like mine, except had her name. We nodded and waved goodbye as two portals opened up. I jumped in the portal and landed on the sidewalk outside my house. I walked around the side to see Keiko, Kuwabara, Mom, and Yusuke's body, which was in a wheelchair, outside my apartment, which had been burnt to the ground. All of them besides Yusuke's body, were crying. I stood shocked.

"It's okay, Yusuke's body is safe, but Ann, I couldn't find her body!"Keiko yelled crying.

I smiled lightly and started walking towards them. Kuwabara looked at me shocked and pointed a finger at me yelling,"Zombie!"Mom looked at me shocked before running and hugging me.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry for making you wait."I said hugging her back.

Mom said,"Ann!"She cried harder and I smiled at Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Hey Keiko, Kuwabara."I said. Keiko ran towards me and hugged me while Kuwabara whipped his face. "It's okay guys I'm back, and I'm not leaving again anytime soon."They let go and we walked over to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Keiko said,"Yusuke saved me from the fire, a road of blue fire was leading me out, it was like a big explosion and I felt Yusuke's presence all around me. Yusuke saved me because he knows he's returning."

"I still can't believe it! Yusuke you old rascal!"Kuwabara yelled right into Yusuke's face.

Mom bent down to the side of Yusuke and said,"Oh son, sorry about that fire, but your okay now at least, right?"I smiled and looked around seeing Yusuke floating above the apartment building. I smiled at him before going back to looking at our friends.


	7. Yusuke's Resurrection, New Trial

I sat on the corner of my brother's new bed smiling, when all of the sudden, Botan, Koenma, and my brother appeared in his room.

"Nice pad, my mother must have had good fire insurance, so are we going to put me back in my body now?"My brother asked.

I said,"Really! He can come back to life now?" My brother looked at me shocked.

"You can still see us?"He asked. I nodded smiling brightly.

Koenma said,"Not just yet, energy in the body and energy of the soul have their own wavelengths, unless the two are perfectly a lined, they can not join, which won't happen till tomorrow." I could barely keep seated, my brothers coming back tomorrow!

"Wow, starting tomorrow I'll be a real human, with fists and everything!"Yusuke said.

Koenma said,"Well, that's the best case scenario."Koenma pointed to Yusuke and continued,"There is a small problem, the frequencies of your wavelength, interesting enough, are lower then most peoples. If you miss this chance tomorrow, you'll have to wait a while till they realign." He went back to standing straight.

"What are we talking about? Like weeks or months?"Yusuke asked.

Koenma said,"Fifty-two years."I fell on the floor.

"Are you okay Ann?"My mom asked from the other room.

I replied,"Yeah just fell."I sat back up on the corner of the bed.

"Fifty-two years!"My brother shouted.

Koenma said,"Yes, but I think it would be wise if you would try to do it tomorrow instead. In order to do that you need someone from the living world, who cares about you at least a little bit, to donate their life energy."

"You mean like a human sacrifice?"My brother asked.

Koenma said,"Are you kidding? I'm not that evil. They must give it to you through the lips."He put a sly face on while I busted out laughing. My brother looked like he was about to choke Koenma. "I don't see what's so surprising about that, haven't you heard of mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Uhh, I guess so."My brother said.

Koenma pulled out a pocket watch and said,"It's time now." He put it back in his pocket and moved his hands so they were a little bit above Yusuke's bodies face, palm down. Light green strings of light went from Koenma's fingers and surround Yusuke's body.

"Hey! Why are you making me glow!"My brother shouted.

Koenma said,"Standard procedure. I'm opening the road between your body and the Spirit world so the transfer can be made, and in the morning your body will shine in gold. Tonight, while your body rests, you must enter the dreams of the five people who want you back most, tell them each what they must have to do, and if one of them understands the message and kisses you before tomorrow at midnight, you'll return back to the living world."

"Five people huh."My brother turned and looked at me.

I pulled a disgusted face and said,"Eww. No way I'm kissing my brother, I'd rather go back to being a spirit."

"But sis! What if no one else understands my message?"My brother complains.

Koenma said,"Make that five, four. Ann would not be able to do this because she is part demon and it would actually mess up your body and spirit then put them back together."I sighed in relief. I giggled as my mom walked up to Yusuke's body and sat on her knees.

"Hey there Yusuke, Ann, watch over the house for me while I'm gone."Mom said and got up, walking out the door.

Koenma said,"The first is your mother, who seems to be leaving now."

"Oh yeah. Better rule her out, she'll be on this streak for days. Who are the other three people I got."My brother asked.

Koenma said,"You should know there the people closest to you."

"Okay I'm sure Keikos one, Ammara is another, and the last one must be..."

We were currently in Kuwabara's and Ammara's house as Yusuke went into Kuwabara's dream. I was able to float like a spirit thanks to Koenma, I just fell asleep and he let me come out anyone who saw my body just thought I was asleep. "Uh Ahh!"Kuwabara said as he shot up. I busted out laughing. "That's terrifying, I didn't know nightmares could be so bad." 'I'm going to die again of laughter.'I thought as I laughed harder. "Ahhh!"He yelled.

I said while laughing,"Let's try Ammara while we're here."He nodded and sighed. I sat silently as he went into Ammara's dream. He stepped back just as Ammara shot up.

"I'm gonna hurl!"She said and ran to the bathroom, which made me laugh harder.

Yusuke said,"This is going to be hard."

~Time Skip~

I was sitting on the roof, bored out of my mind and waiting for school to end. "I wonder if Keiko kissed him."I said. I sighed and walked home to see my brother glowing golden. I sighed again and sat down on a chair at the corner of Yusuke's bed. I fell asleep. I woke up to the chimes of the 12:00 bell and saw Keiko kissing Yusuke! I cried as Yusuke kept glowing. "No! Yusuke!" Keiko started crying at the side of the bed. "Yusuke!"I fell to the floor on my knees. I heard the bed sheets shift and saw Yusuke sit up. He sat criss cross on the bed looking at Keiko.

"Hey, nice kiss."Yusuke said. I smiled and laughed as Keiko dived and hugged my brother. A few hours later Keiko left back to the hospital. "Hey sis." I looked up to him from the ground. He spread his arms and I jumped into them.

I said while crying,"I love you big bro, please let's never leave again, promise we'll both stay alive for a long time." He hugged me tight against him and patted my head.

"I promise."He whispered to me."Now let's go to bed." We went to his bed and fell asleep, hugging each other.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke and I were currently walking around in weird clothes since we needed to buy new ones because of the fire. He wore; a neon green jacket that was orange on the collar and cuffs, a yellow sweater with a red and black plaid shirt under it, blue jeans, and his regular shoes. I was wearing; A purple hoodie with wolf/cat like ears on top, a black short sleeve t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and my regular shoes.

"Hah, my feet are so heavy, they're stuck to the ground. Hahahaha, man I love gravity! Hahahaha."He said. I laughed. A tall guy with slicked back brown hair and another guy who looked exactly the same stopped in front of us.

"Pardon me sir, madam, can we borrow a little cash?"The guy on the right said.

The guy on the left said,"We lost our wallets and we need to call our moms." 'Seriously, that's the best excuse they can think of.'I thought. The guy to the right put his arm around Yusuke.

"You remember how the golden rule works, don't ya?"The guy on the right said.

The guy on the left said,"Just give us all the money you have on. Okay?"

"Are you guys talking to us?"Yusuke asked. The guy on the left made a 'huh' sound. "I mean you see us?"

The guy on the left said,"Who else would we be threatening buddy?"Yusuke grabbed the dude on the left's hand.

"I can talk trash to people and even touch them, to be alive, is a wonderful thing!"Yusuke shouted as we walked away.

We heard someone say,"This way."We looked around. "Yes, over here."We turned towards the ally way to the right and saw a fortune telling lady. She had a purple cloak on with a pink stripe down the middle. She sat in front of a table with a glass ball on top of a cloth. "Do you have a minute."

"Who us?"Yusuke said pointing a finger at himself.

She replied,"Indeed."

"Alright."I said. She moved her hands above the ball as we looked down on it. It glowed green and streaks of light were in it.

She said,"You were born under the influence of an unusual star. Your life energys are somehow different from other people." I smirked and my brother grinned.

"You don't say."My brother said. 'Bet she can't guess we've been dead for a while.'I thought.

The fortune lady said,"Yes I can and no it wouldn't. You two have a mission to accomplish."My brother grabbed my hand and dragged me away. "Where are you going, I'm not finished." 'That voice, it sounds like.'I thought.

"Sorry, but no missions for us, all we're doing now is some good old r and r."My brother said while putting on his shades. I sighed and walked next to him.

Two guys came out of a store up ahead. "All those guys are from Mugafugi Junior High. "The guy closest to us with red hair and glasses said. My brother and I stopped and listened.

The guy with brown hair walking with him said,"Yeah, they come here all the time now."

"I hear they're trying to turf from Kuwabara."The red head said.

The brown head said,"No way, man, we better get out of here."

"If only the Urameshi twins were still alive."The red head said. We walked into the store they came out of. When we waked in I saw 6 guys grouped all together. 'These are the kids alright.'I thought to myself. We ordered tea and sat down next to each other, Yusuke was flipping through a comic book. I looked at the one in the middle with glasses and saw horns on his head! 'Uh oh.'I thought. I sighed and leaned against my brother's shoulder just encase he wanted to fight them.

One of the guys who was sitting down and had blue hair said,"Hey, Kuwabara's later then usual."

"Yeah."The blonde sitting next to him said.

The blue head said,"So what makes you so sure he'll follow your orders Sakamoto?"

"Simple my boys, I'm playing with a loaded deck, and as evidence of his great loyalty I'm having him steal a comic book from the most guarded store in town and bring it to me."The boy who was apparently was Sakamoto said. Sakamoto was the guy with glasses and with horns, that apparently only my brother and I could see. 'Kuwabara couldn't steal anything. First Ammara wouldn't let him, second it's against his honor code.'I thought. The door opened and Kuwabara, Ammara, and their gang walked in the door. He had a brown bag under his arm.

He walked up to them and called,"Eikichi, Eikichi, where are you?"

"She's safe, here, with me. Now let's see what you got there."Sakamoto said. Kuwabara threw three magazines onto the table. 'He didn't.'I thought.

He said,"There. I got you several kinds, I didn't know what ya liked." He threw the brown bag the other way.

"Well, isn't that interesting Kuwabara."Sakamoto said as he picked up a receipt. 'Knew he wouldn't steal.'I thought. "I didn't know they gave receipts for stealing."He crushed the receipt in his hand.

Kuwabara said,"What difference does it make, I got you the comic book, so give me Eikichi!"

"Fool, you missed the point entirely, I was trying to teach you the thrill of stealing things. This is not what we agreed upon. Now, apologize."Sakamoto said. Kuwabara looked shocked. "You heard me, get on your knees and apologize for being wrong."

Sawamura yelled,"What!"

"Never!"Okubo said.

Sawamura said,"Don't push it Sakamoto." Kuwabara put his arm out in front of them. 'He isn't.'I thought.

"Quiet!"Kuwabara said. He got on his knees.

Ammara said,"Bubba."

"Kuwabara, don't."Okubo said.

Kuwabara said,"I'm sorry Sakamoto, I was wrong."

"What's that? You were mumbling."The blue haired guy said.

Kuwabara yelled,"I'm sorry, I was wrong!"Sakamoto's group busted out laughing while I growled silently.

"You're pathetic."The blue haired guy said.

The blonde next to him said,"You might as well give us your back bone too."

The brown haired guy that was standing up behind Sakamoto grabbed a bag and pulled out a light and dark brown kitten! She had two bells around her neck. "I just can't believe you're doing that for a retarded fuss ball."He said. The kitten meowed.

Kuwabara started freaking out and said,"Hey! Eikichi!" My brother fell sideways from shock, right into my lap. "Please don't hurt her, I'll do anything you want me too."

"How did such a pathetic loser, become boss on this turf?"The blue haired guy asked.

Sawamura said,"Hey, who are you calling a pathetic loser?"

"Kuwabara would knock your teeth out if you just fight him like a man."Okubo said.

Komada said,"It's wrong, playing off Kuwabara's love for kittens."

"Just let Eikichi go!"Ammara said.

The guy with Eikichi started swinging her side to side saying,"You want her." Kuwabara started stuttering.

"Your mad, then why don't you do something terrible, I think you'll find it fun if you do something once or twice. It gives you a thrill like no other."Sakamoto said.

The blonde haired guy said,"Boss sure has gotten weird in the last couple of weeks, but you gotta admit, he sure is getting the job done. At this rate, we'll rule the whole city soon." Yusuke sat back up.

"Yeah Kuwabaras a cinch, I'm just glad the other two got hit by a car."The blue haired guy said.

Sakamoto laughed and said,"Well let's not dwell on dead people. Terrorizing the living is much more entertaining."Sakamoto's and Kuwabara's gang left the store.

"Bubba?"I said.

Yusuke looked at me and asked,"Yeah?"

"Let's go kick some butt."I said. He grinned and pulled me up.

Yusuke said,"Now your talking my language." We went into the lot and jumped inside just as Sakamoto gave the order to kill Eikichi. Yusuke punched the guy holding her while I caught her.

"Where'd they come from?"The blue haired guy asked.

One of the other boys in the gang asked,"Who the hell is he?"

"Hi."We said as we turned around. Everyone looked like they had seen a ghost, see what I did there, haha.

The blue haired guy said,"It's those twins, the Urameshi twins."

"You two really came back from the dead."Kuwabara said as he turned and faced us. We started walking towards them.

Yusuke said,"That's right and I'm in the mood for a relaxing throw down."We both ran and kicked the blue haired guy in the stomach, making him fall flat on his back.

"Let's fight!"Kuwabara's gang said. Kuwabara ran forward and repeatedly punched a guy in the face, when he fell on the ground the blue haired guy grabbed on to Kuwabara's waist, but Yusuke kicked him in the face. Ammara kicked a boy in the face and made him fall, only for another boy to grab her hair and pull it back. I ran forward and punched him in the face while being careful of Eikichi. I nodded to Ammara before running towards Kuwabara and giving him Eikichi.

"Here hold her, would ya."I said. Kuwabara smiled brightly. My brother and I started pounding guys left and right when we noticed Sakamoto running away.

Yusuke yelled,"Hey, he's going to miss the best part."We nodded at each other and ran after him. "Don't you wanna talk?" Sakamoto tripped and landed flat on his face. I got behind him as Yusuke got in front. "You know, I think your right." Sakamoto got up and tried to run past me, but I just kept moving in front of him. Yusuke grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him towards a punch. As he fell forward I stepped out of the way. "I didn't want to talk to you either, you're an embarrassment, and what's with the little horns, huh?" I looked down at him to see an imp crawl out of his mouth! Yusuke kneeled down and said,"Wow, what the hell is that thing?"

"What!"The imp said in a squeaky voice. He turned a reddish, orange color before hopping all over the place. He was flying through the air when my brother caught him in his hand. I walked over and poked him. "Get your filthy hands off me, don't you know living humans can't see me, and they certainly can't pick me up out of the air, your breaking the rules!" 'Well I am part demon sooo.'I thought.

"Your to big to be a tape worm, he even talks."Yusuke said.

I said,"He's an imp, Yusuke."

"Ahh they even speak my language."The imp said.

"His name is Gioki, he's a criminal, wanted for five convictions in the Spirit world. He burrows into the evil portions of a human soul and makes them do his bidding."The fortune teller from before said.

Yusuke stated,"Hey your the fortune teller from the ally."

"Yes, and you two have proven you've been the one we're looking for. Gioki is very hard to find once he's entered a human, we've been tracking him for weeks, but your instincts found the criminal before you even knew the crime."The fortune teller said.

Yusuke and I said,"Our instincts?"

"You have all that's required to be detective of the Spirit world."The fortune teller said.

I said,"But I'm already a detective."

"That's a fancy title, what do they do?"Yusuke asked."Wait! What do you mean you're already a detective?!"

"I'm already a detective with Ammara."I said.

"You'll learn soon enough Yusuke, the appointment is mandatory."The fortune teller said.

Yusuke said,"Woah, slow down, how the hell do you know my name?"

"Don't get fussy, I hope you know mine too."The fortune teller said as she took off the top part of her cloak.

I grinned and said,"I knew it!"

"Dahhh! Botan it's you!"Yusuke yelled pointing at her.

She said,"There, you see, I knew you'd both remember me, it's only been one day."

"Uhh, are we in trouble?"My brother asked.

"Yusuke and Ann Urameshi."We heard a voice call. All three of us ran outside to see a image of Koenma in the sky. "Once again you have surprised me, but at last you passed the test, beginners luck I guess."I heard someone run and looked to see Ammara come running and stop between Botan and I. "And since the situation is so desperate, I'm going to commission you three. You three are for the moment, the spirit detectives of Earth and no, it's not just a fancy title. You'll get cool powers, I came up with them myself. As the need of it arises, Botan will supply you with information for you guys cases. I hope your ready." He disappeared from the sky.

"Wait!"Yusuke yelled.

Botan said,"I'll take this little guy back to the Spirit world."She snatched Gioki out of Yusuke's hands. "You all better get a goods night rest for tomorrow."

"Wait, your just going to leave us like this?"Yusuke asked.

Botan said as she flew on her oar,"I promise this will all make sense very soon. We will all have so much fun working together."

"Well so much for the good old r & r."Yusuke said. Ammara and I giggled.

~Time Skip~

"What am I supposed to be doing again?" I asked Ammara with scissors in one hand and a brush in another.

Ammara sighed and said,"Just cut my hair to my shoulder, I'm tired of people grabbing it when we fight."

"Okay."I said. I brushed her long hair out before putting the brush down and gently holding her hair. "Are you sure about this, your brother will freak."

Ammara said,"Oh well, do it!" I sighed and cut her brown hair.

~Time Skip~

Ammara and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when Kuwabara and Yusuke came in shoving each other. Kuwabara took one look at Ammara and yelled,"What happened to your hair?" I giggled


	8. The Three Yokai Hiei, Kurama, and Gouki!

~Story Start~

I was curled up to my baby, and by baby I mean my dragon, Dark, yeah I know it's not the best name in the world, but I can't just call him handsome, can I?

I heard someone enter the room and looked and saw mom. She smiled when she saw me before going over to Yusuke and going on her knees."Yusuke. Yusuke. Yusuke wake up, Yusuke please don't leave me!"She shouted shaking him. I frowned and went to petting Dark. 'Ever since we died, she does that to both of us in the morning, I'm just lucky I wake up early.'I thought to myself.

Yusuke rubbed his eyes and asked,"What's the deal?"

"Your back, thank goodness."Mom said before she started crying.

Yusuke said,"Yeah mother, I'm alive just like yesterday. Don't normal people sleep at six."I sat up while Dark slept on the bed.

"I had a dream you both asked to go away again, because of me."Mom said and cried harder.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke and I were walking to school when we overheard two boys, who were walking in front of us, talking. "Dude, a golden dragon fountain pen, I heard these things bring you good luck."The guy on the right with bushy red hair said.

The guy on the left with brown hair said,"Yeah, my uncle gave it to me in his will." 'What a jerk.'I thought.

"Your like a walking bank now. It's a good thing the Urameshis are gone."The red head said.

The brown head said,"Yeah, they'd beat me up, steal the pen and melt it down into gold coins."

"Or into a weapon, hahaha."The red head said.

Yusuke and I said,"Hey boys, mind if we join in the conversation?" We tapped their shoulders. We wrapped our arms around each others and their shoulders. "It's just..so clever hahahaha."

"It's a ghost!"They said as they ran away. My brother tripped and pulled which caused both of us to fall flat on our face.

I growled and said,"Really bubba? Really?"We both stood up.

"They act like we've been dead or something."My brother said. I gave him a 'you're stupid' look. I looked behind us to see Keiko and grinned.

I looked in front and saw Ammara. "I'm going ahead, peace!"I said and ran to Ammara, jumping on her back.

"Wooooaahhhh!"Ammara yelled. I held on as she started to fall, only for her to catch herself. "Seriously Ann."

I grinned and said,"Seriously, now on ward my trusty stead!"I giggled and pointed towards school. She laughed and started walking. Yusuke and Keiko caught up with us and we all started walking to school. When we got there, everyone stared frightened. We stopped as soon as we got in the gate. Yusuke looked at one side while I looked at another and both sides ran into the school.

"I guess, you're right. Not much has changed."Yusuke said.

Keiko said,"But you've been so nice to them."

"Uhhh maybe we should have stayed dead."Yusuke said. Someone grabbed Yusuke's shoulder. We looked over to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara."

Kuwabara said,"I hear ya, life's a drag." He jumped back and got in a fighting pose. "But don't worry! You'll be in ghost land soon enough. Hahahaha."

Okubo whispered to Kuwabara,"Shouldn't you be thanking them for saving you kitty."

Kuwabara yelled,"I'll thank him as soon as finished beating him up! Geez guys."

"Not much has changed at all."Yusuke said as he held up a fist. Someone hit Yusuke on the head with a bag, I looked and saw Mr. Takanaka.

He said,"Don't be foolish. First period begins in one and a half minutes, I'm sure you'll be there by then."

"Takanaka, I'm thinking we're going to have to skip."Yusuke said looking at me.

Keiko said,"You can at least go, it's your first day back."

"Yeah, I thought you would be smarter after being dead. Right?"Kuwabara said. I jumped off of Ammara's back and stood by Yusuke.

Ammara and her gang said,"Right." They walked away. Yusuke and I were sitting on the roof well, Yusuke was ,I was laying with my had on his lap petting Dark, who I had snuck in my bag in order to get him to school. I saw my brother pull out a psychic spy glass and laughed. Bubba fell asleep followed by me with my head on his chest.

~Time Skip~

It was next period and my brother and I had just walked into class. My baby Dark had gone back to the house, where he stays most of the time curled up in a ball on my pillows"Uhh, we're here."My brother said while yawning and stretching his arms. Everyone looked at us like we had done something wrong. We were about to sit down when Yusuke noticed the stares. "Alright, what's with the staring."

I heard someone gasp and then Keiko ran up beside us and said,"You guys think Yusuke and Ann did it. They're no thieves." 'What?'I thought.

"They are thugs Keiko, and I don't know that there's much of a difference. He did skip gym."The brown headed boy from this morning said.

I smirked and said,"Thugs would beat you up and then just simply take it from you while thieves would rather steal it with no violence and no one around."

"Why you.."He glared and said.

"Hey, what's this racket about?"Mr. Iwamoto said as he slammed the door open. 'Well that's convenient.'I thought. Mr. Iwamoto dragged us to his office and started trying to beat the answer out of us. I had blood coming out of my nose and Yusuke had a bruise on his cheek and blood coming out of his mouth.

Yusuke said,"Get off me lug head! I didn't do it!"

"Don't lie!"Mr. Iwamoto said and punched him again. We wiped the blood from our faces as Mr. Takanaka appeared.

Mr. Takanaka said,"Mr. Iwamoto, I trust you found evidence before punishing."

"Yes, all the evidence I need Mr. Takanaka, there is no trouble at school when they're gone but the minute they show up, look what we have. These two poisonous wheat were the only students skipping gym when the items were stolen, must have learned this trick from their tramp mother."Mr. Iwamoto said. I felt everything go red and I started growling and shaking.

My brother said,"You can do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you lie and hit my mother and sister anymore!"My brother went to punch him by everything froze.

"Hey Yusuke! Ann!"Koenma yelled. He was floating in the air above Mr. Iwamoto's head.

Yusuke pointed at Koenma and said,"Koenma."I felt myself stop shaking and I stopped growling and took a deep breath.

"Have I got a big case for you two! Three criminals have stolen the great artifacts of darkness from my father's vault, made slush out of the guards and escaped to the living world!"Koenma yelled.

Yusuke yelled,"Can't you see I'm busy with this asshole here!"Yusuke widened his eyes and I covered his mouth with my hands.

"Don't worry about him you two, right now he can't see or hear us."Koenma said.

Yusuke moved my hands and said,"Well anyways, can't you call back later or something."

"Stupid! This is much more important!"Koenma yelled. Koenma pointed a finger up like he was scolding us. 'Huh, shouldn't this be the other way around.'I thought to myself. "If these three artifacts are used to their potential, the entire living world will be in a state of chaos and suffering. Lost lives, captured souls, and a bunch of other unpleasant things, got it?"Koenma said.

Yusuke pointed at himself while I said,"We are not going anywhere for any theft case until we clear up our own."

"Well there's your culprit right there."Koenma said and pointed at Mr. Iwamoto. He went back to standing straight. "Take out your psychic spy glass and look into his left pocket." Yusuke pulled it out and put it on his eye. He looked shocked. "Now do your thing!" All of the sudden everything was moving again and Yusuke went to get into Mr. Iwamoto's left pocket. They started wrestling until Yusuke pulled out the pen that one of our class mates said was stolen from Mr. Iwamoto's pocket.

Mr. Takanaka said,"An explanation Mr. Iwamoto?" Mr. Iwamoto started sweating.

"Isn't it obvious? These master thieves slipped it into my pocket, yes, in fact, I'm so mad about it I can't even look at them anymore."Mr. Iwamoto said before starting to walk out the door.

Mr. Takanaka followed him and said,"Hold on. Iwamoto. I'm afraid we have more to discuss!" Mr. Takanaka followed him down the hall and Yusuke and I ran out and watched them.

"He really tried to set us up!"Yusuke said as we both clenched our fists.

Koenma said,"You've been freed from the charge, now go to work!"

"Okay, but first, he pays."I said. My brother nodded and smacked his fist into his hand.

Koenma looked at us both and said,"That's not a smart policy, Yusuke, Ann, assaulting a teacher when you've been set free."

"We can't just let him go like that!"Yusuke said.

Koenma said,"Then attack him invisibly." 'What is the idiot going on about?'I thought.

"Give me a break! Does we look invisible?"My brother said.

Koenma said,"It's one of you twos new abilities. Yusuke, try and take control of your spirit energy and gather as much into your index finger. Ann, you can't use anything yet, but don't worry you will soon."I frowned. 'Just because I fight close to my opponents, geez.'I thought.

"Hey, it's getting warm."Yusuke said. I looked at his finger to see a blue light at the tip of it. I gaped at it.

Koenma said,"Good, now all you have to do is aim and shoot. Imagine the trigger in your mind and pull it."

"Pull, huh."Yusuke said. He made his hand into a gun like shape, his middle, ring, and pinkie finger curled into his hand, his pointer finger straight out, and his thumb straight up. He pointed it at Mr. Iwamoto's back. The light shot out and hit Iwamoto in the back of the head. Mr. Iwamoto fell straight on his face. I giggled, amazed.

Mr. Takanaka ran and kneeled by Mr. Iwamoto, saying,"Mr. Iwamoto, are you okay? What happened?"

"It worked."Yusuke said with a surprised face.

Koenma turned and looked at us saying,"It's your spirit gun, which after training with your master a while longer, Ann, you should be able to do."I punched the air above my head while jumping.

"My what?"Yusuke asked.

Koenma said,"A human being, as I've explained before, emits both body and spirit energy. While a ghost you became more aware of your spirit energy and can channel it into your finger, hence the spirit gun. While Ann has demon energy as well and became more aware of it, causing her to have some different types of things then you. The spirit gun is far more powerful then a normal punch, but until you increase your spirit muscles, so to speak, you can only use it once a day." We moved to the storage building so we could get explained the mission. "Your chief concern will be recovering the items. The shadow sword will make a monster from whoever it cuts, the forlorn hope emits a cryptic power at full moon, and the orb of baast can capture living souls, especially those of children."He showed us a picture of a sword, a mirror, and a sphere that had green glowing places on it.

"Cheery, who came up with that one?"My brother asked.

Koenma continued,"Understand Yusuke, Ann. These artifacts were forged from darkness and pray on the weak and desperate. They were created eons ago by the universe itself and serve as a vital role as balancing life, but in the wrong hands, they can also destroy, tip the scale towards evil. Get them Yusuke, Ann. As a living human, and uh half human, your the best chance we got while they are on Earth." My brother and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't say anything more, you brought us back to life, right. I guess we need to do something to earn our keep."Yusuke and I said as we stood up.

Koenma sighed in relief and said,"It's in your hands."

~Time Skip~

We were walking through uptown, where all the malls and rich people were. Yusuke said,"All these rich kids. All shopping, how does Koenma expect us to find them in this mess?"We sat down on a bench and I sighed. "Some help he was, we think they're somewhere in uptown, he says."Yusuke laid down on the bench, putting his head on my lap. All of the sudden the sky got red. "Hello, that feels a little awkward."

"No, a red sky is perfectly normal."I said grinning. He glared at me and sat up.

All of the sudden, someone yelled,"Someone call an ambulance, it's a kid!"

"What happened?"Another person asked. I looked and saw a bunch of people crowded around across the street.

The first person said,"I don't know, he fainted!" We shoved through the crowd to see a boy; he was about five years old with brown hair and dark brown eyes, with a long blue sweatshirt on and red shorts with long socks and tenner shoes. He was being held up by an older little boy turned blue in the face and then a white smoke came out of the kids mouth. 'Didn't Koenma say the Orb of baast captured living souls.'I thought. The white smoke started floating away from the kid. The sky turned blue.

"I think that's what people call a lead."My brother said. We both ran out of the crowd and followed the soul. It went down an ally way and lead us to the deserted part of town; broken windows, boarded up windows and doors, no doors on other buildings. The sky was red here. There were shady looking people leaning against the walls as my brother and I walked through. "Uptown sure become downtown quickly." We looked at one guy who was sitting down on a crate and he had horns! "It's a monster!" Yusuke took out his spy glass and looked at him. "There it is! The orb thingy."The guy yawned as Yusuke put his spy glass in his pocket. "Here it goes." My brother and I started walking only to have someone put their hand on our shoulders and turned us towards him.

He had blue fuzzy hair and black eyes, he said,"Hey kids, you got some cash for me?"

"Sorry minor league, I don't have time for you."My brother said. I nodded as more guys came up.

A brown haired guy from the group said,"That's the wrong answer."

"Well sorry, don't say we didn't give you fair warning!"Yusuke and I yelled as we punched two members in the face. I turned around and elbowed a guy in the face and then turned around and elbowed another in the face. I looked around to see the rest of the guys on the ground and my brother and I smirked at each other. We both looked around, but couldn't find the guy from before. We looked around and saw a blue part of the sky. We ran towards it and ended up at a forest. We spotted tracks and started following them. We started walking in to the forest. It started raining and we ran underneath a tree.

"Oh great, the rain will wash away his tracks."My brother said. I started to look around and spotted an area where there was no rain falling, I smirked and pulled on my brother's sleeve pointing towards it. We walked up and stood at the tree line. I saw the three guys from when I first died standing in the center!

The big guy yelled,"Alright, then I'll punch it out of ya!"He went to punch Shuichi.

"Excuse me neighbors!"My brother yelled. They all turned towards us as we walked up with my brother carrying a tree limb to use as an umbrella. "Couldn't help but notice it wasn't raining here. Maybe next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide where it is not so obviously sunny. Just a tip."I grinned.

The black haired guy said,"Who are you? And how do you know about the artifacts?"

"Give us your names."The big guy said.

I grinned and said,"Oh thank you, but isn't it courtesy to say your name first? Oh well, hello boys! The names Ann and this is my brother Yusuke, we're spirit detectives." My brother threw the branch away.

"Spirit detective?"The big guy asked.

The black haired guy said,"Don't worry they must be some of Koenma's fools. Must be the only two humans, their spirit energy is pathetic." 'Half human! Half human! Get it right people!'I thought. Shuichi started walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"My brother asked.

Shuichi said,"Sorry, I don't have time to be arrested."He walked out of our sight.

"Stop! Kurama! You can't just walk out on our plan!"The black haired boy said before jumping in the air and disappearing. 'Kurama?'I thought.

My brother said,"Hey don't leave yet guys, I just got here, so much for manners." The big guy started laughing.

"Don't feel bad kids, I'm much more polite. I'll turn myself in nice and neat, if I can't rip off your heads." The big guy said. I laughed.

My brother and I said,"Sounds like a deal, just don't pull our hair." He laughed and walked right in front of us.

"I hope you don't mind waiting, I need a little snack."The big guy said before pulling out the orb. My eyes widened.

My brother asked,"What do you mean?" He put two of his fingers into the orb and pulled out a soul.

"I find this orb very useful, I never have to cook anymore. Haha. People don't realize how hard it is to eat souls, you got to cook the human so they taste good, but not long enough to kill them, but this, it takes all the guess work out of it, takes them from the body still alive, so all you get is good clean soul."The big guy said. I made a disgusted face.

My brother asked,"Is that, is that the little kid?"

"They're the best."The big guy said before putting the soul in his mouth! I growled and my ears and tail popped out.

"You monster spit him out!"My brother yelled and then kneed him in the stomach. When the soul came out I punched the big guy across the face. "Ha, and that's a knock out." The soul disappeared and ran started falling onto us. "That's right little boy, you're safe now, fly on home to your body." My brother and I walked up to the orb where I picked it up. "Two more to go."All of the sudden, I got a bad feeling and looked behind me to see the big guy! He had a bruise on his cheek where I punched him and blood coming out of his mouth.

The big guy said,"For a human and a half demon, you're pretty decent."

"What's your problem! Get back on the ground! I hit you too hard for you to be on your feet!"I yelled at him, clutching the orb closer to me. He laughed and the next thing I know he is surrounded by demon energy. He grew in size and hair. His nails and teeth became razor sharp, with two goblin teeth included. He lost his shirt, which believe me naaaassss-tttttyyy, and grew five horns, two going diagonal on both sides of his head and a horn in the middle.

"Uhhh, I think we're in trouble."My brother said. The demon smirked and I felt a sharp pain across my chest as I was sent flying. I looked down to see three claw marks going through my jacket, luckily there was a tank top underneath it. "Next time I see Koenma I've got to remember to ask him how to fight monsters."

The demon said as we stood up,"Easy kid, you run away."He picked up a tree! He swiped it at us sideways, sending my brother and I flying. I hit the ground and the orb fell out of my hand. My brother tried to reach for it, but stopped and stared at his finger.

"That's right, the spirit gun thing."He said as he kneeled. "Hey it's not working." 'Koenma said you could only use it once a day brainiac. 'I thought. I stood up and faced the demon. "Dammit, Mr. Iwamoto screws me once again today."

The demon said,"Do you know what the best spices for a soul are? Some fear and a dash of pain."He started laughing.


	9. Wolfs Rage! Gouki and Kurama

I growled as the demon got closer. He leaned down and looked at us saying,"That soul you let go of was my dinner, and I'm very hungry." He roared and punched us, sending us rolling on the ground. "I'll just have to eat you instead!" I sat up as my brother fell back to the ground. I growled and everything turned red. "I forgot how fragile humans are, don't let me hit you to hard now."Then I jumped at him, but something felt...different. I bite down on his arm, and that's when I noticed it, I didn't have a human nose! I had a muzzle! Sadly, there were no marks or anything on his arm where I bit. I jumped back and landed on four feet. I looked and saw that I was a wolf! I had pitch black fur with four white paws. I tried to scream but it came out as a howl. I heard multiple howls back and the demon looked scared. "I hate big dogs!" 'I'm not a dog, I'm a wolf, get it right people!.'I thought growling.

I grinned, which probably looked weird, and charged at him, only for him to run off. I ran over to my brother and licked his face. I whimpered when he didn't wake up and curled around him. I heard the pounding of feet and looked to see a bunch of wolves! "Child, why are you curled around a human?"The wolf in the front, which I guess was the alpha asked. Wait, now I can understand them!

"I'm part human, part demon sir. I was fighting a demon when my brother got really hurt and I turned into a wolf, I'm sorry for bothering you."I said. Hey, I am not stupid, my brother is down and I don't know a thing about fighting as a wolf, I am not going against a pack. I felt my eyes drop as my energy started to fade.

The wolf walked forward causing me to scoot closer to Yusuke, the wolf said,"It is fine child, more people are coming, be careful of who you show your wolf form to child, there are hunters." All of the wolves ran away as more footsteps came towards our direction. Botan and Ammara ran up as I started to close my eyes, I felt something get put on wrist before I passed out.

I turned and quickly sat up when I heard Yusuke yell. I looked around and noticed we were at our house. I felt something move on my legs and looked and saw Dark curled up on them. I smiled and pet him. "Ann! I'm in my room. Don't tell me that was all just a crazy dream." My brother said.

"Uhhh."I heard someone say. I saw a blue cloth drop to the ground and looked and saw Mom. "Yusuke, Ann, your up, are you alright?"

Yusuke said,"I think..."Mom punched him upside his head! I pulled the blanket up on me causing Dark to roll.

"I don't need hit in the head to I'm good!"I said as Mom looked over at me.

Yusuke said,"You don't just wallop an injured person."

"You two look like you were fighting with a wrestler, you're going to get yourself killed."She said as she busted out crying. I frowned and Dark nuzzled my legs.

Yusuke said,"Don't do that mother, it's okay."'How did I get back to being a human?'I thought,'I remember something being put on my wrist.'I looked down at it to see a familiar watch.'That makes since, it must be able to turn me back to normal.'I took it off and put it on the table by my bed.

"Oh come on you know, hello!"I heard a familiar voice say.

Another said,"Hey!"

Yusuke said,"Wow Botan, Ammara, you saved us?"'Not really, I did most of the work.'I thought.

"They did, Botan brought you home asleep in her arms, she's very strong, and Ammara piggy backed Ann right into the house."Mom said.

Yusuke whispered,"Waaahh, people see you now?"

"Mmmhmm, I told Koenma I would be a much better assistant to the spirit detectives if I had a human form and he agreed."Botan said.

Yusuke and I said,"Makes since, I guess."Ammara came and sat beside me. She started petting Dark.

"Yusuke, you'll have to introduce me properly to this young lady soon."Mom said and waved as she passed by.

Yusuke said,"And how am I supposed to do that?"Botan laughed nervously.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke and I got dressed and we were currently sitting on his bed with Dark in between us. Ammara and Botan were standing in front of us. "So how'd ya find us? I didn't think even I knew where we were."My brother asked.

Botan laughed and brought out a compass watch, she said,"Nothing to special, I just used this compass to find Gouki and it helped that Ann was howling."My brother grabbed the watch and tossed it up and down.

"Well this will make finding them easier, the problem is when they are in our face. Gouki was a lot stronger then I thought."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"Yes and the next two thieves will be even stronger, and there's a catch, Koenma didn't tell you this, but you only have one week."I sighed.

"Why does that not surprise me?"Yusuke said.

Botan said,"I should be encouraging you but."

"I know the odds aren't good."Yusuke said. Botan slid against the wall and sat on the ground.

I said,"But they are better then before, we have Ammara, and I'm sure I can get just as angry to turn into a wolf again no problem."

"But still."Yusuke said. Ammara sighed and sat, leaning back against my legs.

I heard the tv say,"And now continued coverage for the academic at Gray's corner."

"Gray corner, that's not very far from here at all."Mom said.

The guy on tv continued,"Four children from this quiet foresting town have fallen comatose in the last three hours, doctors are hesitant to pin a cause on their conditions, but say it is unlike any disease they have seen before."Ammara and I glanced at each other as the tea pot went off. "Town officials are advising residents to stay inside."

"Sounds like Gouki is having his lunch."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"In the past he's taken souls much more slowly, with the orb of baast it's easier. He can take all he wants."

"The souls he eats, how long till they're digested?"Yusuke said.

Botan said,"Hard to say, one day at the most."

"Fine."My brother said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. I sighed and grabbed mine, there were three slashes on both of the jackets.

"What are you going to do? What can you do?"Botan asked.

I smirked as my brother pounded his fist into his other hand. He said,"Simple. We'll just rip open his stomach."

"You two are not even recovered, even with Ammara."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"There's a lot of things I don't understand Botan, but isn't it better for a person to lose their life then their soul, they can't even become a ghost! I'll give up my body before that'll happen." Ammara and I smiled and made a 'mmmhmm' sound.

"Yusuke, Ann, Ammara."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"I haven't used my spirit gun today, with Ann's new thing, and Ammara, this time we won't let him win."Botan handed Yusuke a ring.

"I was supposed to save this item for when your spirit energy got much stronger, it will give your spirit gun a huge punch, but afterwards you'll be completely exhausted."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"Huh?"

"Only use it as a last resort."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"You got it." He turned the crown (The thing you spin on the side of a watch). We left and started following it. We ended up at a forest where Gouki was in his human form. We watched as he took a little girl's soul. I growled and let my ears and tail out. "Gouki. We came all this way to see you."

"Idiots. Didn't you listen to what I said yesterday."Gouki said.

Yusuke and I grinned and rubbed the back of our heads and said,"Course we heard you, we're just stupid."The sky turned red and the trees swayed hard in the wind. Gouki turned into his demon form roaring.

"You're becoming a pest."Gouki said. Yusuke ran forward and punched Gouki in the stomach only to end up hurting his own hand. "For a detective you don't know much. A Kyukonki's skin is as solid as rock, you can't hurt me." He roared and tried to hit Yusuke, only to have Ammara run in front of him!

"Reiki Shield!"She yelled. A small blue bubble appeared around Ammara and Gouki hit it. He couldn't get through and Yusuke ran next to me. Gouki threw a tree, but it only bounced off the shield and landed next to us. I smirked and grabbed the tree and ran towards him.

I yelled,"How about a big wooden stake!"I hit him, but it didn't do a thing!

"Don't you see it's pointless."Gouki yelled. He picked the stick up, taking me with it.

"Ann!"Ammara and Yusuke yelled. Gouki lifted it above his head and tossed it and me. 'This is going to hurt!'I thought. I was about to hit the ground when fur surrounded my hands and I changed into a wolf! I hit the ground and rolled. I finally stopped when I hit a tree. Gouki kicked Ammara and Yusuke and sent them rolling on the ground. I growled and charged at him. I jumped up and headbutted his chest only to fall on flat of my butt.

Gouki said as he stomped on my back, causing me to howl,"You three give me a bigger appetite, there is something about those screams of pain..."Something hit Gouki in the back causing him to turn around and stop stomping on me. I looked and saw Botan! "Who the hell is she" I growled as Botan stood frozen in fear.

"Forget about her! She's nobody!"Yusuke yelled. Botan started running, but Gouki jumped after her! He landed in front of her and chased her behind me. Yusuke and Ammara ran up to my sides.

Gouki said,"Good, this way I can eat all four of you."

"Starting with the boy!"Gouki said as he picked up Yusuke by the head. I grinned and stood as Gouki opened his mouth only to have Yusuke shove a log in it straight up and down, making him keep his mouth open.

Yusuke smirked and said,"About time, I was waiting for you to open your big fat mouth! The skin on you whatever monsters may be hard and strong, but I bet your insides ain't." He put up his finger and spirit energy began to surround it. "Monster, meet spirit gun!" He shot it and it went straight through Gouki's head. Gouki fell backwards to the ground. Yusuke fell onto his butt, where I laid on his lap grinning. Yusuke scratched behind my ears .

"You guys!"Botan yelled. Ammara and her sat beside us. Gouki disappeared and five spirits floated away. My brother counted them as Botan said,"You saved them all, Yusuke." I changed back to normal and leaned against my brother. One of the souls went into the little girl from before. We moved behind trees as a bunch of people surrounded her.

"Little girl, little girl."A man said. She sat up and blinked her eyes. "Look, she's waking up."The little girl cried for her mom. Yusuke grabbed the orb and Botan helped him up while Ammara helped me up.

Yusuke said,"We nearly lost our head to get this one artifact, I'm scared to think what two more of them will take."I nodded. My brother was using a stick to walk through town.

"Hey Yusuke, can't you just admit it would be easier to lean on my shoulder?"Botan asked. Ammara and I laughed. I was still leaning on Ammara to help me walk.

Yusuke stopped and looked back at her saying,"Right, and can't you admit that would be embarrassing."

"Man egos."Ammara and I said as we looked at each other. A beeping noise went off on Yusuke compass.

Botan ran up and said,"What's up?"We all started looking around when I saw a familiar red head.

"Shuichi?"Ammara asked. 'Oh crap.'I thought. Kurama looked shocked to see Ammara, but then went back to a composed face.

Kurama's voice rang through our heads,"Don't worry I have no attention of fighting you, nor do I attend to flee, in fact, I've come to ask you a favor."

"Are you crazy?"Yusuke's voice rang in our heads.

Kurama said,"Give me three days after that I will gladly return to you the forlorn hope."He walked away after that.

~Time Skip~

I giggled as Yusuke got more alcohol on his wound, making him yell. "Hey, put anymore alcohol on it and I'll need a designated driver."He said. He started to rapidly blow on the wound. I busted out laughing and fell backwards causing me to whimper as I moved the bandages. Dark whimpered and curled up beside my head.

Ammara said,"Are you okay?" I grinned and nodded.

"You know this could be a trap, it seems a little to easy."Botan said. Yusuke made "What are we talking about"face. "It's no coincidence he asked for three more days, by then the moon will be completely full and the powers of the forlorn hope will reach their maximum. When that happens, the mirror will reflect the strongest desire of whoever looks into it and it has said that if the desire has been granted that you must give something in return, only a few people know what that something is. Getting our mirror maybe pointless if his wish destroys the Earth."Ammara looked sad.

Yusuke said,"But it sounds like he could do that all by himself, right? Why would he go out of his way to meet us?"

"That's a tough one."Said Botan.

Yusuke said,"I don't know, something tells me we should trust him Botan."

"What in the world are you saying? Let's not forget that his dear old teammate tried to rip you into little bits."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"When we were walking up they were having some sort of argument, and I don't have a clue why but Kurama told the other two he was leaving. Something in his eyes, he looked more sad then evil."

"I wish knew more about this guy."Botan said.

"Yusuke! Ann! I made dinner!"Mom yelled. I laughed nervously as both Botan and Yusuke got scared. "Will you be eating with us Botan, Ammara?"

"I would love to."Ammara said.

Botan said,"Oh, yes. That would be lovely, thank you."

"Can't you knock mom? We're in the middle of an important conversation."Yusuke said. I closed my eyes as mom walked up to Yusuke.

Mom said,"Hey! What kind of conversation can't be held around your mother?"

"Welll, uhhh. It's not what you think mom!"Yusuke said. Ammara and I busted out laughing.

Mom said,"What happened to Keiko, huh? I thought she was your girlfriend."Ammara and I laughed harder.

~Time Skip~

Ammara, Yusuke, and I were talking to Botan before we headed to the hospital to meet up with Kurama. "I'm going to see if I can get more information on the forlorn hope from Koenma, you go to your meeting with Kurama, okay?"Botan said.

Yusuke said,"Right, right, we'll be walking on eggshells." We walked to the hospital. "Well, here we are, the hospital." I looked around and saw Kurama leaning against the wall beside the doors.

"Ah, good, you came."Kurama said. "Follow me." We followed him through the hospital to room 501. We walked inside to see a blue haired woman laying down on the hospital bed.

She said as she sat up,"Hey there. It's been such a long time since you've had friends here." Kurama rushed and tried to get her to lay back down.

"It's alright mother, you don't have to sit up."Kurama said.

Yusuke whispered,"Mother."

Ammara and I smiled softly at her. I said,"I'm Ann Urameshi..."

"And I'm Ammara Kuwabara, nice to meet you Ms. Minamino."Ammara finished. She smiled at us.

I said,"This is my twin brother Yusuke Urameshi."

"It's nice to meet you. It's not so bad, I'm well today."Ms. Minamino said.

Kurama asked,"Would you like me to peel and apple for you?"

"No, I'm not hungry."Ms. Minamino said.

Kurama said,"Please eat mother, you'll never get well without nutrition."I felt my eyes water a little.

"Yes, of course, it's just so hard to remember these things Shuichi."Ms. Minamino said.

Kurama said,"Well try hard, I need you to get better quickly." I turned away and looked at Ammara who looked just as sad as I did. We went up to the roof a little bit later. "Shuichi is the name I've taken in my human form. That woman is my mother sort of. My father passed away years ago, for fifteen years she has brought me up, while I have deceived her."I tilted my head at the comment. 'What does that mean?'I thought.

"Sorry, I'm not following."Yusuke said.

Kurama replied,"My truest name is Youko, I was a fox, a spirit fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the years I lived. In time, I grew bored, and passed the time learning the art of breaking codes and seals, ancient treasures for my favorite sport, but fifteen years ago I made a careless mistake and was badly injured by a strong pursuer. With the last of my power I escaped to the living world and became a child of a proud human family, knowing if I could withstand humanity for ten years, my spirit energy would have time to safely recover, then I would escape without a trace."Ammara looked sad.

"I take it something went wrong."Yusuke and I said.

Kurama said,"My mother fell ill. I know it might sound foolish, I couldn't leave her, considering what she might have done for me, that's when they appeared. Hiei had somehow tracked me down, needing my expertise, then I remembered the powers of the forlorn hope."He pulled it out and looked at it. "Did you know in some species a child eats its mother? Let me use the forlorn hope to save the woman's life, then I'll accept my punishment."

"But why would a monster do that for a human?"Yusuke said. Ammara and I glared at him.

Kurama said,"I don't know, maybe because I'm guilty, maybe because I feel like I'm one of those mother devouring creatures. I've caused her great pains, it's hard raising a child who thinks your inferior. I feel like I broke her spirit, like maybe in some way, I caused her disease."

"Why are you telling us all of this?"Yusuke asked.

Kurama said,"Maybe I just wanted someone to know, besides I could tell that you would trust me."He looked back at us. The door to the roof opened and a nurse appeared.

"Shuichi! It's your mother!"She said. Shuichi ran down while Ammara, Yusuke, and I stayed on the roof.

Ammara said,"That's so..."Yusuke and I nodded. Shuichi walked up a few hours later when the moon had came up. Shuichi put the mirror on the ground so it was sitting up.

"I have no choice."Kurama said.

Yusuke said,"You'll use it tonight, is that what you mean? I heard you had to dish out something to the forlorn hope to make it work, so do you know what that something is?"

"Yes...life."Kurama said. I felt my eyes widen. Kurama put his hand over the mirror and said,"Forlorn hope, I ask you to wake from your sleep and hear my plead, reflect my greatest desire so that you can make it true." A light with a bunch of black streaks shot out of the mirror, when it stopped, a picture of Shuichi's mom was on the mirror.

"The happiness of this woman, is that what you desire?"The forlorn hope asked!

Kurama said,"Yes, it is."

"Hey! Can't you hold on a second so we can work things out, I mean there has got to be some other way to do this!"Yusuke and I yelled.

Kurama said,"No there is not."

"To grant this wish you must give your life, is that what you desire?"The forlorn hope asked.

Kurama said,"Yes, I do."

"Then your desire shall be fulfilled."The forlorn hope said. A bunch of shock waves went up Kurama, coming from the mirror. My brother kneeled down and put his hand out to the mirror.

"No!"My brother yelled. Shock waves started to go through him. I went to run towards them but Ammara held me back.

I yelled,"Let me go!"

"What are you doing?"Kurama asked.

My brother said,"Hey mirror guy! Can you hear me! I want you take my life instead that way Kurama can still live and he can still get his wish, isn't that right!"

"Bubba!"I yelled struggling harder.

Ammara yelled at me,"You can't go Ann!" I started crying hard.

"This doesn't make since, it's my wish."Kurama said.

My brother said,"Ya well it doesn't make since for you to rescue your mom just so she can spend the rest of her life mourning the death of her son. I've seen that once before and I don't want to see it again, at least my mom has Ann this time."

"Your desire shall be fulfilled."The forlorn hope said. A bright light shown and covered my brother and Kurama.

I heard a voice shout,"Hold on Yusuke, Ann, Ammara!" When the light went away Yusuke and Kurama were on the floor, not moving. I cried harder and Ammara let me go. I ran to my brother and turned him over on his back.

"Yusuke! Wake up! Yusuke! Wake up! Yu-yu! Wake up!"I yelled and cried harder collapsing on his chest. I heard Kurama get up then two sets of footsteps run. "Yusuke! Yusuke!" I cried harder.

"Yusuke?"I heard someone ask. "Yusuke please."I felt him move underneath me and quickly shot up.

He sat up and talked to him self saying,"Hey awesome, I'm still alive, you know come to think of it, that didn't make a lot of since what I just did. The point was to stop the sad mom thing but my mom and sister would have been sad." I cried and flung myself at him causing him to fall on his back.

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Don't you ever do that again! I almost lost you..."I said. I felt him hug me.

He said,"I'm so sorry Ann, I promise I'll never do anything like that again. I heard you screaming, I'm so sorry Ann."I felt him sit up and hold me against him as I slowly stopped crying.

"In honor of your noble deed, I fulfilled the desire without taking life."I heard the forlorn hope say. I turned and we all looked at the forlorn hope. Yusuke and I stood up and Yusuke picked up the forlorn hope.

"The spirit detectives strikes again!"Botan yelled.

Yusuke tossed the forlorn hope up in the air and caught it. He said,"Yep, only one more artifact to go."

"To think I doubted the great Yusuke and Ann, what was I thinking?"Botan said. Yusuke laughed.

He said,"Nahh, the great Urameshis sound better."I laughed.

"Oh my mistake."Botan said.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke and I were walking home from the hospital, well more like Yusuke was and I was on his back. "Yu-yu?"Yusuke asked.

I turned my head and said,"Yeah Yu-yu you almost died so it came out!"

"Hey, hey, calm down I get it, by the way, where's Ammara?"Yusuke asked.

I smirked and said,"Somewhere."

~At the Kuwabara house~

Ammara walked in her face bright red with a hand to her cheek. "Where were you?"Shizuru, Ammara's and Kuwabara's older sister asked.

Ammara said,"N-no no where!" Ammara ran up stairs to her room.

Shizuru chuckled and said,"Ammara's got a boy."


	10. The Three Eyes of Hiei! Ann!

I was sitting criss cross against the wall on the side of the entrance to the roof. Yusuke was leaning against the fence and Botan was sitting on top of the entrance. My baby was sitting on my lap blowing out tiny black fires! This morning I woke up and he set Yusuke's hair on fire, it was adorable and funny. We were currently talking about the case. "I'm still having nightmares about that Gouki guy, and most nights I don't even dream."Yusuke said. "I got to say though, your hand thing really worked. Without that trick I would limping around for six more months."

"Yep, I wouldn't even have been able to get out of bed."I said.

Botan said,"They're just basic healing powers, all the good spirit detectives assistance have them."

"Really? Do all the assistance wear school uniforms too? Or do you just like the little navy girl look?"Yusuke asked.

Botan said,"Thought I'd fit the part if I'm going to fallow you two around school all day, isn't it adorable?"I cringed.

"Whatever you say."Yusuke and I said.

Botan said,"Oh, I almost forgot."She jumped down right in front of me.

"What?"My brother and I asked.

Botan said,"About Kurama. His punishment was reviewed by the punishment board, Koenma has decided, to release him on good behavior!"

"That's awesome!"I said.

Yusuke said,"That's great, all we have to do now is get back that treasure, and we still got three days, from that monster guy, what's his name?" 'He doesn't look like a monster.'I thought.

"Hiei, and listen to me carefully. He's the toughest one by far, both cunning and ruthless, he'll do anything to get what he wants."Botan said. I heard the sound of the door opening and looked to see Keiko! 'Oooohhhh Yusuke's in trouble.'I thought and giggled. Botan hid behind Yusuke. Dark hid in my bag.

Keiko turned around and saw us. She said,"There you are Yusuke Mr. Takanaka is looking for you, your the only one in class who hasn't turned in their book report." 'Ahh the perks of being smart.'I thought.

"Gee that makes sense, cause Ann and I are the only ones fighting evil. Wait you turned yours in?"Yusuke said and I nodded.

Botan appeared from behind Yusuke and said,"Hard to balance school and work huh?" 'Oh crud monkeys.'I thought.

Keiko said,"Huh?"

"Do you mind?"Yusuke said with sweat going down his face.

Botan walked over to Keiko, grabbed her hands, and said,"Ms. Keiko it's so nice to meet you in my own body, I just want to say how great a person you are. When I saw you running through those flames to save Yusuke, I just about melted in my shoes!"'What is this crazy lunatic doing!'I thought and looked at Yusuke.

"Do I know you?"Keiko asked.

Botan answered,"I hope you don't mind me speaking through your mother but with his spirit energy.."Yusuke hit Botan upside the head, making her turn around and look at him."What was that for?"

"Keiko doesn't know anything about you or the Spirit World, play it cool okay?"Yusuke whispered.

Botan said,"Oh that's right, but if you ask me things are about to get complicated if you two don't tell her soon. Alright I'll see you two after school."

"Tell me what soon?"Keiko asked.

Yusuke said,"Damn! She just had to bring you in on this didn't she?" I laughed.

"Yusuke, bring me on what?"Keiko asked.

I said,"Yeah, what?"I laughed harder as he glared at me.

"Well it's going to be a long story, let's talk about it later okay?"Yusuke said.

Keiko said,"Oh, well I just came to tell you about the book report so you wouldn't get in trouble." She started walking away.

"Well hold on Keiko, don't leave yet I want to talk to you."Yusuke said.

I smirked, grabbed my bag, and left. I giggled and walked down the street towards my favorite place in the world, the...park! I giggled and sat on the bench as kids ran all around.

~Time Skip~

I was walking home when Yusuke ran by and started dragging me! "What are you doing!"I yelled.

Yusuke said,"Hiei is near!" We arrived at a storage container or something like that and walked in. "Get out here Hiei, I'm going to kick your ass!" 'What's got him so pissed?'I thought. The door closed behind us and we looked around. We looked ahead and saw a bunch of people! "Huh? What the? Who the hell are they?"

"Physically they are normal humans, but it looks like Hieis controlling their minds."Botan said.

Yusuke and I yelled,"What?"

"The records department doesn't know about this, for him to control so many humans, he must posses the Jagan."Botan said.

Yusuke and I asked,"Jagan?"

"Well done, mhmhmhmhmhmhm."We heard a voice say. We looked to see Hiei in the middle of a pathway the humans made in the middle. In the middle of his forehead was an eye! It was red where the white usually is and had a purple eye color. "I used my power to round them up this morning. They won't do much good against you, but they do make excellent scenery."

Yusuke said,"That's some pimple."I felt something move in my bag and Dark jumped on my head. Hiei looked at him shocked, but then was back to normal.

"It's the Jagan, a third eye for the spirit."Botan said.

Hiei said,"A normal human would have succumbed to it's power now, but I see the geniuses in the spirit world have found a nice pick."Hiei's Jagan turned white where it was red. "That's why I've brought insurance." Behind Hiei, both being held up by two guys, was Keiko and Ammara! They were unconscious.

"Keiko! Ammara!"Yusuke and I yelled. "Hey, what do you plan to do with them?"

Hiei replied,"Nothing more if you've brought me the weapons." 'What!'I thought. Yusuke held them up. "Ohh, good boy, both the orb of baast and the precious forlorn hope. You can have them." They dropped them fall straight to the ground.

"Keiko!"Yusuke yelled.

I yelled,"Ammara!" We ran towards them, Yusuke had Keiko laying across his lap while I leaned Ammara against a box.

"So maybe my plan had a few set backs, but the end result was the same. All the ancient artifacts of darkness are in my control and those fools in charge will soon be bowing at my feet."Hiei said. I growled.

I said,"You should really stop bragging, it's not attractive especially when I rip out your teeth since I have Keiko and Ammara." I stood up and walked in front of everybody. I was a few inches shorter then him.

"Heh, try, I'll give you a head start."Hiei said.

I growled and my ears and tail came out. Dark, who was on the floor next to Ammara started snarling. He looked shocked but went back to being composed. Yusuke said,"You know that cocky laughter is really starting..."

"This is my fight Yusuke, understand."I said. Yusuke looked shocked. "You know Hiei, you really are arrogant." I went to punch him in the face, but he just disappeared.

Yusuke said,"He vanished." I heard something land behind me and turned to look. Hiei was standing their with a smirk planted on his face.

"I'm still here, I only stepped gently to the side, was that a real hit?"He asked and disappeared again, only to reappear on top of a stack of boxes in front of me. "I was under the impression that was a joke, but wait you're not amused." 'He's so fast.'I thought. "And as for Keiko and Ammara."

"What?"Yusuke and I asked.

Hiei said,"Do you really think I would relinquish my hostages without the reward. Look at them closely Ann, you'll see that their still mine."

"Your lying!"I yelled and ran over to Ammara as Yusuke and Botan checked over Keiko. There was a slit in the middle of her forehead that slowly opened to reveal and I. "What is that thing?"

Hiei said,"You may have their body, but their future is mine. You see, I struck her with the shadow sword, and once that Jagan eye opens completely, they become demons. Keiko may not be a very smart one, but a perfect slave, while Ammara would be a nice addition to an army." The eye opened more and Botan pushed me out of the way.

"Move!"She yelled and put a hand over Keiko's and Ammara's Jagan eye. Electricity started flowing from the eyes to Botan's and the eyes started to close. "I'm trying to keep them from opening, you go and punch his brains out!"

Hiei said,"Yes, you better hurry if you care about your precious assistant, I can feel her energy giving away fast, pity, her poor little body is giving everything it has. Soon you'll have two best friends, who are demons, and an assistant who's dead."

"Is that true?"Yusuke asked.

Botan replied,"Don't worry about me you guys, I'll stop it as long as I can." I growled and stood up facing Hiei.

"I'm glad you're so enthused, the game will be more interesting that way."Hiei said.

I said,"What game?"Hiei held up the the shadow sword in front of him.

"The hilt of this sword is hollow and inside is the only antidote to stop the swords affect. You get the sword, the girls will live, fun right?"Hiei said. Everything in the corner of my eyes started to turn red. "Think of it as a little game of tag." I jumped up and punched him in the face sending him flying, he back flipped in mid air and landed in a one knee kneeling pose. I stood on the box. "What happened spirit detective? You weren't that fast before."

I said,"This isn't some kind of stupid game, idiot! Ammara and Keiko are my friends."

"Now I see, you're a decent fighter on your own, but when your friends are in trouble your strength increases greatly. Your a team player, a save the day superhero. I hate people like you."Hiei said. 'Why does that bother me?'I thought feeling my heart pound and hurt. "And yes spirit detective, I'll admit you surprised me, but like a true amateur you failed to take advantage of the situation, you didn't get back the sword. A mistake that will prove fatal, because now that I know it, I won't be dropping my guard any longer. The world doesn't give any chances, you just missed yours." I smirked.

I pretended to yawn and said,"Are you done yet? I'm getting really tired from hearing you talk."

"Not quite."He said. His eye glowed red and he disappeared. He started reappearing and disappearing everywhere. "Can you keep up? Human eyes are so slow, even with your wolf sense. Come now, where am I? What's wrong do I confuse you? What's wrong?" I grinned and turned around and punched him just as he appeared. He fell to the ground causing all three items to fall. He went straight through a crate. "Now, your dead."

I yelled,"See Hiei, talk, talk, talk, like you're some crappy pro-wrestler, and then what happens? You eat up all your words , it's stupid." He stood up and his cloak fell off. I blushed five hundred shades of red. "Put your cloak back on or find a shirt!" All the red disappeared from my eyes.

"Consider this a compliment I have never transformed for a half-demon let alone a human."Hiei said.

I said,"Transformed?" He turned green. I heard Botan yelp and looked to see cuts start forming on her hands.

"She's in trouble."Yusuke said.

I heard Hiei laugh and turned to see eyes start sprouting all over his body. His hair split apart and out to the side."Don't be alarmed detective, it's just me. Now that I'm in my demon form Keiko and Ammara will join me very soon."Hiei said.

I growled and said,"Never."

"Don't be upset though, I'll take you out of this world long before you have to see them."Hiei said and jumped at me. I went to move, but he punched me in the face. I growled as I was held in the air by some sort of red electricity.

I said,"Well this is new, but maybe you can get me purple ones, they'd match a lot better." I growled as it zapped my tail.

"A joker to the end aren't you, perhaps my Jagan Tie Curse needs to be tighter before you get serious."Hiei said. He moved into a fighting position and I got squeezed harder. I then moved higher in the air and fell straight to the floor. "How about I give you a choice?"

I said,"What?"I sat up as the shadow sword landed in Hiei's hand.

"I can end your life now, or if you prefer I'll make you into a full blooded demon. What's that? You want me to choose? Fine!"He said and ran towards me. I closed my eyes and tensed up. I heard it go through something but didn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see Kurama! He had a sword through his gut.

I said,"Kurama?"

"You really have gone insane!"Hiei yelled. Kurama put his hand on the blade and dragged it down, cutting himself. Blood poured over the blade. He grabbed the blood and threw it into Hiei's Jagan eye. The bindings disappeared as Hiei yelled,"My Jagan eye!"

"Yes, untied!"I yelled.

Kurama said,"The eyes on Hiei's body are merely for amplification, without the Jagan exposed on his forehead, his powers are useless."He grunted and held his wound tighter.

"Are you okay?"I asked while standing.

Kurama grinned back at me and said,"Fine, only a minor hole in my stomach." He started to limp towards Botan.

"You didn't have to do that."I stated.

Kurama said,"I'm alive only because of your brother, please allow me to pay my debt, you must handle Hiei. I will use my powers to keep the girls from transforming."

"Kurama."I said. Kurama nodded at me and went over to Ammara. Hiei wiped his Jagan eye.

"Kurama, how could you. Traitor."Hiei said and he tried to get up. I walked right in front of him and glared down at him. I growled and felt energy surround me.

I said,"Hey! Take your problems up with me." He punched me in the face. I tried to punch him back, only for him to move away. I stumbled back as he hit me again. I went to hit him only for him to move and try to kick me from above. I dodged and it we kept dodging until I turned my back on him. He punched me across the face sending me flying. I started to feel pain everywhere as he punched and kicked me.

"You see, it doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit me."Hiei said. He punched me and II went flying into the wall. I grunted and landed on the ground. Hiei landed in front of me and that's when I saw it. Dark was bigger then what he usually was,he was about the size of me and was crouched down behind Hiei. I smirked at Hiei.

I said,"You should never let your guard down, now!"I watched as Dark tackled Hiei. I smirked and turned into my wolf form. I bite down on Hiei's arm causing him to yell. Dark scratched at the eyes on his body. He tried to push us off but we made sure to bite down on his hands, making them both jumped back as Hiei turned back into human form with a bunch of scratch and claw marks all over him, with some bite marks as well. I turned back to normal.

"How?"Hiei asked.

I said,"Dark here is a part of me, so I guess he has some tricks up his sleeves or claws or talons, anyways when I saw him sneaking up behind you, I decided it's as good as chance as any. While we were scratching you I realize the more eyes we scratched, the more human you looked, soooo I just used that to turn you back to normal." He collapsed on his face. We grabbed the sword and used it on Ammara and Keiko. We watched as the eyes shut and disappeared. "Goodbye Keiko and Ammara monsters."

"They are going to recover."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"I hope so."

"Thanks for all the help by the way Kurama. How do you feel?"I said.

Kurama said,"Good I guess, I avoided the organs at least."

"Ann, how did you know Dark was going to grow?"Botan asked.

I said,"I didn't, but when he did it all clicked. Hey, do you think there is a way to turn back to being little, he was soooo cuuutttee!" Botan giggled.

"He can whenever he wants to Ann."Botan said. Dark curled up on my lap, which was kinda hard since he was as big as me, and slowly shrunk down to his normal size giving a cute roar as he fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke, Botan, Ammara, and I were sitting on the entrance to the roof. "Botan, we're are pretty incredible twins.."Yusuke started, but was interrupted by Ammara coughing.

I giggled and said,"He means team."

"Sure, anyways, we got all the artifacts back in a week, beat up two demons, and saved Koenma's rear end!"Yusuke said.

Botan said,"Well, almost, Koenma still got found out, it didn't take Koenma's father long to notice the shadow sword had blood on it."

"So what happened to Koenma?"Ammara asked.

I said,"Yeah did he get a cruel punishment?"

"It wasn't anything to severe, just a normal punishment for when he does something wrong."Botan said.

Yusuke asked,"What was it?" We all leaned closer to hear. Botan giggled.

"A hundred spankings."Botan said. I busted out laughing.

Yusuke said,"Koenma got spankings? That's something I'd pay to see! What a riot!"Yusuke laughed.

"Can't take you anywhere."Botan said. The door below us opened and Keiko came out. She looked at us angry and Ammara and I nodded at each other.

"We're just going to go."We said and ran.

We heard Yusuke yell,"Ammara! Ann!" We busted out laughing.


	11. The Search Begins!

Ammara and I walked side by side to our new teacher's house, oh by the way, side by side means we drag our butts up a million freaking stairs! Ammara and I had reached this so called "teacher"'s address a while ago, but as soon as we saw the stairs I went to run, only for Ammara to start pulling me up the stairs. Dark was casually flying above us, because I finally let him out of my bag a few minutes ago, not even the slightest bit tired. We had been told we were going to be gone for six months. It took two hours to convince my mom to let me go because she was scared I was going to die again, but we were able to do it.

When we finally made it to the gates, an old woman was there, she had pinkish, gray hair, brown eyes, she wore a purple cap with the kanji sign for master on it, she wore a marital arts uniform, the kimono had a purple neckline, cuff, and a strip of purple at the end of the kimono, the res was red with a blue sash tied around the middle and a puffy white long sleeve shirt underneath the kimono, green puffy pants that ended and cuffed her ankle, she had brown shoes on.

Ammara and I looked at each other then bowed. "Hmm you have manners, good. No slacking off for this training and to see how strong you are already, you'll be participating in my tournament."The lady said.

Ammara and I said,"Yes mam!"She smirked when we stood back up straight.

"My name is Genkai."She said.

Ammara said,"My name is Ammara Kuwabara."

"My name is Ann Urameshi."I said.

She said,"Now, come on."

"Yes Master Genkai."Ammara and I said. We followed her inside the gate and onto the grounds.

~Time Skip~

Ammara and I were looking out at the crowd by Genkai's side, we didn't have to do the first round since it was just testing to see if you had spirit energy. I was bewildered about how many people showed up. Ammara tapped me on the shoulder then pointed out into the crowd, I looked where she pointed and "Brother?"I asked. "Kuwabara? What are they doing here?"

Ammara said,"I don't know." The gong rang out and Ammara, Master Genkai, and I smirked at each other. The doors started opening.

"My, my, my, quite the crowd."Master Genkai said and walked out. Ammara and I walked a few steps behind her and stood on either side. Everyone looked at Master Genkai shocked. Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Ammara and I though. "Alright people, I suppose we should get started." I smirked bigger as I saw a lot of people get nervous. "The first of your screening test will be..."A gong rang out as she said,"...the drawing of lots." I almost busted out laughing as the whole crowd fell. "Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar. Come now, we haven't got all day." Slowly people got up and started towards the jar. I stood behind the jar watching everyone come up. I smirked when Yusuke and Kuwabara came up and looked at the jar, unsure. Once everyone got their lots Master Genkai turned to us and pointed at the jar. We both grabbed one and turned towards the crowd. "You all did that fairly easily, I'm impressed. Come now, let's all open our lots, if the paper inside of it is red, like so..."Ammara and I opened ours and pulled out a red slot. We smirked and held it up."...then congratulations, you have passed the first of today's screenings.

I smirked and Ammara laughed as Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled out a red slot. "Those who won follow me, those who lost please get lost."Master Genkai said and turned around. Ammara and I were about to follow when we noticed two guys came up to us.

One of the guys that looked like a monk sorta said,"Hold on."

"Huh?"Master Genkai said and looked over her shoulder at them. I felt my fangs come out and looked to see Ammara gathering spirit energy in her hands behind her back.

The other guy who looked like a barbarian said,"We are the two most powerful fighters of the Kusha mountain people."

"We've come all this way cause we heard you can make us greater, you can't turn us away because of a piece of paper."The monk guy said. They made fists with their hands and I crouch slightly

The barbarian continued,"Do you not see how big we are? You have to give us a fair shot."

"The only difference between larger fighters is they're louder when they whine. Can't you blockheads see I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment!"Master Genkai said. I crouched down lower as they got angrier. "Girls, back down."I looked back at Master Genkai with Ammara. She nodded and I slowly stood up as Ammara let her spirit energy go till there was nothing left on her hands. The barbarian growled.

The monk said,"I'm warning you."

"This probably goes way beyond your comprehension, but please try to listen. If you are really ready for my training, then why didn't your paper turn red?"Master Genkai said.

The barbarian said,"I think she's asking for more proof."They both charged and went to hit Master Genkai! I smirked as I felt her spirit energy and closed my eyes. I heard two people go soaring through the air and opened my eyes to see the barbarian and monk in the doors of Master Genkai's gate.

"Well I guess my powers are getting a little rusty, a few years ago they would have ducked if I winked at them wrong. I guess I'm really getting old."Master Genkai said. 'Rusty? That was awesome!'I thought and Ammara and I followed behind her. "Alright you red papers, please follow me." We were lead to a big game room, which made me have stars in my eyes. Master Genkai walked away and Ammara and I looked around with the rest of the red slots. I heard chains moving and looked to see Master Genkai being lowered from the ceiling on a small round platform. I felt someone stand beside me and looked to see my brother. We smirked at each other and looked over at Ammara and Kuwabara.

"I hope you all brought your quarters, these games will be the second screening."Master Genkai said.

A boy in the front asked,"Master, may I ask what playing video games has to do with learning great power?"

"Absolutely nothing really, but these are not ordinary video games that you'll be playing. The Jaken game will test your spirit awareness, the punching game will test your spirit's strength, and the karaoke will test your spirit's ability to react and grow stronger. If you can not pass two out of three, then go home quickly, and don't play the other games, they're just for me."Master Genkai said.

A big guy said,"Alright hand me that boxing glove!"He pulled in on and walked up to the punching game. "Me and this game are old buddies."He punched it and it said,"18p."The game started laughing. "That doesn't make any sense, I always get the high score at the punching game in my parent's pool house."

"Well this isn't your parent's pool house, it doesn't make any difference to that machine how physically strong you are unless your spirit strength goes along with it."Genkai said. After a few people Kuwabara went. He punched it and it made a bell sound and read, "129p."

Ammara yelled,"Go big bro!"

"One hundred and twenty nine, what do you think of that Urameshi?"Kuwabara asked my brother.

Yusuke smirked and said,"Hmph, don't get to excited, I think there is something wrong with the machine, here let me check it out for ya."Yusuke pulled his arm back and hit it hard. Bells rang and it read,"155p." "Nope, I guess it works fine."

"Look at that kid, he scored a one, fifty-five!"A guy exclaimed.

"I don't know, let me try!"Ammara yelled and walked up to it.

I smirked and said,"Don't show off too much Ammara! You've been using your spirit energy longer then he has!"Which was true, Ammara and I have been practicing since the artifact incident and have gotten stronger, not that much, but enough for us to be proud. She grinned back at me and punched it. It made bell noises and read,"175p."I grinned and high-fived her.

"The girl made a one, seventy-five!"Someone else exclaimed.

"What?"Yusuke exclaimed.

I said,"Girl power, now it's my turn."I smiled and punched it. It made bell noises and read,"185p."I giggled and Ammara wrapped an arm around my shoulders as the guys made growling noises.

"A one, eighty-five!"Someone exclaimed. Ammara and I grinned at each other and went off on our own.

~Time skip~

Ammara and I went through all three games in a breeze. Ammara beat my score at Jaken, 145 to 120, but I beat her score at karaoke, surprisingly, 155 to 140. Genkai eliminated a bunch of people till there was only 20 of us left.

The twenty of us who passed followed Genkai to a forest. 'Something is off about this place.'I thought. I looked at Ammara and she nodded stiffly. "Now that the weak have been eliminated, the tests will be far more severe."Genkai said.

The guy standing in front of me said,"Hey, my insides feel all funny."

"Master, the forest seems to have his own life force."Another guy said.

Genkai said,"Yes, to say the least. It's known as the Dark Forest, and it's as old as the human race. It has become a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive demons. On the other side of the forest is a giant tree, make it there and you pass the test, you have two hours." I looked up as Genkai pointed up and noticed a huge tree in a field on a big hill.

"Uhhhh, I'm not getting near that forest, I give up!"A guy yelled and ran past Ammara and I.

The guy standing in front of me said,"Yeah, Genkai, I really wanted to be your student, but uhh I kinda wanted to live."

"Haha, yes, run along, I don't blame you, even a person with the slightest spirit awareness can feel this forest will tear you into pieces if you let it."Genkai said.

A guy with green hair and scars on his face said,"There is some truth to what this woman says, only those who had gone through the training should cross into these woods, it is no place for a boy for instance." I giggled as my brother basically pouted.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not about to get scared for a little walk through grandma's forest."My brother said.

Genkai said,"Watch your mouth you dumb little brat."

"Your just trying to get rid of me so I won't..."My brother started.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. Ammara said,"Your brother is an idiot."

"Yep."I said.

Ammara asked,"Are you going to stop him?"

"Nope."I said.

We all got in our starting possessions at the line as Genkai said,"Best of luck, I hope you don't die." I laughed at that. "Ready, set? Go!" Ammara and I took off running side by side. We jumped over the line then smirked at each other.

"Quick way?"I asked.

Ammara nodded and said,"Quick way." I grinned and jumped in front of her transforming into a wolf as she jumped on my back. "Giddy up!"I started running with my tongue sticking out of my mouth. "Ewww! Ann you're slobbering on me!"I howled with laughter and kept running, separating from the rest of the contestants. I jumped as a wolf tried to slam into me. "I got you! Reiki Shield!"She said and a shield surrounded me and her. I ran as fast as I could and made it out of the forest. I started running up the hill and slid to a stop in front of Genkai.

"One hour, nice work."Genkai said. I huffed and transformed back to normal making Ammara fall on her butt.

Ammara said,"Ann!" I laughed.

"Sorry Ammara!"I exclaimed.

~Time Skip~

"That's one hour, eight minutes, and twenty seconds since I let those guys loose in there, I say it's about time I check on their progress."Genkai said. She stared out into the forest and said,"Hm the closest one is about five hundred yards away."

~Time Skip~

Genkai looked at her watch and said,"Only fifteen minutes left, they must be running into quite a bit of trouble. I hope I remember to rescue the stragglers after the two hours have passed. Huh?" I looked to see Kuwabara!

"Haha, my brother made it first."Ammara said and went to hug him. I grinned. 'Now where's my idiot?'I thought.

Genkai said,"Hello boy." Kuwabara looked around and then pointed to himself.

"Am I really the first one here, really?"Kuwabara asked.

Genkai said,"From the tournament yes, but these two girls beat you technically." I grinned as Ammara stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Yeah! Works for me! Hahaha! That's right I'm cool!"Kuwabara said. 'Not really.'I thought. A lot of other people started running up.

~Time Skip~

Genkai looked at her clock and said,"Times up! Only you seven have passed." 'Bubba.'I thought looking out into the forest.

"Ughh wait a second, there should be one more guy coming."Kuwabara said.

Genkai said,"Sorry, I never make exceptions."

"Then let me go get him, I can be-"I started.

"Wait for me!"Someone yelled. I turned around and saw my brother running up the hill.

Genkai said,"What?"

"Bubba!"I yelled.

Kuwabara yelled,"Urameshi."

"You know suddenly I am reminded of a fortune cookie that said the straight way is not always the fastest."My brother said.

I grinned and hugged him,"I told you to listen to to the cookie."

"But, listen boy, surly you didn't go straight through the forest, you would have faced a lethal man bat."Genkai said.

Yusuke said,"What? You mean Baldock? Yeah he was hanging out with me for awhile, he was fast, but not nearly as fast as Hiei. I took care of him real good, you'll see!"He busted out laughing. 'That's my brother.'I thought and giggled.

"Don't you see you got no reason to laugh, idiot! You went over the time limit."Kuwabara said and pulled Yusuke's collar so he stopped hugging me.

Yusuke looked at Genkai and said,"What? Is that true?"

"It seems to be, but I believe I will make an exception."Genkai said,"After all I don't want my two already apprentices competing in this next part."Ammara and I looked at each other as our brothers hugged and laughed as they tried to fight one another when they pulled away.


	12. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword!

Ammara and I were walking to the left and right of Genkai with the finalist right behind us. We walked up a flight of stairs to another temple. We walked through the gate and then Genkai, Ammara, and I walked up a few stairs to the doors. "From here on out you can forget about sympathy!"Genkai said strictly as she looked over her shoulder. "The final test will be a tournament between the eight of you, until one is standing. You'll fight until your opponent is dead or incapacitated, I don't care which." Genkai pushed open the doors to reveal a completely bare and dark room with a statue against the furthest wall. "Come on now, walk." We walked in as the doors closed behind us. Once they closed, I couldn't even see my hands!

"Ammara."I said.

I felt something grab my arm and I jumped. They said,"Relax, it's just me."It was Ammara.

"Uhhh hey! What's wrong with the lights! I don't like that lady!"Kuwabara shouted. (Que anime sweatdrop) 'We're blind not deaf. What a moron.'I thought. I heard Ammara laugh from beside me.

I heard my brother say, "Yeah, Grandma, what do you expect us to fight in the dark?" All of the sudden one lamp to my left lit up! I looked around to see everyone huddled up together and Genkai smoking? She blew out smoke and it surrounded everyone. We all started coughing.

"Yes you little crap, that is exactly what I expect. You must first use your spirit awareness to see. Use weapons if you got them, hit them where you like, anything goes. The winner is the one who can walk back alive."Genkai said. I shared a glance with Ammara and we looked over at our brothers.

My brother said,"Sounds like a typical Saturday morning street fight, huh Kuwabara."

"I'm not sure Urameshi, I got a bad hunch, like some of that scary stuff from the forest followed us here somehow, uh, you know?"said Kuwabara. Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Like some beast has been stalking me all this way, but he's too afraid to attack me."

My brother said,"Well that proves it then, after all those tests, Rando must still be after Genkai's technique." 'Who is Rando?'I thought.

"Who's Rando? Is he the beast?"Kuwabara asked.

My brother said,"Something like that. I don't have time to explain now, just tell me, is that hunch coming from one of those guys?" I narrowed my eyes and thought,'Something is very fishy.'

"Hard to say, I think the feeling is being hidden really good. It's just hanging in the air and I can't tell where it's coming from, sorta like uh uh."Kuwabara said.

My brother glared up at Kuwabara and said,"Sorta like a fart in a crammed elevator."I felt my self shiver. 'And that's why I don't ride elevators anymore.'I thought.

"Uh yeah, I guess so."Kuwabara said.

Genkai said,"Now before we start, you all introduce yourselves and speak up!" The guy at the other end of the group stepped up, he had black long hair in a ponytail with an eye patch over his left eye. He wore a white uwagi (Japanese coat) over a dark-gray hakama (Japanese pants) white socks and a pair of straw sandals. He was at least in his twenties. He had a wooden sword strapped to his side.

"Names Musashi, I'm a fourth degree black belt under kendo of the Shubato school. I hunt down evil beings and destroy them."Musashi said.

Next to step up was a boy! He looked like a kid not even eleven. He wore a black cap, blue monk outfit with a brown beaded necklace. He said,"I am Shorin, psychic in training, I have traveled the world in search of a perfect instructor." Next was the guy with the scars from before. He had green hair and a black beard. He was wearing a karate uniform with a back belt.

"People call me Kibano, I am a master in every style of martial arts and I live to test my own limits."Kibano said. Next was a a man with a purple and light blew hat with a purple jacket, pants and light purple shoes. He was bald and had a black curly mustache.

He said,"Chinpo the wanderer. Nice to meet you all." Next was the tall bald man that was always around Kibano. He had a symbol on his forehead. He wore a red ninja outfit and with what looked like armor under some of it. He was really tall.

"I am Kazemaru of the ninjas. Bodyguard of government officials, I've been trained in the ninjitsu art of stealth."Kazemaru said. Next was a tall guy, as tall as Kazemaru, he looked average except for the mean look on his face. He had brown pants with a blue sweater tucked into it. He had black shoes and gray hair as well as glasses. He had two knives.

He said,"My name is Kiroda, contact killer." Next was Kuwabara.

"My names Kazuma Kuwabara, the worst punk of Sarayashiki Junior High."Kuwabara said. I almost busted out laughing. My brother was next.

Yusuke said,"Yusuke Urameshi, the much much worser punk of Sarayashiki Junior High." 'Worser isn't a word nimrod.'I thought. Eight arrows fell from the sky and landed between Genkai, Ammara, and I, and the contestants.

"Now everyone pick up the arrow that you think is pretty, that will decide the order."Genkai said. 'I love this woman. Haha!'I thought as I tried to refrain from laughing. "Before we start though, these two are my assistants and other students, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ammara Kuwabara."Ammara said giving a closed eyed smile.

I smirked and said,"I'm Ann Urameshi." Everyone grabbed arrows and the first match was Kazemaru versus Kiroda.

"No stalling you two, step up to the plate!"Genkai demanded. I giggled as they glanced at each other. They both walked past Genkai and Kiroda twirled his knives.

Kiroda said,"Let's make this clear, in my line of work I was taught not to quit until they're dead, and fighting a trained bodyguard, I can't help but feel it's professional."

"If you are asking about killing I already gave you my answer. Feel free to use any force necessary to defeat your opponent and insure your victory."Genkai said.

Kiroda said,"Yes, you said that twice, but will you hold it against me if I turn out to be a cold blooded killer."

"Young man, I am a psychic, not a saint, I will train whoever is strongest regardless of any moral shortcomings."Genkai said. 'Well I hope either Yusuke or Kuwabara wins now.'I thought.

Kiroda said,"I'm very relieved to hear that now I can fight without holding back."

"Heh. Talking is only a means of delay, are you ready to fight yet?"Kazemaru said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Kiroda whirled on Kazemaru.

Kiroda said,"Of course!" They both started walking out into the darkness.

"You may start!"Genkai yelled. I couldn't see into the dark but everyone could hear the clashing of metals.

Kibano said,"This is pointless, we can't see a thing."

"Yeah, well it's not exactly a spectators sport."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"The hit man is pushing back the bodyguard." I felt my eyes widen and Ammara and I looked over at Kuwabara.

"Are you telling me you can see in there?"Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah, kind of."

"Ammara, can you see?"Genkai asked. Ammara turned to the front and squinted her eyes.

After a few seconds her eyes widened and she stopped squinting, and that's when I saw it. There was something gathering in her cornea, it was blue like her Reiki shield. 'Her spirit energy!'I thought. She finally answered,"Yes."

"Ann, if you want to see too, let out your ears and tail."Genkai said. I felt my eyes widen. 'How did she know?' I thought. I closed my eyes and let my ears and tail come out and heard some people gasp. I opened them and I could see them fighting! 'Wolves can see in the dark, why didn't I think of that?'I thought. Kiroda had Kazemaru dodging left and right. Kiroda had tore the ninja uniform and there was armor underneath it. Kazemaru was backed up against the wall and Kiroda was about to make the finishing strike when Kazemaru put his palm towards Kiroda and a bright blue light hit Kiroda! It sent him back and it killed him. It was just like Yusuke's spirit gun.

Kazemaru walked, more like limped towards us. "Winner, Kazemaru."Genkai said.

Kazemaru sat down in front of the pole to everyone's right. He said,"I was trying not to use that technique so soon."

"What a strange power."Kibano said.

Musashi said,"I've seen it once before, it's a mass of spirit energy."

"Hey is that you?"Yusuke said and the next thing I know he ran outside! I hide my ears and tail as Kuwabara followed him I was about to go to, but Genkai looked at me and shook her head. She walked past me and Ammara and I followed her, we walked outside to see Kuwabara flirting with Botan! Genkai sighed and threw her cigarette on him. He noticed it and yelled before swiping it off and patting his jacket.

Genkai said,"Are you boys happy with disqualification? If so, stay where you are." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan ran inside the temple shouting excuses. "So, they are Koenma's boys, I didn't know I was attracting celebrities." Ammara and I giggled. We all walked inside. It was now, Shorin's and Chinpo's turn to fight. They walked back without a complaint. "You may begin! Fight well."All you heard was punches being thrown. I closed my eyes as Shorin walked out of the darkness.

"I just barely escaped."Shorin said. I opened my eyes and Ammara nodded.

Genkai said,"On to the third match, Kuwabara versus Musashi." They stared each other down before walking into the darkness.

"Try not to get killed Kuwabara!"Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and said,"Don't worry, I have to beat you before I die."I let my ears and tail back out.

"Good luck bubba!"Ammara yelled.

I said,"You better come back out!" He looked at us and grinned.

"Don't you think he's a bit mismatched?"Botan said.

Yusuke said,"Well, he's never been as tough as me, but he does have a lot of determination, I just hope that's enough to win."We all heard a chirp come from Botan's jacket and turned to look at her."What was that?"

"Oh Ann, sorry he wouldn't let me go find you without him."Botan said and pulled out Dark! I smiled as he flew over to my shoulder and cuddled up to my face.

I said,"Thank Botan." I petted him and turned to look out to the fight. Kuwabara looked around alarmed and all of the sudden, he flew and fell to the ground. Musashi had hit him with his sword from behind. Kuwabara started sitting up, but then he looked back to being alarmed. He stood up and ran forward. He stopped and kept looking around.

"Where are you?"I heard him ask.

Musashi said,"I know all about your spirit awareness kid, but I to have a power, I can mask my own energy."

"So I can't see you."Kuwabara said. I saw something slowly appear behind Kuwabara.

Musashi said,"And unlike you, I'm used to fighting in the dark." Kuwabara turned around only for Musashi to punch him in the face! Musashi slowly started disappearing as Kuwabara slid across the ground.

Kuwabara stood up and ran out him yelling,"You!" Only Musashi disappeared! He reappeared above him and kicked Kuwabara in the face. I flinched as he slid across the ground. Kuwabara kept falling for the same trick over and over and over again. I felt my ears start to hurt as he yelled out in pain again.

"Be careful Kuwabara!"Botan yelled.

Ammara yelled,"Bubba!"

"Stop yelling so much, it makes you easier to find!"My brother and I yelled.

Kuwabara yelled back at us,"Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to concentrate and your not really helping." Kuwabara wiped his mouth then turned to look at Musashi.

"There isn't any use. In the dark I can strike you a hundred times and you'll never be able to block."Musashi said.

Kuwabara said,"Beat me up all you want old man, your sissy little punches don't hurt me at all. It's just chump change compared to all the days the Urameshi twins run my head into the concrete."

"It's true, we've punched him quite a few times."My brother and I said smirking.

Musashi said,"Then you leave me no choice." He drew his wooden sword.

"A big stick?"Kuwabara asked. I looked at it closely to see spirit energy surrounding it!

Ammara said,"Ann?"

"Yeah, I know."I said.

Musashi said,"Now is no time to play the fool, kid. This is a wooden sword, carved from an ancient tree and cleansed in a sacred stream." He held the sword in both hands sorta like a bat. "It's a conduit for spirit energy, perfect for striking down evil!" He jumped and disappeared.

"Hey! I'm not evil!"Kuwabara said.

"Uhh, Shibatto Shining Sword!"Musashi yelled as he appeared above Kuwabara. He struck and made a green slash. He kept slashing Kuwabara like a maniac. When he finally stopped Kuwabara fell to the ground and looked like he had gotten into a fight with a cat and lost. A piece of Musashi's sword had broken off and landed next to Kuwabara. "Huh? He actually broke the sword." Musashi started walking towards us, but Kuwabara reached over and grabbed the broken sword piece and Musashi stopped.

Kuwabara said as he struggled to his feet,"You haven't gotten rid of me yet."

"What kind of evil creature are you? No one has ever survived my shining sword attack. Oh well, I'm confident you won't live through a second strike."said Musashi as he disappeared. Kuwabara stared at the broken piece in his hand and gritted his teeth. Musashi appeared above him and was about to hit him when the most amazing thing happened. Kuwabara's spirit energy shot out of the broken piece of sword and made it into an orange electric like sword. I felt my eyes widen. "What is that?"Musashi asked.

Kuwabara shouted,"I don't know!"

"What are you?"Musashi asked.

Genkai said,"Materialization."

"What the hell is that?"Yusuke asked.

Genkai said,"Normally spirit energy cycles through the body and is very hard to control, but when his life was endanger he instinctively used his high spirit awareness to manipulate his energy into a solid object, in this case, into a sword." Musashi's sword was slowly cracking and breaking. Kuwabara used that to draw back and slash Musashi across the stomach. Musashi went flying! He broke apart the floor and made a big slide mark.

"Pretty cool, but how am I supposed to turn it off?"Kuwabara asked. I smiled and laughed with Ammara. He was finally able to get it to stop and hobbled over to us.

Genkai said,"Winner, Kuwabara."

"I guess Kuwabara won't be so easy to beat from now on, huh?"Botan said. Yusuke and I grinned sheepishly.

Yusuke said,"Well at least he's still ugly."

"You better not lose before our fight."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"Please, like I'd miss a chance to beat you up." Genkai got another cigarette.

"Let's not waste my time, the fourth match is Kibano versus dimwit."Genkai said. I laughed again with Ammara and Botan.

Kuwabara pointed over his shoulder and said,"Huh, I think that's you."

"And I thought my name was Yusuke."My brother said. They both walked and stopped beside Genkai.

Kibano said,"May the strongest man win." Kibano started walking, but Yusuke stopped where he was.

"What are you waiting for Urameshi?"Kuwabara asked.

Kibano said,"Have you decided not to fight?"

Yusuke said,"Oh, no, I was just praying for your mortal soul."

"Yusuke stop clowning around."Botan yelled.

Genkai threw her cigarette at him and yelled,"Moron!"

"Hey!"Yusuke yelled as the cigarette passed him.

Genkai said,"Any more delay and I'll take it as a forfeit."

"Geez, something tells me your still mad about that grandma comment."Yusuke said. He shrugged his jacket off and I went and sat by it. "You really need to enjoy life more, old lady." Then Kibano and him walked into the darkness. "Yep it's dark alright, but at least the other guys in the same boat."

Kibano said,"Hey, you're wrong about that. I can see exactly where you are."

"Give me a break, your awareness isn't any better then mine. Only weirdos like Kuwabara can see in the dark."Yusuke said and took a step backwards.

Kibano said,"You stepped backwards." 'This is weird.'I thought. I looked closely to see a weird helmet on Kibano's face!

"Yeah, good guess."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Heeey! Watch out for him, he's got some sort of mask on his head!"

"My own invention, it blinds all the sensory organs, all the brain power usually concentrated on my sight, smell, sound, are redirected to sense a person's spirit. I've even installed a targeting device to redirect my senses to a certain point. Now let's see, yes you have a very unusual aura, as if your body has been through a great deal of danger, perfect, that will make you easier to find."Kibano said. He shot forward and punched my brother across the face. My brother sat up and glared. "See, it's very useful." He disappeared and reappeared in front of my brother, kicking him in the face. He slid across the ground and hurriedly used his hand to push him in the air as Kibano tried to punch him. Kibano punched the floor and broke it!

My brother said,"Okay, I heard that!" Yusuke grabbed a piece of the floor that broke off and threw it, but it missed. Kibano jumped up and flipped away as Yusuke rushed forward to punch him. "Hey did I hit you!"

"Sorry."Kibano said. Yusuke ran towards the sound of his voice.

Yusuke said,"I've got you!" He punched Kibano in the face!

"Yeah!"Kuwabara shouted.

Genkai said,"Don't celebrate just yet." Yusuke kept punched Kibano one more time then kicked him twice in the face. As Kibano was falling down he laughed.

"What?"Yusuke yelled. Kibano kicked Yusuke and sent him flying back where he hit one of the beams that supported the building. He then fell to the ground. He struggled, but was able to get up.

Kibano said,"You found me by my voice, no doubt, but your hearing will never be accurate enough to give you a decisive blow."I gritted my teeth.

"This punks not playing fair. That helmet is protecting him from attacks."Kuwabara said.

Botan said,"Even the best kind of armor should have a weak point, but I'm scared Yusukes going to have a tough time finding it. He can't even see his own hand in front of his face." I growled.

"Here's another technique."Kibano said. He put his arm out and made it to his elbow was bent at ninety degree angle wit his fist straight up. Green spirit energy started to surround his arm. His muscles started to get bigger.

Kuwabara said,"Something weird is happening to Kibano's muscles."

"What?"Botan said.

Ammara said,"They are getting bigger!"

"It's a basic enhancement technique, he's pulling in energy from the matter around him and it gives a quick boost of strength."Genkai said.

Yusuke said,"Dammit, where is he?" The pattering of feet was heard as Kibano ran straight at him!

"I'm right here!"Kibano shouted. "Big Arm Bomber." He slammed his arm into Yusuke. It sent Yusuke flying!

I shouted,"Bubba!"I heard Dark whine. Yusuke slowly struggled to get up, but he laid flat on the ground.


	13. Hard Fight for Yusuke

Kuwabara was staring in shock. "Has Yusuke been beaten?"Botan said while shaking. I felt something run down my face.

Kazemaru said,"What a shame."Yusuke was trying to lift his head.

"If you say you give up, I'll let you live."Kibano said. Yusuke was able to get up on his feet,but he was swaying and was leaning on one leg. He wiped his mouth, which had blood on it.

Yusuke said,"Oh well, guess you'll just have to kill me."

"Ohh, acting with reckless arrogance that only a kid could have. You probably think you're invincible. Haha."Kibano said ginning as Yusuke was shifting. "You've lost a lot of energy. I know, cause it's harder to see you in my mask."

Botan said,"Yusuke can't go on like this."

"Sooner or later he'll just pass out."Ammara said. My ears laid flat against my head and my tail dropped. Dark hid his face in my neck.

Kuwabara shouted,"You better not die! Darn-it!"

"Kibano is wrong about Yusuke."Genkai said. My ears lifted up as we all looked at her. "Even with the mask, Kibano's awareness is limited by what he expects. In a normal person sure, power would have gone down from such an attack, so that's Kibano sees, but this brat's spirit energy has a very unique wavelength, it responds to desperation by getting stronger, he could win, if he could see."I grinned and faced Yusuke.

Yusuke eyes lit up, he looked forward just as Kibano appeared and punched him. Yusuke was going to fall down, but shifted, he locked Kibano's arm with him elbow, so that Kibano's arm was stuck and sticking straight out. "Now it's over!"Yusuke yelled.

Kibano looked shocked and said,"What!"

"See, this is all apart of my plan, next I'm going to break your arm."Yusuke said.

I grinned and shouted,"Woohooo, that's my brother!"

"Yeah! Do it! Then, start with his face!"Kuwabara said. Yusuke tightened his grip on Kibano's arm.

Kibano said,"Not such a bad idea, if I wasn't a master in every style of martial arts, including grappling."Kibano grabbed Yusuke's arm and pulled him above his head. He swung him around like he was about to lasso someone. "Here's my favorite throwing technique, the Banzai Missle!"He threw him and he literally went flying spinning like a top.

"Ugh!"Kuwabara said.

Botan said,"Hu."

"Huh?"Genkai said. Yusuke hit the ground then bounced up and hit the wall. Blood flew out of his mouth and he hit the ground.

Kuwabara said,"When he's far away he can't see and when he's up close the guy does judo moves on him, what's he supposed to do?"

"The only way I see Yusuke pulling this off is with a spirit gun, but he would never be able to make a direct hit."Botan said.

Genkai said,"Who cares! Stop dwelling on what if's, the reality is that he can't see and is about to get canned."

"You better get up Urameshi! I'm not going to let you run out on me again!"Kuwabara said.

I yelled,"Come on bubba!"

"Yeah stupid! Get up!"Ammara yelled.

Kibano said as he walked closer to Yusuke,"I must admit, I'd feel guilty killing an amateur like you, please, tell me you give up and you can go back to your mother and sister. I'd even open an ear plate so I can hear your actually voice. I could just feel out your vocal vibrations, but surrender has such a nice sound." He move the metal so it was off of his left ear.

"Then say it yourself, I'm winning this fight."Yusuke said while holding his left arm. He went to walk forward but almost ended up falling. "Next time you attack me, I'm going to knock that helmet off your head and then I'll slap you around a bit, if you can still move."Kibano laughed.

Kibano said,"Don't you think it's a little to late in the fight for you to bluff, we all know that you're blind."

"Maybe, but my mom told me not to make excuses."Yusuke said.

Kibano said,"Ugh, fine. Then I'll give you no more warning."He put the metal back over his ear. He put his arm bent from the elbow again and used physical intensification again. "Fair well, boy!"Kibano jumped backwards and disappeared into the shadows. Yusuke looked around nervously. "I will admit, I am surprised about how long you lived, but now it's all over. Ahh!"Yusuke put his finger up and spirit energy started to gather on the end of his finger. "I can feel you trembling, your body is shaking with fear. Ahh!"

"Watch out!"Kuwabara yelled.

Botan yelled,"Yusuke!"

"Get him idiot!"Ammara yelled. I smirked.

Kibano said,"Fair well!"

"I'm not trembling, dummy! I'm powering up! Spirit gun!"Yusuke yelled. It hit Kibano's mask ad split it apart. Kibano fell backward.

Kuwabara shouted,"Oh yeah!"

"I don't understand what happened, you can't see in here, how did you hit me?"Kibano asked.

Yusuke said,"Why don't you look at your belt before your eyes roll back." We looked to see Genkai's old cigarette, that she threw ,in his belt.

"What is that thing? You tracked me down with that?"Kibano asked.

Yusuke said,"That's right, it's the cigarette that Genkai was smoking. Remember, she threw it at me at the start of the fight, I saw it on the ground a few minutes ago, still glowing and while you were busy teaching me your stupid kung fu moves, I slipped it under your belt, and after that, well hell, you know the rest."

"You, tricked me."Kibano said.

Yusuke said,"Yeah, well, of course I did, and with that mask you couldn't see it." I grinned and Dark was jumping up and down on my shoulder. Genkai raised her right hand.

"Winner, the dimwit."Genkai said. Yusuke walked up to us.

Yusuke said,"That was close." I smiled and hugged him as Dark jumped and rested on his head.

"Hey, where did you learn to be so tricky anyways?"Kuwabara asked.

Botan said,"It's probably from being a kid, trying to think up reasons why he didn't come to class."

"Most likely."Ammara said grinning.

Yusuke said,"Maybe, but my sister mostly did that."I laughed.

"Wait, what was that glow ball you fired at him?"Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke said,"That's my spirit gun, see, it's like this big explosion of my spirit energy."

"So you're using a gun and I've got a sword, don't you think we're cheating?"Kuwabara said.

I said,"Don't forget, Ammara has herself a shield." Ammara and I smiled as I moved back to her side.

"Oh, don't worry Kuwabara, just think of these weapons as extensions of yourselves."Botan said.

Genkai said,"Alright kitties, let's start the semi finals."Ammara and I moved to each side of Genkai. "The first match will be Kazemaru and Yusuke."Yusuke looked like he was about to scream.

"I've waited for this."Kazemaru said.

Yusuke screamed,"Woah, old lady! Pick somebody who has had a chance to breath okay!"

"If you want to get mad, then get mad at the one who drew the lot, and that's you."Genkai said. 'She has a point.'I thought.

Kuwabara said,"You're not a very lucky person at drawing lots are ya Urameshi!"

Yusuke put his arm out behind him. "Well can you at least throw another cigarette?"Yusuke exclaimed. Ammara and I laughed.

Genkai said,"No, we won't be fighting the semi-finals in here."The door behind us opened shining a bright light inside the dark room. "Follow me."Genkai started walking with us one step behind her. We walked up a hill and came to a plain with dead trees scattered across it and mud/swamp ponds here and there. "This will be your new fighting ground." We stopped at the edge of the plain.

"Ugh, what is it?"Kuwabara asked.

Genkai said,"The site of an ancient battle, an entire army was overcome by madness. Thousands of soldiers attacked their own men, restless souls fill this place." Kuwabara stepped backwards and started freaking out.

"I'm seeing things here I've never wanted to see, oh please! Please! Someone take me home."Kuwabara yelled.

Genkai said,"On this hill side, spirit energy begins to over take the body, it's perhaps, the best place on Earth to use spirit powers and so the best place for your fight."

"Excellent, their energy is circulating through me already now, I feel stronger already."Kazemaru said and lifted his hand. We were all able to see spirit energy circling him.

Botan asked my brother,"What about you?"My brother tried summoning energy for a spirit gun.

"It's no use. I'm feeling some of my power coming back, but there's no way it's enough to use my spirit gun."Yusuke said. Yusuke was glaring at the back of Kazemaru's head. 'Bubba.'I thought. Yusuke and Kazemaru walked out into the middle of the field while the rest of us stood a few good meters away

Genkai said,"And the first match of the semi finals, begin!"

"What a shame for you, fighting two battles in a row, both mismatched."Kazemaru said.

Yusuke exclaimed,"What!"

"Everyone knows Kibano would have defeated you, if not for your little trick, and as for my own advantage, you'll soon find out."Kazemaru said. The next thing I know Kazemaru is in front delivering punches left and right. All Yusuke could do was take blow for blow. Yusuke went to punch him, only for Kazemaru to run behind him and kick him in the face! Kazemaru jumped high in the air and landed behind Yusuke as Yusuke fell backwards onto the ground. "I am surprised to find someone else in this contest who can use the spirit firing technique."

Yusuke sat up to a kneeling position and said,"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome, huh?"

"Of course, it's nothing compared to mine."Kazemaru said. He walked towards Yusuke.

Yusuke said,"Yeah, good point, maybe we should agree not to use them and just play fair."

"Oh, don't worry, I'd rather use...my fist!"Kazemaru said and charged at Yusuke with his fist raised. Yusuke went to brace himself, but suddenly looked behind him! Kazemaru attacked him with a barrage of punches."

I yelled,"What are you doing Yusuke?!"

"You can't even fight back."Kazemaru said.

Botan yelled,"Do something!"

"Hes to tired to block a punch."Kuwabara said. Kazemaru delivered a right hook and sent Yusuke flying! "Don't give up Urameshi, put everything you got into one hit!" Kazemaru charged at Yusuke while he was on the ground, only to have Yusuke to duck a little and dodge. Yusuke quickly went to hit Kazemaru only to barely graze his nose as he back flip out of the way!

Yusuke said,"Aww, perfect!"All of the sudden a cut appeared on Kazemaru's face!

"What the!"Kazemaru yelled.

Kuwabara shouted,"Damn!" Genkai laughed and Ammara and I smirked. "That would have finished me if I hadn't dodged it." He whipped the blood off. "I can't get that close. Guess I'll have to fight long distance!" He put his hands in the top part of his shirt and pulled out shuriken!

"Wow, he really is a ninja."I said.

Yusuke said,"Your joking."

"Shuriken throwing knives, my favorite."Kazemaru said before jumping into the air and throwing them.

Yusuke said,"Oh, give me a break, ninja boy. I'm not to weak to dodge." He easily dodged the shuriken. Kazemaru landed smirking and crossing his arms. 'Somethings not right here.'I thought. "Hello, I was expecting a more shocked reaction, did you not just see me dodge your toys."

"Hn, not quite."Kazemaru said.

Yusuke exclaimed,"What!" I looked up from Yusuke and saw the shuriken!

"Yusuke!"Botan exclaimed.

Ammara yelled,"Move!"

"Those things are behind you!"Kuwabara yelled. Dark whimpered and nudged my head with his own.

Yusuke looked behind him and said,"Uh oh." He dove out of the way just as the shuriken almost him. "Okay they are like boomerang knives, that's a decent trick." The shuriken turned around towards Yusuke.

"Actually they lock on to a person's spirit energy and they can stay up in the air for days before hitting their appropriate target."Kazemaru said. Yusuke blocked his face as the shuriken flew past him, luckily only tearing his clothes. The shuriken came around and Yusuke barely managed to dodge by using his right leg. The shuriken flew close the ground and then turned and hit Yusuke causing him to fly back! He sat up and looked around as the shuriken turned around and started coming back at him.

Yusuke said,"Alright."He started running towards a tree. He turned]d around towards the shuriken and said,"Come on!" He jumped just before the shuriken reached them and they stuck to the tree. When the third one hit the tree, it exploded! Yusuke shouted as he hit the ground face first.

"Oh, perhaps I neglected to mention the gun powder stored in the tip of every blade. Even if you manage to dodge every blade, you can't avoid the explosion. It's a done deal hahahaha."Kazemaru said and then started laughing. I whimpered.

Botan shouted,"Yusuke!"

"How's he supposed to get out of this?"Kuwabara yelled.

Genkai said,"It might be a good time to tell him goodbye."

"I've already done that once okay!"Kuwabara yelled at Genkai. Yusuke started running towards us screaming. "I'm with Genkai Urameshi!" Kuwabara put his arms up to guard himself.

Yusuke screamed,"You have to listen to me Kuwabara! You have to win the Tournament now! See ya!" Kuwabara lowered his arms. Dark crawled into my arms.

"Well, that's funny. What do you think he meant, I figured he wanted to win?"Kuwabara said.

Botan said,"Oh dear."

"I see, he knows he can't escape, so he's decided to kill two birds with one bomb."Genkai stated.

Kuwabara screamed,"He whatt! Urameshi don't do it! Can't you think this out a little more!"Ammara covered her eyes while I tightened my hold on Dark.

"Yusuke."Botan whispered. Yusuke ran straight towards Kazemaru. Kazemaru powered up a ball of spirit energy between his hands.

Yusuke said,"You try whatever you want ninja, but I'm taking you with me!"

"Sorry! I have other plans!"Kazemaru said and pointed the ball towards Yusuke! All of the sudden, Yusuke disappeared! "What the! He disappeared!" The shuriken were still coming towards Kazemaru. He aimed an went to fire and an explosion engulfed Kazemaru. Kazemaru went flying back and landed on the ground, defeated. Kuwabara and Botan ran in front of us while Ammara and I smiled happily. Dark flew above us in circles roaring happily, which was cute sense it was more like a coo.

Kuwabara said,"You see that, he disappeared."

"Yusuke! Hello!"Botan yelled.

Kuwabara waited a few seconds before yelling,"Hey Urameshi! Are you playing around?!"We stood looking around for a few minutes. "I'm going to mad if he can turn invisible and nobody told me." Botan shook her head.

"Only the dead can do that."Botan said.

Kuwabara said,"Well, maybe he jumped really high and hasn't come down yet or something."Ammara and I hit our hands on our head.

"Idiot."We said. A gurgling noise sounded from one of the puddles and we looked to see a hand sticking out with bubbles surrounding it.

Kuwabara said,"I found him!" Botan and Kuwabara pulled him out of the water. Yusuke was bent dirty and drenched with scratches, but at least he was alive. "Pretty clever, hiding in the mud like that."

"I wasn't hiding. I slipped."Yusuke said. Botan, Ammara, and I busted out laughing.

Kuwabara said,"You weren't hiding! Are you trying to tell me the whole thing was an accident?"

"What whole thing?"Yusuke asked. Kuwabara pointed over his shoulder to Kazemaru who was lying on the ground knocked out. Ammara, Genkai, Shorin, and I walked over to them."You mean I actually won the match?"

Genkai said,"Kazemaru's power up emitted so much spirit energy that it diverted the knives toward him when you fell. Your victories a total fluke, but then as I've said before, anything goes as long as you can win the fight."

"It isn't fair."Kazemaru said lifting his head only for it to fall back down.

Yusuke said,"He's got a good point."

"Guess this makes up for the unluckiness you had drawing lots."Kuwabara said. Yusuke wiped some mud off of his cheek.

Yusuke said,"Works for me."

"Winner! Yusuke Urameshi! Only three fighters are left, I hope you're excited."Genkai said. Botan and Yusuke were whispering to each other,but we managed to catch the last word.

Botan said,"Shorin is Rando."

"Let's move to the second match of the semi-finals, it's not hard to guess, Kuwabara versus Shorin."Genkai said. 'This is going to be good.'I thought as Dark landed on my shoulder.


	14. Rando Rises, Kuwabara Falls

"Since he doesn't seem to be moving you'll just have to fight around him. Come on you two, let's close up the semi finals."Genkai said. 'Well this is going to be interesting.'I thought. I fell something dig into my arm and looked to see Ammara gripping onto my arm and digging her nails into them. I patted her hand and she smiled at me. Kuwabara grinned as Shorin walked so they were right across from each other.

Botan said,"It's ironic that out of all of the fighters, Shorin was last on my list as a suspect."

"Yeah if you're gonna disguise yourself, why not look cooler."Yusuke said.

I said,"He doesn't want any attention draw to himself."

"If Shorin is in fact Rando, I'm afraid Kuwabara is out of his league."Botan said. Ammara's nails were digging into my arm.

Yusuke shouted,"Hey Kuwabara! Wait up!" He ran up to Kuwabara.

"Don't try to give me your coaching advice Urameshi."Kuwabara said. Yusuke started whispering to Kuwabara. "I don't care who he is!"Kuwabara suddenly yelled at Yusuke and then pointed a finger at Yusuke hitting his nose. "First of all, I'm going to beat this guy, and then I'm going to grind you into the dirt. So don't try to get out of it by making me scared! And second, you beat that last guy by luck!"Ammara giggled at them while I hung my head.

I said,"All I want is a normal brother, is that so much to ask."

"Soo? What's that got to do with this fight?"Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara said,"I'm not exactly sure! But I'm going to fight this guy. Monster or not!"

"What's the point? You know I'd beat you next anyway!"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara shouted,"Ya! We'll that'd be true, if it was opposite day!"

"Hey, would you boys please behave, this isn't junior high!"Botan said as she ran up to them.

They both yelled,"Shut up!"

"Please sir, may we start."Shorin asked. Botan and Yusuke walked behind Kuwabara.

Kuwabara said,"Ya."

"Begin!"Genkai shouted.

Kuwabara shouted,"I'll take you down in one hit!"They both ran towards each other and Kuwabara hit Shorin in the face. Shorin went flying and hit the ground. I kept blinking.

"Huh?"I said. Ammara's grip lessened on my arm.

Yusuke said,"What the?" Shorin sat up and rubbed his cheek.

"I see this fighter will take more strength than I thought."Shorin said.

Kuwabara rubbed the back of his head and said,"Geez buddy, are you alright? That was just a warm up shot." Shorin stood up.

"You needn't worry about my health sir."Shorin said. He ran forward and tried to punch Kuwabara, but luckily Kuwabara managed to dodge, clumsily. He started throwing a lot of kicks and punches, but Kuwabara dodged them all. Kuwabara finally had enough and punched him in the head causing him to fall smack dab on to the ground.

Kuwabara started laughing and said,"Our difference in strength is pretty big huh?" I couldn't help but blink some more as Shorin rubbed his head.

"So, what are the chances of a demon being a total wuss. Maybe Rando is hiding somewhere, but not as a fighter, or maybe Rando was one of the fighters and got beat."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"What? Is that all we're going to fight?"Shorin stood up.

"No, let me try a few techniques first."Shorin said. He slid his left foot back and sorta mad it look like he was rolling an invisible ball in his hands. Sparks appeared in between his hands. He put one hand in the air and a flaming ball appeared in it. He held both of his hands straight out and another flame ball appeared in his other hand.

Kuwabara said,"What is that?"

"It couldn't be."Genkai said. Ammara gripped back tighter.

"Bubba!"Ammara shouted.

Shorin yelled,"Circles of inferno!"He threw one like a baseball straight at Kuwabara! Kuwabara barely managed to dodge it, but the second time he threw one it scraped his stomach, burning his jacket. He started patting his jacket and yelling.

"You're okay Kuwabara! Stop giving yourself a pat down and get ready for his next attack!"Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara shouted,"Oh shut up!" Shorin quickly got another flaming ball in his hand. "Fine, if you want to use your fireworks, I'll use mine!" He pulled out the broken piece of wood from before and his spirit sword from before appeared. "Alright you little shrimp baby, batters up!" Kuwabara got in batting position while Shorin threw the fire ball at him. Kuwabara swung his sword and actually hit the ball like it was a baseball! It went flying and hit Shorin in the stomach! He flew and hit the ground hard.

"Woah, I guess that's a home run." Yusuke said. Shorin held his stomach and we could literally hear his skin burning from where we were standing.

Kuwabara said,"Hahaha, those pitches were pretty nasty, but they ain't nothing compared to the old batting cages back home."

"Kuwabara is like a whole new fighter when he starts using that spirit sword of his, I think he can beat this little punk, Rando or no Rando. Ha."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"Anything is possible, I suppose."

"Go bubba!"Ammara shouted. Dark did his cute little roar happily while I smiled. Kuwabara put his spirit sword so it was leaning against his shoulder.

Shorin said,"Very surprising. Twice now you have managed to evade my attack and make it your own offensive."

"Uhh, don't make it sound so high tec! I'm just trying to cream you."Kuwabara said.

Shorin said,"This requires a new approach. Enes eres spirito..." 'Is he chanting?'I thought. My ears picked up and Dark was standing on his hind legs on my shoulder.

"What in the heck are you muttering about over there. You might as well speak up."Kuwabara said. Shorin kept chanting.

Genkai said,"Yes, I thought I recognized where that fireball attack was from. Ages ago two renowned masters spent the last half of their life perfecting the Circles of Inferno and this chant."

"What's this do?"Yusuke asked. Ammara frowned as Genkai grew more serious.

Genkai answered,"That isn't the point, what matters is the only one who could have taught this boy have been dead for centuries." 'So he has to be Rando.'I thought.

"Old lady you just proved something for me once and for all. That chanters definitely no boy."Yusuke said.

Ammara shouted,"Shut him up already Bubba! Don't let him finish that chant!"

"You got it sis! This boy is freaking me out!"Kuwabara shouted and charged at Shorin, no Rando. When Kuwabara was about to hit him, Kuwabara suddenly shrunk.

Ammara shouted,"Bubba!" I watched as Kuwabara dropped his sword and ran when Rando tried to stomp on him.

"Hey, hey! How did that kid get so big. Hey the grass got big too. Wait a minute..."Kuwabara said and looked around. A caterpillar started to move right beside him. 'So stupid.'I thought. "That's a-a a caterpillar! Ah! I've turned into an insect!" Rando reached out and grabbed Kuwabara with his hand.

Yusuke said,"What the hell?"

"What the!"I shouted. Rando pulled Kuwabara up to his face.

Rando said,"Don't be worried your still a human, just a very small and fragile one, so does this hurt?" I whimpered as I heard Kuwabara's bones crack and pop. Dark was licking Ammara's cheek

"There's no way he can pull out of this. Kuwabara! Tell him you're backing out of the fight!"Yusuke yelled.

Rando said,"Oh, but that can just not be allowed. I have to make use of this power a little first." He crushed his hand around him a little tighter. He threw Kuwabara up in the air and caught him. "I'm curious about the strength of bones after they've shrunk. I'll start with the right arm." He pulled Kuwabara's sleeve off and wrapped his fingers around his arm.

"Bubba!"Ammara shouted. She went to try to run to him but I grabbed her arm and pulled her so she was pinned to my side.

Yusuke shouted,"Kuwabara!" He started messing with his elbow pulling it and tightening his hold on it. I whimpered and laid my ears flat against my head as I heard a popping sound. Kuwabara screamed as Rando messed with his arm and started pushing it the wrong way.

"He's not a doll! Stop it!"I yelled. I growled as tears poured down Ammara's face and heard bones cracking.

Kuwabara shouted,"Please stop, no more!" Kuwabara screamed as I heard the final crack and Kuwabara's arm went limp. Yusuke yelled.

"I can't stand this lady! I'm going in there!"Yusuke yelled.

Genkai said,"No, I'll call off the fight. That's enough Shorin!" Shoring started laughing.

"Alright."Shorin said and started crushing Kuwabara! I covered my mouth with both of my hands.

Yusuke shouted,"That's it! I'm not going to listen to you anymore old lady!"Yusuke ran towards Rando. Rando saw and tossed Kuwabara over Yusuke's head! "Kuwabara." Yusuke said and Botan and him ran to check where Kuwabara went in the grass. Rando started chuckling, but stopped as he went flying into a tree! We all looked and saw Ammara standing there with her spirit energy surrounding her.

"You bastard." Ammara said,"How could you do that to my brother!" She marched over to Yusuke and Botan with me right behind her. We started to look for Kuwabara.

Rando said,"You said let him go. And now."

"I can't see his spirit energy."Botan said.

Yusuke shouted,"Say something!"Rando started chanting and Dark jumped off of my shoulder and started sniffing around at the ground. Rando stopped chanting and Kuwabara enlarged to his normal side on the ground. He had scratched and bruises everywhere. We all ran and sat beside him. Ammara had his head in her lap and was crying over him. "This body, it's twisted."

"Both arms are in pieces, his ribs too. I don't know if his wounds will heal." Botan said. Genkai walked up behind us.

Kuwabara turned his head slowly and looked up at us. He said,"I won't die. Even if all the bones in my body are broke." 'Kuwabara.' I thought. Dark curled up on my lap and whimpered. "Remember Urameshi, me still was fighting just..."Kuwabara then passed out.

"Yeah buddy, that's right."Yusuke said. Yusuke patted Kuwabara's cheek before clenching his fist and glaring at Rando, who was approaching us.

Rando stopped a few feet away from Kuwabara's feet with his hand on his hip. He said,"I can not tell you how long I've wanted to use that technique on someone, but it takes such a long time to complete the chant, it's very bothersome. The move is so complex, imagine concentrating on that while fighting fifteen people, but with the word order, the intimation, but with your spirit wave technique, you can destroy a hundred people with just one simple motion of energy. That is right, isn't it master?" I growled.

"Yes, if it's misused."Genkai said.

Rando said,"Of course I wouldn't ever use it that way, but it's great to know the potential."

Yusuke shouted as he stood,"Not so fast you freak! You have to beat me first! And in case you didn't know, I happen to be a spirit detective." Rando shifted into a fighting stance.

"Let the final match begin! Shorin versus Yusuke!"Genkai said. Yusuke, Rando, and Genkai had moved a few feet away from us. Spirit energy started surrounding Yusuke.

Rando said,"Well, I see your spirit energy is recovering nicely on this hill."

"Bubba..."I said.

Rando asked,"Ready?" Yusuke gave a growl and his spirit energy whipped up again. Rando had purple energy slowly surrounding him.

"The first one is for Kuwabara!"Yusuke shouted as he charged and hit Rando with a fist full of spirit energy. Rando flew a good bit away. "And I still got ninety-nine more, one for each psychic's life you stole." Rando stood up and looked at Yusuke over his shoulder. He wiped his face and only had a few seconds to recover before another spirit infused fist got him in the stomach. Yusuke quickly sent another fist into his face and sent Rando flying again! I smirked.

Rando said,"His spirit power only scored one fifty-five, but his spirit power must have increase to over 200 to make that kind of impact."

"You better stand, I'll feel bad if you're glued to the ground."Yusuke said. Rand stood and had his hands in a weird position. Yusuke ran towards him.

Rando shouted as he made his arms into a corner square,"Sickle and Tornado!" Rando jumped in the air and two green circles were behind him.

"What the hell is this?"Yusuke asked.

Genkai said,"I see."

"Bubba."I said. Dark whimpered.

Rando said,"Of all my techniques, I enjoy this the most."

"Congratulations."Yusuke shouted.

Genkai said,"I once knew of a fighter who made quite a name for himself with that attack. It creates a vacuum around their opponent and causes air to escape violently from their body from the cuts in their skin."

"And with as many battle wounds you have Yusuke, it should be very painful."Rando said and laughed. All of the sudden, three rainbow colored spirit energies that looked kinda like a spiked wheel came towards Yusuke. Yusuke shouted and ran towards them.

I shouted,"You idiot!" It hit him and knocked him straight on his back, they then shot in to the sky and disappeared in a whirlwind. Yusuke had smoke coming up from his chest. "Bubba!"

"Ouch!"Yusuke shouted as he sat up.

Rando said,"Now that's surprising, most would pass out from the pain. Shall we try it again?!" He shot out three more and Yusuke got up and ran towards them again.

"It appears your friend is a fool."Genkai said. Dark whimpered and pushed himself up against my stomach.

Botan said,"No, just mad."

"What's he doing?"Ammara yelled.

Rando yelled,"I dare you!" Yusuke jumped and took all three on! I felt tears stream down my face.

"I don't know where in the world he got the strength to endure that kind of pain, but he's making it into the eye of the tornado."Genkai said. Yusuke was able to make it all the way to Rando and was able to tackle him with his hands crossed in the shape of an 'X' in front of Rando's neck. They hit the ground with a hard slam. Yusuke moved and kneeled to the side of Rando. Dark gripped onto my shirt with his claws as I stood up and ran next to Genkai who was a few feet away from Rando and Yusuke.

Yusuke breathed heavily and said,"I got him and he wasn't joking about the pain."Yusuke stood up and I smiled and ran and hugged him. He grinned and rested his head on mine.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I'm feeding you to Dark, understand?"I said.

Yusuke laughed and said,"You got it sis."

"You got him good Yusuke, he'll probably be out for a week!"Botan exclaimed.

Yusuke said,"That's what happens when you piss me off."

"It's a shame Kuwabara couldn't be here to see it." Botan said.

We heard a voice say,"Hey, I'm not dead yet, I still got to kick Urameshi's..." 'That boy.'I thought.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, you just rest, okay?" Ammara said. I let Yusuke go and he wobbled.

Botan said,"Yusuke, maybe you shouldn't try walking for awhile."

"I'm fine."Yusuke said and started walking towards Genkai. "Well how'd you like that grandma?"

Genkai said,"You shouldn't have wasted your energy walking here." We all turned and looked at her. "Your fight isn't over yet. Did you actually think Rando could be defeated so easily?"

"What?"Yusuke asked. All of the sudden a really deep voice started laughing. I quickly turned around as Dark fell to the ground and started growling deeply.

The voice, who is most likely Rando said,"Yes Mr. Urameshi, you should listen to the old hag, they tend to know things, for example that I'm a demon that cannot be destroyed. Most likely she also knows that I must kill you all, as you are about to see my true form, my mystery is this, how would I choose to torture you." His body suddenly got sucked into the grass and cracks appeared in the ground, it looked like an earthquake. I quickly grabbed Botan and we ran back to Kuwabara. Dark stood in front of me and transformed into his bigger form, growling darkly. A beam of blue spirit energy shot up into the sky and a guy floated up the beam.

He had red hair and a blue spider like on his nose and stretched across the bottom half of his face with two spike like marks going above his eyebrows. He was as white as chalk and as tall as, if not taller than Yusuke, it was hard to tell since he was floating. He had a big scar in the middle of his chest and had crack like scars on his arms. He wore the pants of his previous form except it was dark blue at the bottom and had on a pair of dark grey tabi socks and sandals. "What is that thing?"Yusuke asked.

He replied,"I'm the one you've been looking for, Rando." 'All of this energy is putting pressure on me.'I thought. 'Bubba.'


	15. Yusuke vs Rando: 99 Attacks

"So that's Rando."Botan said.

Kuwabara said,"U-u-urameshi. Are you ready to fight yet, cause I'm ready as soon as you are." 'Idiot.'I thought.

"Huh, even when losing confidence that boy has a one track mind."Genkai said.

Ammara bonked him on the head and said,"Stop moving."

"This is always the hardest part."Rando said as he walked towards Yusuke. Yusuke all of the sudden fell to a knee. 'Bubba.'I thought and whimpered. "Choosing what technique to use first, like a drooling boy in a candy store. Perhaps you can give me a good suggestion." Rando stopped right in front of Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up at Rando and said,"Shut your mouth."Yusuke shot up at Rando and started punching him everywhere, but they weren't even fazing him! "And here's the kill!"Yusuke delivered a punch straight to Rando's jaw, but it only caused him to turn his head! "So there."Yusuke turned back and looked at Rando. Rando opened his eyes at Yusuke and smirked. "Oh crap!"

"Hu, this battle isn't going to last very long if only half of you can still throw a punch."Rando said.

Yusuke asked,"What?"

"Those punches had absolutely no spirit power. You've gone dry."Rando said. Yusuke glared at him. "All right, I just thought of the perfect technique for you." Rando pulled his body in tighter and red spirit energy started to surround him. His eyes turned completely white and when he opened his mouth and bunch of cob webs came out in a straight line! 'Please don't tell me he's a spider. Please don't tell me he's a spider.'I thought. The cob webs started going crazy and made a big circle around Yusuke.

Botan asked,"What is it?"

"That is Life-Force Thread. An archaic form of materialized spirit energy, no doubt taken from a very ancient psychic."Genkai said. All of the sudden he stopped spitting out webs and the webs formed a bunch of different big webs. Rando smirked and started moving the webs to go after Yusuke! Yusuke was able to dodge the first one, but the second one caught and wrapped around his leg. Another wrapped around his waist, another around his other leg, another around his left wrist, and and another around his right.

Yusuke said,"That's no good." They all started moving so it became one big web wrapped around his waist and arms. It started tightening. I growled darkly. "I can move!" Yusuke was trying to wiggle against the web. Rando chuckled and pulled the web and it became even tighter!

"Needless to say I could crush you in an instant,but I'd rather test my techniques. It's been such a long time."Rando said and pulled even tighter!

I screamed,"Bubba!"

"This thread is connected to my own energy, and no human efforts can sever it."Rando said.

Yusuke said,"Yeah, I noticed."Yusuke started moving his elbows, only succeeding in pulling the web back down on him. "It seems kinda boring that way."

"Yes, I shall have to add more excitement."Rando said and started pulling Yusuke towards him. All of the sudden, Rando pulled up on the web causing Yusuke to go up in the air! Rando started spinning Yusuke in the air like it was a carnival ride! Yusuke was going around in circles while Rando was grinning and laughing. "How's this! Better!" Rando pulled up and Yusuke went higher into the air and came back down like a yo yo! He slammed into the ground! Yusuke yelled as Rando did it again and Yusuke went face first into the ground. "Is this boring you!" Rando pulled Yusuke into a tree! I whimpered and Dark was shaking from all the growling he was doing. "How's this!"He put Yusuke into the ground. "How about this!"Yusuke went face first into a tree again. Red was slowly creeping into my vision. "And this!" Yusuke was slammed onto the ground again! Almost everything was red now and I felt my teeth sharpen. "Or this! Or this!Or..."That's when everything went red I went to lunge at Rando when something grabbed my neck, or well the fur on top of my neck and threw me back behind them. I looked to see Genkai.

Genkai said,"This is not your fight, if you get involved then your brother is disqualified and him getting beat up will be for nothing." I growled but nodded and went back to being human. I sat by Dark and petted him, calming him down, but he stayed in his bigger form. I watched as Rando swung Yusuke around like he was a toy.

"Tell me how it feels human! I'm dying to know!"Rando said and slammed Yusuke into the ground again.

Ammara said,"Yusuke..."

"Goodness, Yusuke truly can't keep up this beating much longer. Genkai! You have to do something, Rando is only going to come after you next."Botan said.

Genkai replied,"I won't. Whoever wins this fight will be the one I teach, and it would be wrong to interfere with the selection. I'm getting old now, my powers have to be carried forward, even if they must stay for awhile in the hands of the wicked."

"Listen to yourself! If Rando gets your techniques there's no telling how many people he'll kill with it, innocent lives that you will be responsible for."Botan said.

I said,"Botan. Enough."I glared at the scene in front of me.

"But Ann, a lot of people will die!"Botan said.

Genkai said,"There are things you do not understand."

"Like what!"Botan exclaimed.

Genkai said as she walked past Botan to see the battle better,"Progress is what must prevail, it's a story I cannot change." I felt tears come to my eyes as Rando dragged my brother across the ground towards a mud lake.

"No, you're wrong."Botan said. Yusuke was so beat up, there wasn't a spot on him that didn't have bruises or marks on him.

Rando said,"There, you see, it's amazing how indestructible these threads are."Rando said. Rando hung him upside down in a tree and all Yusuke could do was glare at him. "Hahaha, so how do you feel?"

"Why do you keep asking! I'm hanging upside down from a tree, take a guess you freak!"Yusuke exclaimed.

Rando said,"Ohh, hostile. We're not there yet."Rando started chanting and put his hands so both of them had their pointer fingers up and his right hand other finger were curled in while his left hand other fingers were on top of his right hand fingers.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not just doing that to be cute?"Yusuke said. 'Your feeling is right bro.'I thought. The water under Yusuke was bubbling. "Hey, what's cooking!" A huge blue fish jumped out of the water! He was trying to take a bite out of Yusuke! There were a bunch of dark figures, fish most likely, swimming in a circle under Yusuke! "What the hell are those?"

Rando said,"I brought them from the depths of spirit world, they're called Hate Fish."

"Hate fish?"Yusuke asked.

Rando said and held up a grey little demon barely bigger than his hand,"And through another technique I've created a trainer demon, they're controllable and barely fierce. Watch!" Rando threw the demon at Yusuke and the demon became as tall as him! Rando's eyes and the demon went white just before the demon got to Yusuke and the demon fell straight towards the water. As soon as he hit it, all the fish started going after him! I heard munching sounds and knew the fish had eaten the demon. "As you can see, they're very hungry, and the demon could defend himself, imagine if he had been tied up." Bones floated to the surface as the fish went back under. "But enough about that, I want to try a move I learned much more recently." He put his hand in the shape of a gun at Yusuke! 'What!'I thought and stood up. "The Spirit Gun."We all looked shocked.

"How can he.."Botan said. A red dot of spirit energy was at the end of Rando's finger. It flared out and shot at Yusuke! Yusuke was barely able to dodge it by swinging the opposite way. It was able to cut his cheek and destroy the tree behind him.

Rando said,"That's it! That's the look! You have surrendered to your fear."

"That move, he must have learned it by simply watching Yusuke perform it just once."Botan said.

Genkai said,"It was also several times more deadly. This creatures adaptability and knowledge of human's spirit is incredible."

"It's awful."Botan said.

Genkai said,"If he does learn my power he will no doubt take it further than I could ever go."

"The fear, screaming from a victims eyes. Increased power is wonderful, but it's the fear that makes me hunt. You have shown me that fear."Rando said and charged up for another Spirit Gun. "Now die." He fired another Spirit Gun and it hit the branch that Yusuke was hanging from! He fell towards the water.

I screamed,"Bubba!"

"Yusuke!"Botan screamed. The fish all had their mouths open waiting to eat him.

Yusuke screamed before he went into the water,"This is dumb!"

"Yes, eat all you want, my precious Hate Fish."Rando said.

I whispered,"Come on Bubba!"

"It can't be, you fool! At least pull him from the water!"Botan screamed at Genkai.

"Ann! What are you just standing there for! Go get him!"Ammara yelled. "Huh?" A blue orb was up in the air.

Botan said,"Who's is that?" It flew past me and went into the water!

"Brother! Wake up! Brother! Wake up!"Ammara yelled. She was shaking Kuwabara viciously.

I looked back to the water and said,"It couldn't have been." A blue light erupted from the lake!

"That's Yusuke's energy."Botan said. Genkai give a slight laugh and nodded.

Kuwabara choked out and said,"All he needed was a good insult."Ammara laughed and hugged Kuwabara. When the light chunks of the Hate Fish were everywhere.

"So much of that spirit power couldn't have come from that boy, his crippled friend must have transferred the last of his energy to him. Oh well, it matters not, just more time to practice my favorite techniques."Rando said. "Though! I still like the idea of killing you with you're own attack!"He pointed his finger out at the water, like a gun, and started charging up. He watched and waited for Yusuke. "Now come out!"

Botan said,"Yusuke, you will have to breathe soon." A bunch of bubbles appeared at one end of the mud. Rando shot at it and hit!

"Funny thing about swamps..."Yusuke voice suddenly rang out and a bunch of water flew in the air on another pond behind Rando. Rando spun around."They're just always connected to another one!"Yusuke jumped into the air and had his hand in the form of a gun pointed at Rando.

Botan said,"Don't talk Yusuke! Just shoot him!"

"And as for my Spirit Gun technique, you're doing it all wrong."Yusuke said and closed his eyes charging up.

Botan asked,"Does he have enough strength?"

"Oh!"Rando said and pointed his hand at Yusuke! He started charging up with Yusuke.

"You hold too much back! Spirit Gun!"Yusuke shouted. His Spirit Gun and Rando's hit. Sparks were flying as their spirit energy went back and forth. Just when Rando's pulled ahead, Yusuke's shot through and hit Rando in the chest! Rando went flying backwards and into the water! Yusuke fell to the ground on his knees holding his wrist. "Sure, you can use it more than once, but then you lose it's stopping power."

Botan yelled,"Nice shot!" I was jumping up and down.

"Do you still think I'm a fool for not taking him out of the fight?"Genkai asked laughing. It was bubbling where Rando went under, causing me stop jumping. It started steaming and Yusuke stood up.

Yusuke said,"Give me a break!"The water all of the sudden evaporated leaving Rando standing at the bottom.

"You have caused me pain, I do not like that."Rando said. He jumped up in the air and hit Yusuke across the face, he then kicked Yusuke in the stomach, followed by two more punches in the face, sending Yusuke flying. He hit the ground and Rando stood above him. "Well, this boy's attack injured me more than I thought, I barely have the energy to destroy him."

Yusuke said,"Even though it looks like I can't move right now, I'm very dangerous." 'That's my brother. Now, he just needs to get up and beat Rando's butt, come on Yusuke.'I thought.

"There's no point in either of us bluffing now. Both of our bodies are exhausted and our spirits are weak, but I'll still succeed, cause I can reduce your body and crush your puny bones just like I did with your ridiculous friend."Rando said.

Botan said,"We've already suffered with Kuwabara, I can't bear to watch it again." Rando started chanting.

"Get up Bubba!"I yelled. He finished chanting and everyone froze.

Rando said,"Soon the world will be a much bigger place for you, and you will be afraid, I will make sure of that, even if it means ripping apart your fingers one by one. Huh?"I grinned as Rando got smaller and smaller and smaller. "It's not right, how have I been the one to shrink?" Ammara, Botan, Genkai, and I walked over and stood beside Yusuke's body.

"You're the slave of your own technique."Genkai said.

Botan, Ammara, and I said,"Yes, but how?" We all looked at each other and grinned before we looked at Genkai.

"It is physical law that the in balance of matter created by that technique must be relieved, if there's no victim then the user goes boom!"Genkai said.

Rando shouted up at us,"Are you blind? That boy was clearly my victim!"

"Yes, but his body must know that, as with any spoken chant the victim is effected only by hearing. In this way it enters the brain and reprograms the cells, all a reasonably intelligent fighter has to do is cover his ears."Genkai said. 'But he couldn't move, so how?'I thought and kneeled beside my brother.

Rando said,"If I didn't know it, then how could he!"Rando pointed at Yusuke. I laughed when I saw what had happened and fell backwards.

"Ann?"Ammara asked. I couldn't stop the tears and Dark stood above me and looked down at me while I rolled back and forth.

Botan asked as Yusuke sat up,"Are you okay?"

"Why is everything so freaking quiet?"Yusuke asked as he pulled something out of his ear. "Ahh! Swamp algae in my ears. Gross."I sat up and wiped the tears out of my eyes while Dark laid across me.

Rando exclaimed,"Swamp algae!"

"You know the mechanics of your stolen techniques, but without training you'll never know how to use them."Genkai said.

Rando screamed,"Shut up hag! All I have to do is reverse the chant...Ah!" He yelled as Yusuke stood above him. Yusuke laughed.

"Come on now, you really think I'm going to let you do that? Even at that size, I don't have the energy to punch you, but I guess at this point we can let gravity take over."Yusuke said and fell forward with his elbow out. Rando yelled and tried to run out of the way, but only got elbowed in the spine. Yusuke rolled over onto his back and laid there. "And that boys and girls is my super elbow drop."

Botan yelled,"Yusuke! You really did it!" We all ran over and sat around him, besides Genkai and Kuwabara.

"I know, but can we wait until tomorrow before we jump around all excited like."Yusuke said.

Genkai yelled,"Winner of the Genkai Tournament,Yusuke Urameshi!" Botan started cheering. I watched as Ammara picked up Rando with two finger by his shirt.

"Hey Botan, before you take him to the Spirit World, do you mind if I borrow him for tonight?"Ammara asked. I laughed as Dark went back to his little form and tried swiping at Rando like a kitten. Ammara would giggle and lift Rando up just before Dark got him. Genkai stood above Kuwabara and yellow spirit energy coursed around him in a string coming from her hands, she was doing something called the Spirit Wave.

Botan stood up and asked,"Why?"

"Just a little payback, Ann and I'll personally bring him to you in the morning. If that's okay with you Genkai?"Ammara said. Genkai nodded and I groaned.

Genkai said,"You should take Kuwabara, now that I've finished working on him."

"What do you mean? Take him to Spirit World?"Yusuke asked.

Genkai snapped and said,"No dimwit! To his house, I've helped him make a full recovery."

"Woah, that Spirit Wave technique sounds pretty cool."Yusuke said.

Genkai said,"I'm glad you approve since you'll be training for the next six months trying to learn it."Yusuke stood up and stretched.

"Nah! I'll have to get back to you on that old lady! Since first, how about my real prize, a first class ticket to Tokyo Dome."Yusuke said. I shot up to my feet.

I screamed,"What! That's not fair!"

"What? You still remember?"Botan asked.

Yusuke said,"Well of course! You think all this was community service?"

"Sorry Yusuke, but you're not allowed to go."Genkai said. I smirked and Yusuke looked at Genkai with wide eyes. "The entire purpose of that tournament was to choose my student, do you really think after all that mess I'd let you have a chose about it?"

Yusuke said,"But..my ticket."

"Yes, you'll need to have someone go in your place."Genkai said.

Yusuke said,"But.. the battle match.."He fell backwards and I laughed.

"Yusuke."Botan said.

Genkai said,"Ughhh, this is going to be a long six months." Ammara and I laughed.

~Time Skip~

Ammara and I grinned as we gave Rando, who was in a cage, to Koenma. Koenma asked,"Why does he have so many scratch marks?" Ammara and I giggled at each other.

"No reason."We said and skipped into a portal to Genkai's temple.


	16. The Beasts of Maze Castle

Ammara and I laughed as we ran and hugged Keiko who was walking with Yusuke. "Ann! Ammara!"Keiko yelled and hugged us tighter. I smiled and shifted the bag on my shoulder which had Dark in it.

~Time Skip~

I sat next to Yusuke with Ammara sitting next to me on the bench and Kuwabara on the other side of Ammara while Keiko went to go get us chocolate shakes. "So do your arms bend in the right direction now?"Yusuke asked Kuwabara.

Kuwabara said," Yeah, with Genkai's healing powers I was only in bed for a day after the fight, and I think she even made me stronger, I can try them on you if you want!" Kuwabara put his hand up in a fist like he was going to reach across Ammara and I and punch Yusuke.

Yusuke busted out laughing while Ammara and I smirked at each other. "Buddy, I'm afraid they'll have to send me to jail. After what I learned from the old lady, fighting you would be cruel."

"So...was the training very hard?"Kuwabara asked.

Ammara shouted," Hard!"

"It was horrifying!" I yelled.

Yusuke said," Let's just say I'll be having nightmares for the next four years because of all that crap I went through."

I closed my eyes and remembered one of Ammara and I's training session.

~Flashback~

Ammara and I had metal blocks tied to each of our feet and then tied together so we couldn't move our feet. We had to do pull ups until she said stop. "What is the point!" I yelled as Genkai started walking away to help Yusuke. I felt like my feet were going to fall off!

Genkai turned to Ammara and I and said," The point is without spirit energy or demon energy in your case, I could beat both of you with my pinkie finger!" Ammara and I stared at her in shock. "You have better have done a hundred of those by the time I get back or your going to have an extra hour of these." Ammara and I stared at each other horrified and started to try and do the pull ups, failing miserably.

~Flashback End~

I snapped out of it as Yusuke continued listing all the stuff he had to do. "Ahh! Forget I ever asked! Just listing everything you did gives me the creeps."Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke said,"Yeah, but it was worth it for all the tricks I learned."

"Ohhh, now that's what I wan to see."Kuwabara said.

Keiko said as she stopped in front of us,"See what?" I nervously shared a look with Ammara.

"Oh, uhh, yeah! Kuwabara wanted to see a movie! Right?"Yusuke said pointing at Keiko. Ammara and I quickly smiled.

I yelled,"Yep!"

"Yeah, movies, I love them!"Kuwabara said.

Keiko gave a big smile and said,"Ohhh, I know a great foreign art film." My eyes widened.

"Oh...great."Yusuke said and his, Ammara's, and Kuwabara's head dropped while I was trying not to run into the park. Keiko handed us all the shakes and we started walking. Well Ammara was dragging me while I was doing my best to dig my feet in the ground. Kuwabara and Yusuke were right beside her while Keiko walked ahead of us.

Kuwabara said,"I haven't seen Keiko this happy in months, you guys must really have something for her to be this way."Ammara and I laughed. "Don't act like your not excited too!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke and started to give him a noogie. We stopped and watched them. "How do you think Keiko feels when you pretend you don't care."Ammara giggled at them while I sipped my milkshake.

"Hey! Your squishing my milkshake!"Yusuke shouted before looking up and staring at something.

Keiko said,"Yusuke. Stop wrestling the movies about to start." I went to run but Ammara grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me. We stopped in front of Keiko.

"Uhhhh, hey Keiko! I gotta grab something at the store first."Yusuke said rubbing the back of his head. I stood up straight and scrunched my eyes at Yusuke. 'No he doesn't.'I thought.

Keiko said,"What?"

"Yeah, and Kuwabara has to help me get something too right? We'll be back in five minutes, tops. Would you mind saving us some seats?"Yusuke asked. Ammara and I looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

Keiko said,"Well if it's quick, uh, I'll come with you."

"No you see, it's kind of embarrassing actually, it's a guy thing, you know?"Yusuke said. Ammara scrunched her face up with disgust while I pretended to gag. Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara by his sleeve and said while he started to run,"We'll be back soon, okay?"

Keiko said,"Fine, we'll be in the center row. Ugh, boys."

"Your telling me."I said grinning.

Ammara said,"Come on, let's get some seats." I felt my bag shift.

"Okay, give me a minute and I'll be inside."I said and went into the ally way around the corner the opposite way of where Yusuke and Kuwabara went and put my bag n the ground. I kneeled down and opened it as Dark poked his head out and gave a tiny little rawr which made me smile. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry for doing this, but we don't know if there are any other people that can see you and we don't want to find out." He licked me in the face. "But I do have a job for you, if you think you can handle it?"I smirked as he puffed his chest out. "Go spy on my brother and his friend. Make sure they don't get into trouble mmkay?"He gave a yip and flew off. I ditched the bag in a trash can since there was nothing else in my trash can and went back into the movie theater where Keiko and Ammara were waiting. "Let's go see that movie."

~Time Skip~

Twenty minutes into the movie and Yusuke and Kuwabara still hadn't came back. Keiko was pissed because Yusuke left her. Ammara was pissed because Kuwabara lied. I was pissed because they didn't take me. All of the sudden, I heard a small rawr and looked over to see Botan with Dark on her shoulder. Ammara looked over when I nudged her. I started fake coughing then pretended I was about to puke and ran out to the exit where I met Botan and Dark. "What are you doing here?! And you are supposed to be looking over my brothers!"I yelled at them. Luckily people could see Botan. Ammara ran out.

Botan said,"I can't tell you here, but follow me."Botan led us outside and to the alley I had let Dark go in. Dark jumped and laid on top of my head. "Alright-"

"Explain now!"I demanded which caused Ammara to slap me upside the head.

Ammara said,"Stop being rude."

"Now as I was about to say, you two have a mission."Botan said. I glared and crossed my arms making a big X.

I said,"Nope, sorry, I'm on strike. I haven't even seen my mom yet, so sorry!"I started to try to walk away only to have Ammara yank me back beside her. "Are you going to make this a habit?"

"Maybe, it's fun."Ammara said and grinned at me. I huffed and looked at her.

Botan said,"Your brothers are already on this mission, but they are going to need more help." Ammara an I looked at each other worriedly. "An agent sent Koenma a message yesterday, an agent from the city of Ghosts and Apparitions. The Four Saint Beasts wanted immediate immigration to the living world."I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that? Who are these Saint Beasts anyways? And the city of Ghosts and Apparitions?"I asked.

Botan sighed and said,"Like brother, like sister. The Four Saint Beasts are four of the most notorious criminals in all of the Spirit World. The title "Saint" was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a collision of pursuers and evaded capture by locking themselves inside a booby-trapped fortress. Since then, a whole city has been built at it's base, the city of Ghosts and Apparitions, it's filled with vile crooks who view these beasts like gods. Recently a parasite known as Makai insects have invaded the human world. It is a parasite from the Makai world, which bury themselves under the skin and nurture themselves from humans primal desire, minds occupied by these insects produce destruction, physical power, and murder."

"Well isn't there a way to cure it?"Ammara asked while putting her thumb underneath her chin and curling the rest of her fingers in a ball in front of her chin. She used her other arm to hold her arm up.

Botan said,"There is, but ordinary people can't see the insects, and sadly, the first thing on people's minds will not be to find a cure. There is a whistle that the enemy currently holds, it sends out frequencies that are the only way for the Makai insects to live outside the Spirit World."

"Okay so is there a way to lure them out? We could brake the whistle as soon as they come out."I said.

Botan said,"They can't, years ago we put up a barrier around their hideout. With the threat of insect invasions, they hope we will bring the barrier down for the whistle."

"So they can get out and wreck havoc."Ammara said.

Botan said,"Yes, but instead we made a small breach in the barrier, which your brothers have already passed through, and you'll go through as well. You'll fight them all yourselves."

"But what if we don't win?"I asked.

Botan said,"I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if all the demons in that city would be released on Earth." Ammara and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, where do we go in at?"I said. Botan grinned.

She said,"Follow me!"She started leading us down the street.

Ammara said,"How did my brother get involved?" Botan started sweating and looked away from us causing Ammara and I to raise an eyebrow.

"I may have told Yusuke what was happening and Kuwabara happened to be right next to him. I tried to tell him I was joking but-"Botan said.

Ammara said,"He went on his whole protect his hometown speech didn't he?"

"Yeah."Botan said and looked at us. We went down another ally and down stairs into a warehouse. She got on her hands and knees and knocked on the floor before pulling what looked like a hidden door up and out of the way. All I could see was green smoke. "I asked them to move you closer than where Yusuke and Kuwabara landed, though it did push it's limits, you should land in front of the tower."

I said,"Should?"

"Well you might land on the tower."Botan said and rubbed the back of her head. Ammara and I looked at each other.

I shrugged my shoulders and said,"Oh well, geronimo!"I jumped into the whole and fell inside of one of the eye holes of a skull, which I guess was just above the entrance to the tower. I groaned in pain as Ammara landed on top of me. She carefully got off as I sat up. Ammara pointed out to where four figures were walking towards us, which were our brothers, Kurama, and Hiei. 'What are they doing here? No matter, payback time.'I thought I smirked and sat with my feet dangling over the edge, Ammara right beside me. I giggled as we both landed in front of our brothers.

"Oh, hey sis, so they sent you here too-"Yusuke started but was cut off as I punched him in the face and Ammara hit Kuwabara upside the head.

They said in sync,"Hey, oww!"

"What was that for?"Yusuke exclaimed glaring at me.

I said,"That was for leaving us at that stupid movie with Keiko and lying to us. Oh, by the way, I hope you are ready for a dozen hits, because Keiko wants to kill you." I smirked as he paled.

"Botan sent us to make sure you could handle it, though she didn't mention you already had back up."Ammara said and looked to the side as she blushed at the site of Kurama.

Hiei walked in front of me causing me to blush and said,"We are simply babysitting, though now that we have some actually fighters, we might not need to be." I tried to make out words, but all I could do was make a pathetic "eep". 'Dang it, way to go Ann.'I thought. Dark flew off of my head and onto Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked at him then turned towards the entrance.

Yusuke said,"Oh, now this place is homey."

"So, I guess we are just going to walk right in."Kuwabara said.

Kurama said,"Any prize that's worth having usually requires a risk."

"Well, I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like they are not a bunch of sissys."Kuwabara said. I heard Ammara sigh.

Hiei gave a short laugh and said,"Your sense of strategy is amazing."I laughed.

"Are you talking to me runt boy?"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke said,"Let's go." We all walked into the entrance.

"Stupid dwarf."Kuwabara said. We were walking down a brick hall when, all of the sudden, a golden eye with purple skin, purple bat wings, and purple tendrils coming out of the bottom flew in front of us. We all stopped and stared at it.

In a high pitched voice it said,"Welcome to Maze Castle."

"Woah! It talked."Kuwabara said.

The eye said,"Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal." 'That doesn't sound good.'I thought and tensed up.

"What do you mean tried?"Yusuke said. He flew forward and into the small room in front of us. He flew by the wall all the way in front and waited as a lever replaced the brick part of a small piece of wall. He pulled the lever and the floor and walls started shaking in the hall. Dark flew off of Hiei's shoulder and into his bigger form, crouching in front of me protectively.

Kuwabara said,"Urameshi...why did you have to ask!" I heard gears shifting.

"The ceiling!"Kurama shouted. We all looked up just as the ceiling started falling towards us. We all put our hands up to keep the wall from crushing us. Everyone else was sorta crouched while I was on Dark's back, who slid underneath me at the last second, holding up the ceiling. We all groaned from the wait.

I heard the bat say,"Heavy, isn't it, sensors in the corridor are most intelligent. A complex assembly of gears adapts the ceilings wait precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course there is a catch, just enough leeway for one person to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight."

"Damn it."Yusuke and I said in unison.

The bat said,"But decisions must be made quickly, not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. If you insist on teamwork, then everyone will be crushed, only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle, that's why it's called the Gate of Betrayal you see." He started laughing annoyingly and flew out of our view.

"Boy I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing. Ughh."Kuwabara said and shifted causing more weight to come down on us. I grunted.

Hiei said,"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all!"

"Oh sure, blame me, I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight than you."Kuwabara said.

I said,"You idiot! We are all holding up the same amount of weight so shut up!"

"Shut it Kuwabara!"Yusuke yelled.

Hiei said,"Well I'm not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans."

"Don't you even consider it Hiei."Kurama said.

Ammara yelled,"Everybody just focus on the weight!"

"Man, I knew we should have played some trust games."Yusuke said.


	17. Genbu, The Stone Beast

The annoying bat said,"This has always been my favorite part of the trial, watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceilings weight." I growled as my arms started to ache. "But of course, the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten or should I be the one?"

"Just ignore that punk, stick together."Kuwabara said. I grunted as the ceiling lowered.

I said,"Ammara, can you put up a shield?"

"No! I need more room."Ammara managed to spit out.

Kuwabara said,"If anybody tries to run, I swear I'll drag them back myself."

"Ha! And I suppose you think it will be noble if we all died as a team."Hiei said. I glanced over at him.

Kuwabara said,"That's right."Hiei glanced and our eyes met.

"Here's a thought, let's shut up and find a way out." Yusuke shouted. I glanced over at the lever. 'Someone needs to be fast enough to flick that lever.'I thought. The wall dropped some more and I grunted. "Hiei! Your a lot faster than any of us, we'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch." I stared at Hiei.

Kuwabara said,"Just look, he doesn't care at all about us."

"Your ugly friend has a good point detective."Hiei said. My eyes softened.

Kuwabara said,"Whaaa! Who's ugly! Come here you mouse!"

"Are you sure you want to trust me? I've already vowed my revenge on your sister and you. Maybe I'll handle that now."Hiei said. 'When did this happen? Wait...doesn't matter...Hiei wouldn't kill me like this anyways, bare hands seem more his style.'I thought. I smiled at him.

I said,"I don't think so."

"Yeah, I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke said. Yusuke started powering up, surrounding himself with red energy. I grinned and let my ears and tail come out, quickly letting purple energy surround me. Ammara's energy, which was blue, came out and surrounded her. "We'll let out all the spirit power we have left to buy you some time and flip the switch. Just don't trip." Hiei blinked at us. Yusuke and I nodded. "I trust you."

I said,"With everything I have, I trust you." I smiled softly closing my eyes. I felt more sweat form as I pushed up.

"Now go!"Yusuke yelled. I felt something touch my cheek as Hiei sped past and opened my eyes. The ceiling got lower but Yusuke, Ammara, and I quickly used all our force to hold it up. I could feel muscles in my arms going stiff and felt my strength slowly slipping. 'Hurry Hiei, I don't know how much longer I can last.'I thought.

The annoying bat was laughing and then said,"Huh?"He saw Hiei appear right in front of the lever. Hiei reached out but didn't touch the lever and looked back at us. I smiled at him.

Kuwabara said,"What's the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!"

The bat said,"There is no need to make snap judgments my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart, join us, perhaps you can be the general of our demon army." Hiei looked like he was thinking about it.

"Don't you dare, you creep! If it hadn't been for our help, you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!"Kuwabara said. Hiei drew his arm back and closed his eyes laughing. "What are you laughing about!"

Hiei said,"Take a guess you fool."

"Ughh!"Ammara grunted.

Kuwabara shouted,"Damn you!"

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain, now imagine their final screams!"The annoying bat said and started laughing. I grunted as pain over took my arms. We were all on our knees or squatting really low as the wall got smaller. Dark squirmed out from underneath me and helped hold the wall up.

I yelled,"Come on Hiei, I trust you!" Something flickered in his eyes.

"Wise choice, the boulder would have crushed you anyways."The bat said and turned around to fly down the hall. Hiei disappeared and reappeared in the air above the bat.

Hiei shouted,"Thanks for the clue!" He slashed the bat straight down the middle causing him to be blinded and start bleeding. Hiei then pulled the lever stopping the wall.

"He came through!"Yusuke shouted.

Ammara shouted,"Alright!" Hiei looked up and a giant boulder fell on him! I quickly started crawling out from under the wall.

"Hiei!"My brother and I shouted. As I got out with the boys and Ammara right behind me, I looked up to see Hiei standing on top of the boulder. I smiled and Dark turned into his small form, jumping on my shoulder. The bat was coughing and hacking.

Hiei said,"Tell your masters, this is their chance to beg for mercy." The bat flew off to the top of the tower. My brother sighed and put his hands on his legs while Ammara and I leaned back to back to try to get some energy back and try to feel our arms.

"Hey, are you alright?"Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke hit at his arm while I raised my arms and just let them fall. Yusuke said,"Yeah, I just can't feel my arms right now." Ammara sighed and kept flicking her arms. Hiei jumped down and right in front of us. "I'd knew you'd save us, you punk."He gave and a thumbs up. I giggled. "But you did have me worried, hell of an actor."He patted Hiei's shoulder before scratching underneath his nose."Not just anyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends." We walked closer to them.

"Hmph, friends are just a crutch for the week. And I wasn't acting."Hiei said and started walking a few steps away with his back to all of us. Ammara and I shared a look.

Kuwabara said,"Say what!"

"Don't confuse it! The only reason why I saved you is because I might need your help."Hiei said and pointed at all of us. I scrunched my eyes in confusion. Kurama walked up behind Yusuke and I and gave a short laugh.

Kurama said,"It's his way of saying your welcome. You will learn." 'Well, that kinda strange.'I thought and giggled. I looked over at Ammara and saw her bright red. I raised an eyebrow and she quickly looked away from me. 'What's wrong with her?'I thought.

"Right."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Well, he still ticks me off." We started walking down the halls with Ammara and I between Hiei and Kurama with Yusuke and Kuwabara right in front of us. There was darkness everywhere. It was complete silence and kinda creepy until something started beeping in between us all causing Ammara and I to tense up and stop walking.. Kuwabara screamed and put his hands up in defense. Yusuke pulled something out of his pocket."What is that thing? Is it safe?" Ammara sighed. It was a communication mirror I had except it didn't have a name on it.

"It's just a communication mirror that I got from Botan."Yusuke said and opened it showing Botan with a peace sign up.

Botan said,"Hello there Yusuke, it's Botan here in the living world, you copy?"

"Yeah I-"Yusuke said only to have Kuwabara push him away with a stupid grin on his face.

I huffed and said,"Men."

"Don't put us in the same category as that buffoon."Hiei said.

Ammara yelled,"Hey! Stop being mean to my brother!"

"He means no harm."Kurama said and gently grabbed Ammara's shoulder causing her to go bright red.

Ammara stuttered,"B-b-but s-sti-still!" I raised an eyebrow. 'I've never seen her stutter before.'I thought.

"Hmph."Hiei said. I looked over at him an saw he had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

I heard Botan say,"That's because no ones ever survived before!" We all started walking again. This time I was between Kuwabara and Hiei while Ammara was between Kurama and Yusuke.

After a while, Yusuke put his hand up to his chin in a thinking position. We all stopped walking."Kurama? What do you know about these Four Saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows and I didn't have a chance to ask her. Did she tell you guys anything?"Yusuke asked and looked at Ammara and I. We shook our heads.

Kurama said,"She wouldn't have told you much, I'm afraid."

"Huh?"Kuwabara said.

Kurama said,"Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Spirit World intelligence basically forgot this place existed." Kuwabara stood right beside Yusuke.

"What do you know?"Kuwabara asked.

Kurama gave a smirk and said,"Let's just say when you see their bodies, you might be very surprised."

"Terrified."A deep voice said. I gasped and looked towards the direction of the sound. "Isn't that more like it?"

Kuwabara exclaimed,"Hey, who said that!" The voice started laughing and we all stood with our backs to each other.

"There's a door behind you, please take it."The voice said. All the sudden, the place lit up! In front of Ammara, who was standing between Kuwabara and Kurama, was a huge door. Kuwabara kicked one door open and Yusuke pushed another.

Yusuke said,"Ladies first."Ammara and I looked at each other.

"Uhhh, sure?"Ammara said and we walked through the doors. The guys came running around us.

Yusuke said,"Wait! That was just a joke!" There was some pillars scattered through out the room and torches on them. It looked like the room was entirely made of rocks. Yusuke grabbed a torch and threw it at the patch of darkness on the far side of the room. A big rock like beast stood right behind the torch. Everything was made of stone on him. He had a shell on his back and his arms were positioned like he was an ape. He had a large tail that kind of looked like a snakes tail, but his face, oh it looked like an ogre. He had spikes coming out of the top of his head, I'm guessing was supposed to be his hair, in the middle of his eye was a small black while the rest was white, and two large fangs stood up straight from the bottom row of his teeth, which were just the fangs, while the top row was normal. He was big, even just crouching down.

Ammara said,"What the?" 'Well that's certainly not what I pictured.'I thought.

The rock monster laughed. "Welcome, trespassers."The rock monster said.

Kuwabara said,"Ahh, okay, I'm definitely surprised."

"No kidding."I said.

The rock monster said,"I am Genbu, of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?"

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint. I'm lost."Yusuke said. I smirked and laughed to myself.

Genbu said motioning to the stair well behind him,"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower, you can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged their, once you stop breathing!" He slammed his tail on the ground, causing a huge in dent on the ground to appear. "Why don't you all attack me at once, then the last one left won't feel lonely."

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we supposed to fight against a talking rock!"Kuwabara exclaimed. Kurama walked forward.

Kurama said,"I will fight him." Ammara reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Kurama."Ammara said.

Kurama smiled at her and said,"I'll be fine." Ammara nodded hesitantly and stepped back so she was beside me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"Yusuke asked.

Kurama said,"It would be ill advised for all of us to attack, without first knowing his power. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, can I?" I giggled as Hiei looked off to the side. Kurama started walking more towards Genbu.

"You want to die one by one, I can do that too."Genbu said.

Yusuke shouted,"Hey! Wouldn't we be better off trying to lure him to that drop down ceiling or something?!" 'Now that you told him that, no.'I thought.

"Obviously you are underestimating Kurama."Hiei said. We all turned to look at him. "Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself." I felt my eyes widen as I turned to look at Kurama and Genbu. 'Hiei didn't even want to fight him, what tricks are you hiding up your sleeves Kurama?'I thought. "Watch, he is even more cut throat than I am when it comes to battle, and unbelievably precise."

Kuwabara said,"I don't know guys, he's still a talking rock." I glared at Kuwabara. Ammara walked forward so she was standing beside Yusuke leaving me behind Kuwabara and next to Hiei. I groaned and moved to Hiei's other side so I could see, since I was to short to see above Kuwabara. Kurama stopped a few feet in front of Genbu.

"Sir, the first move is yours."Kurama said. 'What!'I thought. Genbu laughed and they had a stare off. I heard something that sounded like sinking.

Yusuke shouted,"Hey, stone mans doing something freaky with his tail!" I looked and saw Genbu's tail sinking into the ground! I heard the noise again, but it was closer! Genbu's tail came up out of the ground behind Kurama! Kurama turned around and jumped back just as Genbu's tail shot out at him, he managed to dodge most of it but it still managed to get a big scratch across his stomach. Kurama fell to the ground landing in kneeling position with his arm across his stomach. "Kurama!" Genbu laughed. Ammara gasped and covered her mouth. I gritted my teeth.

"Thanks to my bodies structure, I can become with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail."Genbu said.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah,we're in trouble."

"And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded."Genbu said and then narrowed his eyes, before quickly widening them. "There's no where to run!" Kurama sat up with a hand to his stomach.

Yusuke said,"Oh, man. Now he's wounded." Kuwabara put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder then pointed at Kurama and Genbu.

"Maybe we should help."Kuwabara said looking scared. Kurama looked at us from over his shoulder.

Kurama said,"There is no need. I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again."

"Haha, wait until you see the full extent of my power."Genbu said. Kurama gritted his teeth and glared at him. "Then you won't be so confident."Genbu started laughing as he started to sink into the ground!

Yusuke said,"Uhh, he's going to put himself into the floor."

"He needs to get out of there."I said.

Kuwabara shouted,"Do something Kurama!" Genbu sunk all the way into the ground. I closed my eyes as everyone, but Hiei, started to look around and tried to see if I could hear him, but no such luck. I opened my eyes and groaned in frustration.

"Uhh, now he could be anywhere."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"I can't even sense Genbu's energy." Kurama was silently standing in the same spot not even bothering to move. All of the sudden he glanced behind him and jumped just as Genbu came out of the ground!

"Same old tricks."Kurama said as Genbu punched the spot where he had just been. Genbu's taill shot out from behind Kurama!

Yusuke shouted,"Watch out for his tail!" Genbu's tail was headed straight for Kurama's back while his fist was headed for Kurama's front!

"He's getting attacked from both sides!"Kuwabara yelled. Kurama landed just in time to jump as Genbu's fist came towards him, he then flipped over Genbu's tail and landed in a crouch only for Genbu to go under again! "Uhhh! Where'd that freak go now!"

Kurama said,"Ughh!" He quickly jumped up as Genbu appeared underneath him trying to punch him! Kurama managed to dodge and Genbu's tail shot straight towards him. Kurama flipped mid air to dodge and landed again for Genbu to go under. Kurama gritted his teeth as Genbu's laugh echoed throughout the room.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away!"Genbu exclaimed. Kurama smirked and closed his eyes.

Kurama said,"Yes Genbu, I believe you are right." Kurama ran a hand through his hair and pulled out a rose! 'What is he doing?'I thought.

"Nahh, a flower?"Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara said,"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over, I don't think that's a good idea."

"So beautiful."Ammara said. Hiei smirked and chuckled, causing me to go red.

Kurama said as he held the flower in front of him,"It's no ordinary flower." The petals started flying off of the flower and Kurama slashed through the air causing it to turn into a long whip! 'Hmm, cool.'I thought smirking. "Rose whip!" Rose petals were falling everywhere. All I could smell was the roses.

"Well, everything is coming up roses."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"It smells girly, I don't think I like it." Yusuke and I grinned at each other and looked at Kuwabara.

"Yeah he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens. "We said together grinning.

Kuwabara said as he raised a fist,"Shut up!"Genbu started laughing.

"You still don't understand your problem, what good will a fancy whip do when you still can't tell where I am?"Genbu said.

Kurama said as he shut his eyes,"Yes, not being able to find you might cause a problem."

"Ah, you just can't be scared, can you. Well, I'll soon change that."Genbu said. Kurama tightened his hands on the whip before jumping straight towards the ceiling! I smelt something but ignored it.

Kurama shouted,"Found you!" He slashed just as Genbu appeared and headed for Kurama.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone."Hiei said smirking.

Kurama shouted,"Rose whip slash!" Kurama slashed about six times, separating all of Genbu's body parts.

"Wow."Ammara and I said.

Genbu's dismembered head said,"Ugh, how did you find me?"

"Your smell,after filling the room with the roses sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy to find."Kurama said. Genbu's head fell sideways, defeated. We all , besides Hiei, grinned and ran up to him while Hiei just walked. Ammara standing right beside him looking at his stomach worriedly.

Yusuke said,"Well that's no fair. Why is it none of my fights can end that quick?"

"He beat him n one blow, now that's what I call a win."Kuwabara said.

Hiei said as he closed his eyes,"You idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting, if one of you had fought, you would have died in under a minute."

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in!"Kuwabara shouted holding a fist up at Hiei.

Hiei opened his eyes and looked up at Kuwabara. He said,"Huh."

"Listen, I just happened to place third in Master Genkai's fighting tournament, the only ones who managed to beat me were Yusuke and an evil monster."Kuwabara said.

I said,"Well first of all, we're facing evil monsters, secondly your seriously boasting about that?"

"Huh, what's your point."Hiei said. Kuwabara grabbed Hiei by the front of his cloak.

Kuwabara said,"Why you little-"

"Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Grr...okay but he started it." I laughed as he let go of Hiei and turned to us.

"Guess now we go up the stairs."Yusuke said and started walking towards the stairs. Ammara was standing beside Kurama waiting for him to start walking with her. Kurama's eyes suddenly widened.

Kurama said,"It seems my fight is not yet over."We all turned around to look at Genbu's body. All the parts started shaking before they all started coming back together! Genbu started laughing as His hands picked his head up and put it back on his body.

"Hahahahaha who's beat, not me."Genbu said.

Kuwabara said,"Uhh guys, I think he's uhh, putting himself back together." I grabbed Ammara's arm and moved her so she was beside me.

"You can disassemble me all you like, I'll come back together every time."Genbu said and then put his arms and hand out straight. "Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!"Genbu's head, hands, and arms shot at Kurama!

Kurama shouted,"Rose whip lash!" Kurama slashed and cut the body parts into tiny pieces. I smirked and Ammara smiled.

"Right in the head, let's see him come back now!"Yusuke said. Genbu laughed and reformed behind Kurama!

Genbu said,"Want to try again?" Kurama glared and turned around.

"You just had to say something, didn't you!" I yelled at Yusuke.

Yusuke said,"Okay, that was luck."

"Let's end this, how would you like to be stoned to death!"Genbu yelled. The same body parts shot out but turned into little stones shooting at Kurama! Kurama jumped out of the way and the little stones made a ball.

Kuwabara said,"There coming back!"

"Kurama!"Yusuke yelled. The little stones shot out at Kurama, but he just stood in front of them! 'What is he doing!'I thought.

Ammara yelled,"Kurama!"

"What the hell is he doing, he's going to get killed!"Yusuke exclaimed. Kurama stood and let all the rocks hit him, but at one point he reached out and looked like he grabbed something but then kneeled down as the rocks stopped hitting him. Kurama was gasping for breath.

Genbu said,"Your not even fighting back now, those blows must have made you insane." Genbu started forming back. Kurama smirked and stood up laughing. "Yes, I'm sure of it now your laughing at nothing." I felt my cheeks puff out as I tried to hold in my laughter. "Wait...how did you get on the ceiling?" Genbu's head... was right in between his legs upside down. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ammara, and I busted out laughing, we laughed so hard we were crying!

"Hahaha, I've heard of brass balls before, but come on!"Yusuke shouted.

Kuwabara shouted,"Yeah, I'd like to see him use a toilet!"Ammara and I held on to each other as we fell to the floor laughing. Genbu's left arm was where his tail should be and his tail where his arm should be.

"Uhhh! What did you do to me!"Genbu shouted.

Kurama said,"I took this."Ammara and I stopped laughing to see Kurama holding up a red glowing stone, it was beating like a heart.

"Uh? What's that?"Genbu asked.

Kurama said,"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain, it regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together."

"Aww, but."Genbu said.

Kurama said,"It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it every easy to find."

"You...can't do this! Give it back to me!"Genbu said. Kurama tossed the stone a little to the side. "Give it back!"

Kurama shouted,"Farewell." Kurama raised his whip and slashed the stone right down the middle. A bright golden light enveloped Genbu before he exploded into nothingness.

"I don't think he liked that."Kuwabara said.

I said,"Way to go!"

"Good work, Kurama."Yusuke said.

Ammara said,"Alright!" Kurama fell to the ground on one knee. We all ran towards him.

"Are you okay?"Yusuke asked. Ammara kneeled down beside him.

Hiei said,"If Kurama is injured, we are going to have some problems."

"I'm sorry Yusuke."Kurama said looking up at him.

Yusuke smirked and gave a thumbs up saying,"Nahh, you've earned yourself a break anyways."

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one."Kuwabara said. Ammara and I shared a look of worry. Ammara helped Kurama get up and we all started walking towards the stairs. 'Hopefully Kuwabara won't get himself killed.'I thought.


	18. Byakko, The White Tiger

We had all stopped to catch our breath at a window. I was standing in between Yusuke and Ammara. Kuwabara was on the other side of Ammara and Hiei was on the other side of Yusuke with Kurama right in front of us. "Kurama, how's the wound?"Yusuke asked.

Kurama said,"Fine as long as I can walk."He was holding his stomach.

"He'll survive, but he's in no shape to fight. That means we only have five fighters left, one of them is worthless."Hiei said.

Kuwabara said,"Hey! Don't be so hard on yourself short stuff!" He walked a few steps down the hall.

"Nimrod."I said.

Yusuke said,"Maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you."

"Is that so, then maybe I should show you something."Kuwabara said and then turned to us with his hands on his hips. "What in the world do you think I was doing for the last six months while you were off training with Genkai? Letting you get better than me, nu-uh!" He held his hand out in front and it glowed. "Spirit Sword!" He swung his hand and an orange sword made of his spirit energy materialized in his hand. He held it up in one hand. He pointed it at Yusuke and Yusuke leaned backwards.

"Awesome!"Ammara shouted.

Yusuke yelled,"Hey, watch it!"Kuwabara held his sword diagonally in front of his body.

"You see what I learned Urameshi, I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore. Hehehe, it's just my pure energy, and I bet it can kick the crap out of your Spirit Gun."Kuwabara said. My brother stuck his middle finger up at Kuwabara.

Yusuke said,"That depends on what finger I use." I laughed and then smirked at Ammara.

"You going to show them your new moves, Ammara?"I asked.

Kuwabara said,"What new moves?" Ammara took a few steps off to the side and then turned so her back was facing us. She moved her right foot so it was slightly behind her and then made her left hand look like it was an 'L' on it's side with the rest of her fingers closed. She stretched that arm straight out and then moved her hand and brought it back like she was bulling back a bow.

"Spirit Arrow!"Ammara yelled. A blue bow appeared in her hand and it was loaded with a blue arrow. She released the arrow and it hit the wall.

Kuwabara said,"Way to go sis!"Ammara rubbed the back of her head and her Spirit Bow disappeared.

"As it turns out, the idiot is only partially worthless."Hiei said. I sighed.

Ammara yelled,"Don't talk to my brother like that."

"Okay wanna die!"Kuwabara yelled, his Spirit Sword pulsing.

Hiei smirked and said,"I dare you."

"Hey!"Yusuke yelled pushing Kuwabara back as he tried to run at Hiei.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah, yeah, let him live, I'm sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do."We all watched in anticipation. "Sword, get long." Kuwabara held his arm straight up and the sword extended through the roof. 'Woah.'I thought.

"Wow, it even comes with a spear attachment."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara laughed and said,"I can make it any size I want it to be."He made the sword shrink and disappear. "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little, whats the word, freaked! But that's not going to happen from now on my friend, because Kuwabara's got the good stuff. Ugh!"He fell backwards. Yusuke, Ammara, and I ran and stood around him."Don't worry guys, it's just sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy."

"Your not making us look good."Yusuke said leaning over Kuwabara. All of the sudden, a beeping sound went through the room. I groaned as Yusuke pulled out his communicator.

As soon as it opened, Botan said,"Yusuke, you've got to hurry. Uh."I heard Botan say from where I was standing. I walked over and stood beside my brother looking at the communicator.

"What's the matter Botan?"Yusuke asked.

After a few seconds, Botan's face disappeared from the screen, only to reappear a few seconds later. Botan said,"Listen Yusuke, I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects, I've found a whole batch by an elementary school." Ammara and I looked at each other with wide eyes.

"There taking over kids now?"Yusuke asked.

Botan said,"That's right."

"I thought you said these insects only like to take over the minds of depressed people."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"That's because depressed people are more easily influenced, the same goes for children, but if the bugs get into them I'm afraid...ahh ahh!"Botan yelled and we saw her lunge backward and look up at something.

"Okay, your afraid, now finish your sentence."said Yusuke.

Botan's face appeared back on the screen and she said,"Sorry Yusuke, but I'm being chased now."I pushed Kuwabara out of the way.

"Your being chased, by who!"Yusuke yelled.

Botan looked behind her then back at the communicator. She said,"By another guy under the control of the Makai insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly."

"Just keep running!"Yusuke yelled.

I yelled,"What else is she suppose to do genius!"

"I've knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them, ah!"Botan yelled.

Yusuke yelled,"Well can't you call for help or something!"

"Or run away!"Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan's screen went black.

Yusuke yelled,"Hey Botan, Botan!"I felt my self grow anxious with each passing second. Botan's face appeared back on the screen. "Oh wow, you got him." I sighed.

"Well, I'm not making a carrier out of this, you go and destroy that whistle before I have to fight this entire city!"Botan said.

Yusuke and I said,"Right." All of the sudden a big roar shook the entire building! Pieces of the ceiling started cracking and falling!

"I don't know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I got a hunch it's our next enemy."Kuwabara said making a fist in one hand. I growled.

Botan said,"Yusuke!"

"Sorry, I'll have to call you later."Yusuke said and then closed the communicator.

The roar sounded through the path again. Kurama's eyes widened and he said,"That..is Byakko, and he doesn't sound very pleased."My ears were starting to hurt from the roars. Dark whimpered and fell from my shoulders causing me to grab him and pull him close to me.

"Let's go."Yusuke yelled. We all took off running down the hall towards Byakko. The ceiling was falling down behind us.

Kuwabara yelled,"This is dangerous!"We ran up a flight of stairs and went outside to find an arena of some sort. Kurama gasped. "Ehh!" What we saw was not normal.

"Tiger."Hiei said. Byakko was a large tiger that basically looked like a human as well. He stood on his legs and had mane-like sea green hair. His fur was light blue and he had three grey strips on his cheeks, and a bunch of other stripes decorated down his body. He had sharp teeth and two canine teeth that reached up from his bottom lip to his nose. He has yellow eyes with a black dot right in the middle. He wore a toga, which was yellow and had red dot like stripe pattern on it (Don't know what it's called), two matching leg warmers, and was humongous. What really got me were his claws, the looked the length of my arm. He had a blue cat tail and large cat ears. His tail hit the ground and made a dent in it! 'Uh oh.'I thought. I tensed up and Dark jumped on the ground growling, turning into his larger form.

Byakko said,"Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory. Ugh!"He roared.

"It's huge!"Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke said,"It's a pity they don't have him in a zoo."I smirked.

"I'll go."Hiei said.

Kuwabara shouted,"Back off! Didn't I say, I'd take the next one!" Kuwabara started marching towards Byakko but stopped when Byakko roared and shook.

"Do not think your dominate because you tore apart Genbu, he was weak!"Byakko roared. I growled and something in my head was slowly taking over control. I tried to remember what Genkai said.

~Flashback~

Genkai had sat me down and we were both drinking tea. "Ann."Genkai said.

I said,"Yes Master Genkai?"

"There is one thing you should know about being a demon, especially an animal demon."Genkai said. I nodded. "They work just like the animal kingdom in ways, especially with the way wolves work. When your dominance is questioned, your wolf will fight to take over and restore your dominance. no matter what the cost. You will see your friends as pack and in time you will have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, and they will see them as their mate, making it impossible for any females or males to even get near that person."

I said,"Yes Master Genkai."

~Flashback End~

I felt myself growl lowly. Ammara looked at me worriedly. Hiei and Kurama shared a look then looked at me. "He could talk to the demons in the city by prowling through the castle walls, that is why we didn't kill him ourselves."Byakko made a fist. "But I am a real beast, I've been caged in this place for too long, without prey, without bones, without blood! Until now! Humans! I will rip you apart and eat you myself!" Everything slowly started turning red and then suddenly stopped. Hiei had stood in front of me and blocked my view. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. He shook his head and faced towards Byakko, keeping me behind him.

Yusuke said,"Gee, how nice!"

"Hiei! Kurama! I feed your body to the Fugaki!"Byakko roared. The path way and arena started splitting up until the only thing left was a narrow path leading to a rock round arena. Needless to say it was not very stable considering the pathways on either side of the arena were the only things holding it up.

Yusuke said,"Apparently this guy likes braking things with the sound of his own voice." Ammara stepped back into Kurama as a piece of ledge dropped down into the forest below.

"It's a long trip to the crowd, and I'll send you all there with my roar! Unless you come and fight me, of course your weak bodies will be broken either way."Byakko said.

Kuwabara shouted,"Monster! He thinks he's so tough."

"Kuwabara!"Yusuke said and tried to grab him only for Kuwabara to push him into Kurama and Ammara. "Dammit."

Hiei said,"You really think you can beat him."

"Well of course, half pint! In fact, I'm not scared at all."Kuwabara said and ran a hand through his hair. I smirked.

Yusuke said,"So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness."His legs looked like were constantly shaking back and forth, I'm surprised he was still standing.

"Bubba, maybe somebody else should take it."Ammara said. I nodded from beside Hiei.

Kuwabara shouted,"Leave me alone Sis! Urameshi! I'm just scared of heights!"

"This isn't the time to pretend your tough."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara shouted,"I said leave me alone!"Kuwabara started walking to the arena.

"You, don't believe you can overpower me with just one human do you!"Byakko said. Kuwabara walked into the middle of the arena.

Kuwabara said,"Let's fight Byakko monster!"

"Ughh. Huh, hahahaha! Oh, please, I can't stay angry if you make me laugh!"Byakko said busting a gut.

Kuwabara put his fist in his other hand and said,"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out!" Byakko stopped laughing and stomped his foot on stone.

"Stop it. I can tear you into little pieces with nothing but the hair on my mane."Byakko said.

Kuwabara replied,"Oh really?" Byakko reached up and pulled out some of his hair! 'Seriously?'I thought. He blew on them and they went flying through the air. They flew around Kuwabara and then up into the sky. All of the sudden, a bright light enveloped the area and then four green beast fell to the ground around Kuwabara. They looked like green bears. They had as strip of mane that started between there tiny antenna like horns and ended at the beginning of there long cat tail that had a green fur ending. The had three sharp claws on each foot and big blue eyes and big teeth. 'So not good!'I thought.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me, they are hungry and you are a perfect source of meat. They don't like sharing so you may be in the middle of a little tug of war."Byakko said. One of the beasts growled and lunged at Kuwabara!It scratched Kuwabara across the chest before jumping to the other side of him.

Ammara shouted,"Brother!"

"Kuwabara!"Yusuke and I shouted.

Kuwabara struggled to his feet and said,"That was a freebie." He held one hand out and put his other hand on that ones wrist. "Spirit sword!" His spirit sword appeared in his hand.

"Ahh, so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon. Very impressive, but I'm afraid it won't aid in your survival for very looonnnnggg!"Byakko yelled. The four beasts started to run towards Kuwabara. Kuwabara ran towards them and managed to slash the first one, only to have it jump in the air and slash him back!

Yusuke said,"Oh no!"

"Big brother."Ammara said.

Yusuke said,"He's dead."The beasts kept slashing Kuwabara left and right. "Get your back against the wall!"

"Come here!"Kuwabara yelled and ran forward trying to slash one of the beasts, only for him to miss.

Hiei said,"He has no strategy, he is just swinging his sword with the grace of a flyswatter, that's no way to survive!" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. Kuwabara went on to one knee.

"Get up!"I yelled. Kuwabara got scratched left and right. They leaped in to the air above Kuwabara and landed on him. They started scratching at him.

Yusuke yelled,"Kuwabara! Let me take them instead, I know you want to fight this one, but there's way to many of those things for you to swing a sword at! My shotgun blast just makes more sense okay! Come on Kuwabara please!" Kuwabara managed to get on his feet but they were on him like flies. 'Idiot! Let on of us take care of it!'I thought.

"Bubba!"Ammara yelled.

Byakko started laughing and said,"If your going to take the time to switch, you might as well all fight me at once. After all, nothing brings me more pleasure than a big group kill."

"That's it Kuwabara, I don't care if you agree or not, we're coming in to help!"Yusuke yelled. Yusuke and I started to walk towards Kuwabara, but Kuwabara looked back at us.

Kuwabara yelled,"Stay right there! I'm not asking help, and if you two come up here I swear I'll turn this sword on you. I'm no wimp Urameshis, and I'm not stopping unless Byakko comes down here and kills me himself." Ammara had tears rolling down her face and Kurama turned her so she was crying into his chest. I stepped backwards and turned my head towards the ground. I gritted my teeth harder as something slid down my cheek. Dark whimpered and went to his little form nudging my foot.

"Don't say that."Yusuke said.

Byakko said,"Ahh, if that is your choice of death then fine. Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves, but leave the body for me so I can finish him." Kuwabara started running.

"Sorry monster, but you can't, Genkai just fixed these arms and I'm not breaking them again!"I looked up just as the beasts started slashing him some more.

Yusuke said,"Ughh!" He took off running! He stopped halfway up the ramp and yelled,"Don't die for being stubborn you dope! Let me take over! There's no way you can beat all four of those beast by swinging your sword around! Thing about it!"

"He's right. He's right!"Kuwabara shouted and then started running towards us!

Byakko said,"Haha, after all this he's finally had enough sense to retreat, but it's too late. Chase him back to his friends and then eat them all!"

"There you see, in the end the fool runs away."Hiei said.

Kurama stated as Ammara got out of his arms to look at Kuwabara,"He won't make it."

"Don't worry. I'll go as soon as he screams for help."Yusuke said.

Ammara shouted,"Come on Bubba!"

"Run faster Kuwabara!"I yelled.

Byakko laughed and said,"You know you can't escape." Kuwabara stopped mid way and turned to face the beasts, who had stopped to see what he was going to do.

"Who in the world said anything about escaping?"Kuwabara said. 'That...idiot!'I thought. The beasts started running towards him. "Sword, get longer!"It expanded. Kuwabara waited for a few seconds before saying,"Eat this!" He moved his hand forward and the sword expanded, going through all the beasts mouths and going out there rear ends. It kinda made them look like a shish kabob. ' Wow. Maybe there is a brain in there after all.'I thought and smirked. "It's true, I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing through all four of these suckers when I got them lined up." Kuwabara laughed.

Yusuke said,"Nice one Kuwabara!" Hiei gave a short laugh.

"Yes, he actually did something clever."Hiei said.

Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and said,"Watch it Hiei, it's no use getting jealous because I'm so go-od!"

"Hey genius!"I shouted.

Yusuke pointed at the beasts and said,"But what are you going to do now?"

"Uh, I don't know..some sort of monster beast shish kabob now hu haha."Kuwabara said.

Byakko said,"Haha, those beasts are still apart of me and even though they are chained up they can still chase you down, they just need more energy!" All of the sudden, the beasts started turning red and were able to move down the sword to Kuwabara!

"Uh, uh oh!"Kuwabara said and started running towards us! We all braced ourselves as he ran towards us, but moved as her ran around the circular stair entrance.

Hiei said,"Do you think he knows it's a circle?"I felt myself snicker and relax, since Kuwabara was right here we could easily save him if something goes wrong. All of the sudden, Kuwabara reached out and grabbed the end of the Spirit Sword and hooked the beginning of it to it. He walked out of the circle and to our right.

"You just twist and seal."Kuwabara said.

Byakko said,"I don't believe this." I felt myself giggling at the sight of the beasts around the tower.

"That's a little move I like to call the Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut."Kuwabara said laughing.

Hiei said,"Ahh, idiot."

"I think Monster Beast Donut is a perfect name."Kurama said. Ammara and I laughed.

Yusuke said as he turned around and pointed at Byakko,"Excuse me sir, I don't like this one, do you have one with chocolate and sprinkles?"

"My own prey mocks me, I will not tolerate that."Byakko said curling his hand into a fist.

We all turned around and Kuwabara pointed at Byakko, saying,"Ha you best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat!"

"My own prey, I can not allow this disgrace to continue."Byakko said and then roared. Purple lightning struck the stair well behind us, completely demolishing it. Kuwabara started smirking and walked towards Byakko.

Kuwabara said,"Tear up the castle all you wan't, it doesn't change that your little monsters were destroyed and your about to be next." Byakko growled and punched a piece of stone in front of him, crumbling it.

"Stupid human..I'm White Tiger Byakko! One of the Four Saint Beasts, and the greatest predator that's ever lived."Byakko said pointing at himself. Kuwabara stopped at the edge of the arena.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah, yeah, I think you said that already, and I'm Kuwabara." Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword in one hand. "So let's go!" Byakko jumped down the tower and landed right in front of Kuwabara. "Ehh, uh." Byakko was turning red in anger.

"What are the odds Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?"Yusuke asked as we all, besides Ammara, tensed up, ready to step in if needed. Ammara had tears in her eyes and a hand in a ball over her heart.

Byakko said,"Ha! I can smell your fear, clearly your body knows something your brain does not!"

"What's that?"Kuwabara asked.

Byakko said,"If the sword is your only weapon, you can not hurt me. To tell you the truth, you'd be better off fighting me with your little finger nails!"

"Well I'm sorry if I don't believe you!"Kuwabara shouted and ran towards Byakko. Kuwabara slashed Byakko across the chest before running straight behind him. Byakko roared and tried to punch Kuwabara, but missed as Kuwabara jumped backwards. Kuwabara jumped above Byakko and slashed downward shouting,"Ahh!"

Yusuke said,"Okay, maybe the tiger will be calling home."

"Somethings wrong."Kurama said.

Hiei said,"Yes." I scrunched my eyes and looked closer and that's when I saw it.

"What does he mean?"Yusuke asked.

Hiei said,"Look closely at the two fighters."Kuwabara was all beat up and wore out, but Byakko didn't even have a scratch on him. 'I could have sworn Kuwabara slashed him a bunch of time.'I thought. "Judging from the attacks, Kuwabara should obviously have the upper hand, but by the looks of it, Kuwabaras taking all the blows."Kuwabara was breathing heavily. All of the sudden, a light orange light surrounded Byakko, and he got bigger. "Could it be?"

"Byakko's size, it's increasing!"Kurama shouted. "Now I see, look down at Kuwabara's Spirit sword."I looked and saw it was just a handle!

Yusuke said,"It's smaller!"

"Exactly! Proportional to Byakko's increase. He's stealing Kuwabara's energy."Kurama said. Kuwabara looked shocked while Byakko laughed.

Byakko said,"You finally caught me, I've been feeding off of every slash of your sword." Kuwabara grunted and moved his hand out in front of him again, making his sword look normal, but his knees wobbled and he collapsed on to one knee.

"Bubba."Ammara said. Kuwabara stood up and looked like he was about to slash Byakko again.

Yusuke yelled,"Kuwabara! Are you crazy, hit him again and he'll just get bigger, Kuwabara! Don't be stupid."

"Leave me alone Urameshi! Nothings going to make me stop fighting now! Ahh!"Kuwabara said and ran forward going to slash Byakko.


	19. Byakko's Lair

Byakko expanded again. He was stating to look like a fat tiger. His belly had grown bigger to the point where his toga was torn and he was still expanding! "I'm never giving up on this fight, no matter how big you get."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"So are you sure?"

"Positive, Kuwabaras helping him."Kurama said. Kuwabara's sword looked more like a dagger.

Kuwabara said,"This doesn't make any sense."Byakko laughed.

"Why's it so hard to understand human? Your weapon is made of pure energy that's feeding my spirit's appetite like a fresh slab of red meat. Unless you want to keep making me bigger and stronger, I suggest you throw down your sword."Byakko said.

Kuwabara said,"Heh, no way! Haaa!"Kuwabara charged up his Spirit Sword again.

"What does he think is going to happen?"I asked. "He'll only keep losing Spirit Energy while making Byakko stronger."

Byakko said,"This is your plan, to feed me."

"That's right."Kuwabara said and jumped at Byakko with his sword raised.

Byakko yelled,"Let's go!"Kuwabara struck Byakko right in his mouth! 'What is he doing!'I thought.

"Alright."Yusuke said.

Kurama said,"This may not be good."

"No he can't."Kuwabara said. We could literally see Byakko sucking up Kuwabara's energy, it was circling the sword and going straight into Byakko's mouth.

Yusuke said as we heard Byakko laughing,"Just let go."

"Come on Bubba, let go, let go."Ammara said. Kuwabara screamed and finally let go of his Spirit Sword, causing it to vanish, but it was already too late. Kuwabara dropped to the floor face first in exhaustion. Dark whimpered.

Byakko laughed and said,"Thanks!" He rubbed his humongous belly. "You have more spirit energy on your bones than I thought. Eating all of it nearly made me full." Kuwabara struggled to one knee. "Oh?"

"I'm not done yet."Kuwabara said. Kuwabara summoned his spirit energy, but he only had enough to make a Spirit Sword the size of a dagger!

Yusuke said,"Aw man, he's Spirit Sword downsized."

"I dare you to come closer."Kuwabara said.

Byakko gave a short laugh and said,"Ha, you can't even stand up anymore. You're nothing but a wounded animal."Byakko kicked Kuwabara in the face sending him flying across the ground. Kuwabara landed and tried to get up only he was too weak! "Crushing you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal. As soon as there's room in my stomach that's where you'll go!" Byakko stomped towards Kuwabara laughing.

"I'm not so sure if I can crack jokes about this, Kuwabara's really going to get killed now."Yusuke said. Ammara had tears streaming down her face.

Kurama said,"No, there is a way."

"Well then say it!"Yusuke shouted. We all looked towards Kurama.

Kurama said,"Byakko's body stopped expanding more than half way through that attack. That indicates vulnerability."

"So you mean he has a weakness."Yusuke said.

Ammara said,"And Kuwabara can beat him." 'Hopefully.'I thought.

"Don't get their hopes up Kurama."Hiei said.

Kurama said,"I am simply saying there is a chance."

"Yes, Kurama, maybe if you were the one fighting, but that fool will never be able to see it."Hiei said. Byakko picked Kuwabara up by his collar laughing.

Byakko said,"You once said you wanted to die." Byakko released Kuwabara just as he swung his arm forward, punching Kuwabara in the face. Kuwabara rolled across the ground and landed on his face. Kuwabara rolled over and sat up.

"Darn."Kuwabara said.I gritted my teeth together. 'Ammara is so going to lose it soon.'I thought. Ammara had went from crying to having her hands into fists at her side.

Byakko laughed and said,"You told your puny human friend that you'd never stop fighting unless I came down here and killed you myself, remember!"Byakko started stomping towards Kuwabara. "In the end you'll get exactly what you asked for. Remember that when I claw you into shreds!"

"No, it turns out I got something else on my mind."Kuwabara said.

Byakko said,"Don't be worried, I'm quick to the kill!" I grabbed Ammara by the arm as she tried to run at Byakko and Kuwabara. Byakko went to slash down at Kuwabara, but Kuwabara shot up and used a Spirit Sword to block it! Byakko backed up and Kuwabara jumped backwards. Kuwabara charged up his Spirit Sword some more before running at Byakko, stabbing him in the stomach!

"Wait Kuwabara! Don't be stupid! Kurama says there's still a way to beat him!"Yusuke yelled as Byakko started to suck up energy from the Spirit Sword. 'What is he planning? Kuwabara can't be that stupid, can he?'I thought. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword disintegrated and Kuwabara fell to his knees, and then collapsed on his face. "Kuwabara." Ammara struggled so hard to the point Kurama had to help me grab her.

Kurama said,"Ammara, watch."Ammara stopped struggling and looked.

"Ohhh, you filled me up so much with your energy I don't think I have an room left to eat your body. Oh well, I'll just crush you into a pulp and save you for later!"Byakko said and lifted his foot to step on Kuwabara. Yusuke and Ammara got ready to fire a Spirit Gun and Arrow when Kurama put his arm out in front of them.

Kurama said,"No stop, it's not necessary."Byakko started shaking and I could literally hear something move from inside of him. He stepped backwards as I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Looks like it worked."Kuwabara said and laughed. He moved into a push up position, looking over his shoulder.

Byakko said,"What worked?"Byakko gripped his stomach.

"It's like my sisters always said, it's not too good to eat too much food in one sitting."Kuwabara said as he pushed himself in kneeling position.

Yusuke said,"Sisters, huh? That explains a lot."

"You-"Byakko said and started to walk forwards. All of the sudden, his belly started glowing with Spirit Energy and bulging at random places! He expanded some more and then blew up! I grinned.

Yusuke said,"And down he goes!"

"The amount of Spirit Energy Kuwabara transferred created a force more than Byakko's body could contain."Kurama said.

Yusuke said,"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me."Yusuke and I busted out laughing.

"Quiet Urameshis!"Kuwabara shouted. We stopped laughing and looked at him. He was breathing in the air around him deeply. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm trying to concentrate here okay, I have to breathe in the guys fumes, it's filled with my Spirit Energy." We all walked up to him.

Kurama said,"Actually, your energy returned automatically." Kuwabara put his hands down and looked down.

"Oh, well, you can never be too safe right?"Kuwabara said.

Yusuke looked down at him and said,"Hey! I don't know why your still on the ground, Kuwabara, I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Very funny Urameshi, your taking the next one."Yusuke said. Yusuke's communicator started ringing. We all watched as he reached down and opened it to reveal Botan.

Botan said,"Yusuke, this is Botan, do you copy?"

"Sure."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara shouted as he started to get up,"Hey! Tell her I said hi!" 'Well he's okay.'I thought.

"How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you defeated three out of the four Saint Beast by now?"Botan said. 'What does she think we are? We're not miracle workers.'I thought.

Yusuke shouted,"What! Are you crazy Botan! We've barely beaten two, these guys are not easy."

"I understand Yusuke, but that's not fast enough. The city is losing it's grip, the mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane, so far the police have detained most of those taken over by the Makai, but it won't be long before the police are taken over as well."Botan said.

Yusuke said,"Okay, I get it."

"I hope you do Yusuke, I really do. Huh!"Botan said and then the screen went black for a few seconds before Botan's face popped back on the screen. "I'm sorry about that boys, as you can see I'm busy here too."

Kuwabara pulled the communicator so his face was in front of it. He said,"See ya later Botan!"

"She hung up, stupid, you can't be too injured if you flirting."Yusuke said snatching the communicator back.

Kuwabara said,"Shut up." Ammara stomped up to Kuwabara.

"Speaking of which."Ammara said.

Kuwabara looked at Ammara and said,"Huh?" Ammara punched him on top of the head! She then grabbed him by his shirt collar and started shaking him. I felt my eyes widen.

"What are you trying to do! Give me a heart attack! Stupid! You almost got yourself killed!"Ammara shouted in his face.

Kuwabara shouted,"Ammara!"Kuwabara had swirls in his eyes. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Dark, and I stood to the side and watched this. Well, Dark sat with his head tilted.

"Ann, you wouldn't do this to me, right?"Yusuke said.

I said,"Nope."

"Phew."He said.

I smirked and said,"I would do way worse, you died once, and tried to get yourself killed again. Do it one more time, I'll murder you myself." He visibly paled in the corner of my eye and Kurama laughed while Hiei smirked. Ammara finally sighed and dropped Kuwabara. Dark rubbed against Ammara as she petted him.

"Well, shall we go?"Kurama said. A roar shook the whole place.

Yusuke said,"Don't tell me." Another roar sounded.

"He's alive."Kurama said. The arena started cracking. "Hurry, it's collapsing!" We all ran, besides Hiei, up to the podium Byakko first stood on when we saw him. Hiei just jumped up there. We watched the arena go crashing into the ground. Laughter sounded from behind us.

Byakko's voice echoed,"So human, you proved you can be quite worthy prey."

"Hey, aren't you...dead yet?"Kuwabara shouted down the hall way behind us.

Byakko gave a short laugh and said,"Ha! Very much alive, and to reward your strength I am inviting you into my lair. My room of Hell."

"What if we say no?"Kurama said.

Byakko said,"Ha ha ha ha, you don't want to say no."

"Lead the way Byakko, I'll go wherever you want."Kuwabara said. Ammara looked over at me and we nodded to each other. We started walking down the hall and was led to a big red door. It opened to reveal a cavern like room. There was a red light further down the cavern and I could hear bubbling. 'Oh wonderful.'I thought,'lava.'

Yusuke said,"Oh great, now were walking into a pre-heated oven."

"I don't care, as long as it leads to Byakko."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said as he looked at Kuwabara,"Okay then, you go first."

"Come on."Kurama said. We started walking down the cavern hall. When we got to the room, I had to stop myself from gasping. There was barely any land connected to the entrance. Spread out around the room where pillars with little pieces of land on each pillar. The pillars were different sizes and the whole ground the pillars were coming out of was boiling lava.

Yusuke said,"Give me a break! Guess Room of Hell wasn't just a clever name. That's.."

"Lava."Kuwabara said and then tore off a piece of his sleeve, throwing it into the lava. It burned up before it even reached the surface.

Yusuke said,"Wow."

"We'd better not fall into that guys."Kuwabara said. I glared at the back of his head. 'No, we totally wanted to swim in it.'I thought.

Byakko's voice rang out,"A fine view isn't it." We looked and saw him on a pillar in the middle of the room, straight across from us. "This is my private chamber, I come here to...play. Hahaha" Byakko looked completely normal,like he was when we first saw him. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"He's back to normal!"Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke said,"Monster you piss me off."

"As you have already discovered, this room is filled with lava that melts anything it touches, so does anyone have the courage to come and challenge me?"Byakko asked.

My brother yelled,"You bet I do circus freak, you think you have so much power!"

"Hey, leave him to me Urameshi."Kuwabara said putting his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke said,"Kuwabara."

"Hahaha, let the sword man come, he and I have pressing matters to settle."Byakko said.

Kuwabara shouted and walked to the edge,"You got that right Byakko! I'll be beating you up in ways the vet can't even fix."

"There's no need to push yourself. You have fought well enough, now let Yusuke battle, so you can heal in the small chance we need you again."Hiei said.

Kuwabara said,"Sorry Hiei, but I don't just think I could do that. You see, I got this thing called a code, and it says no matter how ugly a fight gets, I always finish it, even if it means risking my life."

"Teh, a human with an honor code."Hiei said.

Yusuke said,"You can't argue with the guy, he's like a mule."

"Yes, he's almost as stubborn as you."Kurama said.

Byakko shouted,"What? Have you all surrendered?"

"Shut up! I'm coming you impatient hairball."Kuwabara said and went to jump down to the pillar below.

I said,"Dark." He yipped and grabbed Kuwabara by the pants leg mid jump causing him to fall forward and crash into the side of the pillar were on. Dark slowly dragged him back up to where we were and then laid across him, not letting him move.

"What was that for?"Kuwabara shouted up at me as he struggled from underneath Dark.

Ammara answered,"Sorry brother, but we're taking this one."

"No, I have a code!"Kuwabara yelled. I took off my jacket and gave it to Yusuke, leaving me in my tank top. Ammara was lucky, because she was wearing a short sleeve.

I slowly got agitated and said,"Yeah! Well I also have a code, it's called shut up and let me do what I want!" I kicked his head into the ground before Ammara and I both jumped on different pillar, diagonal from them. "Dark! Let him up! If he tries to come, bite him!" Dark yipped and sat up, letting Kuwabara stand.

Kurama said,"I think Ann is the most stubborn person here."

"Yeah."Yusuke said. "Kick his ass you two!"I saw Kuwabara walk to the edge of the pillar, Dark was ready to bite him, when he threw off his shirt by his feet! Sadly, he had poor aim and it fell into the lava!

I screamed,"It burns!"I covered my eyes as my brother busted out laughing and Kurama and Hiei snickered.

"Hey!"Kuwabara yelled. I snickered and moved my hands away.

"What's this? Two girls are going to fight me. Hahahaha!"Byakko said laughing. 'I'm getting really pissed off now.'I thought.

Ammara whispered,"Sexist."

"Oh really, well us two girls can kick your ass any day!"I yelled at him. "Bring it on kitty!"My tail swished back and forth behind me my ears were standing up straight, alert.

Byakko laughed and said,"I'll make sure to kill you quick, so I can get on to the real challenge."

"As if you could."Ammara said. Byakko put both arms straight out and Spirit Energy crackled around him. He then put his hands around his throat and the energy started to make a green ball in his mouth! 'Uh oh, Ammmara's and I's big mouth!'I thought. Ammara and I shared a look.

Kuwabara said,"Woah!"

"What's that?"Yusuke asked.

Kurama said,"Something powerful."

"Very powerful."Hiei said. Byakko launched the ball at Ammara! Ammara loaded up her Spirit Arrow and was about to fire at it. "So, it does exist."

Ammara said,"Just a little closer."

"No! You mustn't touch it, get away!"Kurama yelled. I ran and jumped, changing mid air and then slid underneath Ammara, before jumping on to another pillar. We watched as the ball touched the pillar surrounding it, and then exploding it! I shifted uncomfortably and Ammara got off of my back as I went back to human form.

Byakko laughed and said,"You like it? I call it my Tiger Scream. Anything it touches transforms into a pile of ashes."

"Soo, not good."Ammara said.

I replied,"You think."

"For years I've heard of a fighter who can destroy molecular bonds with the vibrations of his voice."Hiei said.

Yusuke said,"So Ammara can't use her Spirit Arrow on it?"

"No the arrow would cause a chain reaction that would destroy her entire spirit."Hiei said.

I said,"New plan, no spirit arrows for you." I jumped to the pillar to the right. "Let's not stay together." 'I have a weapon, but it's not even perfected, let alone strong enough. What can we do?'I thought.

"All you can do...is run!"Byakko said. He powered up another Tiger Scream and started firing it at us. We jumped left and right passing over each other and trying to avoid the Tiger Screams. Ammara had landed on a plillar in the middle of nowhere, when Byakko was about to fire a Tiger Scream at her! I growled and clenched my hands into fists. 'Concentrate.'I thought.

Kuwabara shouted,"Ammara!"A tiny gem appeared in my hands.

"Hey ugly!"I yelled. Byakko stopped mid attack and looked at me. "Take this!" I jumped and pushed my demon energy into the gem. 'I soo hope this works.'I thought. A dark light took over my hand and the gem. The gem shifted and my hand and started to morph into it's true form. 'Please, please, please!'I thought. It hardened in my hand and that's when I smirked and slashed Byakko straight across his chest, landing on his pillar while Byakko jumped back. I twirled my weapon in my hand and rested it on my shoulder. My weapon, was like another baby, it was a broad sword. It was as wide as Ammara and I put together and a few inches taller than I was. It's handle was totally black and the blade was shiny with a black wolf spiraling down it. Genkai told me every animal demon had a certain type of weapon. Mine was made with gems, which fell from the moon. Usually I can make it take form but it is increasingly harder to make it solid.

Yusuke said,"Wow."

"That's a big sword."Kuwabara said.

Hiei asked,"Kurama is that a-"

"Yes."Kurama said.

Yusuke said,"Wait, what is it?"

"Animal spirits or demons have special weapons, mine is my Rose Whip, Ann's would be that sword."Kurama said. I grinned and my tail swished happily.

Byakko said,"Don't think I'm done with you yet! Tiger claws!"He had moved so his arm was across his neck and his hand was closed in a fist. He had blue glowing things between each fingers and then threw them at me. I put my sword into the ground in front of me and then hid behind it. I completely forgot about Ammara and heard her yell. I looked and saw one of the claws got embedded in her leg.

"Ammara!"I yelled.

Kuwabara shouted,"Sis!"

"It doesn't hurt, your going to have to do better than that!"Ammara shouted.

Byakko said,"Your frail bodies cannot take the blows of my Tiger Scream, you will die like all of it's other victims!"

"What are you talking about, you've never hit them once! You missed them every single time!"Kuwabara said. My eyes widened and I looked around.'Dangit!'I thought.

Byakko said,"Yes, why they have been running for their life, I've ensnared them."

"No way."Ammara said. There was a pillar between Ammara and I and then there was one between Byakko and I. Ammara jumped over to me as I lifted my sword out of the ground and rested it on my shoulder.

Byakko said,"Take a look around you, I've terminated every pillar with in jumping reach, you have no where to go, except, of course, to the pillar I'm standing on. With all the effort you two have, you might be able to reach me, but then I will kill you myself. It is your turns to choose the way you die, burning in the lava, or be eaten by me!" Ammara and I locked eyes and Ammara went to go in the pillar between Byakko and us, only for the pillar to be blown away! "Hahaha, sorry the little ones are so easy to overlook. Your trapped, just accept it, it will make your last moments easier."

"Sister."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"Ann."

"Can you reach them Hiei?"Kurama asked.

Hiei said,"If need be." 'Oh no they don't.' I thought.

"You guys even think about moving, well kill you right where you stand!"Ammara and I yelled back.

I yelled,"We got this!"

"Trust us!"Ammara yelled.

Ammara and I looked at each other and shared glances."You fools, they were your last hope."Byakko said and charged up his beam. He fired it at us and we jumped.

Kurama yelled,"They jumped!"

"They'll never make it! Sis!"Yusuke yelled.

Kuwabara yelled,"Ammara!"I smirked and embedded my sword in a small piece of rock as Ammara and I used it as a jumping post. I jumped up and kicked Byakku in the chest as Ammara punched him in the face. I let out an 'eep' as Ammara pulled on the back of my shirt as I almost went over the edge when we landed, but rolled over the edge I grabbed the edge and screamed. Something pulled Ammara off of me while another pair of hands grabbed a hold of my arms and pulled me. I didn't look and wrapped my arms around the person and buried my face into their chest.

"Uhh, sis."Yusuke said. "You might want to look at who your hugging."I pulled away and blushed. I was hugging Hiei! 'Oh my word!'I thought. I pulled my arms back and used my hands to cover my face. I heard Ammara laughing.

I yelled,"Sh-shut up!"Ammara laughed harder.

"Here, sis."Yusuke said and passed me my jacket. I put it on and used the sleeves to hid the bottom of my face. All of the sudden, my sword appeared in front of my face. I blushed as I saw Hiei facing away from me and loosely grabbed it as it went back to gem form. "We got two more Saint Beasts, let's get going."

I nodded and said,"Yeah." With one last glance between Hiei and I, our journey continued.


	20. Seiryu, the Blue Dragon

I giggled watching Kurama wrap Ammara's leg. Ammara was bright red and was looking at the ceiling. We started running up stairs after that, trying to get to the third Saint Beast. We ran into an exit only to come upon a whole bunch of doors. They all looked the same and were all around the circle room we were in. "What! Your kidding me?"Yusuke said.

Hiei said,"It appears we have found a maze in Maze Castle."

"Well I guess that makes sense."Yusuke said.

Kurama said,"We must beware, it's something of a legend. In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundred of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts. None succeeded, but the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who enter forfeit their lives to this maze. There are fifteen doors, all but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts, unavoidable traps lye in the incorrect passageways, so you see, a poor choice seals our fate." I gulped. Yusuke turned to Kuwabara.

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive, this ones all yours."Yusuke said. Kuwabara's eyes flickered and scanned the doors.

Kuwabara said,"The second door on the left."

"You heard the man, lets go."Yusuke said.

Hiei asked,"How do we know he's not making a mistake."Kuwabara walked up to the door.

"I'm sorry shorty, maybe it's not your thing, but your just going to have to trust me on this one."Kuwabara said. "I know there's something big behind this door."Kuwabara pushed the door open. "Something scary." He looked inside before he yelled and stepped backwards falling on his butt. "I hate mice!" I giggled at the site of a small grey mouse inside the hallway.

Yusuke said,"Geez Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic."Ammara was shaking her head. Dark chased the mouse as it scurried across the ground, making me laugh. Dark finally chased the mouse off as Kuwabara got up. "Come on, let's go."We all started walking down the hall. We made it to the very end where there was a couple of stairs and a pair of huge doors. They were blue outlined in gold with gold dots in each square. There were two dragon statues on the sides of the doors. What really got me though, was the horrible smell coming from behind the doors.

"Are we supposed to be scared?"Hiei demanded. I giggled as Dark cooed up at the dragons.

Kurama said,"Perhaps, that is the mark of the blue dragon, and judging from the odor I'd say the beast was inside."

"Yeah, and he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara said.

I said,"Well, I didn't realize Saint Beasts were supposed to be nice Kuwabara." He growled and was about to say something when the door opened and we all looked at each other before walking in. Dark jumped up on my shoulder. We all stood side to side, I was in between Yusuke and Hiei.

"Be careful, this fogs alive."Kurama said. 'Alive?'I thought.

Hiei said,"Must be a form of Spirit Energy coming from our beast's body."

"You have done very well to come this far..."A calm and collected voice said,"But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master."I tensed and Hiei moved so his arm grazed mine.

Kuwabara shouted,"Where's that voice coming from?"

"I don't know! Come out dragon! This whole hide and seek thing is getting pretty lame."Yusuke said. Green lightning flashed and we all used an arm to cover our faces. The lightning disappeared and what sounded like a gong went off. Smoke circled around a ̶g̶i̶g̶a̶n̶t̶i̶c̶ humongous man with pale green skin and black pointed beard and a mustache. He had a dark blue martial arts robe which was tied in the middle by a white strap. He had a blue dragon like strap come and go over his left shoulder and then over to his right shoulder, before resting on his chest. He had dark blue martial arts pants and shoes.

He said,"As you request."

"A giant!"Kuwabara shouted.

The man said,"You may call me Seiryu, I am here now to end your lives intruders. Hahaha."

"Well he's no dragon but he is ugly."Yusuke said.

Seiryu said,"It's not wise to talk to your executioner like that. Ahhh, it appears we have another guest."I closed my eyes and let my ears pick up.

"Ughh, ugh ugh uh."A voice was grunting down the hall. My eyes shot open.

"There's no freaking way."I said. A slam sounded behind the door.

Kuwabara said,"Guys I'm not sure how to tell you this butt..."

"It's coming from behind us!"Hiei shouted. They all turned around but I was still in shock. Only when the doors opened did I turn around to see...Byakko. A tattered up, burned Byakko.

Byakko said,"You must help me."

"You're joking."Yusuke said. Byakko stepped forward and we split making a pass.

Byakko said,"These cowards, they tricked me in my own lair. They hid their true powers from me until the end. You must help me recover."We all came together as Byakko started walking closer to Seiryu.

"You're kidding me right!"Ammara shouted.

I shouted,"He went into lava, LAVA!"

"What does it take to kill this guy?"Yusuke asked.

Seiryu scrunched up his nose and eyebrows, like he had just smelled something bad, maybe himself and said,"Weakling, how dare you disgrace us any further."

"Please Seiryu."Byakko said holding up a paw/hand.

Seiryu said,"You are no longer wanted here, you are a disgrace." Blue energy started to circle around him and his right fist. He put his left hand up and opened his hand, spread his leg with his left out in front of his right, and pulled his other arm back like he was about to punch something.

"No Seiryu, I can help you destroy them, it was a small mistake!"Byakko pleaded.

Seiryu said,"Ice Dragon!"He threw his fist forward and pulled the other one back. A beam shot at Byakko and made him glow blue!

"What the?!"Yusuke said. The blue light faded and ice slowly started taking over Byakko's body! He froze completely!

Kuwabara said,"He's frozen!"Seiryu jumped in the air shouting as he kicked Byakko! His head went flying in the air as his body shattered! I clenched my fists and bit down on my bottom lip.

"You were right about my fog of energy, by lowering it to subzero temperatures, I can wrap my enemy in ice."Seiryu said.

Yusuke said,"You heartless bastard! How could you kill off your own friend?"

"Seir-yu-"Byakko said before he coughed up blood.

Seiryu said,"He was a weapon not a friend, and like a cheap sword he rusted." Seiryu spit on Byakko before Byakko finally died, with a tear in his eye.

"This race of beasts have no loyalty, alliances are strictly made to gain power."Kurama said.

Kuwabara said,"I don't care what kind of race they are, you don't have a right to kill your own teammate, especially if they come asking you for help." I slowly started walking towards Byakko's head.

"This guys pushed me to far, he's dead."Yusuke shouted. I dropped to my knees in front of Byakko.

Ammara said,"Ann?"

"What are you doing wolf?"Seiryu said. I removed my jacket before using it to wrap Byakko's head.

I said,"He didn't deserve this, it doesn't matter what he did, no one deserves this!"

"Save your anger! I insist this fight be mine."Hiei said. I grabbed Byakko's head and moved further off the battlefield.

Seiryu said,"Ahh, shall you be first Hiei?"I felt something land on my shoulders and saw Hiei walk towards the battlefield with no cloak! I looked on my shoulder to see his black cloak and slowly pulled it around me tighter.

"Hiei..."I said,"Kick his ass."

"Of course."Hiei said.

Seiryu laughed and said,"What was that? Tell me you both are not feeling sympathy for this your actions at the gate of betrayal, I was hoping you had more of a warrior spirit."

"He's a puzzle isn't he. In times before, I've seen Hiei act with similar cruelty."Kurama said. He got in a stance with his hand over his sword ready to drawl it. Blue energy coursed around him. "But something about Byakko's execution has caused great anger in him." Seiryu got in the stance he used to make the Ice Dragon from before causing me to pull the cloak tighter to me. Dark had moved to wrap around Byakko's head. "Hiei seems to live by a code with his own complex rules, but one things for certain, never before have I seen Hiei begin a fight with an extraordinary amount of energy."

Yusuke said,"Good, as long as he kicks some ass."

"I assure you Hiei, it is not to late to join our ranks, prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you could have tasted."Seiryu said. Smoke was slowly coming out of Seiryu's foot.

Hiei said,"Is that all you have to say?"

"Hmm."Seiryu said.

Hiei said,"Your last words, you know."

"Fine! So that is your choice, then you shall meet your fate with the other weaklings!"Seiryu shouted. "Ughhhhh!" He shot out smoke at Hiei, who used his sword to slice through it. The smoke went in between the group and I as well as on the other side of stopped and there were two huge holes in the wall!

Kuwabara said,"Woah, hey! Be careful!" 'He did not just say be careful.'I thought.

"Hmmm...Try blocking this!"Seiryu shouted.

"That freeze technique! Run!"Yusuke shouted. My ears went flat against my head and my tail went straight. Dark was whimpering beside me. 'Please Hiei..'I thought.

Seiryu gathered energy around his fist and shot it forward yelling,"Ice Dragon!" Hiei jumped and flipped over Seiryu. "I'm sorry, haha, I had forgotten your impressive speed, now let's try again! Wah!"Seiryu shot out another Ice Dragon attack and Hiei sprinted to his left. It was like it was a game, Hiei would dodge only for Seiryu to shoot another attack at him for Hiei to dodge again. Seiryu was covering the room in ice! It was slowly getting colder.

"He's gonna turn the whole room in to an ice hokey ring."Yusuke said. I moved the jacket so it was as close to my body as it can get. Ammara had moved so she was closer to Kurama who wrapped an arm around her.

Kuwabara said,"Not just the room. Man I wish I had my jacket now."The top of Kuwabara's hair had frozen.

"Hiei!"Kurama shouted. I turned and saw that Hiei's leg had froze as he was jumping mid air. He put his hand out and used it to stop himself. He sat in kneeling position.

Yusuke said,"Hey he's fine."

"Yeah don't scare us like that."Kuwabara said.

I said,"No, his leg, he won't be able to run anymore." 'Hiei..'I thought.

"Hmm, you see no one ever escapes, only beg for mercy."Seiryu said. "With your leg frozen, you can't possibly move, I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu started powering up and getting ready to do another Ice Dragon. 'Hiei!'I thought and started to get up. Hiei put his sword in front of him and leap at Seiryu! "Now you end!" Hiei made it to the other side but his other leg was frozen and as well as one of his arms.

Yusuke said,"Hiei!"I went to take one step forward.

"Ha! You have escaped, but you are wounded."Seiryu said and Hiei started laughing? I stopped and looked at him. "Why are you laughing?"

Hiei said,"So what if you ice trick can kill your wounded friend, it won't work on me." Hiei made a fist with his iced arm! The ice around it shattered and his arm went back to normal. The same thing happened to his legs.

"That's impossible! I shall give one final blow!"Seiryu said and all of the sudden blood came down from his hat!

Hiei said,"I don't think so."Marks started appearing on Seiryu's body, like slashes. Seiryu screamed until he was swallowed up in smoke and...died.

"When did he attack?"Kuwabara said. Yusuke laughed and ran up to Hiei.

Kurama said,"Don't feel bad Kuwabara, I couldn't see anything after the initial hit." Kurama ran after Yusuke with Ammara behind him.

"Shorties a lot cooler than I thought."Kuwabara said and then followed them. I slowly started walking after them, Dark trailing behind me.

Yusuke said,"You made french fries out of that guy!"

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?"Kurama asked. I stood right beside Ammara.

Hiei said,"Only sixteen." 'Haha, classic Hiei.'I thought.

"Sixteen? Dammit. I could only keep track of seven or eight."Yusuke said.

I said,"I only saw four. Hmph."

"Four? I only saw one!"Ammara shouted.

Kurama said,"Agreed. After the first hit, I only saw flashes of light."

"I couldn't even see the flashes of light."Kuwabara said pouting.

I said,"Man this isn't good. The next time we fight if you use those moves I'm dead!" I laughed lightly, clutching my hands on the coats.

"Maybe."Hiei said and walked towards my jacket and Byakko's head.

Yusuke said,"Huh, Hiei?"

"I thought for sure he would have said, of course you fool."Kuwabara said looking at Hiei's back. I smiled softly looking at Hiei.

Kurama said,"Hiei's going through a tricking change." We all looked at him. "It appears he's beginning to like you." Kurama looked down at me. I smiled and walked over to Hiei. Yusuke, Kurama, Ammara, Dark, and Kuwabara walked to the doorway.

"Thank you."I said and took his cloak off handing it to him.

Hiei said,"Hmph."I grabbed my jacket off of Byakko's head and put it on as Byakko's head disappeared. Hiei swung his cloak on.

"You know, you might think much of it, but what you did really meant a lot to me."I said. Hiei turned his head towards me and I felt captivated by his red eyes.

All of the sudden, Hiei turned his head to the side, but I could say a faint red hue on his cheeks. He said,"I didn't do it for you Urameshi."He started walking to the doorway. 'That's not the only thing you did Hiei...'I thought. I walked towards the doorway and we all started running up the stairs, Dark jumping on my shoulder. All of the sudden, Kuwabara stopped. We all followed behind and Yusuke turned to him.

"What now! Got cramps?"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"My whole brain just felt like an ice cube, something bad is happening. I think back on Earth."

"No telling how long we've been here, the beasts have already probably started counter attacking using the Makai."Kurama said.

Hiei said,"Only one more, let's not waste time."We all nodded and started running again. I stared at Hiei's back as we were running. '...you finally made me realize my feelings.'I thought.


	21. Suzaku, Leader of the Beasts

We ran over a bridge and I could feel my energy slowly draining. "Hurry it up!"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara shouted back,"Shut up!" Lightning was flashing everywhere and we stopped when we saw a weird looking top like building on top of a tower, both looked like they had seen better days. small almost sting like things were dangling off of the top building. Yusuke's compactor started ringing.

"What now?"Yusuke said as he opened it. I ran up so I was next to Yusuke and watched as Botan and Keiko appeared on the screen! "KEIKO!"

Botan said,"Small problem. I had to pick her up from school Yusuke, it seems that every infected person in the area is looking for her. "

"What?"I asked. We all stopped running to look at the compactor.

Botan said,"And I don't think they want to talk. I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!" 'WHAT!'I thought.

"Did you say kill?"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"So that's what my premonition was about."

"These beasts must be using the Makai whistle to order the-"Botan said before rustling came from the bushes behind them and separated to reveal a red eyed blue face Mr. Iwamoto?

Mr. Iwamoto said,"Cockroach!" Iwamoto swung and I think they dived out of the way but the screen went fuzzy!

"Botan! Are you there! Botan!"Yusuke yelled.

Ammara said,"This is not good."

" I don't have a good feeling about this."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"We got to smash that whistle as fast as we can."We all took off running towards the castle. We arrived in front of the tower, lightning flashing all around us. On either side of the tower were tunnels.

"Okay guys, that is a spooky watch tower."Kuwabara said.

Kurama said,"The last beast should be on the top floor."

"Then lets climb some stairs."Yusuke said. My ears picked up as Yusuke took a step forward and multiple steps sounded. Green seaweed like people started coming out of the tunnel.

Kuwabara said,"Who are those people?"

"How should we know?"I yelled. They flooded out and surrounded the tower.

Kuwabara said,"Whatever those guys are, there sure are a lot of them. It's gonna take us about a year to beat them all!"

"Yes, considering our time restraints, this could be a problem."Kurama said.

Hiei said,"I've had dealings with cultivated humans before, they do not feel pain or fear."

"This is gonna be one big problem."I said.

Kuwabara said,"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like that. "

"Every minute we stand here is another minute Keiko and Botan are in danger!"Ammara said.

Yusuke said,"Like hell she is! Stupid monster humans slowing us all down! I'm blowing them all away with my shotgun." Yusuke pulled his fist back but Kurama put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's use our heads."Kurama said. Yusuke looked at him.

Yusuke said,"What! You want me to headbutt them!" 'Oh my word.'I thought and Ammara and I smacked our palms to our heads.

"It's not wise to use all your spirit energy, the more impatient we are the more mistakes we make."Kurama said.

Yusuke said,"Well how's headbutting going to help, my shotgun is the only way we are going to make it through them all!"

"Genius, he means we need a plan."I said.

Hiei said,"She's right."

"So you have an idea."Kuwabara said.

Hiei said,"Set your eyes on the first tower window." I had to blink a few times. 'He does realize that window is really, really high, right?'I thought "That is your door."

"Well I'm sorry Mr. mysterious,but I forgot to bring my Pogo stick."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara turned and shouted,"Yeah, how do you expect me to jump that high!"

"I'll need you to listen closely..."Hiei said. 'Oh brother.'I thought.

~Time skip~

I sighed and shifted awkwardly with Ammara on my back. "I'm sorry Ann."Ammara said and scratched the top of my head. I shook my head and thought,'Might as well get used to it.' So currently Ammara was sitting on my back, because of her leg...and the fact Kuwabara and Kurama didn't want her to get left behind..., but it didn't really bother me, I kinda felt like a noble steed on those princess quests to the tower, though I'm not used to having anyone on my back. Dark had transformed into his bigger form and was gonna be running on the other side of me with Hiei and Yusuke behind us and Kurama and Kuwabara in front of us.

"You best not blow this Kuwabara."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Don't worry I'm like an ox!"Kuwabara started running and we all took off in a line after him. "Just do me one favor you guys, just try not to dig into my shoulders with your shoes."

"Hey! Shut up and keep running!"Yusuke said. Kuwabara charged into the middle of the cultivated humans and stood with his legs spread.

Kuwabara said,"Alright guys, let it rip!" Kurama quickly jumped on his shoulders while Ammara summoned her Spirit Arrows. Dark and I jumped on the surrounding humans and Ammara fired arrows from on top of my back. Hiei then jumped on and Yusuke followed, almost making them all fall. Yusuke jumped off of Hiei's shoulder and straight towards the window! Kurama and Hiei jumped off Kuwabara as he fell flat on his face.

"It will be close."Kurama said. Dark and I jumped back just in time to see Yusuke barely grab the rim of the window. 'Yes!'I thought and gave a wolfish grin.

Kuwabara laughed and said,"We did it! Hahaha!" Yusuke pulled himself into the window and turned around to us.

"Ha! Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad. You guys have fun with the veggie heads."Yusuke shouted and laughed.

Kuwabara shouted waving his fist and said,"You better not die on me, okay!"I threw my head back and howled. Yusuke smiled wider and put a thumb up. "Heh, poor guys, I'm gonna feel bad kicking their butts!"Kuwabara ran forward and punched a cultivated human in the face.

Ammara grinned and said,"Let's go Ann!" I howled again and leaped on a human biting into their neck. Dark was lighting them on fire and biting into them. Ammara was letting loose arrow after arrow and Kurama had his rose whip out slashing enemies. Hiei charged through and slashed him with his sword. I growled as one of the beasts grabbed on to my tail and went to bite him only to be distracted by a big thing of spirit energy coming out of the top of the watch tower. The cultivated human that had grabbed my tail took advantage and managed to swing me to the ground. I growled as Ammara went flying off of me. Dark bit on to the cultivated human and Hiei and Kurama fought off the rest from getting us. "Ann what's wrong?" I barked at the tower just as lightning struck inside of it. I stood up and Ammara climbed on my back again. "We can help Yusuke by keeping all these cultivated humans from going in after him."I growled and Ammara got her Spirit Arrows ready again. I backed up before jumping into the prey.


	22. Seven Ways To Die

I dug my teeth into one of the captivated humans and tore its head off as Ammara shot one to our left. Dark was blowing fire to the ones behind us. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Dark, Ammara, and I ended up in a circle. "We gotta find a way to get to Urameshi."Kuwabara said.

Ammara said,"Yeah, who knows how he is doing up there."

"Yes, I have a strong feeling Yusuke needs our help."Kurama said. Hiei nodded his head and Kuwabara started charging forward, towards more captivated humans.

Kuwabara yelled as we started running behind him,"I hope you guys are behind me!"I growled and Dark and I rushed past Kuwabara before jumping on to the nearest captivated humans.

~Time Skip~

No matter how many we took down, three more took it's place! Dark and I were jumping left and right sinking our teeth in these nasty tasting humans and Ammara was shooting everything in sight, but we weren't getting any closer to killing all of them! "We'll never get up there."I heard Kuwabara say. I turn to see Kuwabara staring at the tower before he charged up a Spirit Sword! He ran forward and yelled,"I'm coming Urameshi! Sword, get longer!" It grew longer and he stabbed it into the ground, using it to pole vault into the air! He was going through the window...or at least trying to and ended up hitting the wall under it. I sighed as much as a wolf can and bit into another human. Ammara just shook her head from on top of me and we ran towards Hiei and Kurama, who had helped clear a path to the tower. Dark was sitting int the doorway yipping at Kuwabara,

Kurama shouted,"Kuwabara! What are you doing!"

"We've cleared the path to the entrance, quit fooling around."Hiei said pointing a sword at the entrance, before we all, but Kuwabara ran in. We ran up the stairs, Kuwabara soon joining up at the back, but stopped when we heard groaning and more cultivated humans showed up!

Kuwabara said,"Ah, they never end!"

"Ann, it might be easier if Ammara got off your back now."Kurama said. I nodded and Ammara quickly shuffled off. I transformed back and nearly fell over in exhaustion. 'Man, I really need to work on that.'I huffed before balling my hands into fists. 'There's no way I can make another sword, guess good old fashioned fists are going to have to lead the way.'I thought.

Hiei said,"Let's. Not waste more time."And we rushed into the cultivated humans, I started swinging left and right. Ammara was behind us all, firing at everything that we missed. Kurama and Kuwabara resorted to fists as well, while Hiei was slashing and killing everything we missed. 'Brother, we're coming, hold on!'I thought.


	23. Yusuke's Sacrifice

Kurama had gone back to using the rose whip while Kuwabara had his Spirit Sword out. 'I need just a little more energy.'I thought. I punched another cultivated human in the face as Hiei shot past me and attacked more with his sword. Ammara was firing at the ones trying to get us from behind. Dark had gone back with her to protect her. When we were finally able to defeat the ones in the hall, more came flooding in from upstairs!

Kuwabara yelled,"This blows! By the time we plow through all these weirdos, we'll be too tired to help Urameshi!"

"Tired hands are better than none."Kurama said.

I said,"I will get to my brother, with or without you."

"Do what you like, I'm not stopping."Hiei said.

Ammara said,"Yusuke needs us!" I sighed and clamped my hands together. 'Now is a better time than any.'I thought. A gem came in between my hands and slowly turned into my sword. 'Thank you!'I thought. I grinned and ran, slashing at the cultivated humans, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei right behind me. Ammara shot right above us and Dark blew fire at anyone behind us. 'Hopefully, we don't have to do this much longer, or I just might pass out.'I thought breathing heavily. I jumped and slashed at another human, Hiei soaring right behind me killing off the ones to my left.

~Time Skip~

'Finally.'I thought as we walked up the stairs towards the top, slowly regaining energy. A loud thunder suddenly sounded through the stair case. "Woah."Kuwabara said.

Kurama said,"The biggest lighting eruption by far, Suzaku is getting desperate."

"The attack will almost surely kill one of them."Hiei said.

I yelled,"Shut up!"

"Don't say that!"Kuwabara yelled. We were about to start running when the stairs in front of us broke apart and fell! "No!"I almost fell as the stairs behind us started to shake and collapse, but Hiei grabbed me around my waist.

Kurama said,"The stairs."

"Now what are we going to do?"Kuwabara said.

Ammara said,"There has to be someway to get to the next room." Dark jumped and transformed back into his normal tiny self and onto my shoulder. The whole building started to shake again, causing me to clutch on to Hiei and Ammara to grab Kurama's arm.

"Huh?"Hiei said.

Kurama said,"I'm afraid Yusuke might not last much longer."

"No! Stop saying stuff like that!"Kuwabara said. 'There's got to be a way to get to my brother.'I thought looking at the ledge above us. "All we have to do is get up to that room and Urameshi is fine!"

Ammara said,"How are we supposed to get up there? We don't have a rope!" 'Rope...'I thought and then smirked.

"I do believe Ann has a plan."Kurama said looking at me.

I smiled fully and chirped,"Yep, and here's how it's gonna go..."

~Time Skip~

I mad my sword disappear just as Hiei threw his sword and made it go into the ledge with the door. Kurama reached back and then whipped his whip forward so it would wrap around Hiei's blade. "Needless to say, hold on tight."Kurama said.

~Time Skip~

We ran as fast as we could just as two beams collided in the middle of the room. "Brother!"I yelled. A bright light overcame us all and all I could hear was my brother's scream. When the light went a way, the whole building was practically destroyed, fire and smoke was everywhere. I ran straight towards my brother who was laying across the ground, not even close to conscious. I sat on one side while Kurama kneeled on the other with Kuwabara standing on one side and Ammara standing on the other. Hiei stood at his feet. Dark jumped off my shoulder and started nudging Yusuke's head.

Kuwabara yelled,"Wake up Yusuke! Let's go home!"

"I'm sorry, he's expanded all of his body energy, his heart is stopping."Kurama said. Kuwabara kneeled down and put his hand next to Kurama's. I whimpered and my ears went flat and my tail fell.

Kuwabara said,"Then I'll give him some of my own."

"That wouldn't be wise. Your body is still badly injured from Byakko, anymore straining could kill you."Kurama said.

I yelled,"Then I'll give him some of mine too!" I charged up my energy and put my hands on my brother's chest. Kuwabara's energy started to show as well. "Whoever carries me better remember Dark too!"That was the last thing I said before everything went black.

~Time Skip~

I groaned and sat up from the bed. "Looks like your awake."A voice said from my left. I looked and saw Hiei sitting in the windowsill of the room I was in.

I said,"Is Yusuke okay?"

"The idiot is fine."Hiei said.

I smiled and said,"That's good."

"Why did you do such an idiotic thing?"Hiei said. "You do know you still could've died, even with that buffoon giving his energy too."

I moved so my legs were hanging off of the bed and said,"He's my brother, my family, I would do anything for him even if it means I die in return. Don't you have someone like that?"

"Hmph, it's none of your business if I do or don't."Hiei said before looking back out the window. I giggled and stood up, stumbling towards the windowsill. "What are you doing now?"

I said as I stood beside him,"Nothing just enjoying the view."I looked out to see cars going by and people walking down the street, happy. "You know Hiei, I would do the same for you."

"I don't need you to."Hiei said.

I turned to him and said,"But if the time comes, and you do, I would, a million times over."

"Why?"He asked and turned looking me straight in the eyes with his beautiful ruby ones.

I said,"Because you are important to me."I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room. 'If only you knew how much.'I thought.

"Ann!"A distinctly familiar voice said and arms wrapped around my neck. I laughed and turned around hugging Ammara back. Something licked my cheek and I turned and looked to see Dark flapping his tiny wings and yipping happily.

I yelled,"Ammara! Dark!"As soon as Ammara let me go Dark flew into my arms and something hard hit my head. "Oww!"I winced and rubbed it. "What was that for?"

"Don't you ever do something as stupid as that again or I will kill you, ask Koenma to raise you, and kill you again!"Ammara yelled. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

I said,"I'm sorry Ammara." She sighed and looked at me shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"Ammara said.

I grinned and replied,"Love me, feed me, kick ass with me?" She laughed and nodded.

"Come here you jerk! I'll show you a look!"I heard a familiar voice yell from upstairs.

Another voice rang out,"Hey!" Ammara and I looked at each other and shook our heads laughing.

"Brothers."We said together.


	24. Lamenting Beauty

I laughed as mom pushed Yusuke out of the bed. "Get out of bed, you're going to be late, again!"Mom yelled at him. Dark was perched on my shoulder watching him. He sighed and we headed out of the door after he got dressed.

Yusuke said,"Push off!"

"Wait! Your bag!"Mom yelled.

Yusuke said,"No thanks!"Only to be hit in the head with it.

"I'm calling the school office to check, you two better not skip."Mom said.

Yusuke and I grinned at each other and said,"Like we'd skip." We took off running down the stairs and then jumped off the balcony right in from of the doors of the complex. We took off running down the street. "We have the perfect plan, sleep in and get exercise running."I saw something black following us out of the corner of my eye. It moved really fast and when it raced past the tree next to us, We stopped and the shadow landed in front of us to reveal Hiei. 'Hiei...'I thought and sighed, making me remember what happened a few days ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _'He still won't talk to me.'I thought. I had been trying to talk to Hiei everyday after I woke up, but he keeps avoiding me. I was currently walking back home after another attempt.'I knew I shouldn't have done that, I'm so stupid.'I sighed and plopped on the ground. 'I wish he was someone easy to read like Ammara or Yusuke! But no I just had to like the hardest guy to get close to!'_

 _A voice cut my thoughts,"Well looky what we have here."I opened my eyes to see a group of guys, who reeked of beer, standing around me. I rolled my eyes and stood up trying to walk away. "Wait, where you going pretty lady?"A guy grabbed my arm while the leader, who was words can't begin to describe, older than me touched the side of my face. "We just want to have some fun."_

 _"I'm giving you one warning, don't touch me again."I said and jerked my arm away before trying to walk away again, only to have another guy grab my arm._

 _The guy who grabbed me said,"Oh we're so scared, right fellas?"They all laughed and I sighed and went to punch him, only to have him kicked away? I looked to see...Hiei!_

 _"She said, don't. touch. her."He said. The guys around us gulped but stood their ground, until Hiei started to slip his sword out of his sheath, then they ran like a bunch of girls._

 _I turned and glared at him, saying,"I can take care of myself."_

 _"Hn. Is this how you act when I finally see you."Hiei said._

 _I said,"Well we would have seen each other earlier if you hadn't been avoiding me!"_

 _"I wasn't avoiding you Onna."Hiei said. I could feel my eye twitching and I clenched my hands up into fists._

 _I yelled,"Really? I keep following your scent and when I just find you, you run away! If that's not avoiding, then I don't know what is!"_

 _"Maybe I wouldn't have been doing that, if you would stop confusing me!"Hiei yelled. We we're chest to chest now, anger blinding us._

 _I yelled back,"What's so confusing about it?!"_

 _"Everything!"Hiei yelled._

 _My voice rang out,"Let me spell it out for you, I like you genius!"I reached forward and balled a hand in his cloak before pulling him close and kissing him. He stood stiff for a moment before kissing me back. 'This feels wonderful.'I thought, only to be ripped away when he jumped back and then ran away. I sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

I looked down at my feet while Yusuke said,"Well if it isn't my favorite three eyed demon. What's up Hiei? You're not stalking us again are you."My brother took a few steps forwards, but I just looked up. Hiei was ignoring my presence like a plaque. Hiei shoved a white tape at Yusuke. "What's that?"

"From Koenma."Hiei said. 'Why would Koenma send us a tape?'I thought.

Yusuke said,"Koenma? Isn't this Botan's gig?" Yusuke grabbed the tape.

"I don't know, I'm following orders."Hiei said. I took a step forward beside Yusuke and saw Hiei's eyes flash to me before going back to Yusuke.

Yusuke asked,"You're following Koenma's orders?"Hiei just stared blankly at Yusuke. 'What's wrong with him?'I thought and cocked my head to the side at him. "Something wrong Hiei?"Hiei only turned and jumped away.

"Strange."I said. I heard a familiar bell and sped off.

Yusuke yelled,"Dammit!" I heard the pounding of steps behind me.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke and I were waiting for Kuwabara to come to class so we could "ask" to borrow his VCR. The door opened to the room and Yusuke yelled,"Kuwabara!"Ammara peeked out from behind him and ran to sit by me. "You have a nice VCR in your room , don't you? Ours is a piece of junk so let's go to your house."Yusuke pulled the VCR tape slightly out of his jacket to show Kuwabara.

"What is it Urameshi? A nude-y movie."Kuwabara said.

Ammara made a face and said to me,"Eww, Ann! Why would you let him bring that?!"

I went to say something, but got interrupted by Yusuke. "Maybe, it's from Spirit World."Yusuke said. I shook my head at Ammara.

Kuwabara reeled back and exclaimed,"I had a dream that you would bring that up today, and the answer is no, you're not risking my life again."

"What are you talking about? Your the guy who leaped in that portal last time as I was telling you to go home."Yusuke said. 'He's got a point.'I thought. Dark who had been playing with the chalk on the board jumped up on to my lap and purred as I petted him.

Kuwabara looked panicked, but came back with,"Uhh, dress up the facts all you want, I'm not fighting anymore! Period!"

"Tch."Yusuke said. Kuwabara walked over and put his books on his desk.

Kuwabara said,"Yep, I'm going to be a scientist." Ammara smiled proudly.

"Yusuke."I heard a familiar voice say. Yusuke quickly moved the tape so it was in his armpit. I looked over to see Keiko. "Is it your goal to get detention ever day of school? You know you can't bring videos here." 'What a stupid rule.'I thought. 'Wait a minute, why do we even have that rule?'I shrugged.

Yusuke said,"Well at least I'm here, right?"Ammara and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?"Keiko demanded. I winced.

Yusuke said,"No, why?" I face palmed.

"There's a cosset in your armpit."Keiko said. Keiko looked up at him worriedly. "What Yusuke?" 'Oh no.'I thought.

Yusuke said,"Okay, fine." He moved the tape so it was in plain view and looked at it. "To tell you the truth, I got this from Spirit World. So odds are this is my next big case, so how's that for spilling my guts?" Keiko tilted her head at him. "Hey what's wrong?"Yusuke looked at her.

"What's a Spirit World?"Keiko asked. 'Wait I thought Botan explained this.'I thought and Ammara and I shared a look.

Yusuke said,"You...got amnesia or something? I thought Botan explained everything about my job as Spirit detective."

"Right, she told me all about that internship, Ann and you had with that great detective. Oh, of course! Spirit World must be the name of the agency of that guy you worked for."Keiko said. I hung my head. 'Poor, poor Keiko.'I thought.

~Time Skip~

Botan was currently sitting at Kuwabara's house with us as Yusuke was screaming at her,"Alright Botan, what the hell kind of explanation did you give her!"

"Yeah, she thinks we're some intern in a screwed up after school program!"I yelled.

We both yelled together,"For juvenile delinquents!"

"Well I had to make up something believable to explain your absences without mentioning the supernatural! A basic tenant of Spirit World is that it can't run properly with normal humans knowing about it."Botan yelled back. Dark yawned from the windowsill he was perched in.

Yusuke pouted and said,"Well you made me sound lame." Ammara sighed from beside me.

"Enough already! Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing! You're going to annoy our sister!"Kuwabara said.

Ammara said,"Please, please, please, stop arguing." Botan was sticking her tongue out at us.

"Besides, Botan is right. Keiko's not supposed to know, the truth will only get her in trouble, maybe you should care more about her safety than some stupid cover story."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke and I looked at each other and said,"We just love being tag teamed."

"Oh thank you Kuwabara, you're very wise."Botan said clapping her hands together.

Ammara muttered,"Now his ego is going to get bigger."I nodded my head.

"What can I say Botan, you and I seem to be a perfect match in every way."Kuwabara said.

I covered my mouth with one hand and said,"I think I'm going to be sick." Botan laughed nervously.

"Now! One more thing before I press play Urameshi, whatever kind of mission it is there's no way I'm getting involved."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow ion anger and said,"Okay, okay, just start the tape." Kuwabara held out the remote and pushed play. It started and the first thing you see is Koenma holding a torch while his other arm is behind his back. He's standing on a pedestal on top of stairs that connect. In the background, his name was spelled out in orange letters. My eye was twitching by the time the next picture showed up, which was Koenma's name in red letters and in the eye was a cave man with a horn on his head that kept repeating "Snarl".

"Really?"Ammara said.

"They go all out huh?"Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"Either he's full of himself or he's really bored."

"Welcome, how do you like my video?"Koenma's voice rang out and a red chair appeared on the screen. The chair turned around and he was sitting in it. "The great Koenma has another important mission for you."Dark had jumped on the TV and was leaning over and looking at him.

Kuwabara turned around at us and he pointed at Koenma saying,"This is seriously the guy you guys get your jobs from Urameshis. This little bitty toddler."

"I said the same thing when I met him, and Botan hit me in the head."Yusuke said. I nodded.

Botan waved a hand in front of her face and said,"Perhaps that's why Koenma is doing a\the video this time, he can't bear these first reactions."Kuwabara started to chuckle.

"This mission will be another doozy, hopefully, you will survive. By the way, don't worry about people entering the room, this video is specially encrypted and will appear as annoying fuzz to anyone without heightened spirit awareness."Just then the door opened and Shizuru, Ammara and Kuwabara's older sister, appeared in the door way with a cigarette in her mouth and cups of tea for everyone. Shizuru had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was a little over seven years older than us, but could pass for Kuwabara's and Ammara's triplet. She was wearing blue jeans, a white sweater, and a pink button up under it."Now your mission is search and rescue, should you accept, without the searching. watch my magic snap."Koenma snapped and the picture changed to a forest?

"Seriously?"I asked.

Yusuke said,"Come on, that's just some cheap camera trick." Botan was laughing.

"Really."Ammara said.

Kuwabara said,"This looks hard Urameshi."

"Shut up!"Yusuke yelled.

Koenma continued,"Spirit World Intelligence reports that the captive is being held in a mountain stronghold about 200 miles from your city, and of not being of driving age yourself, you will have to take the bus. The mountain is a base of criminal activity, normally I don't mind that, but the humans have made ties with some very nasty demons. The captive's name is, Yukina, she's an ice apparition, very rare." The screen turned to show a page of a book with information, most likely of ice apparitions. "Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce, which is why the criminals have captured her." Koenma popped up again and held up a clear jewel that was the shape of a tiny spear. "The criminals hope to profit greatly off of Yukina, forcing her to create these jewels at an unnatural pace, and by force, I mean torture."I growled lowly. The TV changed to show a tower and zoomed in on a window with bars to show a girl in there.

"That's horrible."Botan said. Dark jumped from the TV and was pacing back and forth.

Koenma said,"You see, there is only one way to make the jewels, her tears."It showed a picture of a girl crying and her tears changing form as soon as they left her face.

"Yes, the Hiruseki stone, in the black market those jewels sell easily for thousands."Botan said. The TV changed again to show a helicopter and a small man getting off of it. There were security guards all around him.

Koenma said,"Here is the human behind the operation, his name is Gonzo Tarukane." I had resist the urge to hurl. Gonzo was a short, fat man with a large stomach and non-existent neck. He had saggy cheeks, huge lips that practically took up his whole face, and a large bump on top of his head instead of hair. He had a purple suit on with a red tie, and a cigar in his mouth. "A jeweler and a thug, he's mad somewhat a name and a fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels."

"Eee, he's too ugly to be a human."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"He's too ugly to be anything."

"Here are the most recent pictures we have of Yukina, memorize her face."Koenma said. On the screen, Yukina finally appeared where we could see her. Yukina has long mint-green hair that is kept in a low ponytail, tied in the back with a fancy red ribbon. She was wearing a long-sleeved, light blue kimono with a darker blue obi that's tied in the back. She was also really short. Her eyes though, they were what got me, they were red. 'There's no way.'I thought. "This mission goes behind jewelry thieves, it is imperative that you bring her back quickly." I felt my eyes soften and Dark was whining.

Ammara broke the silence by saying,"Poor Yukina, she must be so scared."

"That poor girl, I feel awful for her, we have to leave today."Botan said. All of the sudden, Kuwabara shot up, causing all of us to look at him.

Yusuke said,"What's his deal?"Kuwabara started shaking like he was crying. Kuwabara turned to us with a blush on his face! 'That poor girl...'I thought. "Eh Eh ehhe, you look miserable."

"I-I think I'm in love."Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"What?"

"Well come on Urameshi! Let's send those bad guys to the moon!"Kuwabara said.

I piped up,"Wait, I thought you weren't coming."

"Shut up! Don't try and dress up the facts like your brother."Kuwabara said getting in my face causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. He leaned back again and started yelling,"I'm a good friend and I can't let you go save her alone! She's suffering! Huh? Shizuru?"

Botan exclaimed as soon as she saw her,"How long have you been here?"

"Practically the whole time."I said. They all looked at me with wide eyes, so I reached up and pretended to scratch the top of my head reminding them of my wolf ears, which they could only see.

"Calm down princess, I just heard you watching that weirdo movie, so I thought you would like some kiddy snacks or something."Shizuru said. 'Wow, kiddy snacks?'I thought.

Yusuke said with wide eyes,"We're just watching fuzz." Ammara and I shared a look. 'Do they really think she is that stupid?'I thought

"Yeah, fuzz. We find it relaxing."Botan said.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at them and said,"Oh, then I must imagined the little boy with the pacifier giving you orders." Yusuke started laughing nervously.

"Kids today with their wild imaginations."Yusuke said.

I sighed and Ammara said,"Give up you two."

"Yes, Spirit Awareness must run in the Kuwabara's family."Botan said.

Kuwabara started yelling,"Okay! Shizuru you win! Now can we have some money for the bus, like maybe a million or so, that's enough right!" 'Where does he think we're going!'I thought.

"Kiddo, for a million bucks, you could take a bus to Hawaii. Here's fifty."Shizuru said tossing her red wallet at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara laughed and said,"Yeah! Okay I'll see you guys in a couple of days!"He ran out of the room excitedly."

"You think he knows the way to the mountain?"Botan asked.

Yusuke said,"Doubt it."

"What an idiot."I said shaking my head only to get slapped upside the head by Ammara.

Shizuru said,"That's my baby brother for you, better take your snacks, it will take him a couple of hours to realize he doesn't know where he's going. Let's watch that video again."She put the snacks down and sat on Kuwabara's bed.

~Time Skip~

I shifted as we got off the bus, I could barely keep still the whole time. Dark had stuck to hiding in my hair because my energy was way to antsy for him. There were mountains and forest everywhere. "Wow, now this is a big waste of time."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"You know Yusuke, some people like the wilderness."

"Yeah, old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls."Yusuke said.

I said,"I like the wilderness genius."

"Well you're a wolf, you kinda have to."Yusuke replied. Kuwabara started walking forward, leaving us behind us. "Hey! Where are you going?" We all shared a look.

~Time Skip~  
We were hiking up the mountain. "Ugh! This place smells like ass!"Yusuke said.

Ammara said,"Really?That's what you compare it to?"

"You know there's no way we're going to find this house by nightfall."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"This forest looked a lot smaller on the map."

"Why doesn't Ann just sniff it out?"Ammara asked.

I shot her a look and said,"I don't have any scent to go by." Botan stood at the top of the hill ahead.

"Come on boys and girls, the other trail leads to the top, I think it's our best bet."Botan said. I ran up to catch with her, Ammara right behind me.

Yusuke said,"Do we still have to walk."

"Let's go Urameshi! Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming!"Kuwabara yelled and ran past us. 'What an idiot.'I thought as Botan, Ammara, Yusuke, and I stood at the top of the hill and looked at him.

Yusuke said,"Well I guess he's done being in love with you Botan."

"Darn."Botan said.

Kuwabara stood on the path and waved his arms in the air. He yelled,"What are you waiting for! We've got a girl to rescue!"

"He's your brother."I said.

Ammara replied,"Ha ha, what can I say, he's passionate?"

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?"Botan asked.

Yusuke said,"Well I'd hate to ruin his fun." 'Can't help but feel sorry for him.'I thought.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Koenma reappeared on the TV screen and said,"In closing, I must say this case is quite delicate, you see this ice apparition is not just some Jane Doe. Yukina, is Hiei's sister." 'I thought so.'I thought._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Kuwabara all of the sudden stopped in the middle of the path we were walking on. "What's wrong brother?"Ammara asked.

Kuwabara said,"I'm sensing something really bad." Beeping all the sudden sounded out and we looked to see Botan's compass acting up.

"Uh, the compass is going crazy!"Botan said.

Yusuke said,"Yeah, well I think I see him."We looked to see a guy with shaggy purple hair and oval black glasses standing in front of us. He had a dark, dark red suit. "Hey! How's it going neighbor."

"You're on private property boys and girls, you had better leave."The man said.

Of course, Kuwabara replied,"We can't leave! We just got here!"

"Yeah, we're lost and the birds ate our bread crumbs."Yusuke said and I smirked.

Botan clapped her hands together and said,"Pretty please, let us stay at your master's house."

"I'm afraid that I can not do that."The man said.

Ammara said,"Come on, please."

"We know he has plenty of room."Kuwabara said.

I said,"That's right, after all-"

"-those dumb crime lords always have really swank houses."Yusuke finished for me.

The man said,"Crime lord, well you seem to know a lot for being lost." All the others gasped besides Ammara and I. 'Oh, we weren't trying to start a fight, whoopsie.'I thought. "Well, you had your chance." All of the sudden he started to change into this plant like thing! "I'll have to make you leave myself." He had all green skin and instead of legs, he had roots! In the middle of his chest was a Venus Fly Trap! He face kinda looked like a gas mask, his mouth came out like the things that bees get pollen from! "But I'm afraid I'm very clumsy! Everyone I touch always ends up getting killed, I really don't know why they keep making me the security guard."He said and stretched his hand out to us. His fingers were like tunnels! He had another Venus Fly Trap mouth in the middle of his palm.

"You're a demon, hired by Tarukane right!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

The demon said,"That's..very perceptive of you, and I have orders to kill anybody who comes after Yukina!"

"Well that girl is a type of demon right? Doesn't that make you cousins or something!"Yusuke said. I scrunched my eyebrows up and looked at him. 'What in the heck is he talking about?'I thought.

Kuwabara pointed at the demon and yelled,"Your own kind is being tortured so that no good human you work for can make money! Doesn't that tick you off?!" Kuwabara made fists with his hands.

"Not at all."The demon said,

Kuwabara said,"What?"

"It is said that there are humans who will sell their soul to the devil for power right? Demons can do it too."The demon said. He started laughing. "Don't try acting holy, there isn't one among you who's loyalty couldn't be bought."

Yusuke decided to chime in,"Oh please! You creeps will say anything to make yourselves feel better."I smiled and charged up my spirit energy in one fist, copying Yusuke, Ammara, and Kuwabara.

"You're pathetic."Ammara said.

I said,"No one could buy our loyalty, not even for all the money in the worlds."

"Yeah, you're just trash."Kuwabara said.

The demon said,"What did you say?"

"Hu, can't you hear right?"Kuwabara said.

Yusuke said,"He must have gotten carried away and sold his ears off too."I laughed.

"No, you will regret this...die!"The demon yelled jumping into the air above us. I smirked and crouched a little.

Kuwabara asked,"You ready?"

"Sure."Yusuke said.

Ammara and I said,"We needed a good warm up."

"Spirit sword!"Kuwabara yelled. His sword appeared in his hand and he slashed the demon. I smirked and made my sword appear in my hand, jumping over the demon and slashing his arm off. I landed on the other side and smirked, setting my sword on my shoulder, before looking over at him. He looked really shocked. Yusuke smirked and made his hand into the gun shape while Ammara set up her shot.

Yusuke and Ammara yelled,"Spirit Gun/Arrow!" He was obliterated into nothing.

"And here I was thinking they would make it easy for us, huh Kuwabara?"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah."


	25. The Toguro Brothers Gang

I looked around, getting antsy. "Kinda stupid to have a mountain trail that end half way up the mountain, huh."Yusuke stated. "I guess they don't encourage much camping around here."

Botan said,"Yes, the stronghold is very well hidden, but we should be able to find it eventually by following Yukina's energy."

"Ba, why are you still using that stupid compass?"Kuwabara asked. "Just follow my way. The red pinky string."I blinked a couple of times as he waved his pinky around. Even Dark was blinking at that statement!

I stated,"He's lost it."

"Completely."Ammara agreed.

Botan asked,"The what?"

"The moment I saw her, my love stretched out and tied us together. You see, let's follow the thread of destiny!"Kuwabara exclaimed holding his pinky up in the air. 'What a nimrod.'I thought watching him run of in the direction he pointed his finger.

~Time Skip~

"Yukina!"Kuwabara shouted into the middle of no where. We walked up behind him. 'At least the genius got us to a path.'I thought, only for him to run off the path.

Botan said,"Wait Kuwabara! It's this way."

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling, let's go around."Kuwabara stated.

Botan said,"My compass says fallow the path, we don't have time for detours." She walked forward only to trip on something and be pulled in the air by a web! 'No please no, no, no, no, no, no.'I thought. Yusuke ran forward and tried to get her.

"Botan!"He exclaimed. Ammara ran up behind him while I stayed where I was. She stopped moving, only to show she was stuck in a web! I whimpered and my ears dropped against my head pathetically. Dark had went back into my hair to hide.

Botan asked,"A little help?" Red eyes gleamed from the darkness.

"Stay still."Ammara said. We were finally able to see the creature on the web, and it was a spider demon! I whimpered and went behind a tree holding on to it while Botan screamed. The spider demon was light purple and looked completely like a spider except for its front legs were human arms! His face was like a human except fur was on his forehead and cheeks. He had blond hair that framed it and sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth. His eyes were completely red!

The spider demon said,"Ah, what a nice catch."

"Ouhh, it's a spider demon this time. Hey, let her go!"Yusuke exclaimed.

The spider demon asked,"Go? Now why would I let her go if I was planning to drink her blood? Ah, if you want to save her you have to come up and fight me in the evil spider's lair."He looked from Botan to Kuwabara in the others only for Kuwabara to have his Spirit Sword out and slash at him. Yusuke looked around and spotted me behind the tree.

"What are you doing back there?"Yusuke yelled.

I laughed nervously and said,"I'm just going to stick this one out okay!"

"Uh, no one's going to get between Yukina and me!"Kuwabara exclaimed and started swinging everywhere cutting Botan down. Yusuke ran and caught her while Ammara sent a Spirit Arrow at the spider, which knocked a leg off!

The spider demon said,"You can't possibly be human!"

"Yep."Yusuke answered.

Kuwabara and Ammara said,"We just happen to be really really tough!"The spider demon shouted in outrage and turned his front arms into spider legs. Yusuke powered up Spirit Energy into his hand.

"Pardon me if I make this quick."Yusuke interjected. The spider demon jumped at Yusuke and Yusuke punched a hole through him! The spider demon flew back and died! I smiled and came out from behind the tree standing next to Botan.

Botan exclaimed,"Nice hook!"

"Thanks, if this detective thing doesn't work, maybe I can try exterminating."Yusuke said.

I exclaimed,"Way to go Bubba!"

"And why were you hiding behind the tree! Why didn't you help rescue me?!"Botan turned around and shouted in my face.

I laughed nervously and said,"Well you see-"

"Poor little Ann is scared of spiders."Yusuke teased.

I yelled at him,"Oh, shut up!" They all busted out laughing while I pouted.

~Time Skip~

I looked around and listened to everyone's heartbeats as they were sound asleep. "Well Dark, it's just you and me."I said and stood up before walking in the direction we were headed. Dark whined from behind me. "Yeah, I know it's not a good idea, but the sooner we get there, the sooner she doesn't suffer anymore. The sooner Hiei doesn't have to worry anymore." I felt my eyes soften at the mention of him.

A voice rang out,"You must really like him." I turned around and saw Ammara. I laughed softly.

"You have no idea."I answered.

Ammara sighed and said,"I guess there is no stopping you."

"Nu-uh."I said.

Ammara replied,"Well then, I guess I'm joining you." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know we are going to give our brothers a heart attack, right?"I said.

Ammara giggled and said,"That's the fun part."I grinned and rolled my eyes before Ammara and I started walking with Dark trailing behind us.

~Time Skip~

Ammara and I were walking, enjoying the silence, when I heard it, something cutting through the air. I grabbed the back of Ammara's shirt and pulled her to the ground with me just as a black arrow hit the tree to the right of us. "What the-"I said only to be cut of by laughter.

A girl came out of the woods, she had medium length blue hair and glowing green eyes. She wore a blue kimono with white flowers on it and sandals. She had a pure white bow in one hand and black arrows in a holder on her back. She said,"You must be the strangers everyone was talking about, but I could have sworn they said there were five of you."

"Aww, would you look at that Ammara, we're famous."I stated grinning. Ammara laughed.

The girl pouted and whispered,"Meany." I was about to say something when I smelt something behind me. I quickly summoned my sword and blocked a lance! I struggled, but pushed it away from me causing my attacker to jump back. I looked to see a boy with spiky black hair and coal eyes. He had a brown vest on with blue jeans and black combat boots. His lance was pure metal and had black feathers hanging off where the blade met the handle. "Hey! I wanted to take them on alone!"

"Hn."The boy replied. I felt my eye twitch.

Ammara leaned over and whispered,"He reminds me of Hiei."I nodded.

The girl yelled,"Hey! Secrets don't make friends!"

"But friends make secrets."Ammara answered. The girl paused for a second and then started laughing.

I leaned over and whispered,"I think she's nuts." Ammara nodded.

"You know, it's sad you're going to have to die, you're entertaining!"The girl said laughing. I smirked and rested my sword on my shoulder while the boy walked over and stood by the girl.

I replied,"Tch, tch, tch, who said we're the ones dying?"I grinned and the boy and I charged at each other. He swung and I blocked it putting my foot behind me. I saw two arrows go between us, one blue and one black. I kicked the leg behind me at the boy, successfully kicking him into a tree. An arrow shot by and cut me on the cheek. "Hey!"I looked and saw the girl standing there smirking. I smirked as I saw Ammara behind her. I turned back at the boy just as he started to get up and sighed. "They just never learn."I heard a thump as the boy charged at me and quickly swung my sword, cutting the boy in half. I turned and saw the girl with an arrow through her head.

"You know, sometimes I hate this."She said. I nodded. "But you know what I don't get?"

I asked,"What?"

"This guy is supposed to be some major crime lord, what's with all the weak demons? I mean since we've gotten here we've breezed through every single one."Ammara said.

I scrunched my eyebrows up and was about to reply when Ammara went flying back in the tree behind her! I yelled,"Ammara!" I went to run to her only to feel something pierce my stomach. I looked down to see in the side of my stomach some kind of hand or drill. I looked up and met Ammara's eyes. Dark fell to the floor whimpering.

"Ann!"Ammara yelled. I fell on my knees and started to fall to the side, the last thing I see being a large man with black hair and glasses with a white haired man on his shoulder.

~Time Skip~

I groaned and shifted feeling something cold underneath me. I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down. "Ann, stay down."A familiar voice said. I groaned and pushed her away before sitting up, only feeling horrible pain in my side. "I told you to stay down." I opened my eyes to see Ammara right in front of me. I looked around, before spotting a familiar figure next to Ammara, looking worriedly.

I whispered,"Yukina..."Yukina nodded at me.

"Are you alright?"Yukina asked.

I smiled and said,"I'm fine, but are you alright? They haven't hurt you have they?"

"I'm fine."Yukina said and smiled. I grinned happily before looking down at my wound. It was smaller than before, thanks to my demon blood, but still looked pretty bad.

Ammara said,"Well now that you're awake, let me wrap it."I nodded and she tore off a piece of her jacket and used it to wrap around my stomach. Her jacket was now barely there.

"Why are you here?"Yukina asked.

I smiled and answered,"Well, we're here to save you."I then blinked. "Well, at least protect you."

"Yeah, our brothers will be busting us out of here."Ammara said. Yukina smiled sadly.

She said,"Your brothers?"

"Yeah."I answered.

She said,"What's it like, having a brother?"Ammara and I scrunched our eyes at each other.

"Don't you have a brother Yukina?"Ammara asked.

She answered,"Yes, but I don't know who he is, or where he is." 'What!'I thought as Ammara and I looked at each other wide eyed.


	26. The Deadly Triad

Yukina said,"Is everything alright?"

"Umm, yeah, fine, it's just...it's so sad to hear you don't know who you're brother is, I mean mine can be a jerk sometimes, but I couldn't imagine being without him."I said. Ammara looked at me and I nodded.

Ammara said,"Me too, mine can be so goofy, but I love him. I'm so sorry you don't know yours."Ammara put a hand on Yukina's shoulder. Yukina smiled at us.

"Thank you, I hope my brother is like yours."Yukina said. Ammara and I laughed nervously.

I said,"Yukina, I promise I will protect you, with my life. Our brothers will get all of us out of here."She smiled brighter, if that was even possible.

"Thank you, thank you so much."Yukina said.

~Time Skip~

I growled lowly in my wolf form as men came to the cage we were all trapped in. It was two men in blue suits and a strangely familiar guy with another guy on his shoulder. The guy was really tall, even in my wolf form I barely reached underneath his chest and wore grey work pants and a green muscle t-shirt. He had black sunglasses and his hair was slicked back at the top, but shaved at the sides. He wore black boots. Something about him put me on edge and made me want to fear him.

The guy on his shoulder was significantly smaller. He had long grey hair and eyes that seem to make him look insane. He had a dark blue button up shirt that went down to his wrists and dark blue pants. He had black dress shoes."Come."The one with black hair said. I growled louder, only stopping when Yukina ran her hand on top of my head. I huffed and Ammara stood up from the corner she was in. 'I remember now.'I thought. 'These are the guys that knocked us out.'

Ammara said,"Ann, behave." I huffed again and Ammara and Yukina turned so there was were to the security guards. The security guards grabbed their hands and cuffed them. I went to change back to normal only to feel something nudge my paw.I looked down and saw black boots. I growled at him, but stopped when he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a black collar and leash! I looked at Ammara and she nodded her head. I then looked at Yukina who was pleading me with her eyes. I huffed and sat as he put the collar around my head. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'I thought. The man started walking and I walked by his side while his creepy friend laughed.

We started walking down the stairs. 'At least he isn't dragging me.'I thought. All of the sudden, the creepy guy started laughing, like he was let in on a private joke or something. I huffed at him causing the big guy to look down on me. We came to the end of the stairs only to see these...monsters in cages all around us! They looked like stuff out of horror films, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. I stopped at one particular one that unlike the others, wasn't growling or snarling but was whimpering like a puppy. It had the body of a tiger but the face of a lizard and the tail of a lizard. I felt my eyes soften and whimpered back but stopped at a tiny tug on my leash. I looked and saw everyone looking at me. Yukina and Ammara with sympathy, the body guards blankly, and the creepy man with insanity in his eyes.

"Come along now wolfy. Hehehehe."The creepy man said. I huffed and looked back at the animal before walking along side them again. We went through the doors and came upon a little arena. We all stopped in the middle of it. The guards started to go towards a door when I heard laughter. I looked up to see a screen with 5 men on it, only one really stood out though. He was smoking a cigarette like Shizuru usually does. He had long slicked back hair and dark eyes a black suit and unlike the others, he looked strangely calm, causing me to tilt my head. I then turned to the voice that was laughing and saw Tarukane standing behind a glass window with some guards. I saw Ammara and Yukina come up to the window, which caused me to look at the man holding my leash.

One of the men on the screens asked,"What's with the wolf?"

"It's a wolf demon."The strangely calm man answered. I grinned.

Tarukane looked shocked and said,"You're right Sakyo, it is a wolf demon, like one of the intruders. She will sell for a major price a long with her friend up here." 'He did not just say he was going to sell me.'I thought. "Hey Toguro, make her turn back to normal!" I huffed and looked up at the man holding my leash. 'So this must be Toguro.'I thought. I stared up at him and he looked down at me. 'Something is not right here.'I thought. I huffed and changed back to normal, crossing my arms in front of me. The collar and leash were still around my neck.

"They will sell for fine prices Tarukane! You might want to get out of here while you still can! If the Intruders win, you'll lose that money too."Another man on the screen exclaimed. 'Did they...did they place a bet on us?'I thought. All of the sudden, the crazy one tugged on my leash. I growled and went to grab the stupid collar to take it off, only to get shocked! 'You have got to be kidding me!'I thought. The crazy one laughed.

Tarukane laughed and said,"Alright you've had your fun, now get the broad up here." Two security guards came from behind the doors and walked towards me. One held his hand out to Toguro. Toguro looked and handed him my leash, the security guard tugged my leash hard, causing me to growl, and started leading me up the stairs. I huffed when we entered the room with Tarukane in it.

"Are you okay?"Yukina whispered. I softened my eyes at her.

I said,"Yeah, I'm fine." We stood;Tarukane, Yukina, with security guards on either side of her, me, with security guards on either side of me, and Ammara with security guards on either side of her.

All of the sudden, Kuwabara, Yusuke,and Botan ran through the doors! 'Finally.'I thought. "I take it we have on more fight."Yusuke's voice rang out.

Kuwabara stated,"Forget it their total Spirit Energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly." Kuwabara looked around and his jaw dropped when he saw Yukina. I heard Ammara aww from beside me. "There she is! Don't worry we're coming for you soon."Ammara and I faked coughed.

"Oh! Don't think we forgot about you two! You're in some serious trouble!"Yusuke yelled. Ammara and I gulped and shared a look.

Toguro tucked his hands into his pockets and said,"Welcome, try not to be to hard on us, we're fragile."


	27. Kuwabara's Battle For Love

"So I guess this is the big finish?"Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara held his fists to his chest like a girl and exclaimed,"I can't wait!" Tarukane was sweating up a storm and as close to the glass as he could get.

"Hey! Toguro! Don't blow this!"Tarukane shouted down to him. Yukina looked like she was about to cry causing me to growl lowly. Ammara nudged my foot and I stopped to look at her. She kept looking at something in the corner of the room and that's when I noticed a pair of black eyes flashing. 'Oh that sneaky little dragon.'I thought.

One of the men on the screen chuckled and said,"Poor Tarukane, he's going to have a conniption before this is finished."

"Can't lame him, it's not often that your whole financial future is bet on one match."Another man said.

Another asked,"66 trillion dollars, the loser is going to sell everything from their cuff links to their organs! Imagine that on your back, but Sakyo doesn't seem to mind, do you?" Sakyo looked up and smirked. All of the men on the screens started laughing. I picked my ears up as Kuwabara started talking.

"Hey, who are those people? They're watching us risk our lives like it's funny."Kuwabara asked.

Botan answered,"It's awful." Kuwabara looked up where Yukina, Ammara, and I were.

"If we get tired, please, allow us to tap out."Toguro said. The creepy one laughed.

Kuwabara crouched a little and said,"Don't listen to them Urameshi, I got a feeling these guys are up to something."

"No joke."Yusuke replied.

Kuwabara grinned and said,"But judging from their spirit energy we shouldn't worry, they're weaklings!"

"No wait! I can't really explain it, but my whole body is getting a weird vibe, it's like there's something big in here."Yusuke exclaimed.

Kuwabara replied,"I don't feel nothing." Toguro smirked.

"Ready brother?"Toguro asked. My eyes widened.'Brother? They look nothing a like!'I thought. The creepy one laughed and went down his brother arm taking off his shirt. He then put his arms behind his back and twisted them! I couldn't help but put a hand over my wound. His body started to shift and change.

Kuwabara asked,"What's that little guy doing?!"

"I bet he's really popular at parties."Yusuke said.

Toguro answered,"You see my brothers able to transform the shape of his body, it's nothing really."His younger brother stopped changing and was a sword! Energy started to surround him.

"He just turned into, into a sword!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Toguro said holding the sword right in front of him,"This is my brothers specialty and mine..."He swung the sword straight in front of him before tensing all of his muscles up.

"What is going on?"Ammara asked. Toguro's muscles started to enlarge and tore his shirt, his spirit energy slowly surrounding him.

Botan exclaimed,"Oh dear!"

"Further my spirit energy surrounds my brother and makes him indestructible. You see, the Toguro's truly fight as one."Toguro answered. Powerful waves of pure energy shot out! It was practically blowing, Botan, Kuwabara, and Yusuke away.

Kuwabara exclaimed,"Woah, you see this!"

"What's up with this power?"Yusuke asked. "Dammit this isn't going to be easy, Botan step back."

Botan could barely manage an,"I'll try." Toguro started charging at them! He swung his brother and Kuwabara and them jumped away, with Yusuke grabbing Botan. They landed and Kuwabara and Yusuke's first layer of clothes was cut in the middle.

"Spirit Sword!"Kuwabara exclaimed and summoned his sword, only for Toguro to show up right in front of him! Ammara was starting to struggle against the guards.

Toguro said,"Too slow."He swung down and Kuwabara put his sword up to block, using his other hand to keep the other side of he sword up in the air. Kuwabara was sweating just from defending! Toguro swung his fist and Kuwabara tried to jump away, only to be hit into the wall, making his Spirit Sword disappear! He spit out blood. I growled and went to struggle only to get shocked. 'This stupid freaking collar!'I thought. Kuwabara fell forward flat on his face.

"Nooo!"My brother yelled. Kuwabara slowly struggled to his feet, shaking and holding his stomach.

Toguro relaxed and said,"Hmm, managed to step back just to avoid a fatal blow. I'm surprised you had enough intellect to do that." Kuwabara had blood dripping down the side of his face. "But you won't have to scrap along the floor much longer, come now brother, let's send him to Spirit World." Kuwabara tensed up only to wince. Ammara had head butted the guards, but it was no use because two more guards came to replace that one. 'Dammit!'I thought. 'Do something idiot!' Toguro but one foot behind him and started charging up spirit energy. My brother ran to one side of Toguro.

"Hey! Forgetting something stupid! Spirit Gun!"My brother exclaimed and quickly put his hand in gun position, firing at Toguro, sending part of the arena up in the air. Just as it was about to hit Toguro, he jumped over it! He was above my brother and started crashing down towards him! "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, Shotgun!"He put his hand in a fist and pushed it at where Toguro was flying. A bunch of Spirit Energy bullets shot at him, but Toguro tensed up again and curled himself, causing a barrier of his energy to appear around him! It exploded and fell to the ground. "Son of a bitch."Smoke cleared and Toguro turned around unharmed! 'Are you freaking kidding me! Is he made of steel or something!'I thought. Yusuke gritted his teeth at him.

Toguro said,"Yes he must think quite low of us brother, as if we can't deflect a little energy." Yusuke ran straight towards him! 'This idiot had better have a plan!'I thought. Toguro tensed up and just as Yusuke was right in front of him, he swung! Yusuke jumped over and the to Toguro's side, where there was little distance between them.

"Alright, how about point blank! Spirit Gun!"Yusuke yelled. Toguro pulled his brother right in front of his face, but it was too late and Yusuke's Spirit Gun engulfed the upper half of him.

Tarukane yelled,"What!"I grinned and Botan laughed.

"Alright!"Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke jumped backwards and grinned, saying, "Hard to block, huh? Don't worry, I hear headless is in this year."Smoke slowly cleared to reveal Toguro was perfectly fine! His brother had turned into a gauntlet of some kind and saved his ass! 'No freaking way.'I thought. "I don't believe this."Toguro lowered the gauntlet from in front of his face. "He turns into a shield too."Toguro smirked and swung hitting Yusuke right in the face! Yusuke went sliding across the ground leaving an indention. I growled.

"Urameshi!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Toguro asked,"Did I forget to tell you? My brother makes and excellent defensive weapon."

"You're heartless."Kuwabara said turning to Toguro.

Botan exclaimed,"Yusuke!"

"I was only being a professional."Toguro said. Yusuke struggled to his feet. "Though I was hoping you would provide me much more entertainment than this!" Toguro ran forward quickly punching Kuwabara in the air! He then disappeared and reappeared behind Kuwabara, elbowing him into the ground! Kuwabara made an indention.

Botan said,"They're helpless."

"Brother..."Ammara and I whispered. Toguro went flying down trying to kick Yusuke, but Yusuke jumped back only to be back handed across the arena!

Botan said,"Oh,no."Tarukane started laughing.

"Those Toguros are invincible, I can already smell my new money coming in!"Tarukane yelled laughing harder while the Toguros flung Ammara's and I's brothers around like rag dolls. "So how are you going to pay me the trillion Sakyo? Cash or credit? Hahahaha." I flinched as my brother was hit and blood sprayed out of his mouth. I closed my eyes and hung my head feeling tears go down my cheeks.

I heard a voice say,"Let-let him go!"I looked and saw struggling to lift his body up as Toguro kicked my brother.

"Feel free to take some time with them Toguro, I know how all you demons are in to torturing, besides my Black Black Club could use some fun."Tarukane said laughing. Yukina looked away and Tarukane grabbed a hold of her face! "Hey! Why aren't you looking baby? I know it's the way you like it! These humans are getting killed because of you, just like that last one."I growled and both Ammara and I lunged pushing him away from her. I growled some more as I got shocked.

I said darkly,"Keep your grubby hands off of her..."

"...or we'll rip them off."Ammara finished.

Tarukane looked intimidated at first but then started laughing. He said,"You two are in no shape to be ripping off anything, but I do like my women feisty."He put his hands on one of our cheeks and Ammara and I looked at each other before spitting in his face. He stepped backwards and made a pathetic growl before smirking at his men. The one holding me tugged my collar causing it to shock me while the other one punched Ammara in the stomach. Dark jumped out of his hiding spot and at the man, only to be caught by to other guards! "Well looky here, even more money boys! I'll be the richest man in the whole world by the time we're through!" I cried out and fell to my knees as they kept shocking me and Ammara kept getting beat up.

"Tarukane is wrong, I don't like torture, at least not when they're too pathetic to even defend themselves."I heard Toguro say. They stopped pulling my collar and hitting us. I sat on my knees heavy breathing as Ammara was leaning over holding her stomach.

I heard a voice say,"Disgraceful!"I slowly pushed myself to stand to see Kuwabara standing up with lots of spirit energy surrounding him. "And you call yourself a man! Seeing you live makes me sick!"

"Interesting."Toguro commented. "Your spirit power has increased greatly."He laughed. "You'll be much more fun than this carcass." He threw Yusuke to the ground behind him. 'Bubba...'I thought. Botan quickly ran to him.

Kuwabara exclaimed,"Get lost! I'll have to deal with you and your brother some other time. Tarukane was the one I was talking to."Kuwabara looked up at we were.

"What! You wanna beat, me up! Sorry kid! But I'm too expensive! I want this creep fried extra crispy!"Tarukane commanded.

Toguro said,"You heard him. We don't have a choice." Botan had leaned Yusuke up so he could watch. Kuwabara somehow managed to summon his spirit sword and ran straight at Toguro!

"Get out of my way!"Kuwabara yelled. Kuwabara started to slash at Toguro, but his brother just turned into a gauntlet and Toguro used him to block Kuwabara. Toguro punched Kuwabara, and Kuwabara flew backwards, luckily using his hands and feet to skid to a stop!

Toguro said,"Your attacks are very slow, we can easily predict your every move." Kuwabara gritted his teeth in pain.

"Kuwabara."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara replied,"Hey, Urameshi. I need a favor."

"Huh?"Yusuke asked.

Tarukane screamed,"Okay Toguro, you've had enough fun! I wanna start collecting my money!"He started to laugh. Toguro's brother turned into a sword.

"Come on brother."Toguro said.

Botan exclaimed,"It's too dangerous, lets wait!"

"You know how fast they move, this will only get you killed quicker!"Yusuke exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow and exchange looks with Ammara who shook her head worriedly. 'What are they talking about?'I thought.

Kuwabara exclaimed,"You haven't seen what I have! You don't know what they've done to her! And there's no way I'm letting anyone touch my baby sister! Please!"

"Fine, then I got your back. Besides, no one is allowed to touch my baby sister either."Yusuke said. I smiled softly. Kuwabara stood up straight.

Kuwabara asked,"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."Yusuke said. Kuwabara yelled and started to run towards Toguro.

Toguro smirked and gave a short laugh saying,"Hn, they want to die with honor, yes brother."Toguro shouted and held his brother above his head. "We will respect their wish!"Kuwabara jumped straight as Toguro! "The battle ends!"

"Brother!"Ammara yelled.

Yusuke yelled,"Kuwabara! Here it comes!"Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun straight at Kuwabara! 'Is he stupid!'I thought. It hit Kuwabara straight at Toguro,accelerating his speed! Kuwabara's sword went straight through Toguro's gut!

"In-genius...plan."Toguro said. I felt my eyes widen. "You fighters are truly something."

Tarukane yelled,"What just happened?!" I smirked.

"Simple old friend, you lost the bet. I believe that 66 trillion and 200 million is the total you now owe me."Sakyo said before his screen shut off. 'Geez mm teez! How rich are these people!'I thought.

Another man said,"Well..I know that you founded the Black Black Club, but I'm afraid we can't associate with poor men."

"Bye! Have fun standing in the bread line."Another guy said. They all started laughing.

Tarukane turned to the guy standing at his side and said,"Now Sakashto, move to Plan B. Start the chopper and make sure Yukina and the two other broads are with us. Nobody is going to shut down Gonzo Tarukane." The door behind us opened and we all turned to see...Hiei. I felt my eyes soften. 'Hiei...'I thought. He looked at us and seemed shocked to see Ammara and I. All the guards around us pulled out their guns and went to shoot, only to be knocked down by Hiei. I smiled and rolled my neck. Ammara rubbed her wrists, while Yukina held them to her chest.

"The games over, you ugly fool. I saw the talismans hung around the tower, that explains why I couldn't find her with my Jagan eye."Hiei said calmly while Tarukane was quivering. "But, you can't run from death forever."

Tarukane shouted,"Wait! I don't know who the hell you are, but if it's money you are after, we can talk! Listen here, that broad behind you makes jewels like you wouldn't believe! And that spirit girl can be sold for millions as a slave along with the wolf!" 'Wrong words.'I thought smirking. I wrapped an arm around Yukina while Ammara looked at her wrists. "I can pump millions from them!"I heard Hiei growl and blushed. Hiei punched Tarukane straight into the window! A crack formed where he hit.

"Aww goodness, Hiei!"Botan exclaimed.

I heard Yusuke say,"Hiei's here?" Hiei started to punch Tarukane.

"We have to do something! Regardless of what Tarukane deserves, Hiei is forbidden to take human life! He'll be punished severely!"Botan said.

Yusuke replied,"Aww perfect." 'Dammit, Hiei.'I thought. "Stop it Hiei! Don't kill him!"

"Hiei! Enough!"Ammara said. I turned to Yukina and looked down. 'I can't stop him...but'I thought and looked at Yukina. We stared at each other.

Hiei said,"They're just afraid of justice!" Hiei went to punch Tarukane again but Yukina ran forward and grabbed his arm.

"No!"She yelled. She wrapped her arms around his. "Please, no more, I beg of you."I watched as Hiei looked down at her.

Hiei asked,"Are you crazy?! Is this not the man that tormented you and made you his slave!"

"He is...but I have to bear that, but taking his life won't wash away all that he's done to me. It will only bring more pain."Yukina said and looked down, tears forming at her eyes. "Just more nightmares, please no more! I can't take it!"She shook her head and looked back up at him, crying. Her tears turning to jewels as they hit the ground.

Hiei said,"Understood, I won't make you cry, he's too worthless for that." Yukina smiled and stepped back. Hiei dropped Tarukane.

"How can I ever thank you?"Yukina asked. I smiled softly at the moment while Ammara and I looked over. Dark started to fly around Yukina making her laugh. Yukina looked at Hiei again. "You seem familiar..." Ammara and I were wide eyed at each other. 'Did she figure it out?'I thought. "But I'm not sure why, who are you?" Ammara and I sighed in union.

Hiei said,"No one, just a member of the team." I smiled softly.

"Oh no! I forgot about them!"Yukina yelled and ran down towards our brothers. Dark flew after her. 'Well looks like he has a new friend.'I thought.

A voice asked,"I guess I didn't need to come here after all?" We all looked to the corner and Kurama was there in a weird white outfit. It was a long sleeve, white martial arts fighting shirt, with weird black designs at the end of the sleeves, the collar and cuffs were black. He had a gold separation, where you would open it. There was a pink fabric tied around his waist. His paints were white with the same weird designs at the end and the very end of the pants were black. He had on black shoes. Ammara was oogling at him causing me to snicker.

"How long have you been standing there?"Hiei asked. "Long enough right?"Hiei looked back down at everyone.

Kurama said,"Why don't you wanna tell the girl? She deserves to know she has a brother."

"I've been wondering the same thing, we thought she already knew."Ammara said.

Hiei said,"She deserves to be happy."

"I thought the two were the same."Kurama said.

Hiei shook his head and I could have sworn there was a tiny smirk of a smile on his face. He said,"This is the way I want it." Yusuke and Botan walked in.

"Well, we got a full house, huh?"Yusuke said. Hiei walked out and I giggled.

Ammara looked at me and said,"Ann, what about that thing?"

"Hmm, what thing?"I asked looking at her.

She raised her eyebrows and said,"That thing."

"Oh, I got to go see something!"I yelled and waved behind me as I ran out.

I heard Yusuke say,"Where's she going?"

"She's following her heart."Ammara answered.

I huffed and ran outside, but didn't see him anywhere. I looked down and felt tears come to my eyes. 'I knew he still wouldn't want to see me...'I thought. I sighed, but stopped as something wiped the tears from my eyes. "What are you crying about Onna?"Hiei asked. I looked up to see him looking at me confused.

I felt a blush come to my face and stuttered,"I-I-I-I'm sorry!"I bowed.

"Huh?"Hiei said.

I shot up and looked at him saying,"I'm sorry for kissing you suddenly, but I don't regret it! I like you Hiei! No matter how much you hate me or want to fight me! I like you! I know I'll never be a big part of your life like Yukina but I want to-"I was cut of by something being placed over my lips...Hiei's. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

"You talk to much Onna."Hiei said as he pulled away. I opened my eyes and couldn't stop the red blush from spreading across my face like a forest fire, making him smirk.

I stuttered,"D-do-does that mean?" He gave a hn.

"I'm not good for you though, like my sister you deserve to be happy."Hiei said.

I smiled softly and said,"I'm happy when I'm with you."His smirk widened before he noticed the collar around my neck.

"What's this?"Hiei asked. He grabbed the leash hanging off of it.

I said,"Oh, that's how they kept me from attacking Tarukane."He gave a tiny growl before slicing the collar off my neck carefully.

"Hn, much better."Hiei said smirking. I giggled.

~Extra~

Ammara had walked home with Kurama right beside her. "Are you okay?"Kurama asked.

Ammara smiled and said,"Yeah, my wrists are a little sore, and I'm in a good need for a shower, but I'm perfectly fine."Kurama smiled at her before gently grabbing a hold of her wrists.

"Are you sure?"Kurama asked. Ammara nodded blushing heavily. Kurama smirked and kissed her wrists. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."He walked away and waved. Ammara was as red as a fire truck now.

A voice said,"So that's the boy that's got you all lovey dovey."Shizuru was standing in the door way with a cigarette in between her lips.

"Oh shut up!"Ammara yelled.


	28. The Training and Beating

I groaned and rolled over only to fall out of bed. Of course, my 'wonderful' brother busts out laughing."Ann! Yusuke! Get up, you need to go to school!"I could hear my mom shouting. I sat up and looked around. Dark was yawning cutely from a pile of folded laundry he usually slept on. He's been really tired from the mission and we usually leave him at home now, not like mom can see him.

My brother said,"Come on sis."I grumbled before getting up and getting dressed. We barely made it out the door, tripping over our own feet. "Man, I'm so tired from that last mission."

"You're telling me."I replied and yawned.

My brother grinned and asked,"Well, are you ready?" I sighed and nodded as we took off running towards school. 'Nothing like a little exercise in the morning.'I thought.

~Time Skip~

I was about to leave school when something grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me back in. I turned and swung, connecting. "Ow!"A familiar voice yelled.

I raised my eyebrow at Ammara and asked,"What did you think was going to happen? Why couldn't you just have yelled out, hey Ann! Or something?" Ammara stood up and rubbed her cheek.

"Because you would have just ignored me."Ammara answered.

My brother appeared behind me and asked,"Hey, you coming?" I looked at Ammara before looking back at my brother.

"I'll be home later."I said and smiled. He rubbed his head before walking away. I then looked back at Ammara. "Soooo...what were you trying to get my attention for?"

"Training."Ammara stated. I scrunched my eyebrows up.

I asked,"Training?"

"Yeah, we need to go train!"Ammara answered. I leaned against the wall behind me and crossed my arms.

I asked,"Why? We just got back from a mission."

"A mission we got kidnapped on. Face it Ann! We were damsels in distress!"Ammara exclaimed and I growled at her. "Yeah, I know you hate that word, but we were and you know it!" I looked away from her. 'I can't believe this, but she's right.'I thought.

I sighed and said,"Okay, fine, I'm guessing we're going to Genkai's?" She grinned at me.

"Yep!"She chirped.

~Time Skip~

We were currently sitting in front of Genkai. She looked down on us and asked,"So you were kidnapped on your last mission?"I looked down at my lap, my hands curling up into fists.

"Yes Master Genkai."We answered her. She sighed and took a sip of her tea.

She said,"Well, nimrods, we're going to fix that, starting with laps here and through the forest and back, until I say stop."Ammara and I looked up and at each other, gulping. 'Oh...shit.'I thought. "Now nimrods!"Ammara and I scrambled up and practically pushed each other to get out the door. 'Today is going to be so long.'I thought. I sighed as we entered the forest.

~Time Skip~

Ammara and I were currently heavily breathing in front of Genkai's feet. "Well nimrods, you managed to do twelve in five hours. Tomorrow you're going to do twenty in two or you will keep doing it every day until you get it right!"Genkai yelled. "Now get home!"Ammara and I leaned on each other as we limped outside.

Ammara smiled happily and yelled,"That was awesome."I looked at her wide eyed. 'And people think I'm crazy!'I thought.

"How?"I asked.

She answered,"How was it not?! We are getting stronger Ann!"

"Yeah, but she could have made us do something else. For the last five hours we've been running and fighting demons at the same time! I'm about to pass out."I said. Ammara stopped walking, causing me to stop as well.

Ammara looked around nervously and asked,"So you wouldn't be up for more training?" '...she did not just ask that.'I thought.

"Don't you think we've had enough for today?"I asked.

Ammara looked at me and glared, glared! She said,"No, I, I don't want to feel that way ever again."

"What way?"I asked.

Ammara asked,"You mean to tell me you didn't feel it? The helplessness when Yusuke and Kuwabara, our brothers, were getting the crap knocked out of them, and we couldn't do anything." I looked at the ground. "See you did, that's why we need to train, we can't let the boys do all the work."

"What do you have in mind?"I asked looking at her. She smirked and nodded towards the forest.

She said,"You up for a little late night fights?" I smirked before laughing and running towards the forest, her right behind me.

~Time Skip~

We were at the top of the hill at the end of the forest, where the giant tree was. Ammara sat beside me as I sat leaned back against a tree, my head back against the trunk. "I think, we should call it a night."I said grinning.

Ammara laughed and said,"Agreed."She stood back up and turned to me, holding out her hand. I smiled taking it. "Thank you Ann."She pulled me up and I gave a 'hmm'. "Thank you for agreeing to train so we could protect our brothers."I grinned.

"You know I would do anything to protect them."I said happily. All of the sudden, a laughter echoed out in the forest. The voice was really dark and gave me the chills. Ammara and I turned so we were back to back.

The voice echoed out,"That's funny. You couldn't protect anyone if you tried."I growled and my ears went flat against my head. "Aww, is the poor wolf mad."

"Shut up! Show yourself, you coward!"I yelled out. The voice chuckled.

The voice said,"Well if you insist."I was about to reply when something rammed into my side! I went flying into the tree and fell to my side.

"Ann!"Ammara yelled. She went to run to me, only to get hit on to the ground. I growled and stood up, looking at the mysterious figure. He wore a black hoodie with no sleeves, blue jeans, and black combat boots. He had his hood up, and a black cloth tied around his mouth. He had black finger less gloves and on his arm was a tattoo that seemed familiar to me. It was the words,"Never Forget". The only other thing that stood out about him was his cold silver eyes.

The mysterious figure said,"Opps, did I hit you too hard, don't worry, it only hurts more from now on."Ammara sat up and looked at him while I ran at him and swung. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over him before punching me in the face, sending me flying back into the ground. Ammara loaded up a Spirit Arrow sent it at him, but he just ducked out of the way! 'Who the crap is this guy?'I thought. I struggled to my feet and ran at him tackling him to the ground. I went to punch him but he elbowed me in the face! He grabbed me by the shoulders and tossed me over him. Ammara ran and tried to hit him as he stood up, but he grabbed her around the throat! I struggled to sit up and felt something drip down my face. I reached up and wiped it and realized it was blood. I growled as he lifted her in the air.

"Ammara!"I yelled. I ran towards the mysterious figure and tried to hit him, but he swung me back into the tree. I looked up at him as blood dripped down my face. "Why are you doing this?!"

The mysterious figure tossed Ammara to the side and said,"You broke your promise, now I'm going to break you." He ran towards me and I tried to block, but I got kicked back into the tree again! I could feel every muscle in me protesting as he kept kicking me, but couldn't do anything as my vision started fading in and out.

"Stop!"I heard Ammara's voice ring out and she shoved him out of the way before activating her Reiki Shield as she kneeled by me.

The figure growled and said,"You're really getting annoying."He walked over and started beating on the shield, punching and kicking it.

"You're not going to get through."Ammara smirked and said holding her hands out to keep the shield up.

The figure chuckled and said,"Are you sure about that?"He made one hand into the fist and used his other hand to grab a hold of it before raising it above his head and bringing it down like a hammer! The shield actually shook from the force. I groaned and sat up slowly.

"What the..."Ammara said. He slammed against the shield again and a crack appeared. Ammara grunted and I looked over to see blood dripping out of her nose. He slammed against it again and the crack became bigger. 'She's going to pass out if this continues.

I said,"Ammara, run." She looked over at me just as he slammed against the shield again, causing her to wince and more blood to go down her face. "Ammara. Go. Now!" She looked at me one last time before she dropped the shield and took off running towards Genkai's.

"I don't think so."The figure said and went to run after her, if I hadn't had transformed and jumped on his back, clamping my teeth on his shoulder. "Ahh!" He screamed and then dropped on his back, squishing me, and that's the last thing I remember.


	29. Time For Revenge

I groaned and swung my fist, hearing it connect with a target. "Leave me alone!"I yelled and tried to turn so my face was in my pillow, only to feel a giant headache come on. "Shit."I put my hand on my forehead, holding it.

A familiar voice said,"You didn't have to hit me so hard!"I opened one eye and saw my brother glaring at me from a chair beside my bed. I looked around and saw Hiei on the windowsill, with Dark on his lap, and Botan sitting at the end of my bed. I groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Did anyone get the license of the car that hit me?"I asked rolling over.

My brother said,"Not funny." I sighed and sat up and that's when I remembered.

"Ammara!"I shouted and shot up to look for her. Hiei grabbed me around the waist as I started to fall forwards. I looked at the window sill to see Dark blinking owlishly.

Hiei said,"Sit. Down."I plopped on my bed and looked at Yusuke who still hasn't said anything.

"Where's Ammara?"I asked. The room went silent. "Where's Ammara?"I was getting ready to start screaming. "WH-"

Botan interrupted me,"She's in the hospital."

"...what?"I said. "No, that's not possible, I made sure she got away. That's how you guys found me!"

Yusuke said,"She didn't make it to us. She passed out at the edge of the forest. That's when Genkai said that you were also out there and we ran to find you on the ground and someone running away." I gritted my teeth together and looked at the wall. "What happened sis?"

"We were training, we...we didn't want to be damsels in distress. All of sudden, a guy came out of no where and rammed me into a tree, spouting nonsense about how I couldn't protect anybody."I said.

Botan asked,"Did you know him?" I scrunched my eyebrows up.

"No, but his tattoo was familiar to me."I said. Botan sighed and stood up.

Botan said,"Well, I'm going to check with the Spirit World and see if they know anything, this guy would have to be a demon in order to do that kind of damage to you two." I stood up, wobbling. Hiei stood beside me watching me carefully.

"What are you doing?"Yusuke asked.

I gritted my teeth together and started walking, limping, to the door. I replied,"I am gonna go see Ammara, then kick some ass." I grinned and went out the door. Dark flew and landed on my head.

"Count me in!"Yusuke's voice rang out. He ran beside me as we went outside.

"Hn."Hiei's voice sounded as he appeared, sitting on the railing in front of the door. My grin nearly broke my face.

~Time Skip~

"Ann!"Kuwabara said and shot up from where he was sitting from beside his sister. Kurama glanced at me before looking back at Ammara. I stared at Ammara, who was passed out, with a breathing mask over her mouth and an IV in her room.

I said softly,"How is she?"

"She used up all of her Spirit Energy, she'll be fine once she gets it back. She only had a few scratches, other than that."Kurama said. I nodded.

Kuwabara shouted,"Who did this! No one is allowed to touch my sister!"

"I don't know, but I know where to start looking."I said.

Kuwabara said,"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"You're staying here. You and Kurama need to watch Ammara, she is going to want you two here when she wakes up."I said.

Kurama said,"No." I looked over at him. "I will go." He looked at me and what I saw in his eyes made me instantly back down.

"Fine. Kuwabara, you stay here."I said.

Kuwabara shouted at me,"What! No!"

"She's going to want someone to explain everything to her and I don't think your sister is in the mood to."I said. I remembered passing her going into the hospital, she looked like she was about to break. Kuwabara gritted his teeth and dropped into his chair aggressively.

Kuwabara pouted,"Fine..." I grinned and lightly shook my head before we walked out.

~Time Skip~

We walked around the clearing, trying to find something, anything: Tracks, spirit energy, scents, anything! I let my ears pick up and Hiei, Kurama, and I stopped as we heard a stick break. Yusuke looked at us and asked,"What?"

"Someone's here."Hiei said. He slid his sword out of its sheath a little, waiting.

A voice laughed out,"Sooo the wolfs back, good, time to finish what I started! Haha!" I felt my eyes turn into slits and I quickly moved as someone went to punch me. "Ohhh, you've gotten faster, no matter, you still can't protect anyone." The man was standing before me again, staring at me with his hard silver eyes. I growled lowly.

"She doesn't need to protect anyone."Kurama said whipping (XD) out his Rose whip.

The man said,"Oh, good, she couldn't do that anyways."He disappeared and reappeared behind my brother! "But are you sure you can protect yourselves?" He punched my brother, who was wide eyed, into a tree! Hiei appeared behind the man and went to slash him, only for the man to try to move out the way, luckily for us, he didn't move fast enough and ended up getting slashed in the arm. 'That makes this a whole lot easier.'I thought and grinned. "Oooo, you're fast, but are you faster than me?"

"He doesn't need to be."Kurama said and wrapped his whip around the man's foot. The man gritted his teeth and looked at Kurama.

He said,"I forgot about you, oh well." He went to jump at Kurama, but I intercepted and jumped on him.

"Not this time!"I yelled. He grunted a pushed me over him, only to have Hiei with a sword to his throat and Yusuke pointing a Spirit Gun at his heart.

He said,"You couldn't fight me on your own, so you had to have three other people to help you, pathetic." I growled and my ears went flat against my head.

"He's just urging you on sis, don't listen to him!"Yusuke yelled.

He said,"Ahh, Yusuke, I wondered when you were going to show up. You still have that one girl following you around, what was her name...Kela? Kera? Keno? Whatever, not like she matters."Yusuke gritted his teeth together. 'Keiko? Following Yusuke around, that was forever ago.'I thought.

"Who are you?"I asked.

He answered,"You still haven't guessed, you would have thought the tattoo would be a dead give away." I growled and Hiei held the sword closer to the man's throat, drawing a little blood. I looked at the tattoo a felt something click in my head. 'No...no way.'I thought and walked towards him. "What are you doing?!"I grabbed his hood and the cloth around his mouth and pulled it away with a quick jerk to reveal black spiky hair and scar underneath his mouth.

"You!"Yusuke shouted and his hands dropped in surprise.

I stuttered,"T-Ta-Tamashi?"

"Finally."Tamashi said and grinned straight at me.


	30. Revealing the Truth

_Flashback_

 _Mia and I were racing each other to get to her house, today was the day I finally met her awesome brother! We giggled and almost ran into somebody on the side walk. "Sorry!"I yelled and pushed Mia, trying to get ahead of her._

 _Mia yelled,"Hey!" She jumped on my back and set us rolling across the ground. We sat up pushing each other, but when we looked at each others faces, I couldn't help it and busted out laughing, falling on my back. Mia giggled and put her hands behind her leaning back._

 _"What are you two doing?"A guy's voice called. I looked up to see a boy maybe three or four years older than us with spiky, black hair and silver eyes looking at us. He wore a black sleeveless hoodie, black baggy pants, and sneakers. He was grinning and had his hands in his pockets looking down at us. "You're not starting up trouble are you?" His eyes seemed to glow brighter._

 _Mia jumped up and yelled,"Bubba!" I felt my mouth drop in shock and looked back and forth between them. Mia had blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders, besides a few strands in the front that were long and frames her face. She had black eyes and wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. 'They look nothing a like!'I thought. Mia giggled as her brother picked her up and spun her around in a hug. He then put her on the ground and looked at me with Mia._

 _"I think your friend is in shock of my handsomeness."He said. I pouted and looked away._

 _I said,"Your as handsome as a frog."_

 _"Isn't there a princess story where she kisses a frog?"He said. I giggled with Mia and looked up at him._

 _I said,"But I'm not a princess, so you're not handsome to me." He looked at me and smirked._

 _"You look like a princess to me."He said. I giggled and got up, running to them._

 _I said,"Then, as a princess, I demand a piggy back ride!" He gave a short laugh._

 _"Me too!"Mia yelled. He turned and bent down a little._

 _He said,"Well princesses, your noble stead Tamashi is here!" Mia and I laughed as passing people stared at us._

 _Flashback End_

"Bu-but why?"I asked dropping to my knees in front of him.

Tamashi looked at me emotionless and said,"You broke your promise." 'Promise...'I thought. 'What promise? The only promise I made was...' I closed my eyes and dropped my head. 'Oh Mia...'

"Ann? Ann? What is he talking about?"Yusuke asked.

Tamashi gave an emotionless chuckle and said,"So you remember, good, now as much as I would love to stay, and I really would, I need to skedaddle."My head snapped up just as Tamashi jumped backwards, sending Kurama into my back and me on to my face. Hiei jumped forwards and went to slash, only to miss.

"Would you stay the fuck still!"Yusuke yelled and kept trying to punch Tamashi. I jumped up with Kurama.

Tamashi grinned and said,"Where's the fun in that!" I joined Yusuke, but Tamashi was just all over the place. "Now, like I said, I have to scram."I saw Kurama's whip go past my head to get Tamashi, but it just hit a blank space on the ground.

"How is he so fast?"I asked panting.

Yusuke answered,"I don't know, but you have a lot of explaining to do."I sighed and turned to look at them as they all stared at me.

"Guess I do, but not here."I said.

~Time Skip~

Yusuke asked,"So what was he talking about?" Yusuke and Kurama were sitting on his bed while Hiei was sitting in the window sill with Dark on his lap. I sighed from my bed and rolled my shoulders.

"Well first, we probably need to tell them who that was."I said.

Kurama replied,"That would help."

"That was my best friend's, Mia, brother, Tamashi. He left a couple of years ago to go and live with his dad, who was traveling the country."I said.

Hiei said,"Why is he after you?"I looked down at my hands and clasped them together.

"Ann?"Yusuke asked.

I said,"Remember Mia?"

"Yeah."Yusuke said.

I sighed and looked up, saying,"He thinks it's my fault she's dead."

"WHAT!"Yusuke yelled. I looked back down at my hands as Yusuke began to rant. "That's absolutely crazing, why in the world would he think that? Is he mad or jus-"

Kurama's voice cut through,"Ann?"

"Yeah."I said softly.

Hiei said,"What are you not telling us?"

"It may actually be my fault."I answered. The tension in the room was heavy.

Yusuke's voice was the knife that cut through,"You're kidding."I shook my head as the tears gathered up in my eyes. "It wasn't your fault! You know th-"

"But it is! I could have been there! I could have helped her!"I screamed at him.

Yusuke yelled back and walked closer,"Stop it with the could haves! You didn't know, fuck! No one knew!"I stood up.

"But I should have! We were best friends, sisters even! I should have noticed!"I yelled back in his face. He gritted his teeth and stomped out the door.

Kurama said,"If I may, I may not know the whole story, but I believe Yusuke is right."Kurama walked out the door after Yusuke, and that's when I collapsed on the ground in tears. I curled my fists up and Dark crawled on my lap, whimpering. Arm wrapped me and pulled me into a strong chest.

"It's not your fault Ann."Hiei's voice whispered into my ears.

I whispered,"The thing is...it is. I should have been there for her, but thanks to my neglect, she's dead, and no one can change that."Hiei just held me tighter as my body shacked with sobs.

~Time Skip~

I left a few hours ago, after I couldn't cry anymore, I went to the one place I could think, Mia's grave. "Hey chick."I said as I sat on my knees in front of it. It was a nice headstone with her name, birthday and death day, as well as the words,"Fought until she couldn't fight anymore". "So, a lot of stuff has happened since I last visited you, Yusuke and I died. Yeah, I know,crazy right. You're probably wondering how I am talking to you now, well this baby named Koenma, brought me back to life. I wish he could have done the same to you...your brothers back in town. He's trying to kill me, I don't blame him though. I...I didn't mean to break the promise."I clenched my eyes and thought back to it.

 _Flashback_

 _I giggled as Mia and I skipped back to Mia's house. We were eight now, and known as the Darkness and Light. Her being the Light part of this whole situation. She always knew how to put a smile on anyone's face...even when she was beating up people! We went through the door, and there's her brother! I smiled and Mia and I ran and hugged him. He had grown a bit and had a new scar right underneath his mouth! "Bubba!"Mia yelled._

 _Her brother hugged us back and yelled,"Sister!"We looked at each other and laughed. "What were you doing before you got here, you look like you went dumpster diving!"I laughed as he pointed at the dirt stains on our pants._

 _"You missed it! Ann and I beat up two guys who were picking on another little girl! We gave them the old one, two!"Mia said and started jumping in place, throwing punches in the air._

 _Something in his eyes changed as he said,"Awesome! Say sis, won't you go and make me some tea, please!"He made a fake pout and Mia pouted along with him. "I'll tell you some stories right afterword!"Mia quickly perked up._

 _"You got it bro!"She yelled and ran out of the room. I giggled as her hair swished behind her._

 _Tamashi said,"Ann."I turned my head and looked at him,his face was emotionless. "I want you to do me a favor."_

 _"...what?"I asked hesitantly._

 _Tamashi kneeled down a little and looked me in the eyes, asking,"I want you to make me a promise."I nodded. "I want you to promise me you'll always protect Mia, no matter what. Don't let anything happen to her."A wide grin took over my face._

 _"I'll always protect Mia, with my life!"I yelled._

 _Tamashi stuck out his pinky and said,"Promise."I nodded and hooked my pinky with his._

 _"Promise!"_

 _Flashback End_

"I was so young back then, naive. I didn't think there was anything in the world that could hurt you, I was so stupid!"I yelled and slammed my fist on to the ground as tears started falling again. "Why didn't I notice you hurting! Why didn't I see the bullies! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry I failed you! How could I have been so stupid!"I growled.

A voice said,"Well, look what we have, a weak and defenseless wolf."I turned and saw Tamashi standing there, his eyes were glazed over, like he wanted to cry, but couldn't.

"What do you want! I'm already broken, what more do you want!"I yelled and stood up, with my hands out, leaving myself wide open.

Tamashi grinned and said,"Easy, I want my sister back."

"How? How can she come back! She's been dead for a while! How do you expect to get her back!"I yelled.

Tamashi's grin faltered and was replaced with a scowl. He said,"How'd you come back? I have connections in ways you haven't even begun to see, I will get my sister back, I already have."My face scrunched up. 'Mia's back?'I thought.

"Where is she?"I asked.

He said,"Resting, but soon she will be here, and you will pay for not protecting her."

"Who brought her back?"I asked.

His grin returned and said,"A demon way stronger than you, who promised to help me get back my powers and bring my sister back." 'Powers? What powers?'I thought. His grin spread a little more when he saw the confused look on my face. "Oh, this is priceless, you mean you don't know. How do you think you are part wolf and your brother isn't? I gave you my powers, and I plan on getting them back."I growled and my ears and tail stood out straight.

"No way, you were normal!"I yelled.

He answered,"Not quite, you couldn't see my ears and tail because your Spirit Energy hadn't come in yet. You were completely and utterly powerless, but the day we made that promise, the one you failed! We touched pinkies and I gave you my powers, but since you couldn't hold up your end of the bargain, I'm getting them back, with or without your say."He turned around and started to walk away, but paused and looked back at me. "Enjoy your last few days."He kept walking as I dropped to my knees. 'Mia...'I thought.


	31. Light and Dark

"Wait, so Tamashi is the reason you got your powers?"Yusuke asked. I nodded. "And Mia is apparently alive."

I went to nod my head but stopped and said,"Well, I didn't see her, but Tamashi says she is and that they will kill me when she is rested."

"How are you so calm!"Yusuke shouted. I shrugged my shoulders as Yusuke threw his hands up in the air, making me laugh.

Botan said,"Ann, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation. Very few demons possess the power to bring humans back to life."

"I don't think she was human, I mean, think of it. Her brother was a wolf that gave his powers to me, wouldn't that make her one?"I asked.

Kurama said,"Not quite. He could've had his powers given to him as well."

"Ughhh."I yelled and dropped backwards onto my bed. "Why is life so confusing?"Botan, Kurama, and Yusuke laughed while Hiei smirked. Dark flew and laid on my chest.

Botan said,"But still, what are you going to do when you meet this demon?"

"Beat him up."Yusuke and I bluntly stated.

Botan said,"And if you can't?"

"We haven't met one we haven't been able to beat up."Yusuke said.

I said,"I mean we've been pushed to near death situations, but we've always, ALWAYS, came out top in the end."

"And if we die, at least we'll die together."Yusuke said.

Botan sighed and said,"There's no talking you out this is there, at least say you have a plan."

"Umm okay, we have a plan."I said turning my head to look at her. Botan hit the heel of her hand to her head.

Kurama asked,"How are you going to find him?"

"I don't know, he usually finds me."I said.

Yusuke grinned and jumped so he was laying across my legs. He said,"Then I guess Hiei and Kurama are going to become our new buddies."

"What?"I asked.

Yusuke asked,"Well they are going to be fighting with us right?"

"Hn. Anyone who can put up a fight with you two detective will be a good warm up for me."Hiei said. 'Is that a compliment?'I thought.

Kurama said,"Yes."

"Well alright then!"I yelled.

~Time Skip~

"Soooo boreeddd!"I yelled laying on the ground in front of the tree in Genkai's clearing. Yusuke groaned and slammed his back on the tree.

Botan laughed nervously and said,"No one said he would show up right away."

"Butttt sttillll! It's been hours! Shouldn't we have seen or heard something!"I yelled and flopped my head down on the ground. Kurama chuckled from the other side of the tree.

Hiei said,"Onna."I picked my head up and looked at him, only for him to shake his head. I pouted and flopped my head back down. I closed my eyes and remembered the dreaded day...the day that Mia died.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I giggled and pushed my brother as we ran home from school. We pissed our principal off, it's not our fault those kids thought it would be cool to pull on girl's hair, needless to say, they are not touching any girl, ANY time soon. "See ya bro!"I yelled and turned, heading off to pick up Mia from her house so we could go and hang out. I ran until I saw her house...the ambulance was outside along with the police. My heart dropped and I ran faster when I saw Mia's mom crying outside. People had gathered around, but I easily slipped through them thanks to my height. I ran into the house and pushed the officers as they tried to grab me. Nothing could have prepared me for what was waiting for Mia's room...nothing._

 ** _Flashback End_**

All of the sudden, laughter rang out. Sweet,cheerful laughter, familiar, heartwarming laughter. I shot up and onto my feet. "Still as impatient as ever!"A voice yelled out. I was spinning around as Yusuke's whole body tensed up, Kurama got out his whip, and Hiei put his hand on his sword.

I yelled back,"What can I say? I love a good fight!" The voice laughed again and my ears picked up.

"Who doesn't! Too bad this will be your last!"Tamashi's voice called out. I dropped to the ground just as he appeared in front of me and swung his fist. I rammed my head in his stomach and he wrapped his arms around me, hoisting me so I was upside down.

Yusuke shouted,"Not today."I was thrown forward as Yusuke punched Tamashi in the back of the head. I groaned as I hit the ground but quickly threw my hands out in front of my head and rolled, standing back up. Turning around, I growled and crouched down.

"Ughh. You are soo annoying."Tamashi said. He jumped quickly left as Hiei took a swipe at him. I smirked and nodded at Kurama. Kurama swung his whip causing Tamashi to jump left again and straight into a punch I had thrown at him. He growled and skidded across the ground. He started to run at me, but all the sudden stopped and smirked. "Say Ann, you ready to see an old friend?" 'Huh?'I thought only to feel a hard pain on my side. I skidded and looked to the side to see...Her. Her blonde hair was swaying peacefully in the wind and her black eyes were light and shinning just like they had when she was younger. She was a few inches shorter than Yusuke and she had a soft smile on her face. She was wearing a white, off shoulder t-shirt with flowers going up one side, blue jeans and brown combat boots. Around her waist was a brown belt that had six knives in holders.

She giggled and said,"Hey Dark!"

"Hi Light."I said smiling softly.

 ** _Flashback Start_**

 _"Hey, who do you think you are?"One of the "leaders" of the gang asked Mia and I as we sat on boxes around the alleyway._

 _Mia giggled as I smirked. We said together,"Didn't you know? We are Light and Dark."_

 ** _Flashback End_**


	32. Betrayal

"Aww what a wonderful reunion."Tamashi said. I growled and went to lunge at him only to jump back as a knife went flying past my face and into the tree.

Mia said,"Sorry Annie, I can't let you go, your fight is with me."I sighed and turned to her.

"Mia."Yusuke said.

Mia smiled at him and said,"Hey Yu!"

"I really don't want to do this."I said.

Mia replied,"Then I guess that makes it easier for me."She flicked her hand sending a knife at me, causing me to jump to the left. Yusuke went to take a step forward and I shook my head at him.

"But Ann.."Yusuke started.

I said,"No, this is just between Mia and I." Mia gave me a closed eyed smile.

"Yep!"Mia exclaimed. I growled and lunged at her, completely ignoring the others as they went after Tamashi. She jumped backwards and our dance began. I jumped at her again and she slashed at me with a knife in each hand causing me to duck down and try to ram my head into her stomach, which only led to her jumping back away from me. "You've gotten better."

I grinned at her and said,"And you've gotten a weapon."She smirked at me and we jumped at each other. I swung a fist at her and she ducked and tried to jab a knife into my stomach only for me to elbow her in the head. I went to knee her in the face, but she slipped backwards and slashed at my leg leaving a long scratch. I grinned as she rubbed the back of her head and jumped at her jamming an elbow right in her face. She grunted and then threw her body at me causing me to jump back. She flicked a knife right at my face and created another cut on my face. "Why are we even doing this?"

"Revenge."Mia said looking straight into my eyes.

I exclaimed,"Why! You were the one who wouldn't open up to me! You didn't tell me anything! If I had known, I could've helped you!"

"You should have been there! You should have been there for me!"Mia exclaimed. and I saw something flicker in her eyes. She jumped forward with a knife in each hand and aimed right for my face. I growled and jumped backwards ears lying flat against my head.

I replied,"How was I supposed to know!" She jumped again managing to scratch my arm and I kicked her in the gut, sending her backwards. She gritted her teeth and threw her knives at me causing me to to squat to duck. As soon as I ducked, I was greeted with a kick to the face and sent flying back. I growled as my back hit a tree and fell on my butt. "Huh! How was I!"

"You should've been able to tell! It was horrible! The words they called me! The way they treated me!"Mia answered. I growled and jumped at her, pinning her to the ground.

I yelled into her face,"How! You acted like everything was normal! How was I supposed to tell! You should've told me!"She gritted her teeth and I saw tears come to her eyes. Something slammed against my side and I went rolling off of her. I looked up to see Tamashi. I growled and went to lunge at him, only to see him disappear and to have arms wrap around me, pinning me in the air, to a body behind me.

"It's time for me to get my powers back, Mia!"Tamashi yelled. Mia stood up and smirked. 'Something's not right here.'I thought. I struggled against Tamashi growling as something was slowly draining the energy from me. I looked around and saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei on the ground. Mia bent her elbow and prepared to throw the knife. I looked into Hiei's eyes. 'I'm sorry.'I thought and closed my eyes tensing up. I heard the swish of the knife cutting through the air and then the arms wrapped around me loosened and my feet softly hit the ground. I opened one eye and peeked around me to see Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei's shocked faces. I opened the other eye and looked behind me to see Tamashi kneeling on the ground a knife in his ribs. "Why? I did this all for you, why?"

A voice rang out,"Because she is mine." I turned around and behind Mia was a guy who was a few inches taller than Kurama, he looked like someone had literally went over his body with light blue paint. He had dark blue hair that swept over one eye and was spiky everywhere else. His red eyes mad me stand on guard. He had on a black business suit with the jacket undone and the tie loose. His first two buttons of the white shirt were undone and instead of dress shoes he wore black combat boots. What stood out most though, was the big sword on his back. It was pure black everywhere and had white swirls around the hilt.

"Why? We had a deal!"Tamashi yelled, wrapping his hand around the blade of the knife, trying to keep the wound covered without pulling the blade out.

The man gave a closed eye chuckle and said,"You honestly think I would bring a girl back to life, just for the life of one detective? You are more stupid than I thought."He laughed harder and Mia's eyes gleamed. "No, the only reason why I brought her back was I thought it would be fun and then when you mentioned that you knew the detectives, I knew I could use her to take out all of the detectives. Plus, she seems like a good wife, or better yet bearer of my children."I growled as he wrapped his arm around Mia's shoulder. "So, I just let her have a taste of my demon energy and she was instantly under my control."He twirled some of Mia's hair around a finger. I growled harder.

"You bastard!"Yusuke yelled at him as he got up with Kurama and Hiei.

Tamashi yelled,"How could you do this! You low life!" I looked at the ground clenching my fists.

"Haha, I'm a demon, I can do whatever I want. Speaking of which..."The man started. _CLANG!_ My sword hit his just as he went to bring it down on Tamashi.

Tamashi whispered,"Ann."

"Hmm interesting. So you are Ann then, well I certainly didn't expect you to be this pretty or strong."The man said. I growled as he reached a hand forward, but stopped as a third sword entered the mix and pushed the man back. I looked and saw Hiei growling,. 'Hiei...'I thought. "Ahh, seems like you're already taken, oh well, I can get rid of your little mate and then have another bearer.'Hiei growled again and slashed at the man only to have him jump back by Mia.

I growled and said,"Like I would ever go for someone like you."

"You don't have to, I can just make you like your little friend here."He said smirking as he wrapped an arm around Mia's shoulder again. "Would you look at the time, we need to go."Mia smiled at me and waved her hand.

I jumped after him yelling,"Not so fast!" He smirked at me as Mia and him jumped backwards, running away. I growled and went to go after them only to have someone grab my hand. I turned around as Hiei enveloped me in his arms as I started to cry and weakly hit chest. "Dammit!"

"I'm so sorry Ann, I just...I just wanted my sister back."Tamashi said. I ignored him as Botan arrived.


	33. Light Returns

I sat in the windowsill with Dark in my lap looking out the window. I sighed and rested my head against it remembering all the good times I had with Mia.

 _Flashback_

 _I giggled as the gang laid on the ground in pain. "So did you learn your lesson?"I asked with Mia standing right beside me._

 _"Yes ma'am."The leader said groaning._

 _Mia and I looked at each other and nodded saying,"Good!" We laughed as we exited the alleyway. 'That's the last time someone messes with our home.'I thought._

 _Flashback End_

I started laughing as tears poured out of my eyes. "Onna.."I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Hiei standing in the middle of the room looking at me. "Knock it off." 'What...'I thought. "Ann wouldn't be sitting and crying, she would be out there fighting." 'He has a point.'I thought. "Get up, now, and go." I smiled at him nodding as Dark jumped on my shoulder.

I exclaimed,"Let's go kick some ass!" I stood up just as my brother, Kurama, and Tamashi came in. I glared at Tamashi.

"Look, before you get all pissy and all, I'm sorry, I just wanted my sister back. She means the world to me and after she died, I lost it, I'm sorry."Tamashi said. I sighed and nodded my head. "Come on Princess."He opened his arms and I smiled and rolled my eyes going to hug him, only to have an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked over and saw Hiei and giggled. Tamashi pouted. "Well, anyways, let's go kick some demon ass!"I laughed as he punched the air. 'Don't worry Mia, we'll get you back, one way or another.'I thought.

~Time Skip~

"His name is Aoi Natsuki, he runs the more popular gangs in the world. He is known for making deals just for fun and can easily bring people back to life with the artifact, Ongaku Haru."Tamashi said.

Kurama looked at him shocked and said,"That artifact was said to have been destroyed."

"It wasn't. He's had it all this time, using it to make the world, and I quote, funner."Tamashi exclaimed.

Yusuke said,"Disgusting."

"Where is he at?"I asked.

Tamashi smirked and said,"That's the great thing, he's main place is in town, in fact it's near the edge of it." Hiei smirked.

"Well aren't we just lucky."Yusuke and I said smirking at each other.

~Time Skip~

"So this is the place?"I asked in confusion. We were at a shabby, run down warehouse.

Kurama said,"Appearances can be deceiving." 'No kidding, I was expecting him to have a place like Tarukane.'I thought.

"Welp, let's get this party started."I said. We walked through the doors of the warehouse. There was a long red rug going down the hall and rooms everywhere, it was like we stepped into a whole new world. The walls were pale white and everything screamed,"I'm rich".

Yusuke said,"Woah."

"I'm glad you like it."A voice sounded throughout the hall.

We looked up to see a TV at the end of the hall attached to the door. On the screen was Aoi, he was smirking and sitting in a throne like chair. Mia was on the arm of his char with her legs crossed while he his fingers laced and was leaned back. I said,"Well, I would like it some more if there was some color to the walls." My brother smirked.

"Haha, so you have a sense of humor. Too bad you'll lose it soon."Aoi said smirking. "Now, here's how it's going to work, Ann and her little mate are going to come in here and...talk, the rest of you pests are going to stay out there." 'Why does he keep calling Hiei my mate?'I thought.

Yusuke said,"As if, if my sister goes in, I go in."

"No, you see, it doesn't work that way, you do what I want or the little friend I have looking after the pests at the hospital get squashed."Aoi said. Kurama gave a snarl.

Yusuke said,"No-"

"Fine."I said.

Aoi smirked and said,"Good, see you soon."The screen went black.

"Sis, you can't be serious!"Yusuke exclaimed.

Hiei said,"Hn. The Onna and I can deal with these fools."

"Yeah, go save Kuwabara and Ammara, we'll be back before dinner."I said smiling.

Yusuke looked like he was about to argue. Kurama said,"Thank you."Kurama looked at Yusuke and he nodded at him.

"Be careful Princess...please get her back."Tamashi said. I smirked.

"I still have a promise to keep don't I."I said. Tamashi smirked at me and Kurama, Yusuke, and him took off running to the hospital. I looked at Hiei and smiled softly. "You ready?"

Hiei said,"Hn."He pulled out his sword causing me to smirk as I made mine. He smirked back and we nodded as we went up and opened the doors. We were greeted by the site we saw on TV, there was a red rug leading straight to the thrown that was up a couple of stairs.

"So, you ready to get this show on the road!"I yelled up at Aoi twirling my sword with my hand.

Aoi chuckled,"Ann, Ann, Ann, always violence, fine I'll indulge, after I beat your little mate, I'll take you as another bearer." Hiei growls and runs forward slashing at him. Aoi jumps away and Mia throws knives at Hiei only to have me appear beside him and block them.

"Not today Mia."I growled out at her. Hiei and I looked at each other at the corner of our eyes and nodded at each other. I jumped at Mia and slashed down at her. She jumped away with me following right after her. I dived after her, making my sword disappear, only to miss. _CLANG! CLANG!_ We could hear Hiei's and Aoi's sword clashing behind us. "Mia, please stop this, we are family, none of us want to fight you."

She smirked at me and said,"Like I said, that makes this easier." She lunged at me slashing my cheek. I growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards my body. I kneed her in the stomach and headbutted her. "Ouch!" She snatched her arm away from me and jumped backwards, escaping my grasp. I grinned at her and she glared at me.

"Come on Mia, come back with us."I said.

She laughed and said,"You're still on this crap." I growled and jumped at her only for her to twist out of my grasp. "Just give it up!"I was about to make another move when a something slashed through the air, causing me to jump backwards. I looked as Aoi's sword hit the ground right where I had been. Hiei appeared beside me.

"I will admit...your little mate has some sword fighting strength, but enough is enough."Aoi said and held out his arm towards Hiei and I, causing black spirit energy to swirl around his arm. 'What is that!'I thought. Hiei and I jumped apart, just as the attack shot off his arm and had landed where I was standing. "Oh, come on, just accept your fate!"

I yelled back,"No thanks!"I jumped to avoid another attack. As I was running around the room I noticed it was slowly become destroyed, the carpet was shredded there was holes in the walls. 'I think I have a plan.'I thought.

"Hey!"Mia yelled breaking me out of my chain of thoughts. I stopped and looked as she yanked Aoi's shoulder back so he was facing her. "You said I would be the one to fight Ann! I need my revenge! What happened to the plan!"

Aoi growled under his breath and said,"Plans change. Now help me destroy them." 'Haha, I should have known no demon energy could keep Mia from getting pissed.'I thought.

"I don't give a crap! We are sticking with the original plan, or you're doing this on your own!"Mia yelled in his face. Aoi smirked and I was instantly on edge, making my sword appear in my hand.

Aoi replied,"Gladly."He swung his sword just as I charged forward. I watched as he hit Mia in the head with the hilt, only to have me barrel into his side and stick a sword into it. Another sword went straight through his shoulder and he looked at Hiei and I shocked as we pulled our swords out. "...how?"

"Never mess with my family."I said. Hiei raised his sword for a final strike, but I just shook my head at him. "Let him go to prison, I'm sure he'll have a wonderful time."I smirked at Aoi and took my communicator out of my back pocket, handing it to Hiei. "Call Botan or Yusuke for me please."

Hiei glared at the communicator and said,"Hn." I laughed and walked over to Mia, kneeling beside her. I brushed some of the hair out of her face. 'Welcome back Light.'I thought.

~Time Skip~

"So how is she?"I asked Tamashi as we looked at Mia through the doors of the Spirit World's small hospital room.

Tamashi replied,"They said once she is drained of all that demon energy, she should be okay, a little confused, she will loose the memories of him bringing her back to life, so that's going to take some explaining, but she'll be okay." I smiled softly at Mia.

"Promise you'll take her to see me after she's all better?"I asked.

Tamashi grinned and said,"I know wherever you are, she is gonna want you to be one of the first people to see her. It doesn't matter where you are, you're gonna see her."I laughed with Tamashi at that.

~Time Skip~

"Yeah, and he tried to get me, but I just kept dodging and was like bam! Sticking my sword in his side!"I yelled, explaining everything to Ammara, who just pouted at me.

Ammara yelled, hitting her fist against her hospital bed,"No fair! I wish I could have had some action!" I laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will if some demon every comes after us."I said sarcastically.


	34. Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal

**This is a movie/extra part, you don't have to read it if you don't want to. For those of that you, enjoy! Thank you by the way, for those reading!**

Yusuke, Ammara, Kuwabara, and I were standing around beating up some people who decided it would be fun to trash talk us. I laughed as Yusuke kicked one to the floor. It was really hot today, so I was in my tank top, my brother in his muscle t-shirt, Kuwabara unbuttoned his jacket, and Ammara...was Ammara, because she wears short sleeve t-shirts. Dark was flying above our heads, cooing, well he was roaring, but it sounded like cooing."Hmm give it a rest guys, your mommies are gonna be really pissed if I break all your faces at once."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah stop, it's not really fighting weather." I yawned as the gang members started to surround us.

"Nice try punks, once you're out of our way, this whole city will be ours!"The leader yelled. "Let's finish this!" I smirked at Ammara and she laughed. The gang started to run towards us.

Yusuke said,"Oh well. At least I tried for peace."

"Sure."Kuwabara said.

I replied,"Hey, we are just trying to help beat them into their senses."

"Haha, whatever Ann, you just want to have some fun."Ammara said.

A voice rang out,"Yusuke! Ann! I've got bad news, very bad!" We looked up to see Botan flying right at us on her oar! Yusuke and I screamed.

"We're kinda busy!"Yusuke yelled.

Botan said,"No time to spare!" She flew through knocking all the gang members back and Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ammara, and I all took off running after her with Dark flying above us.

"You wanna tell me what that was about Botan? I was about to set a record, you know?"Yusuke exclaimed.

I shouted,"You were about to set a record? Please, we both were!"

"I'll explain when we get there, something awful has happened."Botan answered.

Yusuke shouted,"Look, we just got on summer break, if this is another stupid mission holidays!"

"Not from Koenma, for him! He's been kidnapped."Botan exclaimed. 'What!'I thought.

Yusuke asked,"What? Kidnapped?"

"How! He's a prince, how could he get kidnapped."I yelled. We then went through the portal.

"I'll explain in a minute."Botan said as we went into Koenma's office where Jorge was sitting on the ground crying and Hiei was standing there, looking out of place. We all surrounded Jorge, I was between Hiei and Ammara.

Jorge started bawling, saying,"He's gone!"

"Speak actually words."I said. Ammara slapped me upside the head.

Ammara said,"Don't be rude!"

"Would you stop crying and tell us what happened. No offense pal, but ogre tears smell pretty rank."Yusuke said. Botan kneeled down beside Jorge.

Botan put a hand on his shoulder and gently asked,"Talk to us, please?" Jorge started wiping his tears.

"I was there, we'd gone to the beach so Koenma could wear his striped one piece bathing costume."Jorge said. 'Welp, I feel like puking now.'I thought

Yusuke said,"A bathing costume? What is this 1905?"Jorge sat up and pulled out a video camera.

"We go there once a year, it's a real treat getting out of the office."Jorge said and pushed button causing Koenma's video screen to start up."Sure we are still Koenma's slaves, but at least the weathers nice." It showed a normal beast, except everyone was demons instead people; Girls sunbathing in bathing suits, guys swimming and checking out said girls, kids running around. It then showed Koenma laying in a orange and yellow bathing suit, his big hat still on his head. He was one a chair and an umbrella was above him, two orges were fanning him while Jorge was standing with a box full of Koenma's stuff.

Koenma in the video said,"Now this is the life, I've never even heard of slingshot monokimis." The screen changed to show Koenma in his regular costume with a white blindfold over his eyes and a bat in his hands. In the back, three orges were cheering his on. There was a watermelon a few feet away from Koenma.

"After his nap, Koenma was playing a traditional game of split the watermelon."Jorge said. The Koenma on the video shouted something and went to swing but the sand behind him started to rise in the air! A hand appeared and grabbed Koenma! The screen started to static up, I'm guessing it got hit, and there was a lot of screaming. when the screen cleared, it was on the ground and sideways on the screen was a huge turtle like person. He must have been as big as Byakko, he had turtle armor on his chest and a shell on his back. He had pinkish red skin with only three fingers on each hand. He had white shoulder length hair and a gold type of band on his head. It framed his eyes and kinda made ears on the side of his head and a protector on his forehead. There were two pink spots on each ear and on his protect they were two as well.

The turtle said,"I am Garuga, the giant, I claim Koenma as my hostage. If you wish to save your master's life, you will bring the Golden Seal to the Valley of Magma tonight, or I will hurl him into the molten river below."He started laughing as he sunk into the sand.

"It all happened so fast, I didn't know what to do!"Jorge exclaimed and then started crying heavily.

Kuwabara asked,"So what's this Golden Seal business?"

"Well, let's see."Botan said and she walked over to Koenma's desk and started picking up papers and looking around it. She ducked underneath the desk. "Bingo." All of the sudden, the screen lifted into the ceiling and three pairs of doors opened to reveal a gold shiny thing on the pedestal.

Kuwabara said,"Ohh, fancy pants."

"Pretty."Ammara said. We all ran towards it and surrounded it. It looked like something you would use to stamp things, it had a handle and everything.

Botan said,"That's the seal of King Enma the Great, it proves his reign and makes official all of the judgments of the dead."We all ohhh'd at it, well besides Hiei. "If this fell into the wrong hands, all judgments can be challenged and new false decrees could be handed down, throwing all the Spirit World into chaos." We all walked around so we were away from the door. "King Enma himself could be stripped of power and driven out of the realm."

"Oh wow."Ammara said.

Kuwabara stated,"And that monster punk is going to kill Koenma if we don't give it to him."

"King Enma would never want his seal to leave the castle, he doesn't even take it on business trips, but if we don't...we."Jorge yelled and then started crying. He laid his head on the ground.

I said,"Man, you can make a river with his tears."Another slap to the back of the head.

"Bratty toddler, always getting me into something, isn't he."My brother said and then picked up the seal. I smirked and walked so I could see it. Jorge and Botan ran up panicked.

Botan yelled,"You can't touch it!"

"That is hard core blasphemy!"Jorge yelled.

Yusuke looked at Jorge and said,"Give me a break, I can't go without the ransom, can I. If that monster figures out I'm not carrying this thing, Koenma is dead from the start. This is the only way to get him and the seal back safe." I smirked. 'That's my brother, may not be the smartest, but when time calls for it, he can sure think on his feet.'I thought. "Let's not waste anymore time, Botan, can you lead the way?"

"Of course, we should get moving."Botan said.

Kuwabara said,"Hey, that's kinda freaky, what happened to Hiei?" 'Huh?'I thought and looked beside me, only to see he was missing. 'Where did?'

"He was just here."Botan said.

Kuwabara said cockily,"Probably got scared and went home. It's no biggy though, we don't need old three-eyes to fight our battles for us, he's not the only tough guy we know." Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and rested it on his shoulder.

"Good point, I better go see if Kurama will help us too."Jorge exclaimed. Ammara and I looked at each other and laughed as Kuwabara face planted.I turned and kneeled beside Kuwabara's head, Dark resting on mine.

I stated,"That's what you get, don't insult Hiei."

"Alright, I think he was punished enough. Now leave my brother alone."Ammara said gently helping her brother up. I sighed.

I replied,"Fine, you're no fun." We then took off running to the Valley of Magma, me in my wolf form with Dark in his bigger form, and Botan flying ahead of us.

~Time Skip~

"Faster, there's a long way to go."Botan said as we were passing through a rock canyon. All of the sudden, Kuwabara tripped and fell flat on his face, causing us all to look back at him. 'Genius.'I thought.

Yusuke asked,"You realize we're in a hurry?"Dirt suddenly sprouted up like geysers. Kuwabara got up just as the geysers went away to reveal all sorts of different demons. My ears laid flat against my head as Dark and I started to let out a low growl.

"Who the heck are you guys?"Kuwabara asked.

Ammara added,"And what do you want?"

"This land is under the control of the Jockey Goblins, we can't let you guys pass without paying your toll."One brown goblin like demon said. Botan and Ammara stuck their tongues out while Dark and I sat on our butts, giving an animal like smirk.

Yusuke said,"That's cute, you think we're important, but we don't have time to play games." We all started running besides Kuwabara.

"Yeah, see ya!"Kuwabara added and then I heard his footsteps follow us. We went to leave, only for them to surround us from that side too.

The demon said,"It's dangerous for such a small group to be traveling with King Enma seal." 'Huh?'I thought.

"Yes, it would be safer for you to leave it with us."Another demon said, they suddenly jumped at us. I growled and pounced on one who had went after Ammara. I went to jump on another one, only to have Ammara's arrow hit him in the leg, dropping him to the ground. I turned at her and playfully narrowed my eyes, causing her to laugh at me as I pounced on the demon, making sure it wouldn't get up. Something rumbled above us and I turned to see boulders! I growled and ran towards Ammara, who jumped on back as I quickly jumped away, missing the boulders.

Kuwabara asked,"Are you alright?"

"Yep!"Ammara said, shooting arrows from on my back.

Yusuke yelled,"Yeah, keep moving! No time to waste." We all started to run away from the demons, dodging falling boulders.

"Right."Kuwabara said. Soon pipes and steel beams joined. 'What is this, an obstacle course?'I thought. I jumped on another beam, using the leverage to jump ahead of Kuwabara. I heard something crumbling and looked up to see the top part of the canyon had broke off and was falling towards us! 'We're not gonna make it!'I thought.

Yusuke yelled,"Spirit Shotgun!"It hit the rocks, giving us enough time to get through.

~Time Skip~

We were going through a blue glowing forest. The ground was blue glowing grass and there were dead trees all around us, making it creepy. "Hey Kuwabara, Ammara, how do you think those dumbasses knew we had a seal? It's like we've been advertising it on a blimp or something." Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara answered,"Even if there were rumors in the castle, they couldn't have spread that fast. I think that Garuga dude has set a trap for us, and if that's true, he's probably set more."

"Botan, look out!"Yusuke yelled as vines shot at us. I growled and jumped in the air, going above the vines as Dark flew underneath me, protecting me. "Back the hell off!" I growled as the vines wrapped around Dark. Ammara shot an arrow through them, but it was like ten vines replaced one. I clawed and jumped around them, but soon they had wrapped around my back paws! I quickly bucked, sending Ammara off of me, and was soon wrapped in vines. I transformed back to normal, but it only made it worse. "Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara shouted,"Kinda busy!"

"Ann! Ammara!"Yusuke said.

I yelled,"Ann is busy right now, leave a message after the beep!"

"Sorry!"Ammara shouted shooting arrows at the vines around my wrist, giving me enough time to summon my sword, to kinda defend me, though it didn't help that they kept growing back!

Botan yelled,"It's the tree demons, Yugan! Over there!"I looked and saw this Yugan; a red person who was very skinny, I could see ever rib bone in his body, long fingers, like the ones you see in horror movies, no lips, hair, his eyes were red dots in a black abyss, and sharp teeth. He was half sunken into a tree. He then sent more vines after us.

"Hand over the Golden Seal detectives!"Yugan yelled. I growled and lunged forward slashing another vine in half.

Yusuke yelled,"Spirit gun!" He went to shoot, but Yugan moved out of the tree he was in and sunk into another tree. "What!" All of the sudden, a flying bat like demon flew and hit him. The demon had a human body, but was pale white, you could also see his ribs. His face was like that of a birds, with red dots at the top of his head, a beak, and bat ears. He had long red bat wings coming out of his back. The Golden Seal went flying out of Yusuke's pocket and in the air! The bat demon flew down and grabbed it before flying up in the air again. "Damn you!"

"I hope you weren't planning to keep this seal!"The bat demon said in his echoing voice.

Botan shouted as she flew at him,"Give it back!" She went to grab it but got slapped out of the sky!

"Botan!"Yusuke and I yelled. I growled, tearing the vines and ran to catch her with Ammara, only to have us trapped in a cage of vines. Dark had been trapped with the boys and was whimpering. The vines started to crawl up our bodies, making us have to slash them apart faster.

Yugan exclaimed,"Struggle all you want, that cage always grows back! You'll perish one by one, starting with her!" He thrusted his hand out towards where Botan was falling and vines went flying towards her! "Botan!" The vines almost reached her when a bright green vine with thorns in it cut through them. It went through the front part of our cages as well, allowing us to run through. Botan was then caught by our favorite red headed fox. 'Uh-oh...probably should have let her hit the floor.'I thought taking slow steps away from the angered Spirit Arrow girl.

"Who is that? Who dares interfere with me!"Yugan exclaimed. Kurama put her down, but that didn't stop Ammara who was red and steaming.

Kurama said,"If controlling dead wood is your only power, you are far out of your league."

"Kurama."Yusuke said.

Kuwabara shouted,"Yeah." They ran over here, while Dark, Ammara, and I walked, manly because Ammara rarely ever gets mad and it's kinda scary when she is, I mean psssshhh, she's not scary, she's horrifying. The bat demon tried to fly away, only to get slashed into pieces by Hiei. I smiled brightly. 'Amazing.'I thought. "Hiei! I thought you had chickened out!"

"I wasn't going to leave this to you, not when the Golden Seal is at stake. Here!"Hiei yelled and tossed the seal at Yusuke, which he easily caught. Yusuke, Ammara, Botan, Kuwabara, Dark, and I then took off running, well again Botan flying, as Hiei jumped next to Kurama. "You guys hurry and get to Koenma, we can handle this!"

I yelled,"Beat his ass!"

"Don't have too much fun!"Yusuke yelled.

~Time Skip~

We were making our way up the path on a mountain when we noticed it was getting darker. "Oh dear, look at the sun! It will set at any minute, we are going to have to move a lot faster!"Botan exclaimed.

Kuwabara exclaimed,"That's easy for you to say, your on a floating oar!" A bunch of demons suddenly jumped and landed in front of us!

"Ahh! Here comes some more!"Botan exclaimed.

Ammara yelled,"Get ready!"

"What should we do about these guys?"Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke answered,"Try not to get our heads cut off would be a good start!"

"Rip them to shreds would be a nice finish!"I yelled. We started to slash, punch, and shoot our way through the demons.

Kuwabara exclaimed,"Get out of my way! Don't you know you're fighting the strongest human warrior in the universe."

"Thanks for talking me up Kuwabara, but you should save yourself some of the credit too!"Yusuke exclaimed.

Ammara and I said,"Brothers, shut up!" I slashed two demons straight through as Dark bit into ones head.

"The Valley of Magma is just up ahead, just beyond those cliffs."Botan said and flew up, pointing to tall cliffs.

Kuwabara shouted,"Shoot, we're not gonna make it in time, let me give you a boost!" Yusuke and I nodded at each other, I quickly shifted, letting Yusuke on my back and jumped on Kuwabara's digging my nails into his. "Spirit Sword get long!"He wedged the now long Spirit Sword into a rock and we used it as a pole vaulting stick while Ammara and Dark defended us from the ground. "Jump Urameshis!" I jumped as Kuwabara hit the side of the cliff. I was able to dig my claws into the cliff's edge and send us both falling to the top.

"Let's get going!"Yusuke exclaimed. I transformed back to normal and we all took off towards the Valley of Magma.

~Time Skip~

We made it just to look down and see the turtle man with a kid? He was Koenma's height, if not smaller, with pink hair that spiked out of his beanie like hat and dangled a little on his forehead. His hat looked like a smiling face, it was black with a green section at the top leading to three smaller black balls that were like a ponytail holder that let his hair come out of the top. Inside the green section was red emblem that kinda looked like a fist. That led to narrowed eye and a smile. He had red eyes and what looked like mascara on, and a grin that had one two poking out, kinda like a fang, but going from the bottom and pointing to the top. He wore a black fighting kimono with red outlining, there was a blue cloud on each side of the rid interlining, a purple belt went around his waist, with a buckle that looked like a smiley face with his tongue sticking out. He had a punk undershirt with blue cuffs, green paints, and red pointed shoes. 'Awwww he's so cuteee!'I thought.

Koenma was currently tied to a log hanging over Magma that literally looked like a river, the piece of land he was on had a cave at the end, which I'm guessing led to the outside.

"Wait! I have your stupid seal right here!"Yusuke exclaimed holding the seal up in the air.

Koenma shouted,"You brought it!" 'Really?'I thought.

"Of course I did! I didn't have time to use my brain!"Yusuke said.

The little boy pointed at Garuga and said,"Henchmen, prepare to make the trade!"

~Time Skip~

We stood right across from the kid, Garuga, and a panting released Koenma. "So, you gonna hand it over errand boy?"The kid said.

Yusuke grunted and tossed it a few feet in front of him saying,"Get it yourself." The kid ran forward like it was a new toy and picked it up.

"Hehe, I can't believe I'm actually holding it, it's a dream come true! I've finally won, you're finished Koenma!"The kid said laughing. "I'm gonna make you wait on me hand and foot for the rest of your miserable existence." He laughed some more, but Garuga walked behind him and reached down and grabbed the Golden Seal, lifting him the air with it! The kid started yelling in fear.

Garuga said,"Hahahaha, the Golden Seal of Power is finally mine." He started laughing harder.

"What are you talking about? You're just a hired hand!"The kid yelled.

Garuga answered,"It was useful to make you think that."

"Say what!"The kid exclaimed turning to look at Garuga.

Garuga said,"Now I will be ruler of the Spirit World!"

"You tricked me!"The kid shouted.

Garuga said,"Yes, I don't need you any longer!"He flung the kid off of the Golden Seal and onto the ground right in front of Koenma.

"You bastard! You set this thing up as a grab for power!"Yusuke yelled and charged at Garuga with me right behind him. "Give me back that seal!"

Garuga laughed and asked,"And now why would I do that?"

"To save your stupid life!"Yusuke yelled. He put his fingers in the familiar gun position and blue energy surrounded his pointer finger. "Spirit Gun!" It shot out and went straight for Garuga. I jumped and transformed taking off straight for Garuga. "Sucks for you!" I was closer when I noticed something was off, the Spirit Gun was just sitting on his chest! It suddenly shot back at us hitting my left shoulder and Yusuke's right. I whimpered and transformed back, holding my shoulder and kneeling to the ground.

"Yusuke! Ann!"Botan exclaimed. She ran and kneeled by Yusuke while I got to my feet.

Garuga laughed loudly and said,"Mirror, mirror make him cower, kill the boy and his sister with his own power!" He laughed some more, but his form changed shape.

"What? That's no common crook, that's Yasha, a demon on the most wanted list."Botan said. Yasha was taller than his counter part and slimmer as well, his chest armor was still like a turtle and wrapped around hi all the way. He lost the huge shell and turned dark purple with white on his armor. His skin got bigger and tougher around his shoulder, and he now had purple hair that spiked upwards. He now had a long white tail with small purple spikes going down the end where his tail ended in a spear head form.

I growled and said,"He's about to get his ass handed to him on a silver platter."

"We'll take care of him, get Koenma."Yusuke said. Botan summoned her oar just as Yasha walked up to Koenma and the other kid.

Yasha said,"Useless peons, make way for your new king." He kicked them! They flew over the edge where Koenma grabbed a rock, and the kid grabbed around Koenma's waist.

"Hold on Koenma, I'm on my way!"Botan exclaimed and flew towards them. Yasha flicked his tail and hit Botan! She hit the ground hard.

I yelled,"Botan!"

"You asshole."Yusuke said from behind me. I turned around to see his spirit energy encasing him. Yusuke charged forward, faster than I've ever seen and started punching Yasha with spirit encased fists! Yasha just blocked it like it was child's play.

Yasha said,"Ohh, so you're the sort who feeds off of his own anger."

"I'm gonna mess you up!"Yusuke exclaimed. He tried to punch Yasha again, but Yasha grabbed his fist!

Yasha said,"A nicer opponent would have praised you for fighting through your injuries, but not..."I ran to the side ready to catch Yusuke as Yasha lifted him up in the air and punched his stomach. "Me!" I jumped and transformed again making Yusuke hit my side and I curled myself up, making it so when we hit the ground, he landed on top of me.

"Run Yusuke!"Koenma yelled. Yusuke patted my side as he tried to get up. Only for Yasha to run and kick us both, him in the side, me in the stomach. I growled as we hit the ground. Yasha laughed and hit us into a rock. He picked up Yusuke by the head and when I tried to bite that hand swatted me with his tail, sending me flying into another rock. I whimpered as the rock collapsed and large pieces fell one me.

Koenma shouted,"Yusuke! Ann! No!"

"Haha that will teach you your places."Yasha said. I could hear Yasha shouting and growled. I slowly stood up, causing the rocks to fall off of me.

Yusuke yelled,"Hey! What are you talking to them for! I'm..not done." I growled and shook my fur, causing small pieces of rocks to fly off of me. Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Dark, and Ammara were standing on a platform separate from the one we were on, looking at us. I looked up at Yusuke and my anger spiked, there were hundreds of bruises and scratches on him and he was bleeding out of his mouth.

"There's no way, that attack should have broke every bone in your body, how could you possibly be asking for more. Why do you risk your life for that privileged seven hundred year old toddler?"Yasha asked. I turned back to normal and smirked.

Yusuke and I looked at each other and smiled saying,"Because if it wasn't for that privileged seven hundred year old toddle we wouldn't have a life to risk."

"Aww, and now you're paying him back. I feel so warm and fuzzy."Yasha said sarcastically.

Yusuke said,"Well try and enjoy it because pretty soon you won't feel anything at all."I smirked.

"Let's go help the others."Kurama said.

Kuwabara said,"Ahh, right." I transformed again and jumped at the ledge Yusuke was at, barely making it.

Yusuke smirked at me and said,"Ready sis?"I let out a howl. 'Man that feels good.'I thought.

"You should have never stood up, I'll leave no trace of you this time!"Yasha yelled. He jumped in the air and at us! Out of his shoulder spikes grew. I growled and backed up so my butt was against the wall. Yusuke put his hands in a gun position. "Say goodbye!"Yusuke lifted his hands up and shakily pointed them at Yasha as his Spirit Energy went into his finger.

Yusuke yelled,"Spirit Gun!"He shot it at Yasha, only for him to absorb the energy again!

"Die!"Yasha said laughing. He sent the energy back at us. I turned and jumped on Yusuke, covering my body with his. The Spirit Gun went above us and hit the wall. Magma shot out and engulfed Yasha sending him into the river of magma below us. I got off of Yusuke and stood to the side of him as he started to get up.

"Clever move."Botan said.

Kuwabara shouted,"They finished him!"

"I don't know, something isn't right."Ammara said.

Kurama said,"It's not over."My eyes narrowed and I snarled as Yasha jumped out of the river and onto land where the magma hardened on him. 'Wait...'I thought.

"I'm surprised, you're a dirty little trickster aren't you, but it takes more than molten rock to kill me."Yasha said. I gave a wolfish smirk as Yusuke looked at me.

Yusuke said,"Alright Ann, you're going to have to help me stand up for this one."I leaned down so he could get on my back and get a good shot. "Alright Yusuke, this is the last of your power, so make it count. Ann!"I jumped up in the air just as Yasha did.

"You two are through!"Yasha yelled.

Yusuke shouted back,"Take a closer look at your chest plate pal!"

"What? My mirror, it's sealed shut!"Yasha panicked.

Yusuke yelled,"Too bad! Spirit Gun!"We were both sent flying back, but I was luckily able to scrap my claws on the ground, slowing us down so we didn't hit a wall.

"Urameshis!"Kuwabara yelled.

Yusuke said,"Got ya."He then passed out against my back. I gave a wolfish grin before the floor underneath us fell! I panicked and transformed back to normal causing Yusuke to wrapped on of his arms around me as we went straight for the magma.

"Yusuke! Ann! I'll save you!"Botan exclaimed. Yusuke grabbed on to her hand just as she flew past us on her oar.

Yusuke said,"You're gonna hold this over our heads, aren't you."

"Look! The Golden Seal!"Koenma exclaimed. We looked up to see the Golden Seal floating to Yusuke and I. I reached out my hand and gently grabbed it, using the other to hold on to Yusuke.

~Time Skip~

We had gotten our wounds dressed and I was standing by Hiei, gently leaning on him, but not making it noticeable. Bubba was on the ground, as he had just gotten his finished, Botan was sitting by him, because she is the one who took care of our wounds, and Kurama, Kuwabara, Ammara, Dark, Koenma, and the kid were in between us. "I can dress these wounds more properly once we get back to the castle."Botan said. Ammara was on the other side of Kuwabara, ignoring Kurama, and Kurama was sneaking glances at her.

Yusuke replied,"I'll be fine."The kid that kidnapped Koenma started crying.

"Koashura, you're far from a hardened criminal, why would you do this?"Koenma asked the crying kid. "You mentioned something earlier about revenge." Kuwabara punched Koashura on top of the head as he started crying harder.

Kuwabara yelled,"Would you shut up! Crying is not gonna help you." 'Geez, you certainly know how to treat a kid.'I thought and sighed picking Koashura up. He looked up at me with tears going down his face.

"There, there, now why don't you tell us what you have against Koenma."I said patting his back.

Koashura turned and looked at Koenma saying,"I had a perfectly good reason, it all goes back to our two hundred and fifteenth year of Spirit World Kindergarten." 'How many years of kindergarten do they have?'I thought. "Kotennyo was a girl I had a crush on for decades, it was her birthday and I had bought her a killer present! I went to give it to her but Koenma showed up! He stepped on my present and gave Kotennyo flowers. She kissed him on the cheek and they went away together. I promised I would get my revenge" 'You're kidding me.'I thought. Everyone else also had reacted the same way I did. Dark sat with his head tilted to the side.

"What? That seems like a good reason to you?"Yusuke asked.

Koashura tapped his pointer finger together and said,"She was pretty."

"Yeah! And we were supposed to be on summer vacation!"Kuwabara shouted and then hit Koashura in the head, causing my leg to "accidentally" react and kick him.

I said,"There, there Koashura, there are other fish in the sea."

"Like you?"He asked looking at me. My eye twitched and Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing. Luckily, Hiei came to the rescue and pulled me away, making me drop Koashura.

~Time Skip~

"Everything is settled, the Golden Seal is safe and the case was judged a complete success."Botan said. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I were sitting on a bench with Botan right in front of us.

Yusuke asked,"So what happened to that Koashura brat?"

"Well the beating he got from Yasha counted towards his punishment, so he only got ten thousands spankings, which Koenma also got for allowing himself to be kidnapped."Botan said. Yusuke and I looked at each other and busted out laughing.

Kuwabara said,"It's not really funny Urameshi, if you hadn't figured out that busting that wall would spray magma all over that guy would keep his mirror thingy from opening, he probably would have killed us all, then who knows what would of happened to Spirit World." 'Hehe.'I thought.

"Yeah, that was some kind of fluke."Yusuke said and busted out laughing harder.

Kuwabara joined in on the laughing and then suddenly said,"WHAT!"

"A fluke?"Botan exclaimed.

Yusuke said,"Well yeah, it's not like I planned it, I just shot him because I ran out of ideas."

"What kind of Spirit Detective are you Urameshi!"Kuwabara shouted holding on to Yusuke's t-shirt.

Botan exclaimed,"You need more training!"

"Ohh, I'm sorry guys, I just remembered I got a date with Keiko! See ya later!"Yusuke exclaimed and than ran.

I shouted,"Oh, I got to go and see if I can find Hiei! See ya!" I then followed my brother's example and took off laughing.

~Extra~

Ammara sighed and rested her head against her bedroom door. 'I can't believe I let my jealousy get the best of me.'She thought.

"Ammara."Someone said from behind her. Ammara went to turn around and shoot an arrow, only to be wrapped up in someone's arms. She could instantly tell who it was by the earthy smell and started blushing.

Ammara said,"What are you doing here Kurama?" Kurama backed away and went and sat on Ammara's bed, Ammara joining him.

"Normally I wouldn't go into a ladies room without asking, but I had to know, have I done something wrong?"Kurama asked her looking into her eyes.

Ammara blushed and looked away saying,"No! It's not you! It's..it's stupid."Kurama put a hand under her chin and turned her so her head was facing Kurama.

"You can tell me."Kurama said.

Ammara closed her eyes and said,"It was just that...that you had Botan in your arms." Kurama started chuckling.

"Do not worry my rose."Kurama said and kissed her forehead before leaving. 'My rose!'Ammara thought before her face got even redder at the thought of the kiss.

A voice laughed and said,"Sis, you look like a firetruck!" Shizuru stood in the door laughing her head off.


	35. Toguro Returns

I sighed and leaned against Ammara as Kuwabara looked off in the distance, like it was some kind of movie. Dark had decided to ditch me today, which meant he was with Hiei, I guess like Spirit Beast like owner. "Somethings really come over him, uhh, I bet he's changing his image."Okuba said and held out a coin for 500 yen. (I hope this is right)

Sawamura said,"I bet he saw a movie and now he's acting it out."Sawamura added another 500 yen coin to Okuba's hand.

"No way! I say Kuwabara got rejected by a girl."Kirishima said. Ammara sighed and looked at her brother worriedly.

Yusuke grinned and said,"Bulls eye Miyamoto!"

"Now wait! Kuwabara was not rejected!"Botan stated.

I rose and eyebrow and said,"I'm pretty sure he was."

"Well, what would you call Yukina dumping out on him and running back to the Ice World?"Yusuke asked.

Botan looked up at the air all lovey dovey and said,"It's a long distance relationship, it's romantic." Kuwabara walked past us all without saying a word and Ammara followed him, gently holding the back of his jacket. Kuwabara's gang soon ran after them as I walked up to Yusuke and Botan.

"He really is down."Yusuke said.

Botan replied staring after Kuwabara,"Yes...not every closed case comes with a happy ending."

"Normally I wouldn't say this, but I feel bad for him."I said. 'I don't know how I would be if Hiei just left.'I thought.

Yusuke said,"Yeah, that goes for Hiei too."

"Yes, I know. I heard he still refuses to tell Yukina that he is her brother."Botan said. I frowned.

~Time Skip~

"Well there is plenty of good news too. You all killed the Toguro Brothers and Hiei was kept from killing Tarukane. I would have hated ordering you to arrest him."Botan said as we walked down the street. I stopped in my steps and spun around.

I yelled,"What!"

"Give me a break, that would have sucked."Yusuke said.

Botan said,"And that is precisely why there was so much ado about letting Hiei find out. He's considered a very valuable asset now."

"More than that."I whispered as we started walking.

Botan continued on,"Now you see why we sent Hiei with that video tape, just to keep him distracted."

"Are all you people in charge of Spirit World just stupid? What if he looked at the tape, ever think about that?"Yusuke asked.

Botan said,"Maybe! But the fact of the matter is he didn't! Ha!"Botan hit Yusuke and I on the back suddenly and we both tripped forward, luckily catching ourselves. "Good luck with your shopping!" We turned around just as Botan skipped away.

"What!"Yusuke and I exclaimed.

A voice called out,"Yusuke! Ann!"We turned around and saw Keiko in an orange blouse and skirt with a brown satchel bag. "Yeah, hey! You're late." I smirked and patted my brother on the back.

"See ya bro!"I yelled and started walking away.

Yusuke yelled,"Wait! Ann!"

"Have fun on your date!"I yelled giggling.

~Time Skip~

I had found Ammara a few minutes ago and we were sitting on the bridge near town. Earlier there was a burst of Spirit Energy, but it went away so we assumed Yusuke had handled it. The sky was dark now and we were enjoying the peace, and by we, I mean me. Ammara was well... "I just don't know what to do, I'm trying to give him some space, but he's making me worried sick."Ammara complained to me.

I sighed and said,"He's like a girl, as soon as something more fun comes up, he won't be as sad. I mean, he'll still miss her, but he'll have something to distract him, trust me. Keiko went on this field trip one time and Yusuke was about to go crazy." Ammara sighed and hit her head against the railing.

"Boys are stupid."Ammara said. All of the sudden, a dark chuckle came from behind us. We turned around to see Toguro! I growled and my instincts took over, making me stand in front of Ammara crouched.

He said,"No need to worry wolf, I'm not here to hurt the girl. I;m here to tell you the same thing I told your brother." 'My brother?'I thought. Ammara and I locked eyes before I stood up straight, tensed.

"Go on."I said looking at him.

He said,"Two months from now, a martial arts competition will take place." My eyes narrowed.

"What does that have to do with us?"Ammara asked.

Toguro replied,"Your brothers, you, and those demons will be special guests in this competition, along with one other person. This tournament is a dark tournament, Human crime lords gather the most vile demons to fight against each other to spill blood and claim a prize. Humans introvert gambling and entertainment."

"And if we refuse?"I asked.

Toguro chuckled and said,"You will be killed as long as everyone you know." I growled lowly as Ammara's Spirit Energy charged up. "Get stronger." He then proceeded to leave.

"Ann?"Ammara asked.

I sighed and said,"Yeah I know." 'We're in some deep shit now.'I thought.

~Time Skip~

"Are you sure you have to go?"Ammara asked as we stood outside the bus station. I was going to go to the place Tarukane's mansion was and was waiting for the bus to come back.

I smirked at her and said,"I'll be fine, besides according to Genkai, I need to get physically stronger, and what better way to do that then live off the wild?"I had changed my outfit for the wild. I had left the jacket at home and had on my tank top, my jeans had been replaced with some old track shorts I had found, and I had my regular shoes on. I had a backpack that only had weights to help me train.

"Okay...are you sure you'll be fine?"Ammara asked. I laughed.

I said,"You know I will, now go! Genkai said she found the perfect trainer for you and you don't want to make a bad impression."

"Okay, be safe!"She exclaimed as she ran away from the train station.

I said,"You can come out now."

"Hn."Hiei said as he landed next to me. I smiled and turned to him, hugging him. "Figured you would want him back." I giggled as Dark flew out of his cloak and circled around me cooing.

I smiled at Hiei and said,"Thank you." I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek just as the bus arrived. "Hiei."I called as he started to leave.

"Hn."Hiei said as he turned towards me. I kissed him on the lips quickly and hoped aboard the bus. 'He'll know what it means.'I thought and smirked as the bus started and we left.

~Time Skip~

I growled as I was hiking up the mountain. Someone had been obviously following me since I had arrived and I was getting pissed because they wouldn't come out. I turned around and stomped my foot into the ground yelling,"I know you're there! You know I know you're there, come out would ya! You're making me pissed!" I turned around just as he came out of the trees. "What are you doing here?"I stood tensed ready to attack as Dark had flown to the ground and changed into his bigger form.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as Ammara and I walked up behind Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Hiei had ditched his cloak for a light blue undershirt with a dark blue fighting kimono that was basically a loose muscle t-shirt with the bottom part of normal kimonos, it had a gold outlining. I couldn't help but blush at him. Kurama had also changed his uniform for a white version with cold going down the middle. I was still wearing the same thing I had left in, but my tank top had been torn in the middle of training, so it was cut off just above my belly button. Dark had taken to my shoulder and was laying so he surrounded my neck. "Man, I can't wait to change."I said. Kuwabara jumped in the air as Ammara giggled. Kurama stared at Ammara like he had just seen light for the first time.

Hiei said,"Onna, what are you wearing?" He looked annoyed and I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Well, you see, during my training, there was an accident and it got cut, so I just cut that part of it off so it wouldn't hook on anything."I said laughing nervously.

Hiei stated,"Change."

"I kinda need to take a shower before that."I said.

Hiei stated,"Change."

"No."I replied. He gave me a hn and stood in front of me, only then did I notice the mass amount of demons around us.

Kuwabara said,"Urameshi still hasn't showed up yet, what could that dummy be doing now?"

"Hopefully he's finding us a seventh fighter."Kurama answered.

Hiei asked,"Why don't you worry about yourself Kuwabara? Have you gotten better since our last fight?"

"Why don't you speak for yourself shrimp boy!"Kuwabara said. I sighed.

Kurama asked,"By the way, where were you two at?"

"Yeah, we didn't see you at all during these last two months! You weren't slouching off were you!"Kuwabara shouted at Ammara and I. I closed both eyes and yawned, covering my mouth.

Ammara answered,"Well, I was at Master Genkai's just with a different trainer."

"Really? Who?"Kuwabara asked.

Ammara s said,"It's a secret."

"Well, what about you Ann?"Kurama asked while Kuwabara started complaining to Ammara about how she wasn't supposed to keep secrets from him.

I opened one eye and asked,"Hmm?"

"Where were you?"Kurama asked again.

I sighed and opened the other eye saying,"I was back at the forest around Tarukane's mansion."

"What!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama asked,"If I might ask, why were you there?"

"I was training. Master Genkai said it would better for me to get physically strong, so I just went up in the mountains and lived off the land, it wasn't that bad."I said. 'Though it did help that I had a good coach.'I thought.

All of the sudden a guy with black hair and a black beard walked up. He had an eye patch and one of the smoking pipes hanging out of his mouth. He had a big fur hat and fur outfit. He said,"The ship is here mateys, now let's try to get on board without any violence."

"Hey, wait a minute sir! Our team still has some stragglers."Kuwabara said. As soon as he said that all the demons parted so the guy could see us. 'Oh brother.'I thought.

The ship captain said,"Then we'll have to put a mark on their heads and send some hit man out to get them. Standard rule of the tournament." 'Over my dead body.'I thought.

"Now, now, that's not necessary!"A voice said. We turned around to see Yusuke and a masked person. Yusuke's hair had grown longer and wasn't slicked back right now, he had a white undershirt, with an old red jacket on. His undershirt was tucked into blue jeans and he had his old shoes on. He was also carrying a white bag. The masked fighter wore a white clothed mask to cover their head and face. They wore a red sleeveless long tunic with a green trim, a thick purple line on the left side resembles a sash, and is tucked into a green belt. They wore white martial arms pants, purple martial arts shoes, and a white long sleeve shirt. They were shorter than me. 'There's only one person shorter than me.'I thought and smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting guys."

Kuwabara shouted,"You nearly gave me a heart attack Urameshi!" The demons around us started whispering. Yusuke walked forward and leaned against a tree.

"These forest hikes really wipe me out."Yusuke said nervously. I giggled as Dark flew at him and started circling his head. "Hey Dark, I missed you too." Yusuke smiled up at him.

Kuwabara said,"Yeah, you look awful, oh wait, that's just you."

"Is that?"Ammara whispered to me and I turned my head to wink at her, causing her to giggle.

Hiei said,"Yusuke."Yusuke looked up at him only for Hiei to grab his sword and start slashing at him. I laughed as Yusuke started to dodge him and the demons around us commented.

"Guys, they are so fast, I can barely keep up with them with my eyes."Kuwabara said. Yusuke grabbed Hiei's swords blade with three fingers causing Hiei to smirk.

Yusuke said,"Damn Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?"

"Hn, I don't know where you've been all this time, but it seems you've improved your skills a little bit."Hiei said. Kuwabara's mouth hung open.

Kuwabara shouted,"Improved a little bit, oh man, I'd say he improved a lot a bit!"

"Don't be discouraged. The fact that you could follow their moves proves that you have improved as well."Kurama said.

Ammara said,"Yeah, way to go bro!"

"So Yusuke, I assume the little on over there is going to be the seventh member of our team?"Hiei asked as Yusuke released his sword. Hiei stood up and we all faced the masked fighter.

Kuwabara shouted,"Huh!"He ran up to the masked fighter and bent down to look at him. "You mean this little guy here! He's even smaller than Ann."I growled and made a fist. "What's wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or something."I stomped up and hit him on top of the head sending him crashing into the ground.

"Well it seems like you aren't the only one who improved."Kurama said.

Hiei smirked and said,"Hn." I giggled.

"Trust me, that ones going to be a lot of help to us."Yusuke said and I walked over standing beside him as Dark landed on my head.

Kuwabara stood and said,"I don't know, he barely comes to my waist."

"Forget him. Yusuke, Ann, and I will all that we require."Hiei said and I blushed.

The captain said,"Enough of these pesky distractions! Let's all get on board!" 'Well, there's no going back now.'I thought.


	36. The Dark Tournament Begins

I sighed and put my hands in the pockets of Yusuke's jackets. Let's just say Yusuke was pissed when he saw what I was wearing. I was leaning against the railing between Hiei and Ammara. Hiei was standing on top of the railing and Ammara was just standing up while Yusuke was sitting down, asleep, on the other side of Hiei. Kurama, Kuwabara and the "masked fighter" were on the other side of Ammara. Yusuke's and I's bag was by him."Shoot, nothing here besides ugly monsters, I thought cruises were supposed to have pretty girls."Kuwabara said. Ammara sighed while I rolled my eyes.

Hiei said,"I sure hope the island isn't as boring as this." 'Me too.'I thought.

"We're not on vacation you know."Kurama said.

Ammara replied,"I wish we were."

"I know, but at least couldn't they give us a place to eat, with pretty waitresses."Kuwabara said. My ears twitched as Dark started to play with his tail on the ground in front of me.

A voice rang out,"Alright mateys, turn your eyes to the captain's deck." We all looked up and saw the captain standing up there with a microphone. 'What now?'I thought. "It's still going to be quite some time before the ship finds its way to the harbor, so we will be having some entertainment to keep you from being rowdy."

"Ooooh, I knew it, some dinner and dancing!"Kuwabara shouted and jumped away from the railing, looking up at the captain.

The captain said,"The preliminary battles of the tournament will be fought here on mee ship!"

"Say what!"Kuwabara shouted.

I replied,"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"A preliminary for the competition."Hiei said.

Ammara said,"Man."

"Now that we can't go anywhere."Kurama said. All of the sudden, the boat started shaking. I quickly reached down and scooped Dark in my arms like a baby while Ammara grabbed the pack of my jacket to make sure I didn't fall.

Kuwabara's genius self of course said,"Earthquake."

"Fool! There can't be earthquakes on the water."Hiei said.

I added on,"Key part in earthquake, earth!"

"Look!"Kurama shouted pointing away from us. We turned to see a part of the deck separate in half and slowly move away from each other. A round arena slowly lifted up to fill in the empty space.

Kuwabara shouted,"Woah! That things huge!" The arena lifted up higher to reveal a stair way attached to it.

"She's a real beauty ain't she?"The captain asked. "Now, I'll tell it to you straight. Fifteen teams have been chosen for this tournament already, they're awaiting your arrival. That means, out of all of you on my ship, only one team will compete on dry land."All the other teams started shouting at the captain.

Kuwabara said,"Hold on, I thought that we were the special guests."

"This is the way they operate."Hiei said. I sighed. 'Well, this is going to be fun.'I thought.

The captain continued,"All teams pick out your strongest man and bring him to the arena's port side. There they'll fight the battle royal! And whoever comes out alive...gets their team a ticket! To fight on Hanging Neck Island!"

"What a wonderful name."I said rolling my eyes. Kuwabara started to crack his knuckles.

Ammara said,"You got that right Ann."

"So, one big beat down. Guess I'll have to show them the brand new Kuwabara super attack."Kuwabara said. A lot of demon started walking past us making comments and I listened as Kuwabara's heart started beating louder. "What did he say about the human? You know, these guys are pretty big when they are standing right next to you." He started fake laughing. "Hey! You're the one who wants to fight them. Well, I guess as the group leader, it is your responsibility."Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke. 'Does he not realize he's asleep?'I thought. Kuwabara kneeled down, and once he saw Yusuke was asleep, started shaking him. "Hey! Wake up Urameshi! I said it was a group leader's responsibility!"

I sighed and said,"It's not gonna work."

"Why do I feel like I'm yelling at myself!"Kuwabara asked shaking Yusuke harder. 'Now you know how I feel.'I thought and leaned against the railing again as Kurama walked up to Kuwabara.

Kurama demanded,"Stop."Kuwabara turned and looked at him. "The training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give him time to rest and recuperate."Kuwabara stood up and looked at Kurama.

"Then who's gonna fight with all the big monsters?"Kuwabara asked. The Masked Fighter started walking towards the arena.

Hiei said,"Heh, it seems, we have a volunteer. Good, I've been anxious to see what he can do." Ammara and I smirked at each other.

"Are you serious! We don't know jack squat about that guy!"Kuwabara shouted and pointed at the Masked Fighter as they walked away. "What if he loses and we get booted from the tournament?"

Hiei gave a small smirk of a smile and said,"If that happens, all we have to do is kill everyone else on the boat before we reach the island. We'll say we are the right team and no one else will complain."

"You didn't have too many friends growing up, did you?"Kuwabara asked.

Ammara said,"Don't worry..."

"..it won't have to come to that."I finished and Ammara and I laughed.

Kuwabara watched and said,"Do you ever get the feeling they know something we don't know?"

"All the time."Kurama and Hiei said. We all looked up at the arena and saw all the demons facing the Masked Fighter.

Kuwabara said,"Hey! We gotta do something to warn him! They are all going to gang up on him and he's trapped himself in the corner!"

"Patience."Kurama said. I smirked. 'These demons have no clue what they are getting themselves into.'I thought.

The captain laughed and shouted,"Attack!" All of the demons ran towards the Masked Fighter and my smirk widened. The Masked Fighter moved one foot behind them and made a fist with their right, pulling it back to their side while their other arm was straight out. They moved their hand that was in a fist like they just threw a punch and blue spirit energy surrounded it before shooting out like Yusuke's Shotgun, but more shots. I watched the demons' fly off the ship, into the ocean, never to be seen again.

"Holy crap! He go everyone up there with one blow."Kuwabara said. Hiei had moved in between Kurama and Kuwabara who were standing in front of us.

Kurama gave a small laugh and said,"I guess that's why Yusuke can sleep so peacefully on a boat full of demons."

"Ughh, I'm sorry to say the 16th team will have to be a human one, Yusuke Urameshi's team!"The captain yelled and threw a hand up in the air, showing it was a hook. The Masked Fighter was walking towards us.

Kuwabara said,"Good job little man! How about you let us peek under those bandages now?" The Masked Fighter pointed past us all and we all turned to see all the other demons staring at us. I sighed. 'Hiei is soo not gonna be happy.'I thought. "Hey? What's this?"

"You really think we care about fighting by the rules?"One demon asked as they made a circle around us. Dark moved from my arms up to my shoulders.

Another demon said,"There's only one way to find the best team on this boat."

"Wouldn't you know?"Kuwabara asked.

Hiei said,"I think they stole my idea. We'll have to make them pay very dearly for that." I rolled my arm.

"Of course."Kurama said.

I grinned and said,"Time for some fun!"

"This is going to be good!"Ammara shouted. I laughed as Ammara and I jumped to one side of the boat together. Dark jumped off my shoulder turning into his bigger form and blew fire at the demons on the ground while I summoned my sword. I landed on a bird demon, quickly cutting him into before slicing another in a half. I grabbed one demon by the arm and threw him into five others, sending them all overboard. I turned around as Ammara shot an arrow into the sky and it split into dozens, hitting all the demons around her. Ammara turned and grinned sweetly at me.

I said,"Show off." She winked and we looked around to see all the demons around us gone.

"Urameshi!"Kuwabara yelled. I spun around just as a demon went flying into a railing. My brother had stood up and was punching air? 'There's no way.'I thought.

Yusuke started shouting,"Come on! You can't scare me grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!"

"Only my brother."I said.

Kuwabara said,"That's a relief, he's finally awake." Ammara and I walked towards Kuwabara with Dark a few steps behind us.

"No fool, he's sleeping."Hiei said. I giggled and stood beside Hiei.

Kuwabara asked,"Right now?"

"Quit you stupid old lady!"Yusuke shouted and then collapsed back into sitting position, head hung.

Kurama said,"Even in his slumber Yusuke is still training. His preparations should make us all jealous."

"But she wouldn't fight unless she had her own reasons."Kuwabara said. My eyes widened. 'I can't believe this idiot is gonna figure it out.'I thought.

Kurama asked,"What are you mumbling?" We all, besides Kuwabara, started to walk over to Yusuke.

"He's trying to talk in his sleep when he's awake."Hiei said.

Kuwabara shouted,"Hey! What happened to the fight we were just in?"

"Everyone's dead."Kurama said. We walked to the front of the boat and spotted an island that looked like it had a huge mountain that had a hole blown through it making it two pieces.

Kuwabara said,"So I take it that's Hanging Neck Island. This is going to be wild you guys! Everybody make sure not to leave me."

"Don't worry bro, we won't leave you."Ammara said as I rolled my eyes.

~Time Skip~

When we arrived, we were brought to Hotel Kubikukuri. Kuwabara was helping Yusuke, because he was still asleep and Dark was carrying our bags. "Are we really staying her?"Kuwabara asked. We opened the doors and instantly it was like rich people's paradise. There were men in suits everywhere, while all the girls wore nice dresses. The walls were green and shining while the ceiling was tile and red. The floor was purple. "Wow! Well it's definitely better than the pirate ship!" We heard footsteps and a guy in a butler suit walked up. He had brown hair that looked like it was full of hair gel.

The butler said,"The best of the evening, gentlemen, ladies. The hotel has been...expecting you. Please, follow me." He started walking forward, straight through the hotel with us a few steps behind him.

"I've got a bad feeling about the people in here, I never trust grown ups dressed that fancy."Kuwabara said. 'I think the feeling is mutual.'I thought glancing around. When we got to our room, the butler vanished. 'Well that's weird.'I thought. The living room was nice there were two large couches surrounding a table and a chandler. The floor was a pretty blue and the walls were dark red. Ammara's and I's room included two queen sized beds with a dresser in between them. The beds had the fancy curtains and were black. 'Hmmmm, Annie likey.'I thought. There was another desk with a huge mirror hanging behind it and a pedestal chair right in front of it. The floor was dark red along with the walls and we had a view over the hotel's garden. After we put our stuff down, our whole team met in the living room. "Gotta hand it to them, I haven't seen this much rich stuff in my whole life." Kuwabara and Hiei were standing up while Kurama, Ammara, and Genkai were sitting on one couch, and Yusuke was laying on the other using my lap as a pillow. Dark had curled up on Yusuke's stomach.

We heard the door open and looked just as a guy walked in. He was a butler/waiter as well and he set seven coffee cups on the table. "Your evening coffee gentlemen, ladies. Compliments of the hotel."The butler said and left. Hiei and Kuwabara sat down. 'Something smells weird.'I thought.

Kuwabara said,"Careful, those fancy guys might be trying to poison us.

"Does that really make sense Kuwabara? Why would they bring us all the way here to poison us?"Kurama asked picking up a cup.

Hiei said,"The organizers want to see us fight, they'll save their murder attempts for tomorrow." Kuwabara started shuffling through his bag.

"You guys can talk your logic all you want, I'm sticking with the trusty old aluminum."Kuwabara said pulling out a can.

Kurama asked,"Why is there only two coffee cups on the table?"

"Ann doesn't drink coffee. Plus that's the one I'm not drinking, duh. We had this conversation."Kuwabara said.

Kurama said,"Yes, so there should be three, one for you, one for Ann, and one for Yusuke."I tensed up as my ears picked up.

"Wow, you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?"Kuwabara asked. 'Idiot.'I thought. I started growling and looked behind Kurama and Hiei where a table was. A slurping noise rang out and everyone else turned to look. There was a little boy with a sideways yellow and reddish pink cap. He had light green eyes and brown hair that spiked out from under his hat. He wore a light red long sleeve shirt, where the sleeves were yellow, blue jeans, and white shoes. He also had a green tote bag wrapped around him and three light red stars under his left eye. He laughed as soon as we all noticed him. We all stood up.

"How'd you get in here?"Kurama asked.

Kuwabara said,"He must have been hiding in the room before we got in here."

"No, you came in with the cart, didn't you?"I asked.

The boy smiled and said,"Yep, yep, I came in after you got here, isn't that what good boys are supposed to do? Oops, I guess I did forget to knock though." He looked up and then slurped some more coffee before looking back at us. "So, you guys are the special guests, aren't ya? You're so lucky. Oh, my name is Rinku, by the way, I'm on the Team Rokuyukai that you're fighting tomorrow."

"Is that so?"Kuwabara asked. Rinku put the cup on its side and then put two fingers on it, using it to balance his whole body in the air. I smirked. 'If he is on it, this is going to be a good tournament.'I thought.

Rinku said,"I wish I was a guest, they don't have to go to all the boring opening ceremonies, or meeting about the rules. You just show up here and fight! Guess you don't have to know about the prizes or final round stuff cause you're going to be dead soon."I narrowed my eyes. "Somebody told me that the guests were supposed to be special, but you don't look special at all. Maybe I'll even beat you, no hands."

"Don't you think you're talking too much?"Another, much deeper voice rang out. We all turned to see a man leaning against the wall. He was pale and had elf like ears. He had blonde hair that spiked straight up, light brown eyes, a dark blue short sleeve short, white pants, and black boots.

Kuwabara said,"What! Who's he? Somethings wrong, I didn't sense either of them come in." Rinku jumped off the dresser and went and stood in front of the man.

"Haha, hey there Zeru!"Rinku said. "I was just saying howdi do to our enemies."

Zeru said,"Enjoy your last night with the living, let's just say tomorrow you'll strongly resemble your coffee cup."

"What?"Kuwabara asked. We turned just as the coffee cut split in half, like it had been cut. We turned and watched as they walked out of the door.

~Time Skip~

Everyone had gone asleep except for Hiei and I. We were sitting in the window with me between his legs, leaning back against his chest. "Hiei?"I said.

Hiei answered,"Hn."

"This is going to be a long tournament, isn't it?"I asked. Hiei just tightened his arms around me.


	37. First Fight

"Wow."I said looking at Ammara as she came out of the bathroom. She had changed her outfit for the Dark Tournament and man was Kurama going to drool. Her hair, which had grown out again, was half up and half down, her shirt was white with blue lining and when it reached her shorts parted and hid her legs from the back. Her shirt was sleeveless and strapless, her shorts were blue jeans. She had three gold bracelets on each wrist and wore light blue sneakers.

Ammara smiled shyly and said,"Thanks Ann, I like yours too, you look like your about to kick someones ass."I laughed, not just because it was true, because she looked way to innocent to be saying that. My outfit had changed as well, my "teacher" had given me an outfit that he thought would fit me, and the fact that he wanted me to be sorta a little him. I had a black muscle t-shirt with white swirls that kinda made it look like smoke, a black jacket with a hood that stopped just above my stomach and was zipped up. I had used my sword and cut it so the sleeves ended just above me elbow. Black, like midnight black, pants that were baggy, a black studded belt, and black combat boots. To top it off I had a black cap that was white in the front and black finger less gloves. My hair was put through the hole in the back of the cap in a ponytail.

I giggled and we walked out the room to be greeted with shocked faces, well besides the Masked Fighter and Yusuke. "Sis?"Kuwabara asked. Ammara laughed.

Kurama came up and grabbed one of Ammara's hands saying,"You look beautiful." He kissed it and gentle released it. I laughed as Ammara's face went bright red and Kuwabara's mouth dropped open looking back and forth between Kurama and Ammara. 'How did that idiot not notice?'I thought. I was interrupted when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a strong chest. I blushed as I recognized Hiei's scent. He released me, but kept right beside me. 'Awww.'I thought.

~Time Skip~

The arena was packed full of demons, all wanting our blood to be spilled today. We were waiting in the tunnels that led to the arena for Koto; A cat demon, with red short hair, brown bushy tail with a lighter brown tip and pointed cat ears, a small red ribbon tied into a bow on her neck, red cuffs on each wrist, red boots, blue leggings, pink shorts, a tucked in shirt where the sleeves didn't cover her shoulders, but were on her upper arms. Her shirt was light yellow with dark yellow sleeves and a blue tie. Koto was supposed to call us out. "And for this years guest, Team Urameshi."Koto called out. I sighed as we all walked out together, well Yusuke was being dragged by Kuwabara, and insults were thrown at us, along with boos. Dark had moved so he was under Yusuke's jacket, which we put back on him this morning.

Kuwabara said,"This is sure one heck of a greeting for special guests, I don't think these monsters took their grumpy pills today." That made me smirk.

"I agree Kuwabara. It most certainly isn't pleasant being called traitors by creatures you've never met."Kurama said and smirk gone. 'This sucks.'I thought and glanced over at Hiei.

Koto said,"Both teams into the arena." We side and walked onto the circle, tiled arena, meeting the other team in the center. Besides Rinku and Zeru, there were five other guys. Only one of the five looked like he was ready; he had blue skin and blue hair that spiked up like a 'V', as well as pointed ears, a cocky smirk, a dark-green trench coat, black pants, and boots. The rest actually looked nervous? I sighed. 'Man I thought today was going to be fun, now it's boring.'I thought.

"Is that big idiot still asleep?"Rinku demanded.

Koto said,"As always the terms of the fighting of each match can be decided by the leaders of the two teams. Of course, if the leaders can't agree we will default to one on one fights, determining the winning by who has the most individual wins, make sense?"

"Uh, not exactly miss, our team leaders still asleep."Kuwabara gritted out looking at Yusuke.

Kurama said,"Well then Kuwabara, you'll have to be the one to do it."

"Really?"Kuwabara asked with a big grin on his face. 'We are all gonna die.'I thought.

Yusuke muttered,"I don't wanna go to school Mom, just let Kuwabara be the leader in the stupid tournament. Has anyone seen my green jacket?" I sighed.

"Hand him to me."I told Kuwabara. Kuwabara grinned happily as he rested Yusuke up against me. My brother had one arm over my shoulder and I was gripping his wrist to keep him from falling over.

Kuwabara said,"Well if that's not a transfer of power, I don't know what is! Of course I really don't like the fact that I was second choice, but let's do this tournament terms thing." Kuwabara walked up to meet Zeru in the middle of the teams.

"Poor fool."Hiei said. I nodded.

Zeru said,"I don't care about how we play this fight, it's not going to make any difference in the end. Just as long as I have to time to enjoy my victory."Kuwabara gritted his teeth.

"Let's do man-to-man, that's how real men fight after all."Kuwabara demanded.

Ammara said,"What are we? Chop liver?"

"Sounds like an agreement, we are looking at one-on-one!"Koto exclaimed holding a hand up in the air.

Kuwabara said,"See you there."He turned and started walking towards us. Zeru glanced at Yusuke and I growled at him. Green spirit energy surrounded him before flames replaced the energy. Kuwabara stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"Check this out everybody! Zeru is emitting flames from his body! Don't you just love it?"Koto exclaimed into the mike.

Kuwabara said,"His spirit energy just shot through the roof. Gee, I hope he's not mad because of what I said." 'This just got a whole lot better, I wanna fight him.'I thought grinning. All of our team was near each other and Kuwabara turned to the sleeping Yusuke and started shaking him on my shoulder. "Hey Urameshi! You gotta wake up!" Zeru shot his fire at us. The fire circled us before shooting off and into the ground, killing all of the demons in the way. "Come on Urameshi, we got problems here! Oh, shoot, it's no use."

"I could've told you that."I said.

Ammara said,"Yeah, you know Yusuke is hard headed." Koto had hid behind the side of the arena and slowly peeked her head out.

"Wah! Well people, the flames are out. I noticed everybody is pretty quiet after that outburst, but remember, that's half the fun." Koto said as she got up on the arena. She raised and arm up in the air. "Now send out your fighters teams."

Rinku said,"I'll go first."The crowd started cheering for him as he walked to the middle of the arena with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, that little brat is definitely mine."Kuwabara said and walked back to the middle of arena.

Yusuke shouted,"You can take him Kuwabara! I have to go hiking..." 'Wow.'I thought.

"Dammit, I should have know I would get stuck with the weak one. After all that embarrassment last night I was hoping you had run off."Rinku said.

Ammara said,"Please be careful bro."

"No limits have been set besides one-on-one. You are free to use any weapons or techniques you want. The first person to stay down or out of the ring for ten seconds, is the loser."Koto said. While she was saying this, both our team and the other team got off the arena, leaving Kuwabara, Rinku, and Koto the only ones in. A loud honking noise rang out through the arena. "Now begin!"

Kuwabara stood like he was about to throw a punch and said,"I'll let you have the first shot short stuff. Hit me, if you could."

"Your brothers an idiot."I said to Ammara who sighed.

Rinku stood on his tiptoes and asked,"Why don't we play a little first?" He jumped in the air before he landed and started to flips and summer salts on the ground. 'He's fast.'I thought watching Kuwabara struggle to keep up with him.

"What is this, recess?"Kuwabara shouted. Rinku jumped straight up into the air.

Rinku yelled,"Can you touch me?!" He went flying towards Kuwabara spinning like a top. Kuwabara stepped to the side and it looked like he was able to dodge it. All the sudden, a scratch appeared on the side of his head and he started bleed.

"Darn-it, where'd he go?"Kuwabara asked. Rinku had been sitting on the ground under Kuwabara's head the whole time. Kuwabara looked down and Rinku jumped up, kicking Kuwabara in the face!

Rinku yelled,"Surprise!" He twisted and landed on his tiptoes, hopping up and down.

"You know kid, you're starting to make me mad!"Kuwabara shouted. Rinku gave a childish laugh and then started to do acrobatics around Kuwabara. He looked like a kid hyped up on energy drinks. "Stop moving!"

Kurama said,"Such great agility, his movements will be hard to follow."

"Will Kuwabara be okay?"Ammara asked.

Hiei said,"Hn, if the idiot remembers his training."

Rinku started teasing Kuwabara saying,"Bet you wanna give up now, don't you?"

"I might be worried if it weren't for one thing, you're leaving a trail!"Kuwabara yelled and jumped forward swinging his fist at a shocked Rinku. He hit Rinku on top of his head sending Rinku's flying and his hat off of his head.

Yusuke muttered out from the grass I had laid him on,"Nice one, lame-o."The crowd started shouting again as Rinku struggled to his feet.

"You're beaten, I can sense your spirit now."Kuwabara said smirking. Rinku started running, but Kuwabara appeared right in front of him and kicked him across the face. Rinku flew across the floor. The crowd starting shouting at Rinku.

Kurama said,"Our lessons have helped more than we thought Hiei. It seems Kuwabara is the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measured in the ring." Ammara smiled. Rinku fell on his butt and used his hand put his hands behind him.

"Maybe so, but he still doesn't understand these fights. He should drop his honor and strike the boy while he's down."Hiei said. Rinku ran towards Kuwabara, but Kuwabara met him in the middle and punched him straight in the gut.

Kurama said urgently,"This could be Kuwabara's best chance to finish him."

"I don't want to torture you, just stay down until the ref counts to ten!"Kuwabara yelled and jumped, trying to punch Rinku. All of the sudden, Rinku disappeared and reappeared behind Kuwabara.

Rinku stated,"You really shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours." Kuwabara turned around just as Rinku swung his foot at him. "My turn!"It hit Kuwabara straight in the face and it looked like a bone was going to pop out of his neck! Ammara grabbed Kurama's arm while I covered my mouth with one hand. Kuwabara landed on the ground and his face was sideways.

"Eww!"Koto shouted. Ammara started to cry as Koto started to count. Kurama did his best to comfort her. "1...2...3...4...5..."Rinku started laughing.

Rinku asked as he turned to his team,"How was that Zeru? I thought it'd be more fun if he thought he was winning for awhile. The fans liked it too."

"Should've known. Kuwabara seemed better because the boy was leaving a trail."Hiei said.

Koto continued,"6...7.."

"So what's the point in counting? I broke the dummies neck! Say, why don't you count his last heart beats?"Rinku asked. I growled as the crowd started cheering for him. 'He may have been an idiot, but he didn't deserve to die.'I thought.

Koto continued,"8.." Rinku was blowing kisses and waving at the crowd. I uncovered my mouth and smirked as Kuwabara started struggling to his feet. Ammara smiled and looked at her brother, still teary-eyed.

"Actually, my neck is just fine."Kuwabara stated looking at Rinku.

Rinku shook his head and looked back at Kuwabara saying,"Say, guess we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Kuwabara manged to get to his feet, holding the side of his head. 'That's the idiot for you.'I thought.

"I love it! Just when we thought it was done, the two are fighting again!"Koto said.

Kuwabara moved his head and said,"Alright, no more kiddie games, you better start fighting me honest."

"They both greatly underestimate each other. I believe the first one to realize this will win."Kurama stated.

Hiei replied,"Well, at any rate, it's an entertaining fight."

"Most definitely, I hate to say it, but the idiot is finally learning something."I said.

Koto exclaimed,"The tournaments first fight is locked in a stare down, who will throw the next punch!" Lightning flashed.

"Honestly I didn't think you'd come back so quick, but even with my guard down and you at your best, you still couldn't beat me. Why don't you run home? Let someone else fight."Kuwabara said.

Rinku interrupted,"Here's a better idea." He pulled his bag so it was sitting in his hand and started to open it. "Since I couldn't beat you plain...I'll start fighting you with my real weapon. Wanna try?"He put his hand in and pulled out yo-yos? 'This should be interesting.'I thought raising an eyebrow. The yo-yos were yellow with a blue circle with a red star inside of it. He held up his hand with a yo-yo between each finger. He held both of his hands straight out and he started to radiate with spirit energy. "The serpent yo-yo attack!"

"The serpent yo-yo?"Kurama questioned.

Hiei stated,"His spirit power is increasing."

"This does not seem good."I said. Ammara had resumed grabbing on to Kurama's arm.

Kuwabara said,"Ha, I can feel your letting at all your stops now! So I will too! Here's a new trick I got." He put both arms out and to the side. He held them like he was grabbing a sword and two spirit energy swords appeared! 'So now he can make two of them.'I thought. "Double Spirit Sword! I think it's time we finished this thing." He swung them and stopped when one was on top of the other making it an 'X'. Rinku jumped up in the air.

"Short Toss!"Rinku exclaimed and threw one of his hands forward, sending the four yo-yos on the hand straight at Kuwabara. They had become silver because his spirit energy was infused with them.

Kuwabara shouted,"Do you really think you can win with those stupid baby toys!" He gave a battle cry and swung one of his Spirit Swords at the incoming yo-yos. 'What?'I thought. The yo-yos suddenly changed course and went around Kuwabara's Spirit Sword, hitting him in the face and chest. The Spirit Sword that it went around disappeared.

"Yes, of course! The strings, they're alive!"Kurama said as Kuwabara flew backwards and hit the ground.

I asked,"How is that possible?"

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw that people! Somehow the yo-yos snaked them selves around to avoid Kuwabara's sword!"Koto exclaimed. Rinku grinned and started to make the yo-yos go up and down.

Rinku said,"Yeah! Of course they did. You didn't think I would just throw ordinary toys around, do you?" Kuwabara gritted his teeth and sat up summoning a Spirit Sword to replace the one he lost.

"Darn-it!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Rinku explained,"When I throw the yo-yos, my spirit power goes into them, kinda like they are apart of me...and they bite too!"His yo-yo hit the ground and grinded a hole into it. He held his arms crossed with the yo-yos in between each finger. "You trying to cut them down with that sword is like...trying to grab snakes bare handed." He released the yo-yos and they went flying everywhere! They were doing circles, just going out of control everywhere. Rinku caught them and started running towards Kuwabara. "I know a fun new game, I'll throw my yo-yos and you try and stay alive!" Rinku jumped and threw his yo-yo's at the ground. They started grinding into the ground, holding Rinku up in the air, while speeding towards Kuwabara! "This is my take on walking the dog!" Rinku laughed. Kuwabara started to tear up the arena by using his sword to make the tile go up in the air like a wall. No matter how many tiles there were though, the yo-yos kept coming through! They came through the finally one and hit Kuwabara, sending his Spirit Swords flying!

"Kuwabara!"Ammara yelled. The strings of the yo-yos wrapped around his ankles and wrists. He was lifted up in the air and three yo-yos shot past him before coming back around hitting in the back, sending him flying to the ground yelling. Rinku laughed and lifted Kuwabara back up the air where he floated like a kite.

Koto said,"Well people, I'll let you use your own imaginations with what happens if that humans poor, frail body falls from the top of the stadium and crashed all the way down to the hard, stone arena ground. Isn't this tournament to die for!" I growled and my ears went flat against my head. 'I hope you have a plan idiot!'I thought.


	38. Flowers of Blood

Rinku shouted,"How do you like this one?!" He pulled Kuwabara to the ground and made him slam into it. "It's my take on around the world."Rinku pulled Kuwabara up and over his head, slamming Kuwabara into the concrete on the other side of him. Kuwabara spat blood and I flinched as Ammara closed her eyes and held on tighter to Kurama's arm.

"What a glorious fight! The opponent is helpless, it's hard to counter attack when you can't even move! I love it!"Koto exclaimed.

Hiei said,"You see, I told you Kuwabara's training wouldn't be enough. We best assume him dead and plan for the next fight."

"No, there are still some techniques he hasn't tried."Kurama said.

I said,"Well that idiot better try them soon." 'For his sake and Ammara's.'I thought glancing at Ammara.

"Ahh, I'm gonna get you, you're going to be screaming mommy."Kuwabara said as he struggled to lift his head up.

Rinku sighed and said,"You're like fighting a brick, how many times do I have to throw you down?" Rinku smiled widely suddenly. "Hey! I know exactly what to do, and I won't even have to work." He put his hands out straight in front of him and spirit energy started to surround him and transfer to the yo-yos. Kuwabara slowly lifted up.

"Ahh! Wait, what are you doing?"Kuwabara said as he struggled. Kuwabara was lifted high up, almost at the top of the arena. "I'm gonna get you!" 'Dang-it Kuwabara, you better have a plan.'I thought. "Put me down you brat!"

Rinku shouted up at him,"Just enjoy yourself! You'll be coming down soon enough!" Kuwabara slowly rose higher.

"I don't like what I think he means by that!"Kuwabara yelled.

A voice shouted,"Yusuke! Yusuke! How can you keep sleeping when your friend is in trouble with those nasty demons! Help him Yusuke! Get off your lazy butt and help him!"

"Is that who I think it is?"I asked. I turned around and saw Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan up in the stands, surrounded by demons. "Uh-oh." I looked at Dark, who had peeked his head out from under Yusuke's jacket and nodded my head at Keiko and them. Dark crawled out from under and flew up to them, spitting small fires at the demons who tried to grab him. I turned around to the front and sighed.

Kuwabara shouted,"You know, it's really hard to take this serious, when a little kid with yo-yos is the one who's going to finish me!"

"What's the matter with you Yusuke?! Your friends need you now, think about that!"Keiko yelled. I turned to see her with Shizuru, Dark, and Botan on the other side of the railing, at the very front of the stands.

Botan yelled,"Hang tight Kuwabara! I don't suppose you can fly, can you?!" 'What kind of stupid question is that?'I thought. Dark landed on my shoulder and rubbed his face against mine.

"Uhh, oh, hey Botan!"Kuwabara shouted. I turned back and looked up at him. "Oh, sis! I didn't know you were going to be here, I would give you a better greeting, but I'm kinda busy right now!"Ammara suddenly pulled away and looked back at Keiko and them.

She said,"Sis?"Shizuru looked at her.

"Stop crying, you know the idiot can get out of any situation."Shizuru stated. Ammara wiped her eyes and smiled slightly, looking back at Kuwabara.

Koto shouted into the mic,"Rinku seems to be hesitating, let's ask the fans what they want!" The demons in the stands started shouting for Rinku to finish Kuwabara.

"Say, I guess that settles it, gotta give my fans what they want, and they want a drop."Rinku said. He yanked back the yo-yos and they let go of Kuwabara! Kuwabara started shouting as he fell towards the ground.

Koto said,"This is it people! Get ready for a boom!" 'Come on idiot!'I thought. Kuwabara held his arms out in front of him, side by side, and his hands spread.

"You just made your biggest mistake Rinku! You should have never let me use my hands! Spirit Sword, get long!"Kuwabara shouted as his spirit energy appeared in his hand. It was more like a Spirit Pole Vault Stick and when he got closer to the ground it bent at the top. It pulled Kuwabara behind it, before launching it forward at Rinku!

Koto yelled,"Kuwabara makes a sensational recovery, it's time for the nitty-gritty!"

"So the sword absorbs your fall, kinda like a backwards bungee cord huh? That's a pretty neat-o idea, especially from a blockhead. There's one little problem though, you flying straight at me just makes it easier for all my yo-yos to hit you at once. And you can't do handle that!"Rinku shouted and threw all his yo-yos at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara shouted,"My only chance for a hit! Yaaa!"He pushed one hand out in front of him, summoning his sword.

"Not that dummy sword again, I can dodge that easily."Rinku said and turned, jumping another direction. Kuwabara's sword started bending like Rinku's yo-yos and headed straight at Rinku. 'I see the kid taught you something.'I thought.

Zeru shouted,"Get the hell out of the way Rinku!" 'Someone's getting nervous.'I thought. Rinku and Kuwabara shouted as their attacks hit each other. Some of Rinku's yo-yos broke off and was still on Kuwabara. They both went flying in the air.

"He really hit..."Rinku said.

Kuwabara replied,"That's right, I hit you!"They hit the ground right outside of the ring.

"So, who's the winner?"Shizuru asked.

Botan said,"Beats me."

"Right, both the fighters have been extraordinarily knocked outside the ring, at the very same time."Koto said.

Hiei asked,"Was that the focus of your training?"

"Well, more or less, the main focus of our training was to teach him precise control of the Spirit Sword."Kurama answered.

Ammara said,"Well, my big bro got it!"

"By the rules, your only allowed to stay out of the ring for ten seconds, so um, I'm just going to start counting."Koto said.

Hiei said,"I'd be surprised if either of them got back on their feet in time."

"Don't underestimate Kuwabara yet."I said.

Kurama said,"It's true, both the yo-yo and the sword made solid hits, I guess we'll know soon enough."

"Get up! Your late! Kuwabara!"My brother yelled from his sleep. 'That's my brother.'I thought as we all looked over at him.

Koto said,"5..." She looked over the side and I saw Rinku crawl up on stage and stand up. His shirt was torn in the middle showing a a bruised stomach. 'Hmm, he got Rinku good.'I thought. The demons in the stands started cheering.

"Dammit, I didn't think he could throw such a blow. I'm going to have to use my energy just to cover."Rinku said and made a transparent ball of energy in his hands.

Koto yelled,"Rinku has re-entered the ring after five counts, but it's not over yet!"

"That's okay, he's down for good, I'll have my time to heal."Rinku said.

Yusuke yelled,"Get up there Kuwabara! I'm serious! I know your used to losing, but not know." I snickered and shook my head.

"6..."Koto yelled. All of the sudden, Kuwabara jumped to his feet.

Kuwabara shouted,"What did you say!"

"6 Kuwabara, you have four counts to get in the ring."Koto replied.

Kuwabara said,"Not you! Urameshi!" He ran towards us and then at my brother. "Out of my way! You little bum, you want to say that to my face! Come on!" He grabbed my brother by his jacket. "Oh, your pretending to be asleep now, you scared-y cat!"

"Dumb-ass, get back in the ring."I said.

Koto said,"Ah 7... and a 8..."

"Hey! Hold your horses, I'm coming!"Kuwabara shouted looking up at Kuwabara. Rinku's ball of energy disappeared as he held his stomach.

Rinku said,"Aww man, I can't take any more of him right now."He held his hand out and blue spirit energy was there. The yo-yos that had broke off, wrapped around Kuwabara.

"9 counts!"Koto exclaimed.

Kuwabara started shouting,"Let go of me stupid yo-yo strings! That's cheating!"

"10!"Koto shouted bringing her hand down. I sighed as Kuwabara fell backwards.

Shizuru said,"Come on."

"And Rinku's the winner, the Rokuyukai team get's a point!"Koto said and she pointed up. The demons started cheering. I looked to see a screen with Team Urameshi on one side and Team Rokuyukai on another. Underneath it said Kuwabara with an 'X' right beside it and a 'O' with Rinku right beside it. The yo-yos released Kuwabara and he jumped into the arena.

Kuwabara shouted,"No,no, no, no, no, hold it jerks! That wasn't a fair move, let's go!"

"Even after that, he still wants to fight."I said. Ammara was smiling widely.

Rinku said,"What? You run on batteries or something, I beat you, just please go away!"

"That was fairly innocent. It's rare to see both fighters still standing."Kurama said.

Hiei said,"Hn. I assure you it won't happen with me."

"This isn't over kid, meet me behind the hotel when the tournament is done!"Kuwabara said pointing a finger at Rinku.

I said,"Ammara, go get your brother before he embarrasses himself even more."

"Go away!"Rinku said running towards his team.

Keiko asked,"What is he talking about?"

"Junior high boy stuff."Botan said. Rinku ran past his team and went and gathered energy to heal himself. Kuwabara jumped down and Ammara jumped into his arms.

Kuwabara said,"Aww sis, I'm okay!"

"Good."Ammara said before she stepped back and grabbed him by the jacket and started shaking it. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand me!" I laughed while Shizuru shook her head.

The blue guy on the other team said,"Heh, used so much power and didn't even get the kill. He forgot what makes this tournament dark." The blue guy jumped up and onto the arena.

"Ooh, the next competitor has already stepped up."Koto said.

Kurama said,"Please, I'll handle this one." Kurama walked up with a stoic face and went to the middle of the arena, where the blue guy was waiting for him. The blue guy smirked.

"Kurama."Hiei said. Kurama looked back at him. "Considering the stakes, we can't afford to take any chances. Don't leave the ring with him still alive."

Kurama said,"Naturally."He turned back to his opponent.

"I don't know if you want to fight him, be careful Kurama."Yusuke muttered out. I raised an eyebrow at him. 'What?'I thought.

Keiko asked,"What is he talking about?"

"Yes, it's simply time I stepped in."Botan said. I turned around as she jumped over the barrier?! 'What is this girl doing?'I thought.

Keiko asked,"Um, are you sure you can do that?"

"We will deal with the rest of their team, you relax."Hiei said looking down at Kuwabara, who had sat on the ground gripping his arm.

Kuwabara shouted,"Hey! I'm not out of this yet, if Yusuke doesn't wake up, I'll take the last guy."

"Yeah right, you couldn't even take a kid, I'll take the last guy. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."I said looking back at the arena.

Kuwabara shouted,"What was that!" He tried to get up but Ammara hit him on the head.

"Enough bro, you really had me worried, stay down."Ammara said.

Botan yelled,"Alright boys, and girls, I'm here! Now lets whip this team into shape!" Botan was a few steps behind us.

"Hey! How'd you get here?"Kuwabara asked.

Hiei said,"Leave, before you hurt yourself."

"Well, that's a jolly thing to say to someone who is going to help you win, don't you think?"Botan asked.

Kuwabara shouted,"Wait, you mean your like the replacement fighter for Urameshi." 'Idiot.'I thought.

"No silly, tadaa!"Botan exclaimed and threw off the kimono she was wearing to reveal a yellow button up dress shirt tucked into grey dress pants that had red suspenders, grey shoes, and orange undershirt. "In addition to detective assistant and pilot of the River Stynx, I'm also a licensed trainer! I'll be looking after you all and make sure you stay in tip-top shape for fighting."

"Great! Then maybe you can help me nurse this wound here, you see I..."Kuwabara started while taking his shirt off, but Botan walked off towards Yusuke making me smirk. She grabbed him by the top of his jacket and stated slapping him.

Botan said,"Spirit World to Yusuke, wake up! Come on now!"

"None of that will work, the boy is determined."Hiei said. I giggled.

Botan said,"Well, at least I'll get him out of the way."She grabbed Yusuke by the ankles and started to move him.

"Ammara?"I asked.

She turned to me and said,"Huh?"

"Are you going to be okay?"I asked. She nodded hesitantly and came and stood by me. Kuwabara stood up with his shirt back on.

Kuwabara said,"You know, that rose whip he has must be ten feet long. Where does he stash it? All the ways I could think of sounds kinda painful." I laughed as Ammara's face went bright red. Hiei and Kuwabara gave us a look and ignored us.

"Kurama carries a normal rose, by manipulating it with his energy it transforms into a normal whip. Even weeds can transform into a deadly weapon for Kurama."Hiei said. I stopped laughing but grinned at Ammara's bright red face.

Koto exclaimed as she lifted a hand up in the air,"Second fight, Roto vs. Kurama! Begin!"My ears started twitching and stood as tall as they would go.

"I know you've been spending years in the Human World. We all do what we must, I only hope you didn't say, get attached to one of them."Roto said. My eyes narrowed and I grabbed Ammara and pulled her close to my side.

Ammara asked,"Ann?"

"Just encase."I replied.

Shizuru said,"This red haired boy, I don't think he's really human."

"That's funny, why do you say that?"Keiko asked. Roto put his hand out and it looked like he was about to bow. He swung his hand flung back to regular position but out of his hand was skin that was like a long blade, it looked like an extension of his body. His hand was still there, but it was just weird.

Roto said,"For example, be mournful of their death."

"What is your point?"Kurama asked. Roto tried to slash at Kurama, but Kurama easily dodged it with his eyes closed.

Hiei said,"He's clearly no match for Kurama, what a joke of a round. What a pity you couldn't have taken him and let Kurama take the little child and his yo-yos."

"Hey you watch it shrimpy! I just got cheated that's all!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama appeared behind Roto with a hand raised and said,"Your skill isn't enough for your tournament, say your last words."

"I have your human mother Kurama, or should I say, Shuichi!"Roto said. He turned around quickly and swiped at Kurama, who jumped away. Dark jumped on the ground in front of us and started pacing. I growled lowly as a scratch appeared on his face and Ammara gripped onto the top of my shoulders tight.

Kuwabara asked,"What happened? He's bleeding! You said no match!"

"Stupid cheater, I hate him."Yusuke muttered. 'Couldn't agree more.'I thought.

Botan said,"You sure you are asleep."

"Hahaha, allow me to introduce my little button."Roto said. He held a black small thing in his hand. It looked like a grenade, but a little bigger with two random black parts coming out the side and a red button on top. "When I press it, a signal will be sent to my demon brother. He has been tracking your mother for some time you see and he's been very anxious to bit your head off." Kurama gritted his teeth together and stood up straight, not fighting. "Hahahaha, so you understand."Roto got rid of his knife demon blade thing and ran forward, punching Kurama in the face. Ammara gripped on tighter as Roto kept punching Kurama in the face. "Don' .Back" Roto said in between punches. Kurama flicked a pebble at him? Roto stopped punching and looked at Kurama. "Oh honestly, do you think throwing a pebble at my face is the best thing to do at this situation?"Kurama just stood straight and stared emotionless at Roto while Roto pointed a finger at him and held the button in the other. "You were warned! With a push of a button your mother will meet her death in an untimely manner. Now fold your arms behind your back and let me hit you as I please." Kurama folded his arms behind his back and stared at Roto.

"What's he doing Ann?"Ammara asked me.

I replied,"He's doing what he can."

"Oh yes, much better. I love the posture of forced submission. Why train to be the best when you can hold onto one of these."Roto said waving the button around.

Koto said,"Mysterious, Kurama has become totally obedient to his opponent!"

"What's wrong Kurama! Let's him have it!"Kuwabara shouted.

Hiei said,"Quiet."

"Kurama..."Ammara whispered sadly.

Rinku said,"Geez, that's so lame, Roto always uses that dirty trick of his."

"Yes and he always wins, that's the goal, remember?"Zeru said.

Rinku replied,"I guess so."

"Haha, you want to try. Hahaha I can see it in your pretty eyes!"Rinku said as he walked so he was a step away from Kurama. "I know what you're thinking, what if I can quickly cut off that left arm of his? But if that severed finger still presses the button.."Roto said.

Koto exclaimed,"Kurama remains absolutely motionless! What is the cause?! Has he lost his willingness to fight?!"

"Why don't you answer?!"Roto exclaimed and hit Kurama. "Tell the crowd the truth. Tell them you refuse to fight for the sake of a human tramp!" I gritted my teeth as he punched Kurama again and again.

Koto said,"It's brutal, it's violent, it's wonderful! Roto is punching him like a side of meet and there's no retaliation." I felt something wet on top of my head and looked up to see Ammara crying, but was wide eyed, still watching the fight. Roto kept punching Kurama in the face, but Roto was the only one sweating buckets. Roto stopped and looked at Kurama, who stared back emotionless.

"Damn-it."Roto said. He summoned his sword hand thing again. He touched it to Kurama's cheek. "I hate that look. Despite all I've done, you still have that look like you are superior to me." He moved the blade so it crossed with the other scratch, making a 'X'. "Stop that look!" Roto quickly pulled the blade so blood went flying and Kurama's face turned to the side. Kurama turned back and stared at Roto. "It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm the one who has the power now." 'What's he going to do?'I thought. He lifted a leg up in the air and kept it there like he was resting it on a table. "I would like you to like the scum off of my boot. I just can't seem to keep it clean, and after you wiped the whole thing clean, I will decapitate you and spare your nasty mother's life." I bit down on my lip to keep myself from growling. 'Damn-it why can't we do anything!'I thought. Ammara was shaking from her tears. "And since you love your precious mother so much, you have no other choice."

Kurama said,"I will not." Roto frowned.

"What?"Roto asked.

Kurama dusted off his shoulder and said,"Go ahead, press it now if you wish." 'What is he doing?'I thought. Roto made his hand sword disappear.

"And your true character emerges."Roto said. He pointed a finger at Kurama. "Your nothing special, nothing high class, just a selfish demon, just like the rest of us here! You look at me like your dirt! But in the end it's a lie! You think of only yourself!" I smirked as I saw that Roto was sweating more and starting to panic. Roto started laughing insanely.

Kurama yelled,"Push it!"

"I will!"Roto exclaimed back. He raised the button up above his head and went to push it but froze. I narrowed my eyes and looked to see that there was blood on his chest. "I...can't move."Kurama walked up to him and hit the button out of his hand.

Kurama said,"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly didn't care? Or what if I could just make you immobile?"

"It's hard to tell what's happening now, but it's clear Kurama has control!"Koto exclaimed. Kurama stood with one hand holding the others elbow and the hand holding his chin.

Kurama said,"I've sown the seed of the Death plant in your body, and it's had plenty of time to take root." I looked closer and saw there was a small sprout coming out of the blood. "I feed it with my energy, I have but to will it, and it will bloom. I'm afraid there won't be anything left of your evil life after that."Kurama started walking back towards us.

"Wait Kurama! You don't have to do this! I never would have actually pushed the button, I swear it!"Roto shouted at Kurama. "I'm just a low class, I don't know any better."Kurama stopped walking and glanced over his shoulder at Roto. "Come on, you believe and mercy, don't you?"

Kurama stated,"No." The sprout grew and soon vines were coming everywhere out of Roto's body. They bloomed into purple and pink flowers and leaves started to come out everywhere. "What irony, such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil." Kurama started walking back towards us. I looked up at the board to see Kurama's name added with an 'O' beside it and an 'X' beside Roto's.

"Well that ones definitely over, the score is tied at one!"Koto exclaimed.

Hiei said,"What a fool, so intent on proving himself, he couldn't notice your moves. Don't worry about his demon friend he vanished the moment Roto died." Kurama gave a small smile as he stopped right in front of us.

"And you knew."Kurama said.

Yusuke said,"What a relief."

"Yes."Kurama said.

Kuwabara said,"Okay, enough with the secret glancing and stuff, what just happened."

"Yes, do tell."Botan added.

Hiei said,"It's passed."

"Agreed."Kurama said. I smirked. The hands on my shoulders disappeared and I watched Ammara lunge at Kurama, who caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested the other on her head.

Ammara cried out,"Don't do that again."

"Never."Kurama said with soft eyes. Dark cooed and rubbed up against my leg.

"I agree."I whispered with a small smile on my face. 'Looks like Ammara is going to be taken care of for a very long time.'I thought. I turned to the other team to see Zeru engulfed in his spirit energy.


	39. Dragon of The Darkness Flames

"Will the next fighters please come forward!"Koto exclaimed into the mic. "Next fighters forward! Hello!" Zeru walked forward and into the middle of the ring. I smirked.

Kurama said,"What! Their team leader is fighting now?"

"But he should go last! Maybe there's a mistake."Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei said,"No, Zeru is obviously the strongest of the last six remaining. He's fighting angry, it's obvious he's not taking this seriously."

"Yes and we're just the picture of professionalism."Botan said as she watched Yusuke turn over in his sleep.

Koto said,"Urameshi Team, can we get on with it here?!"

"Let me go."I said and went to walk forward, only to have another hand grab my arm.

Hiei said,"No, I'll go. This one has been irritating me ever since last night." He took off his scarf, which I thought was just the top part of his shirt, and handed it to me before going up on the arena. I sighed and wrapped it around my neck so it covered my nose and mouth.

"Team Rokuyukai's Zeru, Team Urameshi's Hiei!"Koto said.

Hiei said,"I know a great deal about your technique. You harnessed heat energy so that is was as precise as a knife cut, but one of the edges was sloppily melted. You have your flaw." 'That's Hiei.'I thought smiling.

"As do you. I don't think I need advice from someone who has to use a fake eye."Zeru said. I looked at the bandanna that covered the Jagan Eye and sighed.

Koto called out,"Fight!" Instantly Zeru sent out flames, pushing Koto out of the ring. It whipped around the ring like a forest fire.

"Not intimidated yet?"Zeru asked. The flames skyrocket. It came towards us and Dark jumped in front of me, turning into his bigger form, instantly taking the flames into his scales. The Masked Fighter jumped on the barrier and made a transparent shield, shielding the girls, but splitting the flames in half and killing the demon on either sides. Ammara had made a shield and protected Yusuke and Botan. Hiei started laughing. "I wouldn't laugh just yet." He sent fire at Hiei, who easily jumped away from it.

Koto said,"Unfortunately Hiei was not charred by the fire, but there's more his coming his way." 'She better shut up.'I thought. Hiei easily dodged the flames in the air, making it all the way to the top of the arena. Zeru threw another one and destroyed the ceiling as Hiei jumped away. The ceiling went crashing down on the people on the stands. Hiei landed back on the arena and Zeru laughed. "Zeru's blows are fantastic and Hiei must run for his life. Along with a good deal of the fan base."

"You've become so quiet now. Too frightened to notice anymore of my flaws?"Zeru asked with a flame in his hand.

Hiei answered,"Actually. I'm bored."

"Actually, you're dead."Zeru said. He made flames erupt in the air and his spirit energy surrounded the fire.

Koto said,"What's this? Oh wow, his skin is changing color!" The flames slowly went in his skin and his skin changed into a molten red color. "He seems to be engulfed in heat, he's glowing like a poker!" Hiei smirked. Zeru smirked back and yelled and...stabbed his arm through Hiei's stomach! Hiei was engulfed in flames as he flew through the air.

"No!"I yelled and went to run forward, only to have Kuwabara and Ammara grab me. Tears ran down my face and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Koto said,"Nice one."

"I'm not finished yet."Zeru said and thrusted his arm out towards Hiei, engulfing him in more flames. I collapsed on my side, Dark following.

Koto said,"Wow Zeru, you never told us you could be so savage, I love it!" 'Why?'I thought. My eyesight was blurry.

"Ann! Ann!"Botan yelled and pushed Kuwabara out the way. She put my head on her lap and started to pet my hair.

Kuwabara said,"No, no I can't believe it!"

"You see it for yourself people, Hiei is done!"Koto exclaimed. I whimpered and my ears laid flat against my head. I heard a thud.

Zeru said,"What a weak thing, you can burn in hell!"

"Oh, yes. That fight wasn't a long one, but when you got scorching moves like Zeru, a little goes a long way."Koto exclaimed.

A voice rang out,"Yes.." My ears picked up a tiny bit. "He's so talented I'm reluctant to make the kill." My eyes cleared up and I saw a figure standing up with flames surrounding him.

"Oh my, Hiei survived! He's on his feet, he's smoldering!"Koto exclaimed. Hiei's over shirt was practically burned off, all that was left was enough to be a muscle t-shirt with a hole in the middle of it, his pants with two belts, one that had started burning, the bandanna around the Jagan eye, and his shoes.

Zeru said,"What? He survived it all? How could you?" I felt like I could breathe again and sat up gripping Hiei's scarf around my neck.

"I've believed we covered that!"Hiei said. His Jagan Eye burned away the bandanna, allowing everyone to see it."So, my Jagan Eye may not be natural, but it does give me exactly what I need! Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei's spirit energy dramatically increased.

Kurama said,"I don't believe it's true, he's going to attempt the darkness technique!"

"The darkness? What does that mean?"Botan said.

I whispered,"Hiei."Dark cuddled up to my side. Hiei held his arm out with his hand up and black flames came out of his hands.

"The flames, but they're, from the deepest pit of the Spirit World. Oh please, help me."Zeru said. I started purring as Hiei's spirit energy increased.

"You know it's impossible to control completely, once I release it, I have no say."Hiei said. His hand was shaking from his energy. "I have the power to pull you into oblivion! You shouldn't have insulted the Jagan Eye! Because, you see, in a way it has it's own mind and loathes disrespect, it's useless resisting it." The Dark Flames grew darker to the point is was black and purple.

Koto said,"I realize I'm supposed to stay, but in light of this situation, retreat!" Koto went and jumped off the arena.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"Hiei yelled. He shirt burned away and in his right hand the flames shot out, turning into a dragon and went straight at Zeru. Zeru was engulfed by it, and boy was it powerful, I could feel it from where I was sitting. When the flames disappeared, there was nothing left of Zeru, nothing. Hiei's hand from right below the elbow down, was burned.

Kurama said,"Hiei has succeeded."

"Where's Zeru?"Koto asked as she climbed on the edge of the arena. I looked to the wall and saw the charred remains of Zeru on it. "There's his outline at least. Well, he's defiantly out of the ring."

Hiei said,"Believe me, he's not coming back."

"Yes then, I supposed counting to ten would be a little ridiculous."Koto said. "Give it up for Hiei!"

Kuwabara said,"Yeah! We are punching ahead! Hiei could beat anyone with that move! Hiei could beat anyone with that move..What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What if he decides to shoot us with a dragon?!" Hiei walked towards us.

"Don't worry you fool. We've entered an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course after we win the tournament I can't guarantee a thing."Hiei said and then winced. Hiei stopped a few feet away from me. "Ann..."I hesitantly looked up at him. "I'm fine." I smiled softly and got up and slowly hugged him. "Ann?"

I said,"I know you're not the type for public display, but just this once, let me."I rested my head in between his head and shoulder and Hiei sighed. I felt him rest one hand on my back. Dark decided it was enough and squeezed in between us causing me to giggle as I pulled away and looked up at Hiei. "Don't do that again, please."

"Hn."Hiei said and looked away. We looked over at Team Rokuyukai, only to see the four members who hadn't fought yet, walk backwards and run away.

Rinku yelled,"Wait! Don't leave me here!"I heard hits land in the dark tunnel that the rest of the team ran into. 'What's that?'I thought. A really tall guy, he towered over everyone, came out with the four other members, most likely dead, in one hand and alcohol in the other. He had a long, electric blue mohawk, with two ponytails tied together out of a red ribbon in the back. He had a messy goatee and mustache, and a green stripe tattoo going from his left eye, on his nose, and then going under his right eye. He had fur-lined black boots, a fur-lined muscle t-shirt, olive green pants, and a red belt. He dropped the members off in a pile and walked a few steps forward.

"Aw, crap, it's bright out here."The man said in an accent. I laughed. 'Man, this smells like home.'I thought. He drank some more alcohol.

Rinku asked,"You're here?"The man wiped his lips and smiled.

"Ah, will you explain to those guys, not to run away again. It's a fight to fight, you know it's not my fault I killed them."The man said and threw his bottle over his shoulder. The bottle smashed into pieces when it hit the ground. I giggled as he tried to get up on the arena. 'He's so drunk.'I thought. He fell back on his butt. "Ey, no need to make the ring taller, it's just..." 'Well he's Australian.'I though hearing it clearly.

Botan said,"Oh dear, a drunk mad mans escaped to the ring." The man finally got on the arena stage. He drunkenly fell to his butt again.

"Hey! Announcer sheila! You look pretty hot, can you come here a second?"The drunk asked. I laughed as Koto pointed to herself nervously. "I got a question for you!"The man slammed his hand on the ground and Koto ran over.

Koto leaned down and asked,"Uh um, what kind of question?"

"Four of their fellas just died on accident."The man said. 'Accident, ya right.'I thought and held my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh, it didn't help that Dark was rolling back and forth like he was laughing.

Koto said,"Oh really?"

"How can their team continue?"The man said and then burped drunkenly into Koto's face.

Koto held her nose and said,"Eww. It doesn't matter how many die, each team is allowed only one alternate fighter. Team Rokuyukai can fight with Rinku and one alternate, if they find one."

"You sure about that?"The man asked.

Koto got mad and said,"I am a walking rule book, my whole life is this tournament, of course I'm sure!"

"Yeah!"The man said and got up and did a happy dance. "That means I can fight these last two boys and sheilas myself, that's really ripper."He fell back on his butt. Koto walked closer only for the man to grab her and rub his cheek on her head! My muffled laughs rang louder. "Thanks for everything sheila!" The man wobbled to the middle of the ring.

Kuwabara said,"His spirit power is a lot less than Zeru's, but for some reason I got a creepy feeling, watch out you guys."

"What could you be worried about? He's the alternate fighter, secondly he's a lush."Botan said.

The man yelled,"Let's go you shucks, I wanna get a good brawl in before my buzz wears off. In that case they better all fight me at once!"He started laughing and then sneezed.

Kuwabara said,"So who's gonna take him? I don't think the-"

"Me!"I yelled smiling.

The man said,"Hurry up!"

"Chū seems extremely impatient."Koto said.

Kuwabara shouted,"No way! Your brother would kill me."

"What did you say?"Chū asked Koto.

Koto bowed her head a little and said,"I only say it how I see it."

"Don't go on confusing me with big words! Just get me a fighter!"Chū said.

I yelled at Kuwabara,"No! He would be pissed you didn't let me fight." I went to walk forward only to have Botan hit me in the head with her oar.

"I think Kuwabara is right."Botan said. I sighed and stood up.

Koto said as she walked to the edge of the arena,"Urameshi team, present your next combatant."

"Well I guess we still have that Masked Fighter guy. Come on man, it's your turn!"Kuwabara yelled. I looked back at the Masked Fighter, who just blinked, making me laugh.

Ammara asked,"Why don't I fight?"

"No."Kurama and Kuwabara said.

Ammara replied,"Well that answers that."

"If you can't give me someone, I'll have to disqualify."Koto explained.

I complained,"Just let me fiiighhhht!"

"I'll guess I'll have to take control of this fight, unless, of course, I can get Urameshi to wake up!"Kuwabara shouted and went to point at Yusuke, only to find he was gone. 'Huh?'I thought and looked around. "Weird, where did he go?" Yusuke jumped up into the arena. "Well that's unexpected."

Yusuke said as he put his finger in his ear,"Waking up to the smell of alcohol and my sister's yelling, I can't help but feel a touch of home. By the way, Ann was right." I laughed as Kuwabara's and Botan's faces dropped. "Hey all you stupid demons! I've been trying to sleep through your clever trash talk long enough and I'm read to kick some asses!" He lifted both arms in the air and I laughed.

"Are you certain your ready to fight, you've been sleeping for almost a day now?"Botan asked as she walked to the edge of the arena.

Yusuke said,"Oh give me a break, that's why I'm taking this jerk. I always get some light exercise in the morning."Yusuke started walking towards the middle of the ring.

"Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke!"The crowd started chanting. 'So they finally agree on something and that's to kill my brother, wonderful.'I thought.

Kuwabara said as he looked around,"Geez, that's intimidating, I've never seen so many people hate one person."

"Heh, but can you really be surprised? Yusuke's become something of a bogeyman for the apparitions."Hiei said.

I said,"Wait! What about me? I've been with Yusuke since the beginning, what am I?"

"You're mostly know has a phantom, less known than the bogeyman, but still up there."Kurama said. I nodded. 'I'll take that.'

Kuwabara said,"I guess they have been beating a bunch of their bad guy role models, but I've been helping Urameshi, why didn't they scream, kill me?"

"Perhaps because you lost."Botan answered.

Kuwabara shouted,"Hey now! They didn't know that before the fight!"

"Stay there for a bit, I forgot something."Chū said. He then disappeared. I felt my eyes widen. Chū had grabbed Koto's microphone and went back to where he was. "Sorry sheila, I gotta borrow."

Koto said,"Eww, please don't call me that."

"Oh, okay, I just want to set the record straight before we get this thing going!"Chū said and pointed at Yusuke. "Right, basically you see I'm a really ace person and the only thing I suck at is paper, rock, scissors!" I put my hand over my mouth to muffle my laughing. The crowd stopped yelling and stared bewildered. Koto got her microphone back.

Koto said,"Uhh, let me try to translate for the drunkard here. Earlier this morning, the Rokuyukai team decided on their roster through paper, rock, scissors. Chū lost pathetically and became the teams alternate, but he wants you to forget that because he's number one!"Koto through her hand out.

"Yeah!"Chū exclaimed.

Koto said cockily,"No need to thank me, that's why I'm here."She bowed.

"I don't care, that was the most hilarious thing anyone has ever said!"I said and Yusuke grinned back at me.

Kuwabara said,"Wow she's a really perceptive person, isn't she?"

"Oh, Chū is going to start acting dopey again, I can feel it!"Rinku said and turned away from the arena.

Chū said,"I'm strong, do you even hear what I'm trying to yap to ya?"

"Yeah stupid, I understand! It's not too difficult to explain. You were scared to fight me before and now your blaming it on some dumb game!"Yusuke shouted and threw his jacket off to the side of the arena.

Chū shouted at Yusuke,"Didn't you hear what the foxy was explaining?!"

"Paper, rock, scissors."Yusuke said weirdly to mess with Chū.

Some random person in the crowd yelled,"Come on! This substitute of theirs is a pathetic drunk!"

"You said that! Right there! I heard you!"Chū yelled and ran out of the arena towards the stands. He jumped over the barrier and put some demon in a choke hold. "So the substitutes a pathetic drunk huh? Take that back! I'm not a substitute! I meant to pick paper, but my hands got stuck on scissors! Damn thing could happen to any bloke. Alright then, now you figured it all out perfectly, didn't you?" He let go off the demon after shaking him and grabbed some other demon's alcohol.

Yusuke shouted as he put a hand behind his head,"Come on! At least let me stretch my muscles!"

"You don't think I could fight either, do you? Well let me tell you something mate, I uh, I'm like a master at drunken fighting."Chū said pointing at Yusuke. He drank some of the alcohol in the bottle and tossed it behind him. I blinked a couple of times. 'There's drunken fighting.'I thought. "Suken technique, that's the official name I think. You get distracted by my regulars moves. Crappers crap it's bright out here!"Chū climbed back up on the arena stage. 'Oh, Suken fighting! That makes sense.'I thought.

Botan said,"Listen to this joker, he's insane."

"Well I know from school, drunk driving kills people, maybe drunk fighting is the same."Kuwabara said.

Rinku held his head and said,"This is embarrassing."

"Yeah wobbly, give me a break, so the tipsy fighting thing might be weird, but I've heard of it before, you better have something else to make this a real challenge."Yusuke stated. Chū looked shocked. "I didn't come all this way to babysit a drunk." Chū went serious.

Chū said,"You won't yabber there once I hit my grove, of course, I gotta stumble into it first." Chū started to stumble around. "We're going to enjoy this." I smirked as I watched his movements.

"Watch his movements."Kurama said.

Hiei replied,"I know, he's beginning."Chū moved so one leg was behind the other and his spirit energy started showing. 'This is going to be good.'I thought.


	40. Stumbling Warrior!

"This is so exciting! I've never heard such a uproar for an early fight! I can't hear myself! I could say horrible things and no one would know it!"Koto said. I raised an eyebrow. 'We can hear her clearly.'I thought. The crowds cheers were getting smaller. "Ever so slowly, it seems like the crowd is calming down, and is seems the same could be true for Chū. His previously glazed over eyes, they could almost be called sober!"

Botan said,"Suddenly I fear this Chū won't be so easy."

"Yeah, I hear you."Kuwabara said.

I said,"This is going to be a good fight."I leaned back on my hands as Dark crawled and laid on my stomach, turning into his smaller self.

"You know, I've heard lots about you. Course, I think your a scared little kid who gets lucky."Chū said. 'Welp, that's not gonna go well.'I thought as my brother gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists."Now, now, try to loosen up."

Koto exclaimed as she waved her arm around,"Let the fight, begin!"My ears started to twitch as Chū released his spirit energy.

"At last, he showed himself. I've never sensed spirit energy of this kind."Kurama stated with narrowed eyes.

Chū said,"Watch carefully, I want to know what you think of my stumbling little feet." He started to move, but it was way faster than before.

"What?"Yusuke said.

Kuwabara stated,"That guys fast."

"Notice how his body flows."Kurama said.

Hiei said,"Yes, and his speed only adds to the problem, good luck trying to hit him."

"This is going to be a tough challenge for Yusuke."Ammara said.

I smirked and replied,"Just the kind of fights he likes."Chū stumbled around Yusuke, but he was moving with great speed.

"Finally Chū started acting serious."Rinku said with his hands behind his head.

Koto wiped her eyes and said,"Wow people! I guess the loon has talent after all! His moves are so fast and bizarre I can't even tell where he is!" Chū went to punch Yusuke from the side, but Yusuke was able to block with both of his arms in an 'X' shape.

"Have another cup!"Chū said and punched underneath Yusuke's block, landing blows right on his stomach. My eyes went wide. 'That was seriously impressive, even from right here, I could barely see it.'I thought. While Yusuke was in the air, Chū elbowed him in the back of the neck, making Yusuke fall straight towards the ground. Chū landed right beside him.

Koto said,"Even from this view, I still couldn't track Chū's strange moves, but I suspect we missed some of Yusuke's fantastic agony. Let's double check with our slow motion instant replay feature!" I looked up on the board where the score was and it changed to show what had happened a few moments before. "Yes, Chū actually gave five wallops, and then finished for a to die for blow to the back of the neck! Amazingly painful, don't you think!"The crowd started cheering.

"Quite a beating."Botan said.

Kuwabara replied,"Yeah, he's not even fighting back."Yusuke was still laying on the ground.

"Had enough, have ya?"Chū asked as he walked up to Yusuke's feet. Yusuke shot up to his feet and Chū stepped back surprised.

Yusuke said,"Of course not, this fights just begun!" Yusuke started throwing punches and pushing Chū back, but Chū was easily dodging them. "Would you stop jiggling!"Chū began to stumble around Yusuke fast, like before. Chū threw a punch and Yusuke pushed it away, only for Chū to appear on the other side of him! Chū threw another punch, and just like before, Yusuke blocked it with both arms. 'This is not going so well.'I thought. Chū swung and knocked Yusuke across the face. Chū kept swinging and hitting Yusuke's face until Yusuke backed up. Yusuke spit to the side and wiped his face while Chū stared at him. Yusuke ran forward again with a fist raised and Chū easily evaded his blows.

"Try hitting him with your feet, or your elbows maybe! Yeah, he wouldn't expect that!"Kuwabara yelled. I leaned forward and Dark fell into my lap as I focused on the fight.

Yusuke yelled,"Kuwabara, do me a favor and shut the hell up!" Just as Yusuke finished that sentence, he knocked Chū square in the cheek.

"Alright!"Kuwabara yelled. As soon as Chū hit the ground, he disappeared and reappeared with his back towards Yusuke. When Yusuke went to turn around, Chū turned quickly and kicked him in the side! Yusuke flew out of the arena, into the ground, and kept going until he broke the barrier.

Koto said,"My such a delicious attack! I wish we had time to watch every blow on the instant replay screen! Suffice to say Yusuke Urameshi has been buried in a pile of rubble!" And it was true, as soon as the smoked cleared you could see the Yusuke was buried underneath the barrier.

"Did everyone else feel that? Chū must be five times stronger than that brat I went up against. Oh we're in some trouble."Kuwabara said. Chū burped and stumbled back on to his butt.

Chū asked waving for Koto to come closer,"Hey foxy, can you lend me a hand?"

"Right! I still need another one!"Chū yelled.

Koto pulled out another microphone and said,"Alright, let me translate again. As with all Suken fighting masters, Chū gets more effective the more he drinks. I believe he's asking us to be more patient while he acquires his cons-"She was cut off because she got pulled into Chū's arms and rubbed on the head.

"What do you think the chances are of us getting together lady?"Chū asked as he set Koto on the ground and patted her on the back.

Koto replied,"Slim to none."

"Hey! Lovebirds, he's out of the ring!"Some random crowd member shouted. Koto stood up quickly.

Koto said,"Oh shut up jerks! I was checking on Chū to make sure he was fit to fight! Now, moving on...1..."

"I hope Urameshi doesn't get stuck out of the ring like I did."Kuwabara said.

Botan said,"Then one of you will have to fight Chū in a tiebreaker."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. That's why I'm hoping he gets himself up."Kuwabara said.

Koto continued,"5..."

"Come on now kid, I thought you wanted to see some challenger techniques."Chū said standing up looking to where Yusuke was buried. 'Come on bro.'I thought. 'You can't go down this easy.' "I haven't done nothing bonzy yet."

Koto continued,"8...9..."Rocks fell from where Yusuke was buried and Yusuke appeared, jumping into the ring.

"That was close, I could have been killed if I hadn't guarded myself."Yusuke said moving his arms in circles.

Kuwabara said,"I get it, the old see it coming and block with the shoulder trick! What a champ, right?" He put an arm around Kurama's shoulder and smiled cockily. Ammara pushed his arm off.

"One dumb mistake and I'm pushing daisies right?"Yusuke asked.

Chū replied,"Yeah, pretty much kid."

"You know this whole life or death thing, I'm starting to like it."Yusuke said and gave a small laugh, which Chū joined in at. "Let me guess, you too?"

Chū answered,"Never any pleasure in playing if it ain't for keeps."

"That's good drunky, we finally found something in common."Yusuke said and rolled his shoulder to get movement back in it.

Koto exclaimed,"You can find it at anytime!"Yusuke pointed his arm out and made a gun with his hand, spirit energy slowly forming at the end. 'Here it comes.'I thought. At the last second, he turned and fired at the ceiling, making it crash down at people on the stands.

"Hey! Why did he go and waste his bullet?"Kuwabara shouted.

Botan said,"Good question. I'll assume it wasn't a matter of bad aim." Yusuke brought his finger up to his mouth and blew on it, sending the smoke coming off his finger away.

"My Spirit Gun. You better get to know it. I got three more left, and one could probably kill you."Yusuke said. "Not too long ago I could only fire one of those a day, but I was scrawny back then."

Koto said,"Just like Chū, Yusuke has introduced his move before using it on his enemy, but this is the Dark Tournament, not the happy games! Where are the dark cheats, the blackmail threats, the back stabs!"

"Darn-it Urameshi! I'm the one who has the honor code you copier!"Kuwabara said.

Chū laughed and exclaimed,"Everyones shouting at you now, cause you wanted a fair fight! Ohh!"Chū kept laughing, but all the sudden turned blue in the face and stumbled backwards. He covered his mouth with his hand and my nose wrinkled up in disgust. He wiped his mouth before turning serious and looking at Yusuke. "Right, it's about time. You got your secret techniques, okay, turns out I got mine."

"I don't believe it, he's really going to do the move, and so soon!"Rinku exclaimed.

Chū said,"Watch me carefully, it's complicated." He reached behind his back.

"So what's his special technique he is so proud of?"Botan asked.

Kuwabara answered,"I don't now, but it must be good. As much as he's building it up."Chū pulled out a flask and held it up.

"This is the strongest alchy ever made. It's called Ogre Killer."Chū said.

Koto shot up and said,"Oh yeah people, that's some strong stuff. Take a sip of that, and you'll wake up in jail the next morning, in the arms of a hairy demon you really don't wanna know!"Chū bit the top off and started drinking it. "And he's definitely taking more than a sip!"Chū emptied the flask and threw it on the ground. Chū started shaking and his spirit energy increased tremendously. The stadium got darker. 'Man, this is not good for Yusuke.'I thought as Dark started to growl. "Something very strange is happening, the entire stadium is being eclipsed by Chū's aura."

"What's happening to him?"Botan asked.

Kuwabara replied,"Don't know, just feels weird.:

"The entire audience can only wait in a hush as Chū reveals his technique. Dare we hope for something truly horrific!"Koto said. Chū's muscles started to grow in size, when suddenly all the aura went away and Chū covered his mouth running to the side of the arena where he threw up. I could feel my eye twitching.

I asked,"Did anyone else...?"

"Yep."Ammara answered. I sighed and shook my head lightly.

Rinku said,"Ah, oh brother, I need to start telling Chū to bring a bucket or something when he uses his special technique. Happens every time." Rinku collapsed on his butt and rubbed the back of his head.

"Need anything Chū, a wet towel or something."Koto said as she walked behind Chū and rubbed his back.

Rinku laughed and said,"He may feel pretty terrible now, but actually, Chū is becoming invincible." 'Invincible?'I thought. "His secret technique isn't the drink of course. It's the true form the drinking brings out. One time I was being bullied by a gang that used to run where I lived. He beat the whole gang in one shot, and now that he's powering up, you'll just be another chalk mark on his wall." I smirked. 'This team really is something.'I thought. Koto was still rubbing Chū's back.

"And by the way sheila, you sure smell great."Chū said to Koto. Koto messed with her hair.

Koto said,"Yeah? It must be the shampoo." Chū stood up and turned around towards Yusuke.

"Now, back to the business."Chū said. His spirit energy went up again.

Kurama said,"Suddenly he's sober again. Alcohol does not effect him in the normal way, somehow it serves him as a catalyst." Hiei, Ammara, and I nodded.

"How odd, so the chemicals in those drinks actually bring out his energy."Botan said. Chū's skin turned a purplish color and he started walking towards the middle of the arena.

Koto said as she walked back as well,"Chū proves resilient after his hacking spell, ready to fight again!"

"I think you should act more excited kid, after all, it's what you been waiting for!"Chū said and moved his hands like he was holding an invisible ball. Chū's energy started to gather up in between his hands and spinning.

Koto exclaimed,"Now we're definitely in for some action! Chū is revealing an entirely new attack! I can't tell exactly what it is, but heads will definitely be rolling!"

"Hey, what is that stuff?"Kuwabara asked.

Hiei answered,"His energy you lump. He's creating his finishing move. If you look closely I bet you can see alcohol actually mixed in with his energy." 'Really?'I thought. Chū's energy ball was full size and he brought it right in front of him.

"Woah! That blast he's holding looks a lot like Urameshi's Spirit Gun!"Kuwabara exclaimed.

Kurama said,"And approximately equal in force."

"Shouldn't we tell him!"Botan asked. I shook my head.

"He's going to have a fight of his life."I said.

Ammara asked,"Aren't you worried?"

"No, my brother knows what he's doing."I replied.

Chū said,"Time for us to test our powers."Chū grabbed the ball of energy with one hand and took off running towards the side..

"I was waiting for the end fight!"Yusuke exclaimed and ran the same way Chū was running.

Kurama said,"Yusuke already knows."Chū stopped and face towards Yusuke.

"See you on the other side!"Chū exclaimed and threw the ball like a baseball.

Yusuke jumped backwards and held his hands out in a gun shape yelling,"Spirit Gun!" It fired and hit the ball dead center in between Chū and him. A white light enveloped the middle of it while Yusuke's and Chū's energy fought back in forth for dominance. and electricity crackled around it.

"My, the two fighters energies are actually duking it out!"Koto exclaimed.

Kuwabara shouted,"Get him Urameshi's energy!" 'Stupid.'I thought. The energy dissipated, leaving no winner.

"It's a drawl."Hiei stated. Yusuke and Chū yelled before running at each other.

Kuwabara said,"Look at them, they're charging each other at the exact same time." Yusuke and Chū traded blow after blow, equally beating the shit out of each other. "My gosh, they're not even bothering to block those head shots."

"This is pure offense, they gave up fighting with their brains a long time ago. Now it's simply a matter of who can adore the most pain."Hiei stated.

Koto said,"It's impossible to count how many punches have landed, or tell who is winning, or in fact anything significant at all. I don't even know why I am talking."Chū punched Yusuke in the face, sending him back flying, but Yusuke turned and slid to a stop with his foot and hand on the ground.

"Bad move!"Kurama said.

Chū made another energy ball and shouted,"Now I have you!" He put it above his head, and it was even bigger.

"This is it! Finish that idiot Chū!"Rinku yelled.

Hiei said,"This time Chū is spreading his energy into a much larger blast. It's amazing how much control he has over the size." 'Come on bro.'I thought. I leaned forward even more.

"It is, and by the sheer volume, Yusuke won't be able to block it with his Spirit Gun."Kurama said.

Botan said,"Try not to sound too worried."

"Now would be a good time to pull out some of the stuff he has trained with in the last few months."I said.

Chū yelled,"One last go!" Chū's energy was about the size of a boulder now and he released it right at Yusuke!

"Damn-it!"Yusuke exclaimed.

Kurama said,"He's off balance, he can't defend."

"Come on bro!"I yelled.

Kuwabara shouted,"Just get out of the way!" Yusuke put his arm out in front of him, making a gun shape with his hand.

"Yeah, you did it Chū! You beat him! No one can get away from that blast!"Rinku exclaimed.

Yusuke exclaimed,"Spirit Gun! Double!" He fired two Spirit Guns into the blast! 'What!'I thought.

"Its breaking through!"Botan exclaimed. Both blasts went through the energy ball, but the energy ball kept going straight at Yusuke. 'They're gonna hit each other!'I thought.

Kuwabara shouted,"Careful Urameshi! His blast is still going!"

"Too late."Kurama said. Yusuke's Spirit Guns hit Chū while Chū's energy blast hit Yusuke!

Koto exclaimed,"Double devastation!"

"No way man! He hit him!"Kuwabara exclaimed. Both smokes cleared to reveal nobody! 'What!'I thought. "There all gone, they've been disintegrated!"

Botan said,"Don't say that Kuwabara, I don't know if that's true or not."

"Trust me, my brothers still alive."I said.

Koto said,"No trace of either warrior can be found! Nothing! Not even a pile of ashes! Has the fight truly ended in a draw?"

"Up there!"Rinku shouted. We looked up just as both Yusuke and Chū flipped in mid air.

Koto said,"Unbelievable! Both of them have survived!" Yusuke landed on the ground without his shirt as well as Chū. Both had lots of scratches and burns from the others attacks and were breathing heavily. "Well they burned their skin, shortened their breath, and somehow lost their shirts. Altogether I call it a successful fight!"

"With that two for one shot you've used up all your ammo for that Spirit Gun. Maybe you could round up enough energy to swing your dukes, but that's about it, right?"Chū asked.

Yusuke said,"Pretty much defenseless."

"I can barely lift my arms."Chū said as he put his hands on his knees and started laughing. Yusuke started laughing with him, making me smile.

Koto said,"Can you hear them? They're laughing at their own helplessness. It seems the strain of battle has driven them into hysteria!"

"Their at the end of their line, I know how this will end."Kurama said.

Kuwabara asked,"In a tie?"

"No, that's not what he means. This battle determines everything, they'll both refuse to give up."Botan said.

Ammara said,"And they both know it."

"Hey, I know a way we can finish this for keeps."Chū said.

Yusuke said,"I'm all ears." I smirked. 'Now this is going to be great.'I thought. Dark cooed from the ground.


	41. Knife Edge Death-Match

Koto exclaimed,"Ladies and gentlemen, that was incredible, that was amazing! That was..that was..I honestly don't know what that was, but wow!"

"You just blew all your Spirit Power didn't you mate? Now you're as weak as any other human."Chū asked. Yusuke just stared, breathing heavily. "I'm right."Chū smirked.

Yusuke smirked back and said,"Maybe, but so are you."

"That's probably true drungo."Chū said and gave a little laugh. "Then we'll have to settle this fight like a couple of Mali boys."

Yusuke said,"I've got the balls." 'Nope, now I'm disgusted, thanks bro.'I thought and scrunched up my nose. Chū reached down and grabbed two knives out of his shoe, holding them up by the blade."Lets do this with a knife-edge death match." 'He's not serious is he?'I thought.

Yusuke asked,"A knife-edge death match?"

"A knife-edge death match huh."Kuwabara said.

Botan turned to him and asked,"What is that per say?"

"I may have gotten into more than my fair share of street fights in my time, but I've never heard of anything like that before, but if I had to guess, I would think it would involve a fight to the death with those knives."Kuwabara said.

Koto said,"Let me take this opportunity to remind everyone that no weapons are off limits, that includes swords axes, small rodents, but what is Chū planning to do with those knives?" Chū walked forward and stuck one knife in the ground near Yusuke so the hilt was facing us, he then stuck the other knife a few paces away so the hilt was facing away from us. "How odd that Chū stabbed the knife into the ground instead of into Yusuke! I say it's odd because last time I checked the ground doesn't nearly bleed as much as a person."Chū turned towards Yusuke.

"Take off your shoes and put your foot in front of the knife."Chū demanded as he kicked off his own boots and put one foot so the heel was on the hilt of the knife and the toe was on the ground with his other leg bent in front of him. Yusuke nodded and quickly followed him, tossing his shoes behind him.

Botan asked,"Now what is he making Yusuke do?" 'This is going to be interesting.'I thought and stood up, walking so I was beside Hiei.

"The edge of that knife is the edge of your world, that's the only rule of a knife edge death-match. You don't step outside that line, if you do it's sudden death, and I do mean death, we fight with our bodies and not with our weapons. The winner is the last bloke standing, do you think that you could handle that?"Chū asked.

Yusuke smirked and said,"No sweat."

"Excuse me sirs, but it's really not up to you to make the rules around here. We have a reputable tournament committee that gets paid to do that."Koto said, The crowd started yelling at her angrily.

Rinku said,"Man, I sure hope they let him do it! Chū kicks ass at the death match. He has never lost one of those before."

"Hey, hold it. Does no weapons mean Urameshi ain't allowed to use his Spirit Gun?"Kuwabara asked.

Botan answered,"It wouldn't matter, his spirit power is all gone."

"Oh, yeah that sucks."Kuwabara said. I shook my head. 'Really?'I thought.

Kurama said,"Take solace, Chū has also exhausted his spirit power."

"Now that the fight has been reduced to hand and hand, it will be the one with the strongest head that prevails."Hiei said.

Kuwabara said,"There's no chance. Urameshi! Show that lug what you got left in ya!" On the board a big 'X' was shown, meaning they denied the knife edge death-match.

"Everybody please remain calm! I promise if you just wait a minute, you'll see people torn limb from limb soon enough, if you'll just keep the peace!"Koto pleaded. 'Kinda two different things, don't ya think?'I thought. The crowd was still yelling angrily.

Ammara asked,"Why do you think they won't let them do this match?"

"Because they are used to everything going their way, so now that two people came along and made their own rules, they're saying screw them."I replied. All of the sudden, the 'X' disappeared.

Koto exclaimed,"Wow, it looks like the committee is repealing their first decision and now is considering to let the knife edge death-match into play."Storm clouds started rolling in. "This latest development is quite ominous, storm clouds are clashing just like these fierce opponents are about to do! And when their bodies collide, there is no telling who will be struck down first!"Lighting struck the knives behind Yusuke's and Chū's feet and my eyes widened. 'What the crap is going on?'I thought. Koto looked back at the board worriedly as the crowd got more rowdy. "Please remain calm, just a moment longer! I promise! Just another minute, I'm sure the committee will make a decision! Just another minute, wait for it!" Everything around us got real dark. An 'O' finally appeared on the board. "Yes! Ladies and gentlemen get ready for supreme brutality!" Lights flashed on and onto the arena as Yusuke and Chū started exchanging blows back and forth. "This is extremly impressive! Both men are giving it their all without taking a step backwards!"

"Now this is a good fight."I said. Hiei gave a 'Hn' from beside me.

Kuwabara said,"It's taking a step forward that will be hard."

"No it's walking period after this that will be hard."Ammara said.

Rinku shouted,"Hit him Chū!" The crowd was cheering. Neither fighter was giving in, or showing any signs of stopping. They both had blood running down their feet from stepping on the blade. 'That's going to be a bad wound to wrap.'I thought.

"Chū! Chū! Chū! Chū!"The crowd was chanting.

Koto exclaimed,"Could this battle possible get any more brutal than this level? Let's just hope that it can people!"

"Whoa, are you watching this!"Kuwabara exclaimed. "I've never seen anything so impressive in my life, to them it's like nothing else exists. Such focus, and such pain, I wish that were me in there. This is no longer a fight between to guys, this is the stuff legends are made of. I can watch them fight for hours."

I laughed a little and said,"For once, I agree, not with the whole legend and hours thing, but I would definitely like to be in there fighting."

"How's that for ya?"Chū yelled and hit Yusuke in the stomach. I heard footsteps and turned to see Keiko before she ran into Kuwabara.

Kuwabara said hesitantly,"Hey Keiko."

"Kuwabara, you have to make Yusuke stop fighting."Keiko demanded grabbing the front of Kuwabara's shirt.

Kuwabara asked,"Why would I want to do that?" I sighed and turned back to the fight.

"Because if you don't stop him Yusuke is going to die, again!"Keiko shouted.

Kuwabara said,"Sorry Keiko, but it's not an option."

"Why not?"Keiko asked.

Kuwabara answered,"Because Urameshi made a promise and now everything he lives for is hanging on his ability to fight. Not too long ago, we faced off against a very strong fighter. This guy was insanely muscular and completely unstoppable."

"And that's who he's fighting now?"Keiko asked. I laughed.

I said,"Not even close."

"She's right, Chūs tough, but not that tough. He's nothing compared to that other guy. "Kuwabara said.

Keiko asked,"So then, we shouldn't worry?"

"I wouldn't say that, Urameshi could defiantly still get killed by Chū, besides this fight is only his first step in taking on that guy again."Kuwabara said.

Keiko asked,"What?"

"I'm not really supposed to talk about this stuff, but in a honest to goodness match with Toguro is the only reason we came here to fight."Kuwabara said. 'You're not supposed to tell her that.'I thought.

Keiko said,"Oh, but why? It sounds like you don't even have a chance at beating him." Dark cooed and flew on Keiko's shoulder, in small form, rubbing his head against hers to calm her down.

"Well Keiko, let's just say, we don't have a choice."Kuwabara said.

Keiko asked,"So, who won in the first fight?"

"Well, Urameshi and I worked together and knocked Toguro down, put a sword through his stomach, and left him for dead! But it turns out he faked getting beat for some kind of payoff."Kuwabara replied. "Then the guy shows up again and forces us to fight in here for real. Urameshi has to fight Toguro again, and more than that, he wants to. You see Keiko it's our only chance to settle this, then and only then, will we see who is stronger than who, and that is why I owe it to Urameshi not to step in there and save his life!"

Keiko said,"Really."

"Plus Keiko, look at his face."I said.

Keiko stated,"He's laughing."

"You forgot, my brother and I, we're used to this life. The fighting, always living on the edge, this is what our being practically is. We enjoy getting the crap beat out of us and enjoying beating the crap out of other people, it's how we bond with them."I said.

Botan said,"They're so evenly matched it must end in a stalemate, or it might never end at all!"

"No, I'm certain they're both standing on their last legs. Its almost all over, the weaker one will crumble soon."Hiei said. Yusuke got punched across the face and was forced to lean back. Chū threw his head forward, going to headbutt Yusuke, making me smirk. 'Bad call.'I thought.

Rinku said,"Yeah! No one stands up to Chū's trademark headbutt!" Yusuke pushed his foot against the knife and then threw his head forward, connecting with Chū's. Lightning flashed and Chū's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he fell over.

"1...2...3.."Koto called.

Kuwabara jumped in the air and yelled,"Yeah! That was the most exciting finish I ever seen! I told you the one with the strongest head would triumph Hiei, and I had faith in Urameshi all along." 'I don't remember it being like that.'I thought.

"7..."Koto continued.

Yusuke laughed and said,"I guess your better suited for tapping kegs than tapping heads mate."

"9...10! The winner of this battle and this match is Team Urameshi! Lead by Yusuke Urameshi!"Koto called lifting Yusuke's hand in the air.

Kuwabara ran on the arena stage yelling,"That was incredible Urameshi! Hey man, how you holding up?" Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a thumbs up. "Yes! We can't be beat!" I laughed and started walking towards my brother, Dark jumping on my shoulder and joining me.

"Chū!"Rinku yelled and ran up to his body. "Oh boy, look what Yusuke did to you." I grabbed my brother and wrapped him in a hug.

I said,"Nice job bro."

"Heh, thanks sis."Yusuke said and pushed my hat down over my eyes causing me to pout and fix it.

A voice said,"Urameshi."We turned around to see Chū had sat up and was looking at Yusuke. "We agreed to fight a death match mate, finish me off."

"Heh, no we'll fight again when you're better."Yusuke said smiling.

I turned to him and shouted,"No way! I wanna fight him next!"

"Heh, you ripper, it's been a dead set honor Urameshi."Chū said.

Yusuke replied,"Likewise pal." He wrapped an arm around Kuwabara's shoulder as Kuwabara helped him back to our team, me following behind them just in case. The crowd was booing at us and I just rolled my eyes.

"Demon fans are so stupid, awhile ago they were cheering for them to win."Kuwabara said as we stopped in between our team members.

Rinku yelled,"Hey! If you want a piece of us, why don't you come down here and take it!"The crowd kept yelling making me growl.

"Shut up!"Yusuke screamed. The crowd went deathly silent causing me to smirk. "If you idiots got something to say, say it to my face, or else say it to my fist." I looked up and saw Toguro, Elder Toguro, and another guy up in the entrance to the stands. My ears started twitching. "Toguro." And just went I thought my brother couldn't be any more of a cocky asshole, he flipped them the bird. 'That's my dumb ass brother for you.'I thought and smirked.


	42. A Day In Waiting

I sighed and sat on the edge of a small cliff, looking out on the shore of the island where Hiei was standing on a rock in the middle of the water. He had taken off his cloak, leaving him shirtless and had been trying to use his sword for awhile. His hand was burnt from the Dragon of Darkness Flame. I lightly brushed off Hiei's scarf, which I forgot to give back to him, and refolded it onto my lap. 'It's times like this I wish I could heal.'I thought. Dark cooed from above me as he swooped down, landing on my shoulder. Hiei grunted again as he went to put both of his hands on his sword. "Oh Hiei..."I said softly and gently put his scarf beside me before standing up. Hiei collapsed to his knees and held his injured arm in pain. I jumped to the rock and kneeled beside him. His eyes were wide and he was gritting his teeth together. "Hiei, you need to take a break."I said and gently wrapped and arm underneath his torso and helped him sit up.

Hiei growled at me and said,"I'm fine." He went to stand up, but was only able to get one leg out from underneath him.

"No, you are not."I said. He growled again, but I just grabbed his head and turned him so he was looking right into my eyes. "Please Hiei."He ripped his head away from my hands and stood.

Hiei said,"No Onna."

"Hiei! You are not fine! You are hurt! You need to take a break!"I yelled. Dark cooed from my shoulder.

Hiei yelled back as he turned to look down at me,"I said no! I will not be some weak demon!" I shot up to my feet.

"Is that what you think! That you will be some weak demon just because you don't take a break! You summoned The Dragon of Darkness Flame for crying out loud! Kurama said that no one has been able to do that without dying!"I yelled.

Hiei shouted,"It doesn't matter! If I can't use my hand again then I will be weak!"

"No you won't! For crying out loud! You are one of the strongest on the team, heck, you could probably beat my brother! Just take a break, please!"I yelled and walked closer to him. He growled at me. "Please! I almost lost myself yesterday because I thought you died! I don't want to feel like that again!"He froze and looked at me as I started crying. Dark whimpered lightly and pushed his head against my cheek as I collapsed back to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I kept shaking my head remembering the feeling as I saw Hiei being burned in the flames and hearing Koto saying Hiei was done. "No more please...no more." An arm wrapped around me and pulled me into a chest. I whimpered and nuzzled into Hiei's neck, instantly recognizing his scent. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him like my life depended on it. Hiei tensed up before I felt his head leaning on mine.

I heard him whisper,"Ann..."

"I know you don't think your good enough for me, but you make me happy Hiei. You've helped me through times like with the whole Mia and Tamashi thing, and when I thought you died...it felt like my heart was crushing, I-I-I I couldn't breathe."I said and pulled myself even closer to Hiei, making him almost completely surround me in his arm. His other hand reached up and shakily landed on the back of my head. I closed my eyes and breathed in Hiei's scent, calming me as Dark curled up in my lap. "Just please, take a small break, even just an hour or two, please."

Hiei said,"Okay...just an hour." I smiled as he moved my head back so he could rest his forehead on mine.

"Thank you."I whispered as we looked into each other eyes.

~Time Skip~

Hiei was back to training, but you could tell he was taking it easy making me smile softly. I was able to wrap up his arm before he started training again and he had put his scarf back around my neck, telling me to keep it. I won't lie, I kinda made a purring noise, which was strange, but I liked it. All of the sudden, spirit energy erupted from the arena, it was familiar energy. 'Toguro.'I thought as Hiei and I looked towards the arena. "Yusuke is going to have a tough fight on his hands."I said.

Hiei replied,"Yeah."


End file.
